The Color of Trust
by SweetYuya
Summary: A blending of Wheel of Time and Bleach. Featuring several OC's derived from WoT. Byakuya x OC Gin x OC A tale of Aes Sedai brought to the Soul Society against their will by servants of Aizen. Rating M for language, violence and lemons in later chapters.
1. Leashed Ones

**Yay for my first ever fan-fic!! This is a blending of the wonderful series by the late, great Robert Jordan, The Wheel of Time. (If you have not read it, I suggest you do. It's quite addictive and holds a great appeal for all.) And of course, Bleach, my favorite anime/manga of all time. I do not own anything created by RJ or Tite Kubo, I am merely a humble fan.**

**I do, however, own my OC chars and the story I have depicted minus what comes from the worlds of Bleach and WoT. I am not making any profit off of this, just getting the satisfaction of putting to paper the wild stories that appear in my mind when I can't sleep at night. :D **

**If you have questions about the story, please let me know. I attempted to write it in a way that Bleach fans who have not read WoT would understand it better. I just hope I don't come off as overly descriptive. There is a liberal use of the 'Old Tongue' from WoT in this series and I will provide translations for everything. I only wish there was more to the Old Tongue dictionary...kind of limits the things that can be said, but I worked around it well I think. **

**Without further ado...The Color of Trust! Go easy on me folks! :D **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Leashed Ones**

"Quit dragging your heels you little chit!" snapped a plain faced woman with dark eyes, and equally dark hair. She jerked the strange cord that connected her to the other woman for emphasis.

The leash, as it was, seemed to be made of an otherworldly material. It was clear and yet it was not. It seemed to be a rather durable material, but almost it appeared to be made entirely of glass. A good length of it was looped around and hooked on the plain woman's belt. One end connected to a bracelet worn by the captor, and the other was a band that wrapped around the captives neck.

Seeing no change in her prisoners pace, she sent a wave of pain through the leash using her inventive thoughts alone. The young woman's head snapped back with a howl, tossing of her hood to reveal her beautiful face, twisted with pain. Her sharp green eyes widened in both rage and agony, her full mouth open as she bared her teeth at the woman holding her hostage.

"Ye do no need to be so cruel to her Larmika" chided the blonde woman who was also leading a hooded captive.

The homely woman sniffed loudly. "This milksop thinks she can defy me because she is royalty?! Fah! They must learn their place, just as your little friend did, Ariam."

Larmika motioned to the blonde's captive who was badly beaten and bruised under the large cloak she wore.

Ariam tsked softly "She did be a fighter, no? Then, she do be born Aiel, raised an Aiel. She do be a savage still despite wearing the ring and shawl."

"A disgrace that. Aiel belong in the Waste, not in the White Tower. It gives me great pleasure to trade these two off as little more than slaves. With the _a'dams_ on them, they will soon learn their place."

When Larmika spoke she gave the leash another jerk, grinning as the woman stumbled. The two captives had little fight left in them as they were now. The Aiel woman nearly killed herself with her futile struggles when she awoke to find the collar on her neck. She was an expert fighter in hand to hand, with spears, knives and especially with the One Power but they were all useless to her now. The women who captured them had drugged the two long enough to place the _a'dam_ collar around their necks. These allowed the wearer of the bracelet to control them completely. They could not touch Saidar without being allowed to by their captors.

The Aiel woman quickly learned that hitting the one she was now attached to caused the pain to be dealt back to her tenfold. Despite this, she still fought desperately until the two women had subdued her by beating her nearly senseless with Saidar. Invisible blows had struck her from all directions until she finally sank to the ground in defeat. To be safe, they kept her hobbled with chains of air that linked between her ankles and wrists.

The Saldaean woman keeping her company was not as skilled a fighter in normal combat as the Aiel, so cutting her off from the source and taking away her many hidden knives rendered her quite helpless. She had kicked and screamed all the same, refusing to go meekly. She was an Aes Sedai just as her friend was, but she was also the heir to the throne of Saldaea and certainly had never been treated so harshly.

She had tried threats and lectures with her captors until Larmika began silencing her by using another of the _a'dams_ frightful abilities. Using her thoughts alone, she conveyed messages of discomfort and torment through the leash to her captive, causing excruciating pain. The last image she chose was of her skin being peeled off very slowly.

It felt very real to the captive _damane_, though it was not. Larmika delighted in this because it meant she could torture the woman as much as she wanted without leaving a mark on that delicate, ivory face. Sneering, she stared down her broad nose at the Saldaean woman who was still panting from her last attack.

"I truly hope Moghedien lets me have some fun with you before we hand you over."

Her prisoner groaned and trembled in trepidation. The one she spoke of frightened her far more than being in Larmika's care. Ariam merely sighed and shook her head. She did not care for such brutality but it was not something she could get around with her current employer. Moghedien sometimes compared to Mesaana or Semmirhage with her lust for torture.

'_This do be the way of life when ye follow the Great Lord, no?' _she thought.

The group of women had long since traded roads for the woods, and finally left their horses tied to a tree nearly a half mile from here. Here, being a small clearing in the woods were they found a unique group of stone pillars from the Age of Legends, just as Moghedien said they would. Each stone had a different carving, a symbol of sorts.

Ariam did not know what the symbols meant, but she doubted few of this age would. Sighing again, she began to prepare their campsite while they waited for Moghedien to arrive. Larmika began to do the same, grumbling about her prisoner getting in the way.

A wicked smile suddenly formed across her face as a sudden tidbit of information she recalled came to light. With a light touch, she pressed the release button on the bracelet she was wearing and unhooked the coiled length from her belt. Making sure she had the woman's attention, she held the bracelet up in the air a moment, before releasing it and letting it tumble to the dirt at her feet.

Those green eyes followed it avidly and locked onto it as it hit the ground, a small dust cloud forming around it. The noblewoman's first instinct was to run away, and her second was to snatch the bracelet up and place it on herself in hopes of somehow gaining access to the source again. She knew it had to be a trap of some sort but the desire to be free again weakened her mind. Licking her lips, she dove for it, her fingers wrapping firmly about it.

Almost immediately she released the band, clutching her throat and retching. Each time she had tried to lift the bracelet; a powerful wave of nausea had come over her. Larmika sneered and watched with amusement. When the hope begin to die in those emerald eyes, she let out a satisfied bark of laughter.

"What is the matter Suiren? Can't you pick it up?"

Larmika's foot jabbed into the Saldaean's ribs roughly before it was placed atop her back, pushing her into the dirt.

"Do you understand it now, your_ highness_? You are completely helpless as long as the _a'dam_ is around that slender little neck of yours. You cannot run away, use the Source to any real effect or even harm yourself without permission. You are a _damane_ now, a leashed one."

Tears threatened to spill over Suiren's eyes, but she held them back viciously. She would not allow this traitorous filth to break her. A queen had to be stronger than this!

"_Mia ayende, sul'dam!_" she growled, doing her best to glare at the woman above her.

"Know a bit of the Old Tongue do you?" The plain woman's lip curled, and she gave the woman another kick.

"What do she say, Larmika?"

A cool voice caused the two captors to freeze in place, breaths now caught in their throats. "She demanded the leash holder to free her."

Hastily the two women turned and kneeled to the newcomer, bowing so low their heads nearly touched the ground.

"Moghedien, you are earlier than we expected. Please forgive us." Ariam and Larmika spoke in unison, groveling so much that it would not have been a shock to see them kissing her robes.

"Larmika, you are being rough with the Saldaean. She must stay in pristine condition for her new…owner."

Larmika began to tremble in fear at the rebuke. "Forgive me my lady; it will not happen again."

Moghedien had made her way to the Aiel woman that Ariam held, pushing back the hood and being greeted with cool, hard, gray eyes. Despite the bruises that marred her lovely face, the woman still managed to look every inch the warrior she once was.

"I did not expect you to come without a fight Alindrah of the Nine Valleys Sept of the Taardad Aiel" she said, patting the woman on the head as one would a dog.

A low growl was forming in the back Alindrah's throat, but it was swiftly replaced by a sharp intake of air when a searing wave of pain rolled over her. Other than the small gasp and her eyes growing slightly larger, you could not tell the woman was reeling in agony, she hid it well.

"I do not need the _a'dam_ to cause you pain, Alindrah. I suggest you keep that in mind."

A glow surrounded Moghedien as she basked in the One Power, Saidar. As one of the Chosen, she wielded Saidar far more skillfully than any woman alive in this age. The Forsaken were all more than three thousand years old, allowed near immortality because of their service to the Great Lord of the Dark.

"There has been a slight change of plans. Rise and I will fill you in on what you need to know" she said, pausing to watch her servants slowly raise their heads and timidly stand.

"Larmika, heal them both. I don't want them to appear damaged when their owner inspects them tonight. We will be leaving momentarily. The stones we are travelling to are in somewhat of a public area, and we cannot afford to be seen anymore than my contact there."

'_Tonight? In the middle of the night?' _Ariam nearly spoke, her mouth opened but quickly closed. She had learned long ago to never question Moghedien, no matter what the case.

As Moghedien spoke, Larmika opened herself up to Saidar, surrounding her body with a glow. Weaving together threads as fine and complex as lace, she sent in a delicate mixture of spirit, air and water to Alindrah's body first. Gradually all of the Aiel's wounds began to vanish, the bruises fading from a dark purple, to yellow until they were no more. The woman shivered at her touch, the overall effect making her feel as though she'd been dumped in a vat of ice water.

Larmika repeated this process on Suiren, though there were no visible wounds. She did it out of caution, as she had already angered Moghedien once. Larmika had no desire to be the subject of that ire a second time.

"Once we arrive in this new world, you are all to use the weave I am demonstrating now to render yourselves and the _damane_ invisible to the naked eye."

The Chosen brought forth a complex weave of fire mixed with air, threading them slowly so that all four women could take in and memorize it. "This is called Folding Light, and renders the user invisible by utilizing the reflections of light. If all goes well, we can walk safely out to our meeting place using this weave alone."

Directing her gaze to the captive women she warned "The city to which we are travelling to is dangerous for _all_ of us, including you. The inhabitants do not take kindly to intruders, of any sort. Do not think to draw attention to yourself in vain hopes of freedom. You will only bring death upon your own head."

Looking to the blonde Illianer woman she pointed "Keep shackles of air on both of their wrists, but remove the ones from the Aiel's feet. She will behave if she wishes to keep her friend from suffering."

Ariam nodded "Aye, that do be a good means of control dark mistress."

Moghedien barely nodded at the praise, moving straight ahead with her instructions. Long ago she'd become accustom to the groveling of her servants.

"Once we arrive at the meeting point, remove your bracelets and hand the women over to our contact. The _a'dams _have been altered to allow anyone to wear and use them without fail, unlike the others of its ilk who would only accept women with the innate ability to channel as its master. Once they have been tested to his satisfaction, we will be returning with two of his own servants to serve the Great Lord with us."

Larmika and Ariam nodded their heads together; following Moghedien's every word with great care. Failure was not an option.

"First, I need to free these two from that ridiculous oath they took. Why you fools would do such a thing willingly is beyond me."

"Impossible! The Oath was sealed by an oath rod, it cannot be broken!"

Tilting her head towards the speaker, Moghedien's face bore a look of smug satisfaction. "Remember who you are dealing with Suiren. I am one of the Chosen!"

Suiren's mouth twisted "You are one of the Forsaken, you vile wretch!"

No sooner than the words left her mouth, she was writhing in pain once again, courtesy of Larmika. "You will not speak to the dark mistress that way! Know your place!"

Moghedien's peals of laughter filled their ears, all eyes turned back to her. A labyrinthine of threads of all five powers was being entwined before her at a rapid pace, slowly moving towards Alindrah and Suiren. As they settled around the two women, her laughter rose. Watching the two women struggle against the weave, their eyes growing large as they felt something deep within them shattering, it gave her immense pleasure.

"It is you who are now forsaken!" she crowed. "You will serve the Great Lord of the Dark for the rest of your pitiful lives."

Alindrah glared while Suiren shivered. It made their skin feel lighter, strangely free.

"Go on" Larmika goaded "tell me a lie. Prove to yourselves that the Oaths have been broken."

Alindrah and Suiren glanced at each other, but Alindrah was the first to speak. "You are a woman of great beauty, Larmika Alruddin."

Suiren nearly laughed as she watched Larmika's face darken, but the reality of it sobered her. They were no longer bound by the three oaths that held all Aes Sedai. They were free to tell a lie, to use the power as a weapon on anyone for any reason and to use the power to create weapons. "The Light preserve us and shelter us in the Creator's hand" she breathed.

Moghedien snorted "The Light has passed you by, only Darkness remains for you now."

Turning sharply, she clapped her hands together. "We leave now, brace yourselves. Travelling through these stones can take quite a toll on weaklings such as you."

Moghedien moved forward into the circle of stones and waited for the rest of the group to follow, before drawing as much Saidar into herself as she could. Keeping her focus on one stone in particular that bore an empty black diamond that lay on its side, she activated the portal.

The world around them seemed to fade in and out, flickering. Waves of nausea rose in Suiren's throat. With each flicker she saw the next few minutes of her life playing out in different ways over and over. Clutching her head she screamed, pleading for it to stop but even behind her closed eyes the scenes danced relentlessly through her mind.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Well into another sleepless night, Byakuya found himself making his way to the public park in the Seireitei out of habit alone. He had not even paid any mind to where his feet were leading him until now. He often had trouble finding sleep, and these nightly walks helped calm his restless mind. It was a crisp evening, spring still struggling to shake winters hold.

_'The sakura trees will begin blooming soon'_ he thought. How he loved and hated the sight of those precious blossoms, their delicate beauty, marred by the memory of his lost wife. She died fifty years ago, almost to the day, right before the sakura trees began their annual bloom.

"Hisana…" he spoke softly aloud, her name flooding his mind with emotions he struggled to repress. His gray eyes bored into the barren tree in front of him as he battled with his inner turmoil. Even after all these years his heart still fell to pieces when he thought of her.

A low groan nearby caused him to break free of the grief, instantly putting him on alert. Instinctively, he placed one hand on the hilt of his sword and cautiously moved forward with ears pricked.

"Silence, _da'covale_!" a voice hissed, filled with scorn.

"Both of you stay quiet and do as you were told. If we are noticed it will mean death for you!" another woman quietly commanded.

Drawing his sword, Byakuya stepped forward out of the shadows. "You are too late for that I'm afraid."

* * *

**Definitions:**

_**A'dam -- the leash**_

_**Damane -- leashed one**_

_**Mia -- my**_

_**Ayende -- release/freedom**_

_**Sul'dam -- leash holder**_

_**Da'covale -- one who is owned (slave)**_

* * *

**Whew! Well, there you have my first chapter. First posted at least, I have about 30 written but I'm a perfectionist. I'll post em as my husband reviews/edits them for me. This is my first ever attempt at a fan-fic and I would greatly appreciate any suggestions or guidance.**

**WoT fans, please don't shoot me! I did my damndest to make everything as accurate as possible with what I used from the series. I know my Saldaean is fair skinned and minus a beak nose...I just couldn't do it to her! **

**I really hope everyone who reads enjoys the story as much as I do. Please let me know what you think. Criticism is welcome so long as it's done politely. **


	2. Severed

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off em. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD

* * *

**Posting chapter 2 and 3 today. According to my husband, it gets  
better with every chapter. :) I need reviews though  
people! If you liked it, hated it, have  
suggestions...I need to know these things! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Severed**

"Blood and ashes!" Larmika cursed softly, earning her a murderous glare from Ariam. The uptight Illianer never could abide foul language.

"_Mordero daghain pas duente cuebiyari" _Suiren whispered faintly_. _

"What did you say?" Larmika demanded, grabbing her hair and jerking her up.

"She said, no fear of death holds my heart!" cried Alindrah as her leg lashed out, one foot connecting with the base of Larmika's skull.

The woman's legs gave way and she crumpled to the ground unconscious. Unfortunately, the effect was the same for Suiren, and the strength of the blow was dramatically increased due to the _a'dam_.

Alindrah turned to the man who had appeared, giving her this chance. "Assist me wetlander! They are Shadow Runners and a Shadowsouled!" As much as it grated her to ask another for help, Alindrah knew she needed it and hoped that this strange man was willing to give it.

"Hold your tongue!" Moghedien growled, flinging a weave of air around Alindrah's neck, effectively stopping the Aiel from doing more than desperately gasping for breath.

Byakuya attacked on instinct alone, praying that they were right. "Binding art number one…Sai!"

The woman who had been giving orders now found herself paralyzed, her hands forced and held behind her back by an unseen force. "Stop him!" she rasped.

Ariam hastily sent bonds of air to hold him, freezing him in place. Alindrah was still held suspended, her face slowly turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"Release me or the Aiel dies" ordered Moghedien. The twisted sneer on her face made it all too clear of her intent.

To Byakuya, she seemed the type that would do anything to save her own hide. Annoyance flashed across his face as he weighed his options. He disliked being forced into anything, but if he did not acquiesce the woman may very well die because of it. It was not as though the strange prison of air around him left him helpless.

"She will no last much longer" Ariam supplied in an attempt to hasten his decision.

Left with little choice, Byakuya released the bonds that held Moghedien in place with no more than a thought. Sucking in a huge breath, Alindrah fell to the ground roughly, color quickly returning to her cheeks. Strangely enough, she glared at him as though he had been the one to wrong her.

Moving over to Byakuya, Moghedien ran a finger down the side of his face, enjoying the anger that flecked his ashen eyes. "It is a shame, but I'm afraid we are going to have to dispose of you handsome. It would have been better for you if you had never stepped forward. These women belong to Aizen now, and he will not be pleased with this delay."

Byakuya's eyes widened when he heard the name. "Aizen? I will not allow it."

Ariam chuckled "The choice do no be yours to make."

With his face blank and voice calm, he quietly uttered the words "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

The sword held outstretched in his hand began to glow brightly, and the two women instinctively held their arms up to shield their eyes. Alindrah watched intently as his blade began to disintegrate into what looked like pink flower petals that floated on the wind.

Byakuya did not need his hands to guide Senbonzakura, although when he did use his hands the petals speed increased dramatically. For now, he would manipulate the petals using his powerful reiatsu alone, sending forth hundreds of tiny blades to strike at the two women working for Aizen.

Ariam screamed as several of them cut her, opening wounds all across her face, arms and stomach. Moghedien hissed as the little blades sliced her, but quickly placed a strong barrier with air, fire and earth that surrounded herself and Ariam protectively.

Calling forth a second weave of spirit she opened a hole into the very Pattern of Ages itself. Moghedien kept in mind the place she wished to travel to, but being this unfamiliar with the land was a disadvantage as it may not take them there at all. More likely than not, they would be forced to travel between the two locations, which was more time consuming, but certainly safer than their current conditions.

Ariam hastily re-shackled and lifted Alindrah before she flung her through the portal, quickly following behind. Juggling with another weave, Moghedien used a simple thread of water to douse Larmika and Suiren thoroughly, rousing them. The women sputtered and shook their heads, reaching back and clutching them immediately.

"Move you worthless fool!" she shouted at Larmika.

Rushing to obey, Larmika stood quickly and grabbed Suiren by the collar and began pulling her towards the safety of the barrier.

Seeing the leash that connected the two women, Byakuya quickly sent a flurry of blades towards Larmika. Focusing them on the connection that held the two women together, he easily severed the woman's arm just above the band on her wrist. To his surprise, both she and Suiren clutched their arms, screaming as though they shared the pain, just as they had both collapsed when Larmika was struck. '_What sort of witchery is this? I cannot hurt one without hurting the other!'_

With Ariam gone, the bonds that held him weakened enough for him to break free. Bolstering his reiatsu, he skillfully shattered the strange bonds that held him suspended. Using shunpo, he swiftly moved to Suiren's side, wrapping his arms protectively around her. Her agonized cries had ceased, but her body still shook, and her breath came in quick pants.

"The bracelet…" she whispered, pointing to the band that had fallen to the ground after being garishly separated from the wearer.

"Larmika!" Moghedien shouted, stepping into the gateway.

Sobbing, the bloodied woman moved forward to grab the bracelet, still clutching her arm. Byakuya gave the leash a quick tug as she drew near it, successfully dragging it towards him and out of her reach.

Moaning, Larmika let it be, picking up her severed hand instead and dashing into the closing portal.

"I will deal with you later, Suiren" Moghedien promised as the gate snapped shut, leaving her and Byakuya alone in the dark.

* * *

**Definitions:**

A'dam - the leash

Mordero - death

daghain - fear

pas - none/no

duente - holds

cuebiyari - heart(s)

Shadow Runner - Black Ajah (dark friends)

Shadowsouled - One of the Forsaken, the highest rank possible to attain among servants of the Dark One.

* * *

**Yes, a short chapter, I know. ;) I tried to make up for it by posting chapter 3 today as well. Hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Discovery

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off em. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD

* * *

**Reviews, reviews, reviews! I need em! :) Thank you to my anon  
viewers and to those who put the story on alert. I'll love  
you even more if you give me a review! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Discovery**

Suiren dropped to her knees, overwhelmed by a sea of emotions. What started as a low, keening wail in the back of her throat quickly rose to a blood chilling scream infused with rage and sorrow. Her fist pounded into the earth until Byakuya caught her by the wrist, turning her around to face him.

The torment he saw in her eyes made his breath catch in his throat.

So many words came to rest on her tongue, unsaid. She wanted to keep screaming, to curse them all for what they had done. She wanted to curse him for not saving Alindrah as well. Even wallowing in agony, she could not forget what he _had_ done, and reminded herself she had no right to be angry with him.

After a moment's struggle, she managed a choked "Thank you" to her savior.

The raven haired man nodded silently, his eyes now taking in every detail of this strange woman before him. Her finely sculpted face was set with high cheekbones, piercing green eyes, a small, slightly upturned nose and framed by dark bangs that stopped just above her thin brows. Though her ebony tresses had been mussed in the scuffle before, most of her hair remained in place by a variety of golden hair pins, elaborately decorated. Some of her hair was pinned at the back of her head, but the rest fell freely, reaching halfway down her back.

The woman's clothing was similarly dramatic, and clearly a costly garment. Although the top of her dress was quite simple in design, it still gave her a regal air, hugging her figure tightly and emphasizing the curvature of her hips, bust and flat stomach. Below her hips, a skirt fell loosely in several layers, the first one being short and hitting her only at the knees. Underneath it was another skirt that looked as though it originally trailed behind her due to its length. It was not meant for travel, clearly, and had suffered a great deal of wear and tear because of it.

The dark cloak she wore was finely made as well, though he could not determine the material. The rest of her clothing seemed to be made primarily of rich silk and satin, but the cloak seemed to fade in and out. It somehow blended into the surroundings, causing his stomach to turn a bit after staring at it for too long.

This woman was dressed as a wealthy noble, not as the slave she initially appeared to be.

Then there was the unusual leash that connected to a collar she wore, and the bracelet he had so cruelly removed from Larmika's wrist. He noticed she was staring at it numbly now, wondered why she did not remove it from her neck.

As if sensing his thoughts she spoke aloud "I know what you are thinking…why would I leave this Light forsaken _a'dam_ around my throat?"

She looked up at him dully. "I cannot take it off. I do not know how, but even if I did…" her voice trailed off and she rested one hand on the collar. "This…abomination, it prevents me from removing it. I cannot so much as lift the bracelet from the ground. As long as I wear this collar, I am at its mercy."

She spat out the last words, a spark coming back to her eyes. Byakuya's eyebrows rose momentarily and the rapid shift. Bending down, he lifted the bracelet from the ground and quietly inspected it.

The silence of the night was shattered abruptly by shouts, and Suiren flinched "They will kill me, won't they?"

Byakuya's head snapped up, his eyes locked onto hers. "I would not allow it. What makes you think they would even try?"

She hugged herself tightly and sighed. "Moghedien said the inhabitants of this world would kill any intruders they found no matter what the circumstances."

'_That and those bloody stones showed me the possibility of that very future along with many others_.' It made her shiver to think about those disturbing visions she witnessed in their travel here.

'_She is not far from the truth'_ he thought. They had certainly made a point of attacking any ryoka that had breached the Seireitei's defenses before. "It would be for Commander-General Yamamoto to decide, but you were clearly forced to come here. Had you come willingly there is a good chance that you would be imprisoned or put to death."

'_At least he is straightforward with me...not bothering to put a shine on the awful truth.' _As the shouts grew louder, closer, she instinctively moved closer to Byakuya, entrusting him with her safety.

"Kuchiki Taichou!" A man with fiery red hair ran towards them, one hand on the hilt of his sword, the other waving wildly.

As he drew near, Suiren could see strange markings across his forehead and down his neck. '_Is that an Atha'an Miere? Here? No…the Sea Folk wouldn't leave their precious ocean even if you burned every last ship.'_

"Taichou!" he said again as he came to a halt in front of them. "I felt your reiatsu spike, are you alright?" Behind him a handful of men ran up, huffing and nearly out of breath.

Byakuya realized he still held his sword drawn, though the blade itself had vanished when he called to it earlier. Within moments, he summoned it back, reforming the blade from the hilt before sliding it back into its sheath.

"Of course" he replied calmly before moving to the subject at hand. "There are ryoka that have broken into the Seireitei…and they work for Aizen."

The red head's eyes grew wide. "Aizen! What is he up to now? Is she one of them?" he asked, pointing at Suiren who glared back at him.

"I did not come here of my own volition, child of the sands! Those traitorous wretches were going to trade me to that man, whoever he is."

"Child of the sands…? Wait, trade you? What does Aizen want with you?"

"Lieutenant Abarai" Byakuya cut off the other mans questions abruptly. "We will continue this discussion at Squad One headquarters with Commander Yamamoto. Please send the rest of my men back to their dorms, and then follow me."

Renji bowed quickly "Yes sir!"

Byakuya turned to her "Your name is Suiren, correct?"

She nodded slowly "I have yet to learn yours" she noted.

Bowing his head a fraction, his voice cool and level, he introduced himself. "I am Byakuya Kuchiki, 28th head of the noble Kuchiki clan and Captain of Division 6, one of the 13 Court Guard Squads in the Seireitei."

She nodded again, this time approvingly. "It would be a pleasure to meet you, had the circumstances been different" she said sadly.

He agreed with her inwardly, but kept his thoughts to himself. "I will carry you to the Commander-General; I do not think you would care to make the journey on foot."

Her fair skin reddened slightly on her cheeks as he lifted her off the ground, cradling her in his arms. It was embarrassing to be considered so weak she could not walk, but it was mortifying for her to be held this way by a man.

"I am capable of walking Captain" she said curtly, in hopes of being set back down.

"We will move faster this way" he said, plainly stating what he felt was the obvious.

Suiren heaved a resigned sigh, leaning back into him. "Lets get moving then. I have not been allowed food or sleep since they took me, and my body will give out on me eventually if I do not meet its needs."

Acknowledging her request, he wasted no further time by immediately taking to the rooftops using shunpo.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

A jolt of fear struck Byakuya suddenly as he leapt from building to building, clearing an immense amount of ground in between each jump. Puzzled, he glanced down at the delicate woman in his arms, but he could not see what expression her face may have held.

His eyes skipped over to the bracelet he had slipped through his fingers earlier so that he could carry her. The fear seemed to be coming from the strange band, which seemed a preposterous idea. To test his theory, he squeezed Suiren a little tighter, holding her closer, more securely. In response, the fear lessened, mixed with a small amount of relief, but it did not vanish.

'_I see. This…_a'dam_ she called it, it can relay her feelings through to the wearer. She did not mention such a thing, but then, she may not know of it. What other powers does this object have?' _Thoughts raced through Byakuya's mind as they moved closer and closer to their destination.

Suiren shivered slightly, but it was not the crisp night air that caused it. She tried closing her eyes to shut out the world, but she could not forget or ignore how fast they moved and how high. '_This is a physical impossibility! How can any man move this way??'_

They came to a sudden stop in front of a massive building that bore the very rhombus Suiren had seen on the stones, though this diamond had a single dash in the very middle. It was difficult to repress the sigh of relief she felt at once again finding solid ground below them.

Byakuya set her back on her feet gently, keeping his hand still partway through the bracelet. He looped the extra length of the cord through that hand as well, to keep from dragging it along behind them.

Suiren managed to hold herself proudly, determined to look more a queen than a prisoner. When they were finally allowed to walk through the large doors, she succeeded in giving off the impression that the leash hanging from her collar was merely an accessory, and the Kuchiki heir should have been honored to carry it.

The Commander-General chuckled softly to himself as they approached his chair. While he didn't appreciate being roused at this hour, he knew it would be a matter of great importance. Byakuya Kuchiki would not wake him for less. Although, he certainly had not expected the Captain to bring company, one he assumed was a prisoner, despite her ability to make the noble Kuchiki appear to be a mere hand servant.

Rubbing the braid of his long white beard thoughtfully, Yamamoto cleared his throat as the two stopped in front of him. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Captain Kuchiki?"

Despite his old age, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai commanded great respect among all of the Seireitei. He was the founding father, so to speak. His very presence could easily intimidate those that serve under him, and few have been foolish enough to risk his ire.

He could see the woman in front of him recognized his great strength and power, and yet, she did not flinch. Bravely she stood before him, her emerald eyes unwavering. The only hint of her unease was the tightness in the way she clasped together her hands at her waist.

Byakuya bowed respectfully to him before speaking. "Sir, there has been a disturbance in the Seireitei."

His gnarled hand began to stroke his beard again. "That much I could deduce Captain" he said dryly. "Is this lovely child the cause of said disturbance?"

Annoyance flickered in Suiren's eyes for the briefest of moments but she held her tongue. Her training had taught her to use diplomacy in this type of situation, and she had every intention to do so.

"Inadvertently, yes. I did not question her yet Sir, I thought it best to bring her straight to you. I can confirm that she did arrive here against her will. The ryoka that brought her claim to work for Aizen."

Yamamoto visibly straightened himself in his chair and leaned forward. "Aizen…what is that traitorous whelp planning this time?" he mused aloud.

His wizened eyes, mere slits hidden underneath drooping white brows, turned to Suiren. "Young lady, would you care to introduce yourself to me before explaining what you can to me?"

She nodded and offered him a respectful inclination of her head. "Formally, I am Lady Suiren sur Bashere Sedai. Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah, Advisor and heir to the throne of Her Illuminated Majesty, Tenobia si Bashere Kazadi, Shield of the North and Sword of the Blightborder, High Seat of House Kazadi, Lady of Shahayni, Asnelle, Kunwar and Ganai."

She allowed a brief pause before adding "However, I would prefer to go simply by Suiren Sedai."

The old man startled them both with his low, pleasant laughter. Slapping his knee lightly he smiled at her. "Forgive my rudeness, but that was quite a mouthful, Suiren Sedai. It also explains how regally you hold yourself, so much so that even the great leader of the Kuchiki clan seems to fade ever so slightly in your presence."

Despite herself, Suiren blushed at the compliment. Byakuya's eyes tightened a fraction, nothing more.

"Now then" Yamamoto said, rapping his cane on the floor. "Please tell us your story from the very beginning, leave no detail out."

Taking in a deep breath, Suiren did as he said, going back to what she considered to be the very beginning.

* * *

**Definitions:**

A'dam - (lit.) the leash

Taichou - Captain

Atha'an Miere- (lit.) People of the Sea, commonly known as Sea Folk

Shunpo - flash step

Aes Sedai - (lit.) of all, Servant. Women who can channel Saidar and have been trained in the White Tower of Tar Valon. They have passed many tests to earn both a ring and a shawl and are bound by the three oaths. Each Aes Sedai belongs to one of seven Ajahs. Sedai is used as an honorific for all Aes Sedai

Saidar - also known as the One Power, drawn from the True Source that drives the universe. Split into two halves, the female half being Saidar, male half being Sadin.

* * *

**Chaper 4: Broken Trust - coming soon! Additional character information and links on my page.**


	4. Broken Trust

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far. Thanks for your patience, I know there are certainly more WoT references right now than Bleach, but don't worry! That will be changing soon, just need to get the intro and back story out of the way. Yay for my wonderful husband who takes time out of his busy work schedule to look over the story and point out any flaws or errors he finds. If we missed anything, please let me know!**

* * *

**Definitions:**

A'dam – The Leash

Sul'dam – Leash Holder

Ter'angreal – a product of the Age of Legends, one of many. Each are made for a specific purpose, though the use of which is largely unknown for most ter'angreal.

Accepted, the – young women training to be Aes Sedai that have reached a certain level of power and passed several tests to prove their skills. It takes an average of five to ten years to be raised from a Novice to an Accepted.

Aes Sedai – (lit.) of all, Servant. Women who can channel Saidar and have been trained in the White Tower of Tar Valon. They have passed many tests to earn both a ring and a shawl and are bound by the three oaths. Each Aes Sedai belongs to one of seven Ajah. Sedai is used as an honorific for all Aes Sedai

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Broken Trust**

_Step back through the Lace of Ages, two and a half decades before our current story…_

The summer sun bore down on the citizens of Tar Valon without mercy. It was felt most keenly by the young men practicing in the yard, their wooden swords flashing as they danced with their opponents.

A group of Accepted were gathered on a nearby bench in the shade, their eyes watching the muscular backs and chests that now shone with sweat. Several of the girls tittered as one of the men glanced over at them between rounds.

Against the shade tree, Alindrah and Suiren leaned. "I do not see what is so impressive about these wetlander men Suiren. One Aiel man is worth twenty good warriors." Alindrah declared scornfully, drawing a few annoyed glares from the women in front of them.

"These men are not going to be ordinary warriors Alindrah, you should know that. They are being trained by Gaidin to become Gaidin. Why do you think these women are watching them so? We are Accepted now, when we are raised to the shawl, one of these men may very well become our warder." Alindrah's gray eyes rolled in their sockets. As if she would have need of Gaidin.

Ariam walked over to them, her smile teasing. "And Suiren do have eyes for one already, no?"

Suiren's face flushed and she waved her fan back and forth rapidly to try and cool it back down.

Behind Ariam sulked Larmika, who claimed to despise males but now and then Suiren caught her secretly glancing longingly at the men on the field. Larmika would most certainly take up the Red Ajah when raised. There she could forever declare men to be the root of all evil and be in like company.

Alindrah's elbow in her side jerked Suiren back to attention. "That is right! I have seen her making calf eyes at Roarke Itsuwari whenever she believes no one is looking." She glared at Alindrah, her cheeks heating again.

"I did hear one of the newly raised sisters do have eyes for him as well" Ariam taunted.

Suiren's jaw dropped, her face a mask of horror. "But…he's not done with his training yet!"

All three women burst into laughter, Alindrah clutching her side she laughed so hard. "I do be jesting, Suiren." Ariam said, resting one hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Burn me for a fool" Suiren cursed under her breath.

"Suiren! That be no way for a lady to speak" chided Ariam, swatting her friend lightly.

"And that is no way for friends to treat each other" she shot back, sulking.

Alindrah slapped her hard on the back "Oh stop letting it get under your coat. Everyone knows Roarke Itsuwari has already promised he will let no other Aes Sedai bond him until you are raised. We are only teasing you."

0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0

When Suiren was raised she did indeed bond Roarke as her warder the very morning she received the shawl. All four women had been were given the title of Aes Sedai on the same day. She, Alindrah and Ariam had all chosen the Green Ajah and as predicted, Larmika chose the Red.

Despite their differences, the women remained a close knit group. When they left the White Tower on missions, they always went together. But, when Suiren was unexpectedly called back to Saldaea to serve as her newly crowned sister's advisor, only Alindrah and Roarke travelled with her.

0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0

Twenty years later in her lavishly decorated tea room, Suiren fought back a yawn as she waited for Alindrah to arrive. This entire wing of the castle was reserved for the three of them alone. Servants only entered when called or when taking care of daily needs. Otherwise it was peacefully quiet and it provided the solace Suiren often sought for. Most of her days were spent beside her sister as she assisted in ruling which was far from calm or relaxing.

A clink of cups caught her attention as Roarke made his way in carrying a tray of tea. Had the tray not shifted slightly, she would not have even heard him approach. His gait was smooth and graceful, reminding her of a wild panther she had once seen. He was a deadly man who moved with fluid elegance, with or without the sword he now kept at his side.

"Good morning Suiren" he said with a smile, setting down the tea and preparing her a cup.

"Good morning to you as well Roarke, thank you for the tea."

It seemed humorous almost that her Gaidin, a man who was an incredibly skilled warrior, did such a menial task as this, but she trusted few others to handle her food or drink. She and the Queen both exercised caution in that area in light of an assassination attempt several years prior.

It was about then that Alindrah came breezing in the room, her skirts rustling softly. Despite being Aes Sedai, she still insisted on dressing as the Wise Ones of her people did, with a well made bleached linen blouse and a flowing brown skirt. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied back with a leather cord. The only jewelry she wore was a golden ring of a snake, The Great Serpent, biting its own tail. This ring was worn by all Aes Sedai, though it was given to them upon becoming an Accepted.

"I see you Roarke Itsuwari, Suiren sur Bashere" Alindrah greeted them in typical Aiel fashion. Though she slipped now and again, Alindrah almost always referred to them by their full names. The Aiel did not keep surnames and therefore called everyone by their full name.

This was their morning ritual, the most sacred time of day for them when they could all relax in each others company and avoid the scrutiny that was the Royal Court.

"I see you Alindrah" they replied together as she settled into the chair beside Suiren.

After Roarke had poured Alindrah's tea he stepped back and moved to sit in the window. "Do you not care to sit with us today Gaidin?" Alindrah teased, hoping to get a rise out of the usually quiet man. He acted as though he heard nothing at all, staring out the window in silence. She huffed in disappointment and took a deep drink of her tea.

Time passed in silence as the two women enjoyed themselves, but the peace of the morning was short lived. Suiren pressed her fingers into her eyes "Light…my head."

Alindrah turned quickly back to her sister with concern "What is the matter sister?"

The room started to swim in Suiren's eyes. Movement from the doorway caught her attention and she squinted to look. "Who is there?" She tried to stand but fell back in her chair.

"What is going on here?!" Demanded Alindrah as she stood, turning to face the two women that walked in the room. "Ariam? Larmika?" the Aiel woman stood dumbfounded for a moment.

"Roarke" moaned Suiren. He looked towards her sadly but made no move from his perch. With a clatter, Suiren's head hit the table.

Alindrah looked from Suiren to Roarke to Ariam and Larmika. "Blood and ashes…we've been drugged." She tried to walk forward but fell, her legs disobeying her commands.

"Roarke…" Suiren called one last time before the world went black.

0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0

When she woke, her head was throbbing horribly. She blinked, eyes still fuzzy with sleep. She could hear only the regular clip of hooves and feel the sway of that steady beat. Suiren attempted to raise one hand to inspect a cold band she could feel around her neck but found she could not move. Looking down she saw that her hands were tied to the pommel of a saddle.

"Ah, the princess is awake" a harsh voice announced, causing her to wince.

"What is going on? Larmika? Is that you?" Peeking out of the hood that cloaked her face, Suiren saw a strange silvery cord that connected to her necklace ran all the way to Larmika's wrist as she rode beside her.

Larmika laughed "Stupid little chit never saw it coming. You're almost as brainless as that warder of yours."

Shock hit Suiren square in the chest. Roarke! She couldn't feel him anymore. Her eyes stung with tears as the pain bloomed within her. The bond had been severed…Roarke was… "What have you done with him?" she choked out, her voice thick.

"Why do ye ask a question ye do know the answer to?" Turning to her right she saw Ariam through her tear filled eyes. "Why?!"

Larmika snorted "Men are such a nuisance. He served his purpose but he was a loose thread."

"I…I don't understand" Suiren stammered.

Ariam sighed "He do be the one that drugged ye, foolish girl."

She shook her head fiercely, it couldn't be true. Roarke had been a faithful warder to her for twenty years, she'd known him since she was a Novice in the White Tower. But then…she had known Ariam and Larmika for that long as well. "You are…were our friends" she corrected "Why the sudden change?"

Larmika cackled madly "Wool for brains. We have never been your friends. We have only done as the Great Lord asked."

With those last words Suiren's blood froze in her veins. They were servants of the Dark One! She struggled to fit the pieces together, still unable to believe that three people she trusted and one with her very life had gone to such lengths to betray her. "This doesn't make any sense. Aes Sedai cannot serve the Father of Lies, the Three Oaths--"she was cut off by Larmika

"-Can easily be removed" the other woman finished.

Suiren licked her lips nervously as it began to sink into her. Ariam and Larmika were members of the Black Ajah, something that was staunchly denied by any Aes Sedai as ever existing. Darkfriends held no place among Aes Sedai. Aes Sedai were meant to destroy the Dark One and his minions, not foster them. "This cannot be happening" she whispered.

Though she knew it was pointless she tried to open herself up to Saidar. She was met with a wall, not quite solid, though certainly not easily breached. It was not a shield, but what felt like a barrier that blocked her from grasping the source fully. She could just barely channel a weak thread, nothing more. Even that attempt made her head spin.

"Don't waste your time trying to channel. The _a'dam_ you wear is a _ter'angreal_. It allows the _sul'dam_ to control you completely. You will only make yourself sick trying to channel without my permission."

Suiren moaned and reeled in her saddle. "Oh Light…"

0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0

Alindrah finally awoke as they came to a stop in a copse of trees well off the beaten path. She had been given a much stronger dose of the drug due to her upbringing. They knew to watch themselves around an Aiel. Recalling what happened, she tried to asses the situation as best she could. Feigning sleep, she quietly observed her surroundings from underneath the hood of hear cloak, watching and waiting. She was not kept in repose long. Her captor dismounted and moved over to Alindrah. She kept her eyes shut, lax as though still sleeping. As soon as Ariam untied her from the pommel of the saddle she made her move, striking the woman hard across the face.

The moment her fist made contact, one of more than double the force felt like it hit her own cheek. She grunted and fell the rest of the way out of her saddle, barely managing to land gracefully. Using her momentum, she swung out her leg, knocking Ariam to the ground with her. Again it felt as though the pain she inflicted on the woman was returned to her only much harder.

"Alindrah!" she heard Suiren scream. Her friend was not far off, wearing the same strange leash that was hanging from Alindrah's neck. Larmika was beside her, grinning cruelly.

An invisible blow struck her in the face then, fists made of air she knew was coming from Larmika. She could see the glow surrounding her. She fought to grasp the source herself even as the blows rained down but her efforts were in vain. Still, Alindrah fought like a cornered fox.

"Stop it!" Suiren screamed, pleading with the two women. Larmika sneered at her, not pausing in her assault. Soon her pleading was for herself as she felt claws tearing at her body that left no mark. She tried covering herself protectively but these were not attacks made of air, but pain translated through the _a'dam_.

"It's so deliciously easy" Larmika said with delight "All I need to do is think of causing you pain and this wonderful thing does the work for me."

Suiren screamed until her throat was raw and breathing ragged. Even when she thought she no longer had a voice with which to scream, her own howls filled her ears until her body fled into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Thank you Irish12345 for your review!! It made my day. :D Thanks to all my anon readers, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please review, I'd like your two cents. ****:)**


	5. The Power of the Oaths

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Bleach or Wheel of Time, no matter how much I'd like to. :D I've got nothing on the great minds of Robert Jordan and Tite Kubo, they are entertainment gods. I've merely borrowed their ideas and blended them with my own. I do, however, own my ideas and OC's, though I'm not making squat off em. :)** _

* * *

:recap:

"_It's so deliciously easy" Larmika said with delight "All I need to do is think of causing you pain and this wonderful thing does the work for me." _

_Suiren screamed until her throat was raw and breathing ragged. Even when she thought she no longer had a voice with which to scream, her own howls filled her ears until her body fled into unconsciousness._

**Chapter 5 – The Power of the Oaths**

Suiren's screams still echoed in her mind as she relayed the remainder of her story to the Commander-General. _I've done enough screaming this night to last a lifetime I believe. I would like to hope that at least._Beside her, Byakuya fiddled with the bracelet, uncomfortable with being able to feel her pain, even vaguely. Despite that, he could not bring himself to set it down. Nor could he take his eyes away from her face.

Throughout the telling, her voice had remained strong and firm, showing no signs of the torment she was truly feeling. It seemed she was as skilled as he when it came to burying emotions, when she wanted to be at least. Her persona had shifted shortly before meeting Yamamoto, switching to this controlled and regal woman. When she stopped speaking Yamamoto sat silently for a moment, mulling over all of what she said.

The old man leaned back in his seat, his fingers drumming slowly atop his cane. "What exactly is an Aes Sedai?" He asked after a moment.

Renji, who had come in halfway through her story, shifted slightly. He was watching his Captain watch Suiren. He almost looked…sympathetic to her. It was unusual for his Captain to show any outward feelings at all, much less sympathy. That was for the weak, according to the great Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Women who have been trained in the use of the One Power, Saidar. Our training is long and vigorous and we are held to an incredibly high standard. People fear the power we have, and therefore many do not care for Aes Sedai."

She straightened her skirts during a momentary pause. Her voice was sedate, as though she were calming explaining things to a group of Novices. "However" she continued "We are trusted even by those who despise us because of the Three Oaths we swear on the day we are raised from an Accepted to Aes Sedai. The Oaths are sealed by using the power and a _Ter'angreal_ known as an Oath Rod. When you swear those oaths, they bind you to them until death, they cannot be broken. The Oaths hold us together, a stated set of beliefs that bind us all, a single thread running through every sister, living or dead, back to the first to lay her hands on the Oath Rod. They are what makes us Aes Sedai, not Saidar."

Reciting that last quote caused a crack in her voice. By her own words she was no longer considered an Aes Sedai. A droopy white brow rose curiously "And these oaths are…?"

"I spoke them at the age of twenty three and they have been carved into my memory since that time." She said with a tiny smile, recalling the day she proudly held the Oath Rod in her hands.

"Under the Light I vowed to speak no word that is not true. To never make a weapon for one man to kill another. And to not use the One Power as a weapon, except against Shadowspawn, or in the last defense of my life, the life of my warder, or that of another Sister."

Her voice broke again; she could feel all three pairs of eyes boring into her now. The abrupt change in her demeanor had not gone unnoticed, much to her dismay.

Once again Byakuya found himself staring down at the silvery band that rested across his fingers. Unlike the rest of them, he could quite literally feel her breaking down. The small fissure in her outward calm was nothing to the turmoil in her mind.

"What is now making your resolve crumble, Suiren Sedai?" he asked, his tone a bit more gentle than he would have liked.

Yamamoto huffed into his beard before answering in her stead. "Did you not hear her Captain Kuchiki? The one called Moghedien removed the Oath from her forcibly. She said herself that it was the Oaths that made her what she was and now they no longer hold her. She is a woman undone."

Her hands squeezed into tight fists as he spoke. The old man saw through her immediately, knew exactly what she was thinking without her saying a thing. It was…discomfiting.

Changing the subject to help take her mind off it, Yamamoto continued to address Byakuya. "I believe this young lady could use a meal and quite a bit of rest. She is your charge now Captain."

Byakuya's jaw twitched. Any thoughts he had been prepared to voice were silenced by the hard look his superior was giving him. "You found her therefore you will care for her. You are to protect her at all costs. I have a feeling we may be in need of her help, in light of this new situation. I recommend keeping your Fuku-taichou near by as well" he added with a nod to Renji.

"As for her little fashion accessory, you will wear the bracelet at all times Captain."

Both Suiren and Byakuya opened their mouths to protest, the icy composure previously held cracking. They did not speak, but the murmurs of dissonance were enough to be considered as lack of respect or obedience.

Yamamoto's grip tightened on the staff and his voice rose "That is an order! I will not have her rendered helpless, nor can we risk someone else getting that bracelet and controlling her. If need be, you may allow Lieutenant Abarai to wear it from time to time, but you" he said, pointing at Byakuya to emphasize it further "You will not let this woman out of your sight for any reason. Is that Understood?"

Grinding his teeth in frustration, Byakuya bowed his head "As you wish, Commander."

Suiren nodded curtly, seeing the man would not be swayed from this decision. Not yet at least. _I feel like I'm being passed around like a bloody parcel!_

"I will brief the rest of the Captains on this in the morning, though it is morning already it seems. You will be excused from attending the briefing so that she may rest. If she is feeling well enough, I would like to have a demonstration of her powers in the afternoon. We need to know what we may be up against and what she is capable of. Until then, you are dismissed!" With a rap of his cane, he ended the meeting, immediately rising from his chair.

Before he left them, he eyed the bracelet in Byakuya's hands. "Put it on now, Captain Kuchiki."

The irritation he felt kept from his voice, Byakuya looked to the Commander. "I do not know how just yet."

His fingers traced around the nearly opaque silver band, searching for a clasp. He must have brushed a trigger somewhere, because it snapped open so suddenly it nearly startled him.

Resting a withered hand on his shoulder, the Commander-General smiled and said "And now you do" before departing.

**:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:**

While the old man left through a side door, the trio was ushered towards the large double doors with which they had entered. Byakuya scowled at the band as they walked, but placed it cautiously on his wrist. It snapped shut on its own and seemed to mold itself to the structure of his body. If he thought he could detect her feelings clearly before, he had certainly been fooled. He felt them so strongly now it seemed they were inside his own head. Peculiar, yes, but more unsettling to him than anything.

"Now what?" Renji inquired hesitantly.

Suiren sighed wearily, looking at the redhead from the corner of her eye. "What happens is whatever he wishes."

His look of annoyance said he found her answer to be lacking. She would have ignored him and left it at that had it not been for the rolling motion of his wrist, indicating he knew there was more and he expected to hear it. _Very well.__ I will be forthcoming child, but only to an extent._ With a crisp, lecturing tone she continued.

"With that band on, he retains complete control over me and my powers. If he wanted to lift you off the ground, douse you with water or perhaps resort to less friendly methods all he would need to do is think it and it would happen. He can also remove the barrier and willingly give me permission to the source to do what I wish."

_And if he wished to cause me pain, he need only think of something harmful and direct at me _she continued in her head. She had not said it outright earlier and she had no intention to now. If he failed to pick up on it then she certainly would not guide him to it, no more than a child would hand his mother a switch and explain how to use it.

As the great doors clicked shut behind them, Renji scratched the side of his face. It held a look of devious curiosity to it. "That easy huh? What I wouldn't give to have something like that on…"

His words trailed off as he caught sight of her glare. Those green eyes had flattened in warning. She would not allow him to confuse the _a'dam_ with something other than the abomination it was.

Neither of them noticed the ghost of a smile that had appeared on Byakuya's face. Recalling what Ariam had done to him, he summoned up an image of that again, only with Renji being the prisoner this time.

Suiren's head whipped over to him as she felt herself opening up to and embracing Saidar. Her hands moved swiftly on their own, as if pulled by a puppet masters strings, forming a wide ribbon of air that she swiftly encased Renji with.

He grunted as he felt something tighten around him, holding him fast. "What the hell?"

His feet were held just off the floor, to the naked eye by nothing at all. The black shihakusho he wore seemed to fold over his legs oddly, as though something was physically pushing it to do so. It lay as stiffly as he, incapable of movement. To him, it seemed the very air around him had frozen, forming a solid block around his body, leaving only his neck and head free of its grasp.

Suiren's eyes narrowed "Fool! I did not mean for you to test it on him. Nor do I think your Commander would approve of such childish--"

Her green eyes went from thin slits to wide open as her voice cut off. She suddenly felt as though she was being bent over her mother's knee and paddled. A look of mild amusement danced across his face.

"Burn you!" she growled, her hand lashing out and striking him automatically.

As soon as the blow landed on that pristine face of his, she was sent reeling. She stumbled and nearly fell when her slap was reflected back to her with ten times the force.

"Captain! What did you do to her?!" A distraught Renji yelled, still vainly struggling against his prison of air that only allowed his neck and head to move freely. _And why did she get so mad and slap him? _He left his other question unvoiced.

Even Byakuya looked a little surprised and slightly confused with what happened, though surprise on his face registered only as a flicker in his eyes and confusion with a small frown. While he barely felt the blow dealt to him, he could feel it through her.

Suiren straightened, one hand pressed to her face that still stung. "I did that to myself" she told Renji, rubbing her cheek.

"What are you talking about?" A sudden itch began to bother Renji's nose, which he tried in vain to scratch, stretching his neck in hopes of rubbing the tip of his nose against his shoulder. He came frustratingly short of it. "Damn it! Let me go already!"

Byakuya nodded and the bonds fell away, leaving Renji to rub his nose gratefully. "Oooh that's better" he said, gratefully tending to the itch.

"Now would you please explain to me how you hitting him hurt you?"

Suiren now held her arms crossed, giving Byakuya a look that would nail most men to a post. "It's another ability of this horrid creation and I am a fool for allowing myself to forget that." Both men waited a moment for her to continue.

When she did not, Renji sighed and rolled his hand again. "Geez, it's like pulling teeth with you. Continue…"

Her fingers drummed across her arm a moment, irritation flashing in her eyes. It was hard to say which was more frustrating. Dealing with those who knew held no respect for Aes Sedai, or forgetting that one nuance of the _a'dam_ as she had so carelessly done.

She bit off the next words bitterly. "Any pain to the _sul'dam_ is returned to the _damane_ but with more than double the force."

Byakuya met her steely gaze with his own apathetic stare, unaffected or in the very least, unconcerned. "That explains why you were in so much pain when I attacked the woman who held you hostage before."

Her eyes softened a bit at the reminder, it was not right of her to remain hostile towards the man that had come to her aid. _No need for him to know that though_. "Yes, and if the bracelet had not fallen off, I would have remained in pain for quite some time."

Unconsciously she began to rub her wrist, feeling ghost pains at the reminder. Renji walked over and clapped her on the shoulder "Don't you worry, Captain Kuchiki will take good care of ya! He's not the type to get into scuffles."

At his touch her body stiffened, her eyes shooting heavenward, they began to glow. What looked like a shadow of her body appeared, floating around her, exaggerating her movements.

"What the hell…?" Renji pulled his hand away as if bitten, gaping at the woman.

Byakuya's cool gray eyes watched dispassionately. He was curious yes, even a little surprised, but nothing would show on the outside.

Suiren's eyes were held wide and lifeless, but the shadow's eyes were calm and unblinking. Her hand reached out to Renji's, leaving the shadow's trail behind it. When she spoke, it was her voice, but it was as though the shadow spoke first, giving Suiren's own voice a strange echo as it followed closely behind.

"I have seen it." She said to a very stunned Renji. "A maiden of the dragon battles relentlessly with the fox, praying for the dawn. You are one of the two marked men who will bind themselves to the maiden's heart. Closely held yet cast far apart. You must be her light in the world of darkness."

She paused a moment and the shadow's eyes slid towards Byakuya. "The two cranes are the red eagle of old, always spreading their wings to defend and protect the rose that is now the silver fish. If you do not dive into the murky waters of fate, the rose will wither without the sun. The moons reflection on the water will trap the rose and use it for the key. Do not let them have the rose, seek the truth beneath the waters surface."

The shadows eyes closed and she faded away. Suiren's body jerked, her wide eyes now rolling back in her head. Legs giving way, she plummeted towards the floor. Frozen in shock, Renji watched her seemingly slow descent, his muscles moving even slower. He managed to catch her seconds after Byakuya, the two men holding her tightly between them.

"What was that exactly?" Renji asked, breathless.

His Captain frowned down at her, lifting her out of Renji's arms and into his own. "I do not know."

* * *

**Thank you and Irish12345 and WannaBeNinja for your continued support and reviews, I love you guys! **

**The only new word in this chapter is:**

Ter'angreal - Tools created during the Age of Legends that perform a specific function. Some of them had to be used with the Power, and could only be used by Aes Sedai. Others could just be touched, or used by anyone.

After the Breaking, a few ter'angreal remain but for many, no one knows what the original purposes for them were. Research in this area is limited due to dangers that come with ter'angreal. A few researchers have been killed or burned out while studying, or working with them.

One of the few that has been studied is the Oath Rod, used by each Accepted as she gives the Oaths that are part of becoming an Aes Sedai. It is capable of binding oaths bone deep, so they can't be broken.


	6. A Price to Pay

_Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off em. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD _

* * *

**Chapter 6 – A Price to Pay**

Floating in a strange abyss on a small platform created by Moghedien's will alone, the three women skimmed between the Pattern from their previous location, searching for their destination. Larmika sobbed quietly as Ariam set to healing her, carefully holding the severed limb in place.

As Moghedien sought their meeting place, she muttered curses to the completely bound and now gagged Alindrah. "Light blinded fool! Do not think I will be easy on you, bloody Aiel! I will see that you suffer for this! All you have done was ensure that little milksop's death! The Lord Aizen will be most displeased, he requested her specifically."

Alindrah had already given up trying to move, the strands of air held her so tightly that she could not even twitch. They ran from her toes all the way to her mouth, leaving her nose free only so she could breathe. Her gray eyes were filled with concern. It was not punishment that she feared, but for Suiren's life and well being. If what the spider said was true, she may have placed her friend in more danger than before. _But that wetlander did not have the look of a murder. He would not have helped had he meant to bring her harm. Light above, I hope I made the right decision._ _May she always know water and shade s_he prayed silently.

The platform came to a halt and Moghedien used Saidar to create an opening in the Pattern once again. Cautiously she stepped out into a wooded area, her eyes and ears searching for movement. Satisfied that they were alone, she motioned for Ariam and Larmika to follow, dragging Alindrah behind them. The portal snapped shut behind them as soon as Moghedien released the threads.

"Careless aren't we?"

Ariam gasped and all three women whirled around, seeking the owner of the voice that taunted them from the dark.

The space now in front of them seemed to rip apart, revealing what looked to be a pristine white throne room, the speaker resting his chin on one hand lazily atop the throne. Beside him stood two men, one with a shock of silver hair and a disturbing smile. The other had dark skin, his hair equally dark and in many braids, a style similar to Tarboners.

Moghedien's concern faded and was replaced with confidence. "Lord Aizen. We had a bit of a setback, please forgive the delay."

He motioned them forward, through the tear and into his castle, Las Noches. When they had all stepped through, he snapped his fingers and closed the passageway behind them.

"You have only brought me one, where is the other Aes Sedai your Master promised me?"

Moghedien nearly flinched at the mention of the Great Lord. He would surely punish her for displeasing his newest ally. "She was taken from us when we entered the Seireitei."

Aizen's dark brow rose in faux surprise. He witnessed the event himself earlier, but chose to keep that tidbit of information from them. "Oh? Is that so?"

Moghedien ground her teeth together and snatched Alindrah roughly by the hair. "The savage called attention to us. Someone was in the garden near the stones when we entered. You said it would be empty if we came at night."

She now glared at Aizen with accusing eyes, placing the blame on both him and the Aiel. He only shrugged "I am not God yet little spider. I cannot control the events as much as I'd like to, I just manipulate them to my advantage."

She sneered at him scornfully "And just how to you plan on twisting this to benefit you?"

He smiled, causing Ariam and Larmika to shiver in fear. Moghedien boldly glared back. "Patience, little spider. Until this matter is resolved, you will remain here serving me until you bring me my Queen."

The silver haired man suddenly vanished and reappeared in front of them. Ariam and Larmika gasped and jumped in unison. Moghedien turned her glare to them. To be in the company of such weaklings was truly insulting to her. _Those two seem to jump at bloody shadows!_

"I'll take her off yer hands now" he said, that unsettling smile never wavering.

Ariam removed the bracelet calmly, her composure returned to an extent. She held it out to him gingerly, hoping to avoid touching him. Instead of letting her drop it into his hand, he clasped the top of hers, his grin widened as she licked her lips nervously. Slowly he pulled the bracelet from her hand, letting his fingers linger against hers.

"Hmm, looks like ya had a lil' run in with Senbonzakura miss." He purred, observing Ariam's shredded clothing and scattered cuts.

She shivered and with visible effort, kept herself from gripping her arms tightly. Being in the company of a Myrddraal suddenly seemed far more appealing to her than standing beside this man for another second.

Freeing Ariam from the awkward moment and changing the subject, Larmika spoke. "This one is an Aiel. Her people are incredibly violent and she has certainly done nothing to dissuade us of that fact. She will not submit easily."

Aizen chuckled menacingly "I do not think he will have any problems handling her, will you Gin?"

Through heavily lidded eyes, Gin flashed Aizen his now toothy grin "No, I think not Aizen-sama."

The bracelet snapped into place on his wrist and he turned his gaze to the bound women lying at Moghedien's feet. "My my, she certainly is an angry one, aint she? Would ya mind releasing her from whatever's holdin' her now?"

The two women took several steps back cautiously before Ariam released the bonds. They had already seen what this woman could do unfettered. It would have been foolhardy to stand close by when she came free. Alindrah pushed herself to her feet, setting an explosive glare upon Aizen.

"By my honor and the Light, my life will be a dagger for Sightblinder's heart. If you serve him then I shall be a dagger for yours as well, Shadowrunner. Till shade is gone, till water is gone, into the Shadow with teeth bared, screaming defiance with the last breath, to spit in Sightblinder's eye on the Last Day!" She screamed out the oath of her people with vehemence. Her body held rigid, consumed with rage and the very defiance she spoke of.

He still rested idly on his throne, bemused and staring at the fiery woman below him. She certainly was as wild and unyielding as they said. Those who do not bend, however, will eventually break. He smiled as he saw Gin flash step behind her. Alindrah's eyes widened as she sensed someone at her back. Instinctively she jabbed her elbow backwards, hoping to catch them in the stomach. He caught her easily, snaking his other arm around her neck and grasping her chin.

"Ya look so precious. We're gonna have a lotta fun together, ne?" He breathed into her ear, causing an involuntary shiver to race down her back.

She growled and stamped a foot down, aiming for his instep. He quickly shifted his position, avoiding her attack and countering it, knocking her feet out from under her and forcing her to the ground. He perched happily atop her back, laughing as she struggled.

"Gin, if you are done playing with your new toy, why don't you test out her powers?"

He gave a mock sigh of disappointment but lifted himself off her back nonetheless. Grabbing her by the collar he dragged her to her feet. "And what do ya want me ta do Aizen-sama?"

Aizen smiled again, his eyes causing Larmika's blood to run cold. "Someone has to pay the price for failure."

Moghedien grunted in alarm, thinking he meant her. Alindrah ceased struggling and sighed with pleasure as she felt Gin calling forth the source through her. He ran his thumb along her cheek, noting the glow that now surrounded her and how her body reacted to it.

"Someone should pay, don't ya think so my precious?"

She growled at him when he first touched her, but her growl soon faded and a smile formed on her face. He was giving her permission to punish her tormentors, allowing her some vengeance. She nodded her head slowly and turned to face them. He stood behind her now, his chin resting on her shoulder, running his hands through her reddish blonde hair.

She was so absorbed in her task she felt his disgusting touch would be worth the satisfaction she was about to receive. Her ashen eyes locked onto Larmika's dark ones, savoring the fear she now saw in them.

"Death comes for you, Larmika Alruddin" she said softly as she brought forth a weave of spirit mixed with skeins of fire.

Moghedien watched calmly, noting the weave and recognizing its ability. To prevent any struggles on Larmika's part, she shielded her from the source, leaving her vulnerable to Alindrah's onslaught. She did not even consider it as an act of treachery on her part. After all, saving her own skin like this has kept her alive for more than three millennia. Better the attack be directed on her subordinate than herself.

Larmika screamed as it took hold of her, a cry of betrayal quickly overridden by one of pain. The blood within her veins began to boil. Alindrah watched with satisfaction, showing no mercy to the woman who was now writhing in her grasp. This vile woman who had brought such suffering upon her first-sister and herself. Her sobbing and pleading had no effect, her wails like music to Alindrah's ears. _This is for you, Suiren. I only wish you could bear witness to it. I will end this miserable wretch's life in your name, sister._

Larmika's skin was a bright red now and steam began to rise from her as her body broiled from the inside. "Please!!" she begged between screams, tears streaming down her face.

Disgust rose within her, forming a lump in her throat. She would have felt better if she could have killed the woman with her bare hands, using the power this way did not seem right. Alindrah increased the amount of fire in the weave and Larmika's howl cut off abruptly. Light faded from her eyes and she slumped to the floor, lifeless.

Ariam tsked and quietly said "I did just heal her" followed by a sigh.

The smell of burning flesh assailed their nostrils, but to Alindrah it was the smell of vengeance. She would make them all suffer in due time. They will pay for what they have done.

Gin squeezed her shoulder lightly "I told ya we'd have fun together, Kicho-han."

She shrugged out of his grasp, tilting her head back towards him. "My name is Alindrah, Shadowfox, not Kicho-han."

He tittered at her, toying with the leash that hung between them. "Shadowfox?" He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well it aint my name either, but I kinda like the way it sounds."

"That was very impressive, Alindrah Sedai. A bit gruesome, but an excellent show of skill." Aizen told her, clapping his hands together in a slow, exaggerated applause.

"I did it for myself and for my sister, not to impress Shadowspawn." She fired back.

He laughed and leaned forward "You will serve me well Alindrah."

She stiffened and lowered her eyes. "May I never know shade if I do so willingly."

Shifting his attention suddenly, he focused on Moghedien and Ariam. "You did well in bringing her; please give your Master my thanks. I can hardly wait to meet my future Queen. Though I do hope she is a bit more elegant than her friend here."

The spider smiled "But of course. Suiren sur Bashere is well bred and her training in the Tower could only improve her disposition. If anything, it should have tamed her Saldaean boldness a bit." When she spoke of the White Tower, she sneered, holding nothing but contempt for those who call themselves Aes Sedai in this age. They were nothing compared to Aes Sedai in her day. Weaklings, the lot of them.

Lifting her eyes to him again, Alindrah felt her hackles rise. "Suiren will never be yours Shadowspawn! My sister would sooner die than tie herself to a vile creature of the Dark."

She drew his attention yet again, testing his patience. He did not move, did not speak, but released a portion of his reiatsu. Aside from Gin and Tousen who were used to it, everyone in the room fell to their hands and knees, gasping desperately for the air that was so hastily sucked from their lungs.

"Light above…I have set the sun afire" Alindrah choked out.

Even Moghedien could not stand against such a powerful spiritual pressure.

"You both belong to me now Alindrah, as Moghedien said, you are my property. I will do what I wish with what belongs to me."He called back his reiatsu and a collective sigh filled the room, the women pulling themselves back to their feet.

Finding her voice, Moghedien agreed with him. "You will learn to show your _Cova_ some respect, _da'covale_. Since you are _damane_ as well you must fear and respect your _sul'dam_ because he now has complete control over you."

Gin tittered again, twirling the leash around playfully. "Ya hear that Kicho-han? Yer all mine, best learn ta respect me."

* * *

Additional Info:

Moghedien – her real name is Lilen Moiral. The name Moghedien was given to her by those she betrayed during the War of Shadows, over 3000 years ago. She was named after a small, extremely poisonous spider that hides in the shadows and traps its victims in its web

Dark One – Shai'tan is his true name, though none will speak it, lest they draw his attention. He goes by many other names such as Sightblinder, Leafblighter, Father of Storms, Lord of the Grave, Father of Lies

Myrddraal – Creatures of the Dark One, commanders of Trollocs. They have no eyes, yet they can see sharply in light and dark. They can vanish into the shadows at will. Also known as the Eyeless, Shadowman, Lurk, Fade, Halfman and Fetch. One look from these creatures tends to leave others paralyzed in fear

Kicho – precious (Japanese)

-Han – commonly used in place of the honorific -san, mostly in the Kyoto district. Since Gin seems to speak with a Kyoto dialect, I found this to be in keeping with his character

Da'covale – one who is owned (slave)

Cova – owner/one who owns

Damane – leashed one

Sul'dam – leash holder


	7. Pursuit

_Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off em. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD _

**Happy Belated Birthday to my master, WannaBeNinja and an early Happy Birthday to Angil! You ladies ROCK! **

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Pursuit**

"_Yer all mine"_ Gin's words seem to bounce around in her head, a never ending echo. '_All his? I belong to no one! My sister belongs to no one! How dare they declare themselves as our 'owners' as if we were some pet._'

For good measure, Gin sent an electric shock wave through the _a'dam_, jolting her body. She grunted and dropped to her knees, squeezing her eyes shut tight. He squatted down beside her, brushing aside her hair and whispering into her ear. "Aint no where ta run. Ya can't escape and ya can't beat me. Might as well go along quietly, Kicho-han."

Alindrah was hunched down and resting on her forearms, her fists clenched together tightly as her heart began to fill with dread. For the first time in her years, she had truly found herself in a hopeless situation. In that type of scenario, an Aiel would accept their fate and die with honor. However, death was not an option for her. There was no sense in them killing her, so what choices did that leave?

Gin sneered down at her, her inner torment hidden to everyone but him. "I think she gets it now, Aizen-sama."

Fiddling with the leash again he turned to Moghedien. "Do I have ta keep the leash on?" he asked, holding it up questionably.

Moghedien brightened and walked over to him, happy to instruct him on the use of such an ingenious device. Taking hold of his wrist, she pointed out the location of the release mechanism, explaining that he could take the bracelet off and she would stay exactly where he left her.

"The leash can actually be removed without changing the effect of the _a'dam_, only the appearance. Just hold it in your mind, an image of the bracelet and necklace still attached but no leash in the middle. Try it."

Curious, he did as she instructed. It was as she said, as soon as he envisioned it, the leash vanished.

Alindrah withheld a gasp of surprise, her head rising up. She shifted in position, now crouching on the floor. '_It may tarnish my honor, but if I do not run, I fear loss of honor will be the least of my concerns.'_

Above her Aizen watched with a small smile. Apparently Gin's new pet didn't 'get it' entirely. He observed with amusement as the young woman expertly kicked Moghedien's legs out from under her and took off like a shot. She was faster than he would have expected, but she apparently did not know about shunpo.

"Oh, she wants ta play a game of hide and seek? Aizen-sama, with yer permission?"Gin sounded pleased, not the least bit concerned about his new toy getting away from him. Even if she managed to escape the massive fortress that was Las Noches, she would be hard pressed to find a way out of Hueco Mundo without aid.

Aizen waved him off. At least she was providing some excitement for Gin. He had been rather despondent since leaving Rangiku behind in the Soul Society. The silver haired fox vanished from the room in an instant, leaving Ariam behind to help a stunned Moghedien to her feet.

"Tousen, please escort these two to their rooms."

"Hai, Aizen-sama" the dark man replied, disappearing from his side and reappearing next to them. "Follow me." The women nodded stiffly and trailed along behind him, Ariam tossing one concerned glance over her shoulder as they departed.

Left alone in his court, Aizen smiled to himself. Things were moving along smoothly, despite this small hiccup. There was still plenty of time left for the remainder of his plans to fall into place.

:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v

Grasping tightly to the shard of hope she had been given, Alindrah ran down the seemingly endless corridors, searching for a way out. Inwardly she smiled at herself. '_Despite all my years away from the Three Fold Land, I am still as swift as I was in my days as a Maiden of the Spear. He will not find it easy to catch up to me. If he even bothered to follow.'_ She doubted that to be the case. Though she could not see him or hear him, she felt Gin was somewhere behind her.

Coming to an intersection she had to chose, left or right. A man with black hair and shockingly green eyes that contrasted with his white skin was walking down the left hall, his hands in his pockets. The green markings on his face looked like permanent tears flowing downward. He seemed as surprised to see her as she was to see him. She did not even sense someone's presence there.

'_Light, maybe I __have__grown soft in my time as an Aes Sedai_.' Not slowing down, she turned sharply down the right hall, leaving him little time to assess the situation.

He was still staring after her when he heard a syrupy "Thanks Ulquiorra-kun!" Gin appeared in the intersection in front of him. "I was hopin' she'd go that way."

He vanished as fast as he appeared, leaving Ulquiorra dumbfounded. The pale man finally shrugged and turned right, making his way to the throne room. What Gin did was none of his concern.

Behind her, Gin skipped along at leisure. He wanted to get as much out of this as he could. Giggling to himself, he drew his sword. She was coming up on another intersection soon. She certainly was a little faster than he expected, though she had nothing on the speed of a shinigami.

He only wished she had been at least a little frightened, it would be more fun that way. Instead all he felt from her was sheer determination. '_The lil thing thinks she can actually out run me. Aint that cute? Can't wait ta see the look on her face when I catch her.'_

As she approached the next intersection, she could either go straight or make a left turn. Extending his arm he spoke to the sword "Shoot to kill, Shinso." The short wakizashi shot out, its blade growing longer and longer until it slammed into the wall on the left, forming a razor sharp blockade and effectively discouraging her from turning.

"Burn you" she muttered but kept on running straight ahead. '_That bastard is toying with me.'_ His laughter now echoed behind her, spurring her on.

He retracted his blade and sheathed Shinso once again. He laughed to taunt her and, he hoped, to distract her from the fact that he was herding her. It would be so much more satisfying if it came as a surprise.

He called ahead to her mockingly "Run faster Kicho-han, I'm catchin' up ta ya!"

A sliver of annoyance reached him through the _a'dam_. He frowned slightly, she still wasn't afraid of him. Though, he supposed he should be happy about that. His unsettling smile and heavy sarcasm usually had that effect on people, those weaker than him at least. Yet this delightful woman showed no fear.

She reminded him of Rangiku in a way. Their hair was the same, their eyes similar, though Ran's were a pale blue instead of gray. They were both strong, but this woman may just be more powerful, in her own way. Such an exciting new playmate.

Her pace never slowed, her strides long, eating up ground rapidly yet not taxing her physically. The only thing hindering her was the flowing brown skirt she wore. It was not practical for running this way. Wise Ones should not have to run. In fact, it was considered quite dishonorable to attack a Wise One. Worse than dishonorable really. Only the lowest of the low would do such a thing.

How she wished to be garbed in the _cadin'sor_ she wore as a Maiden. The brown and grays of the clothing would not help her blend into this white fortress, but it would at least allow her absolute freedom of movement. Her spear and buckler were not far behind on that list, along with her horn bow and a good belt knife. As things were right now, she had only her hand to hand combat to rely on as even the One Power was denied to her.

'_Such a fierce lil thing ya are. Is that a killin intent I feel from ya, Kicho-han? My my, we just met and ya already want ta kill me.' _Gin's smile widened as he mused. He was truly enjoying this game of cat and mouse. He'd not had this much fun in quite some time. Since their escape from the Seireitei life had become quite dull. It was high time there was some excitement around here.

Ahead of him Alindrah reached a dead end, her only option to be going through one of the two doors she saw. She tugged on the first door only to find it locked. Turning to look behind she saw him casually strolling towards her, smiling broadly.

She could have screamed she was so angry. She was furious at him for cornering her, furious with herself for allowing it. Rushing to the last door she yanked it open, slamming it shut behind her and turning the lock. '_That should buy me some time_.'

No sooner had she turned the lock did she hear the door rattle. She froze in place and stared at it in amazement. '_He was so far down the hall…how did he get to the door so fast??'_ It did not seem possible for a person to move that quickly. Shaking her head, she gathered her wits. '_I've got to find a way out of here. A window, another door, something!'_

Outside the door Gin shook the handle, smiling. "That aint nice of ya, lockin' a man outta his own room, Kicho-han."

Her feelings were so clear to him he could practically hear the pieces click into place. She understood now, she had walked right into it. Inside he could faintly hear her scream of frustration.

Chuckling, he pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. "I'm comin' in now" he said in a singsong voice as he slipped inside of the room, flicking the lock when he shut the door behind him.

The door made a faint click when it shut, or perhaps it was the lock slamming into place. Either way, she knew she had run out of time. Believing another exit to be found through doors quite a slim chance, she pulled herself onto an open window. Swinging it open, she stared down with muted horror. There was no way she could jump from this height and survive the fall.

The _a'dam_ began to glow softly. It would not allow her to leap to her death. She hissed as her hands pulled the window shut again of their own accord. "Bloody collar" she muttered.

"What's wrong? Change yer mind about escapin'? I just knewya couldn't leave me Kicho-han."

Gin stood a few feet behind her, casually smiling at her as though he had not a care in the world. That smile combined with his taunts pushed her to action. With a roar she leapt into the air and lashed out at him. Calmly, he dodged her attacks, neatly sidestepping or ducking as needed.

"My my, is this any way ta treat a friend?"

Dropping to the ground she swung her leg out, hoping to knock him down. "You are no friend of mine Shadowfox!"

Her leg found only air as he vanished from sight. Surprised, she jumped backwards, her eyes searching the room for him. Unwittingly she leapt right into his waiting arms. A low growl escaped her as they encircled her, pinning her to him.

"Nowhere ta run now, whatcha gonna do?" He laughed and squeezed her tightly.

The shard of hope she had so tightly held on to vanished and cracked her resolve. As if to add insult to injury, he reformed the leash, creating it much shorter than it was before. She felt like nothing more than a helpless woman. Another first for her, one she could have done without. Physical prowess did her no good and she did not have access to the Source without his permission.

'_Niende mi mael ain. My hope is lost. Do they think to make me gai'shain now?' _Her sigh was full of remorse as she leaned her head back, resting it against his chest.

"What do you want Shadowfox?"

His smile grew wide "Such improvement Kicho-han. I'm so happy ya came around. Yer gonna be a good girl from now on, right?" He waved the bracelet in her face as he spoke, as if the threat was not clear enough to her.

The fire in her eyes dimmed dramatically, leaving only a spark. "Wise Ones cannot be made _gai'shain _Shadowfox."

"You'll be whatever I tell ya ta be."

"...As you wish, Shadowfox." The words rang hollow in her mind. She would yield to him...for now.

He sighed and grabbed hold of her chin, tilting her head to the side. Leaning down he let his lips hover next to her ear. She forced back the shiver of revulsion she felt.

"Try again. Can't have ya bein' disrespectful can I?" he whispered, raking his teeth lightly on the tender flesh of her earlobe after he finished. The spark diminished, her eyes becoming dull. There was a long pause before she whispered her response.

"As you wish, _der'sul'dam_."

* * *

Additional Info:

Three Fold Land – The Aiel Waste. A harsh, rugged land, all but devoid of water. It is home to all Aiel and outsiders are not welcome. The Aiel consider all lands outside of their own to be 'soft' or 'wet' lands and refer to those people as such.

Far Dareis Mai– Maidens of the Spear. An Aiel warrior society which admits women only. They do not marry or keep children so long as they are inside the society. If a Maiden chose to do so, they must give up their spear permanently. "You may belong to no man, nor may any man belong to you, nor any child. The spear is your lover, your child, and your life."

Cadin'sor – (lit) 'working clothes' Garb of Aiel warriors, a coat and breeches that are shades of brown and gray, easily fading into the rocks or shadows. These also include soft, laced knee-high boots.

Niende mi mael ain – (lit) 'Lost my hope is'

Gai'shain– pledged to peace in battle is the translation. Aiel do not keep servants, but gai'shain. (and don't confuse the two or they might kill ya) These are typically Aiel that have been captured in a battle or raid and seek to redeem their honor by serving for one year and one day. Though some will actually asked to be made gai'shain. They then don white robes and serve their time peacefully, not fighting any battles or touching any weapons. Wise Ones, blacksmiths, children and women with children under the age of ten cannot be made gai'shain. This is very brief explanation, but trust me, it's not as simple as it sounds by a long shot. Aiel customs are quite…bizarre.

Der'sul'dam– master leash holder

* * *

**a/n:** **Alindrah is an Aes Sedai, but she truly considers herself an Aiel Wise One. She dresses like one, speaks like one, acts like one. She did, however, train in the White Tower to become an Aes Sedai. The reasons why will be explained in later chapters. :D**

**Review, for the love of god! Or for the love of candy...everyone loves candy...right? **


	8. Restraint

_Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off em. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD _

* * *

ARGH!! This chapter has given me a headache. Seriously. I completely rewrote it (the last half of it) last night. I'm sorry, Aes Sedai are just too damn cold and hard for me to write exactly in character so I'm taking my husbands advice. Don't kill me please. Suiren is a woman first, Aes Sedai second. Do let me know what you think. I apologize for taking so long to update this chapter. I've been angry with it. I sincerely hope everyone enjoys it and doesn't find Suiren to be too OOC for an Aes Sedai. Also hoping I did alright in keeping the boys in character.

Oh yes! Yesterday was Angil's 20th birthday! BOW TO HER! :D  
Happy Birthday Angil!! -bows-

Many many thanks to my reviewers: **WannaBeNinja** (my master), **Irish12345**, **Hazen S. Redfield** and **Jazzmaster**. You guys are freakin AWESOME. Made me all warm and fuzzy with your reviews. Hazen, lemme know if I did better with Renji on this one. My hubby claims I did fine but I always second guess myself. Irish, the only questions I can answer without possibly ruining the story is no, male Soul Reapers are not going to be affected by the taint of the Dark One. I also do not foresee them making any trips to the world of the living. They've crossed enough worlds as is hehe. THANK YOU ALL!!

-takes a deep breath- Ok...read on. I'm gonna go hide behind my master now.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Restraint **

When Suiren awoke, she found herself once again in the arms of her rescuer. A servant was gently slipping her shoes off and placing them on the genkan. Byakuya turned to look at her when she shifted, blank gray eyes searching her face.

"Are you alright, Suiren Sedai?" he asked politely.

"Yes, I am fine, just a bit baffled. How is it I am in your arms again?"

Behind them there was a snort of laughter. "You aren't the only one who's confused" declared Renji.

Byakuya carefully placed her feet back on the ground. The servant silently removed her cloak and folded it, placing it on a shelf above her silken slippers.

"You do not remember then?" He asked. She shook her head, looking from him to Renji.

As they began to walk down the hall, Byakuya explained everything at length. The strange shadow around her, its mannerisms and everything it said. When he finished there was a bright smile on her face, far from what he had expected. His puzzlement must have shown as she hastened to explain her reaction.

"It seems I have a new talent. Amusing at that, Alindrah is a Dreamer and I apparently have the talent of Foresight. A pity I did not discover this before these wretched events."

"Foresight?" Byakuya asked at the same as Renji said "a Dreamer?"

Suiren nodded and indulged them with a lengthy explanation for once. "Many Aes Sedai discover a special skill that they may call their own. These are called 'talents.' They can vary dramatically, some are common, others extremely rare. A Dreamer has many prophetic dreams that speak of what is to come. An Aes Sedai who can foretell the future does just that. Both can be difficult to interpret and can easily be taken many ways. That is the trouble with them."

"The last great Aes Sedai that could foretell was Gitara Moroso Sedai, the Amrylin Seat at the time. Though, they say Elaida Sedai has the ability as well. She remains aware when she does so, when all others on record do not."

Idly she tapped one finger on her chin, pausing a moment. The look on her face suggested she did not place much faith in Elaida's abilities.

"The talent of Dreaming is extremely rare, the last known Dreamer was Corianin Nedeal Sedai. She died nearly four hundred and sixty seven years ago. I believe Alindrah was able to receive this talent primarily because she is Aiel. All Aiel Wise Ones can travel into the Unseen World of Dreams and she is no exception. I am truly surprised that she did not see something as life changing as this in her dreams."

She halted, brow furrowing as a new possibility formed within her mind. '_Or perhaps she did but did not discover the meaning of them until far too late_.'

"So, what does all the stuff you said have to do with the future?" Renji asked, leaning down towards her as they walked along.

"The Light help me, I do not know. The only thing that made some sense to me was what I told you."

Renji smiled and leaned in further, eager to hear her interpretation. "Well, what do you think it means?" he prodded.

Sliding her eyes to the right, she looked at him. "My guess would be that the 'maiden of the dragon' is Alindrah. She was once a member of an elite scouting group comprised only of women known as _Far Dareis Mai_, the Maidens of the Spear."

The Aiel also were known as the People of the Dragon, but such a name was kept secret from most. From what Alindrah suggested, only the Wise Ones and Clan Chiefs were aware of this name. Technically, Alindrah never should have shared that information with Suiren, but they were first-sisters. They withheld nothing from one another.

Straightening, Renji clasped his hands behind his head "What does she have to do with me?"

Suiren smiled, her eyes returning to focus on Byakuya's back. "If I said you would be bound to her heart, that would normally imply you would be her warder. However, Alindrah has always refused the idea of a warder. She was ever ready to remind me that one Aiel is worth twenty warriors. The fact that you wield a sword would also make such a thing improbable. Her people despise swords. They refuse to touch them and are quick to show their disapproval to those who use them."

Renji snorted "She wouldn't like anyone here then. Everyone wields a sword, though they are called zanpaktou here."

Suiren gave him a mysterious smile "Perhaps you are destined to fall in love with her. Or perhaps she with you?"

Renji reddened visibly "I doubt that! Besides, you said one of two men and I don't share."

In front of them, Byakuya finally spoke. "I may have understood a small piece of it" he said quietly.

Suiren perked up and moved to walk along side him, inclining her head. "Is that so? Please, explain."

He stopped for a moment, tucking his hands into the long sleeves of his kimono. "Two cranes with wings spread adorn the Kuchiki clan crest. I do not know what that means in reference to the rest of what you said though."

Suiren mused over that piece of information. "That is intriguing. The red eagle of old…hmm. Did your family crest ever change?"

He shook his head and continued walking "No."

She exhaled slowly, wrapped up in her thoughts. "I need to write this down. I was blessed with this talent for a reason, I must determine what it means." '_Light! I need to curb my tongue! I'm as chatty as a bleeding Novice, all over this new talent. Blood and ashes, why could I not have been granted this gift sooner?!'_

:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:

In what Suiren took to be the sitting room, the three of them sat after enjoying a delicious meal. Renji casually leaned against one wall with his legs crossed, his sword propped up against his shoulder and his hands tucked into his large sleeves. He reminded her of her warder almost. Though he appeared to be resting with his eyes closed, he looked as though he could be on his feet with his sword drawn in mere seconds.

Byakuya sat beside Suiren quietly sipping tea, his sword lying on the ground next to him. It seemed so rude to have it sitting out here, but it would do them no good if he left it elsewhere when the enemy struck. For the sake of his charge he broke the usual code of conduct and allowed them to carry their weapons with them at all times.

Suiren frowned into her cup now, her tea had grown cold. Her eyes flicked up to meet his, annoyance flashed in hers mixed with what could have been humiliation.

"May I access the Source?"

It both grated and disgusted her to have to ask. The only time she had not been freely able to draw on the source was when she was a Novice. Even then she could if she wanted to, it would just earn her a day in the kitchen scouring pots.

He nodded to her and she felt the block vanish, allowing her to submerge herself in Saidar. Quietly he watched a glow surround her, he could feel the pleasure it gave her and it puzzled him. Was it the power itself that made her feel that way or just being given permission to call upon it?

She used a single thread of fire to reheat the tea in her cup along with the pot and looked to him hesitantly.

"Do you need your tea warmed?"

So that's what she was doing…"If it is no trouble."

She extended her hand to him, pointing at the cup. He could see what looked like a thin red string extending from her fingertips towards him. After a moment he could feel the heat coming off of his tea, steam rising one again. '_Well that's handy at least. It seems she controls quite a wide variety of things with her power. Interesting.'_

"Thank you" he said softly, bowing his head slightly to her.

She sighed as she released her hold on the One Power. The euphoric feeling faded and her senses returned to normal. It always made her feel dull when the power left her. Her eyes stared off for a moment, the horrors of the past twenty four hours of her life finally sinking in.

"Are you alright, Suiren Sedai?" Byakuya asked politely.

Renji's eyes opened a moment and he searched her face now, wondering what he had missed. She blinked, both startled and perplexed by the question.

"_Sa souvraya niende misain ye, dai shan Kuchiki_."

The two men expressed their confusion at her shift in speech differently. Byakuya's head tilted to the side and his brow arched.

Renji, however, bluntly asked "What the hell did you just say?"

His Captain shot him a warning look.

"Well if you aren't gonna ask I will." he said stubbornly, ignoring the threat in Byakuya's eyes.

Suiren blinked again and shook her head in confusion. "Is there something wrong with what I said?"

The two men turned their attention back to her. Byakuya responded politely "Not exactly, we just did not understand the language. I did hear my name. You called me '_dai shan_ Kuchiki'. What does that mean?"

Her ivory cheeks showed hints of a blush for brief moment before she recovered. "Dai shan means 'battle lord' in the old tongue." '_Sheriam Sedai always said that my outbursts of Old Tongue were the result of a past life lived. It would be nice if I was aware when I was speaking in that language…The Wheel weaves as it wills I suppose'_ she thought to herself.

Renji threw back his head and laughed, causing the slight blush to return, along with a look of annoyance. "You certainly are an unusual woman."

Byakuya glared at him again "If you cannot speak politely Lieutenant Abarai, then do not speak at all."

Turning back to Suiren he gave her an apologetic look. "Please forgive his rudeness, he is an uncouth commoner. Would you mind translating the rest of it for me?"

Behind him, Renji's eyes shot daggers into his Captain's back. '_Noble bastard…always has a stick up his ass. I wasn't trying to be rude_.'

"I am lost in my own mind, battle lord Kuchiki. That is what I said." The spots of color had left her face, allowing her to return to the normally calm and unrevealing visage she usually kept.

"As for your Lieutenant, he does not offend me. My life has not been a sheltered one. Alindrah and I are first-sisters and she is Aiel, far from royalty. Why even my own warder was…" she trailed off, her teacup suddenly becoming very interesting. She wanted to excuse herself but remembered that she was attached to him. Solace was something she would not soon know.

Yet again the change in her mood was not unnoticed. Inwardly she chastised herself for being so blatantly obvious. It seemed she could hardly keep her emotions in check since arriving in this strange world, nor could she seem to curb her tongue. 'Light _above, this world is unraveling me faster than balefire unravels threads of the Pattern_.'

"Why are you upset that he's gone? That jerk is the reason you're chained up like that."

Her already thin resolve shattered along with her temper at Renji's callous words. They were true, she knew that, but she had no need of him reminding her. Eyes blazing, she clutched her hands into fists and glared at Renji.

"What do you know of betrayal and loss?!" She snapped, causing the red head to flinch at the sudden harshness in her voice.

"Cringing sand lapper" she muttered with disgust before continuing in a louder tone.

"The loss of a Gaidin to any Aes Sedai is an unimaginably painful experience. Their soul is bound to our own so when they die a part of us dies as well."

Her voice cracked and a single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. "I will suffer from his loss regardless of his deeds. Light…to have been betrayed by the very man who has been my brother to battles for so long. It is unheard of!" Her fist slammed into the table, sloshing her tea.

"Warders are meant to protect Aes Sedai with their lives…"

She fought the urge to hug herself tightly. The rage was gone, leaving only an unfathomable pain. "I cannot even mourn in private" she whispered, turning her head away from the two men. Shamed by her outburst, allowing her true feelings to show and further shamed by the very fact that she could no longer hide them as well as she hoped.

Renji shifted uncomfortably, regretting his thoughtless behavior and baffled by her unusual insults. _'Why the hell does she keep calling me strange names? First 'child of the sand', now a 'cringing sand lapper'? What the hell is that supposed to mean?'_

Byakuya sat speechless during her tirade. Her pain was nearly tangible. So great, it made him feel the loss was his own. He felt an overwhelming urge to try to soothe her pain. That he would even think such a thing caused him further distress. '_The sooner that collar is removed, the better. It is addling my brain, subjecting me to every last emotion coursing through this strange woman._' The rustle of Renji's clothing caught his attention, breaking his train of thought.

Tearing his eyes from her, he grabbed his sword and stood abruptly. Pointing to the door he coldly ordered the other man out "Leave us!"

Renji quickly stood and rushed out the door, bowing and muttering apologies. "_Gomen nasai_."

:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:

Once he had gone, Byakuya slipped his sword back into his obi and turned to Suiren. He could feel her struggling for control of her emotions. He was having just as much trouble dealing with so many of hers at once. It was like an overwhelming tidalwave. Emotions were useless in his opinion, but at this moment he did not think it wise to tell her that.

He was not used to feeling anything at all, he had rid himself of such things as a young man. This was an entirely different arena for him. 'This _woman is suffering so greatly. I should do something…'_ he thought, politely averting his eyes from her sorrow.

He extended his hand down to her which she accepted after a moment. Gently he pulled her to her feet, clasping her arm to support her. She was trembling, her fingers gripping her skirts so tightly they were turning white. It felt like everything was tumbling down around her. Having him witness this breakdown only shamed her further.

Not trusting her to walk, he picked her up and transported her to his bedchambers. She protested weakly, claiming she was perfectly able to use her own two feet. He paid her no mind. Upon entering the room he was grateful to see that the servants had already prepared a spare futon for her to sleep on, placing it a few feet away from his own. It was still not very proper, but he had little choice on the matter.

He knelt beside her bed, laying her down carefully. She hardly seemed to notice, curling herself into a tight ball and squeezing her eyes shut. Though he could feel her need for solitude, he could do little to help her achieve it. The long, silvery cord that connected them prevented him from going far from her side just as much as his orders did.

The pain radiating through the young woman reminded him much of his own when his beloved Hisana died. It had nearly broken him to lose her, she was everything to him. Even half a century later, she was still constantly on his mind.

Stepping back, he pulled his eyes away from the raven haired beauty and tried to ignore the catastrophic feeling off loss pouring through the _a'dam_. He would have expected her to be in tears by now, but she still battled them back. '_A strong woman, even when tormented by the loss of everything she knew, everything she loved, she struggles to hold back her own feelings._'

The minutes passed in silence. Byakuya trying to ignore what he could not. Suiren trying to kill what would not die. After what seemed like an eternity passed, He stood and moved to a cabinet that lay against the wall near her. Pulling it open, he retrieved a bottle of the finest saké along with two cups. It certainly wasn't a method he would have ever chosen before, but one again there were few options available. If he could not stop her pain from reaching him, he would dull it with alcohol. With any hope, it would help dull hers as well.

Filling the two cups, he offered her the first. She had been watching him quietly, curious as to what was in the strange jug he retrieved from the cabinet. After a moment's hesitation, she accepted, pushing herself up on the futon. Peering into the cup, her face crinkled slightly in confusion. It looked like water to her. She flicked a glance up to find him leaning against the wall, already consuming his drink. With a shrug, she brought it to her lips and took a small sip. Her eyes widened when the liquid poured past her lips and onto her tongue. It seared her mouth, creating a warming sensation wherever it touched. '_It's alcohol?_'

Byakuya watched her reactions with mild interest. He had succeeded in taking her mind off her troubles, for a moment at least. She was genuinely surprised to discover that the drink was not what it seemed. It did not take her long to understand the purpose in it, as she soon threw the cup back, draining it completely.

It was his turn to be surprised now. She certainly did not seem the type to drink. He was still casually sipping his first cup and she was ready for a second. He did little more than arch a brow as she rose and moved towards him, extending the cup towards him in a silent request. Acquiescing, he refilled the cup for her. Again, she downed it in a matter of seconds. His brow rose higher.

"I do not believe it is wise for you to continue in that manner" he began, preparing to warn her of the consequences of her behavior. A murderous glare from the slender woman was enough to bring his words to a grinding halt.

"I have every intention of being juicier than a fiddler's whelp within the hour and not a stitch less!"

He blinked in surprise. Already he was seeing flaws in this plan of his. His intention was to calm her with one or two drinks, blur her mind at bit as well as his own. Not to completely intoxicate her. '_I don't even want to know how that will affect me. I may well regret this.'_

She reached for the jar when she realized he was not going to pour a third drink for her. Deftly, he moved it out of her reach. With a low growl of annoyance, she set down her cup and reached for it again. With little effort she was outmaneuvered a second time.

"You are being most childish" she said, placing her hands on her hips, giving him a sharp look.

"And you are not behaving very much like a noble" he replied coolly.

Her gaze darkened. Oh, he had a point, but did he really expect her to behave as a queen and Aes Sedai for every second of the day? Certainly he could understand, after the trauma she had been through. She was entitled to her privacy, as much as she was entitled to be herself behind closed doors. Her hands clenched into fists at her waist. If only she could use the power, she could fetch that jar from his hands, whether he liked it or not.

Byakuya watched her lips thin at his words. Frustration and fury rolled through to him in towering waves. He very nearly felt chastised by the fierce look she was giving him. Like a mother scolding her child. She certainly looked as though she would like to switch him, with her fists clenched together at her waist like that.

"Would you kindly refill my cup?" she said in sharp, clipped tones. It wasn't a question, more like a demand. Her tone dared him to deny her.

A smile tugged at his lips. She was quite ravishing, standing there like that. Such fierceness, such beauty. The tiny smile fell when he realized what he was thinking. This woman was his charge, his guest, and above all, not Hisana. How could he even consider another woman beautiful without tainting the memories of his beloved wife?

"Oh for the love of Light! How long to you intend to stand there gaping at me?" she said, throwing her hands up and moving towards him.

Her hand was around the jar before he could move it. The liquid sloshed with the container as she attempted to wrest it from his grasp.

"Wool headed fool" she grumbled "How dare you treat me this way. If it weren't for this bloody collar, I'd have you hanging by your heels!"

"Is that so?" he responded, refusing to loosen his grip. "I did not realize Aes Sedai were the type to fight over a bottle of saké."

Suiren froze in place, staring blankly up at him. Here she was, Aes Sedai and heir to the throne of Saldaea, brawling like a farmgirl during harvest. The realization was enough to make her head hang had pride not forced it to remain stiff. Why was she even so desperate to have it? '_The memories. Oh Light, the gaping hole where he used to be. Why Roarke? Why?_'

He saw a shimmer cross those emerald eyes and realized she had come full circle. The pain came back with renewed force, hitting him square in the chest. She wasn't glaring at him anymore. In fact, it was almost as though she was staring straight through him.

Slowly, he extracted the saké jug from her grasp, placing it and his cup beside hers atop the cabinet. Her hands fell limply to her side but she did not seem to notice. For a moment her lip trembled, but was quickly tightened into a thin line.

"Perhaps you should sit?" he said, motioning towards her futon.

Numbly, she nodded her head. Rather than moving to where he indicated, she slowly knelt to the floor in front of him, placing her hands on her lap and clasping them together tightly. With a sigh, he followed suit, leaning back against the wall.

Watching her, he felt a sharp tug within his soul. She was a beautiful woman, even in her current disheveled state. Her heart and soul lay bare before him, a fresh wound still bleeding profusely. She could not have known how clearly her emotions were relayed to him. '_As well she does not'_ he thought. That would only make her feel worse.

He sighed again. It had to be the _a'dam_, but he could not just coldly sit by and watch this woman fall to pieces. She was barely holding herself together. '_I am not without a heart'_ he said to himself, almost as a reminder of sorts. He may have been lacking in outward or even inward displays of emotion, but he was not dead. Well, not exactly. Reaching forward, he took her by the hands. Her body tensed and her eyes came into focus for a moment.

"Come here" he said quietly.

Her lips partly slightly as she comprehended his offer. '_Comfort? He wishes to bring me comfort?_' Her questions echoed in her mind, not completely registering. The saké had dulled her mind some, causing her thoughts to become sluggish. Comfort. Warmth. Solace. Her brain registered these as things she wanted, no, needed. Nodding again, she let him pull her forward, into his arms.

A sigh slipped past her lips as his arms enveloped her. It did feel nice, even if he was a complete stranger. She let herself pretend it was Alindrah comforting her, it was easier that way. Better than the truth of the matter. '_Perhaps this man is not so bad as I thought_.'

:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:

**Additional Info**:

Genkan – a vestibule just inside the main entry of a Japanese house

Far Dareis Mai– Maidens of the Spear. An Aiel warrior society which admits women only. They do not marry or keep children so long as they are inside the society. If a Maiden chose to do so, they must give up their spear permanently. "You may belong to no man, nor may any man belong to you, nor any child. The spear is your lover, your child, and your life."

Gaidin– (lit) brother to battles, also known as warders. Men bound to Aes Sedai, to serve and protect them with their lives. The warder bond allows them to heal quickly, go long periods without food, water or sleep and the ability to sense the taint of the Dark One from some distance. So long as the warder lives, his Aes Sedai will know how far he is. When he dies, she will know the moment and manner of it. Most Ajah's of Aes Sedai believe in bonding only one man, though the Green Ajah believe an Aes Sedai may bond as many as she wishes. Only those of the Red Ajah refuses to bond to a warder.

Gomen nasai – I am sorry; forgive me

* * *

-is still hiding-

So what's the verdict? Are you ready to throw something at me?  
(gonna have to go through master first...)  
I hated this chapter. Nothing worse than decribing the feelings of two people  
who barely show them. Ugh. I need some saké now!!

By the way, if you want something lighter, check out my other story, Children of the Stars. I looooove writing that one. More freedom /nod. WoT is HARD! Nothing like a good challenge though. Be sure to tackle me with your reviews. Just make sure I land on something soft, kay?

I think the next chapter is action packed. Perhaps that will make up for this one? :D


	9. A Startling Revelation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or The Wheel of Time series. They belong to Tite Kubo and the late Robert Jordan (may he rest in peace). I do own my OC's and my ideas/storyline, but I am only publishing these works for the entertainment of others. (I hope they are entertaining!)

* * *

Thank you for the wonderful reviews on the last  
chapter!! I can finally breathe! Special thanks  
to **Jazzmaster** for turning me into a squealing pile  
of mush with his/her review. I hope I can continue  
to impress you! (still can't believe I did in the first place LOL)

Of course, I could never forget my Master, **WannaBeNinja  
**and **Angil**. You ladies are freakin awesome!

* * *

**Chapter 9 – A Startling Revelation**

The sound of a door opening stirred him from slumber. His eyes fluttered open slowly, looking around the room in confusion. Warmth pressed tightly to him caused him to look down and suck in his breath harshly. The crumpled form of a woman lay in his arms, her black hair covering her face. His mind still thick with sleep, he whispered aloud "Hisana?"

"Oh good, you're awake" said the voice from the door.

Turning sharply, he found the speaker and narrowed his eyes. "Lieutenant Abarai…what do you want?"

Renji had grown used to his Captain's cold tone, it no longer had any effect on him. He snorted and pointed at him "I wanna know if you slept like that all morning. You're gonna regret it later, if you don't already."

"Do you have a point?"

Renji shrugged "Just saying, that can't be comfortable. For you, or for her."

"That is none of your concern, Abarai Renji. Now, was there some reason for you coming into my room unannounced?"

"Che. Don't be so grumpy. If I hadn't woken you up, you'd have missed the meeting with Yamamoto."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at this. "Did your memory fail you? Yamamoto said I would be exempt from that meeting due to last nights events."

'_Geez, Captain Kuchiki is really out of it isn't he?' _"Sir, that meeting was held this morning. The afternoon meeting is in two hours."

Renji almost enjoyed the look of shock on his Captain's face. It wasn't something anyone saw often, in fact, most people thought it to be an impossibility. The man simply does not show emotion, reaction, anything. A heart of stone and an expression to match. '_He must be really tired. He rarely sleeps so late, despite going to bed at the hour we did. And to have that woman curled up with him? He must have lost his mind.' _

"I see. Thank you for alerting me."

Byakuya immediately turned to the woman he held in his arms, hoping to wake her gently. His tone and body language told Renji that the discussion was over. With a smirk his Lieutenant slid out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Byakuya gently pushed her back onto one arm. She stirred but did not wake, only held onto him tighter, face scrunching slightly in protest.

"Suiren."

Pushing her hair back, he spoke softly to her. Slowly, her eyes began to open and her grip on his kimono loosened. Her eyes had a slight tilt to them, shaped a bit like an almond. The pupils themselves were deep shade of green, encompassing all the beauty of a finely cut emerald. Overall, they were very pleasing to look upon. Why hadn't he noticed that before? Her cheeks were finely sculpted, her lips full, almost pouty. The gravity of his thoughts hit him again, causing him to freeze in place, his hand still resting on her cheek. '_Why is she having this effect on me?'_ He felt the urge to push her away from him roughly but he could not bring himself to move.

"Light above…" she grumbled to herself, her body aching from the awkward position in which she had slept.

Still leaning heavily on him, she looked curiously up at him, as if wondering why he was there. He saw it click in her eyes and felt it through the _a'dam_ when her memory cleared. They were alert, a sharp and knowing, no longer clouded by sleep. Her face quickly changed to crimson when she noticed how he was holding her, the coolness of his hand contrasting with the warmth her face now held.

"Blood and ashes" she whispered, releasing her hold on him and hastily trying to back away. Her panic was near comical as she struggled to break free from such an intimate embrace.

"What was I…why…" She was at a loss for words.

"Calm yourself Aes Sedai. You fell asleep that way and apparently I did too."

The panic faded soon after he spoke, his words strangely having a calming effect on her. The early morning events were hazy, but she did not forget seeking his comfort. Her relief was short lived with that reminder. Shame now overwhelmed her and she hung her head, using her hair to hide her face from him. Leaning forward, he pushed back her hair, cupping her face in his hand.

"Think nothing of it and I shall do the same."

He waited until she nodded before he released her face and stood, pulling her up with him.

"We are going to be late to your demonstration if we do not get ready."

She nodded and followed him out of the room. "I could certainly use a bath, but I'm not quite sure how well that is going to work." She said quietly behind him, glaring down at the cord that connected them.

Byakuya stopped so suddenly that she ran into him. She managed a hasty apology and stepped back, waiting for him to speak. He was silent for several minutes. Apparently he had not considered the difficulties of it himself. When he finally spoke, he did so very slowly, choosing his words with great care.

"I can remove the bracelet for you to bathe, but the Commander ordered me not to let you leave my sight."

Her jaw dropped in horror but snapped shut when he raised his hand to silence her.

"Since that would be more than inappropriate, I will have a screen put up in the room to keep you out of sight, but I cannot leave the room. Would that be acceptable?"

Suiren repressed a sigh. It would be fair, so long as he wasn't a lecher. He did not strike her as one at least.

"It will have to do, though I can already see the flaws in it."

Byakuya turned his head to look at her. "Would you rather I adhere to his words exactly?"

She sniffed at the idea and placed her hands firmly on her hips, lips thinning. "I will not allow it."

"Hn"

She thought for just a brief moment she saw his lips curve up in a smile, but he turned his head back too quickly for her to be certain.

"Just be thankful it wasn't Captain Kyoraku who found you."

A thin brow arched on her dainty face in curiosity. "Do I want to know why?"

"You will understand when you meet him later today."

"Hn" she said, mocking him.

* * *

Showering was indeed an interesting experience, but more for Suiren than Byakuya. She was used to copper bathing tubs and had never seen a shower before. To have water pouring from a spout instead of being brought in by servants clearly amazed her. Thankfully, there was a female servant there to help her and show her how to turn it on and off. Byakuya had to muffle the laughter that bubbled through his lips when he heard her squeak when the water came on. It had actually frightened her! She composed herself quickly enough, and before long she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

She was actually a little disappointed to leave the shower once she had finished. It had been a delightful experience. It was far more effective than a steady stream of serving girls bringing in pots of hot water. The pressure of the water against her skin had been relaxing to her aching muscles, soothing them with its steady beat. As far as she could tell, the stolid Captain had remained a gentleman and stayed just out of sight for the entirety. She returned the favor when he wished to shower as well.

A servant gave her a simple white yukata to wear until she could get dressed for the day. She also took Suiren's dress, promising to have it cleaned and repaired. Another servant brushed her long, dark hair, tying it in the back loosely. It seemed odd to dress so simply, forgoing all of the usual trappings of royalty. She couldn't have been happier to leave all of her hairpins in a pile in Byakuya's room.

'_Not just his room now, but my room as well. Light! Uncle Davram would have a fit if he knew I was sharing a room with a man. Wouldn't want to ruin my reputation and prevent future suitors.'_ She laughed to herself at that thought. '_Here I am worrying about potential suitors when my very life hangs in the balance_. _Not many men would be brave enough to wed an Aes Sedai as is, even if I am to be Queen.'_

Byakuya came around the screen, breaking her train of thought. He had a on the same, simple yukata as herself and a towel draped over the top of his head casually. It was difficult to keep her from licking her lips, but it wasn't from nervousness. The man before her was just so strikingly handsome, water still beaded here and there on his skin. Her chest grew tight and she raised her hand to her heart, clutching her yukata. Quickly she turned her head from him.

"Are you alright Suiren?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine _dai shan._"

He sighed at her as he refastened the bracelet. "Byakuya-sama is acceptable, you don't have to keep referring to me as that."

She gave him a tight smile. "_Dai shan_ is less of a mouthful. Don't you have a nickname?"

'_A nickname? Why would I allow anyone to call me by anything other than my name?' _"I prefer Byakuya-sama."

Suiren was greatly tempted to stick her tongue out at him childishly. It surprised her that she would even think to do such a thing, especially considering her age and status, but it honestly seemed like a good idea at the moment. She was willing to bet that he would love the Aiel's way of _ji'e'toh_. Honor, obligation, and duty. Instead she smiled mysteriously at him, rising and walking towards him with one hand outstretched_. _

"_Ayende no, sul'dam." _

He stared at her blankly, watching her hand reach towards him but making no move to stop her. He knew she meant him when she said _sul'dam_, but what she wanted him to do, he did not know. Her hand stopped atop his forehead and the other pulled the towel off his head. She repeated herself since he did not seem to understand.

"Release me, leash holder. I wish to use the Power."

He nodded in understanding and the wall vanished. Greedily, reached out to embrace Saidar. He watched her pupils dilate and felt her enjoyment. A glow surrounded her entire body, it even seemed to reach her eyes.

"I never get tired of that feeling." She said with a pleased sigh.

Tying together threads of air with a trace of fire, she ran them through his hair and her own, effectively drying them. "I wish I had another use for the power right now, I don't want to let it go."

Byakuya picked up a strand of his now dry hair, inspecting it. "Is it that pleasurable, this power of yours?"

She nodded slowly "Very much so. It is a double edged sword though. A woman can draw in too much of it and burn herself out. We must always know our limits and resist the ever present call of Saidar."

"It calls to you?" He motioned for her to follow him and they made their way back to his room for fresh clothing.

"Saidar is always there, waiting. This _a'dam _serves as a shield somewhat, although it feels a little different. It is as though my link to Saidar becomes hazy. I can still touch it but if I try it makes me feel quite ill and I can barely grasp it. If another Aes Sedai were to shield me it would seem as though it was just over the horizon, out of reach and I would be unable to touch it at all."

He listened quietly to her speak, taking in as much information as he could. Every bit would help. Since Aizen had one of these women in his clutches already, he would no doubt use her in battle against them. They walked back into his room and he began pulling his normal uniform out of a closet.

Suiren stared inside the spacious room curiously and flipping through his kimonos. "May I wear one of these?"

He looked at her sharply. It was a strange request, but she did not seem to notice. He had intended on loaning her one of Hisana's old kimono's to wear but this would at least save him a painful reminder of his late wife.

"Very well. They will be quite large for you, but you should be able to adjust it significantly to fit. Pick out whichever one you wish."

She smiled at him again, thawing his usually cold heart. "Thank you for your kindness to me. You have helped more than you can know."

Byakuya was unsure just how to respond, so he said nothing at all, watching and patiently waiting for her to choose something to wear. Finally, she selected a pale yellow kimono top embroidered with his family crest, along with a deep green hakama and obi. Running her fingers over the crest she muttered to herself.

"So, it is two cranes with spread wings."

The two walked over to a shoji screen the servants had provided, allowing it to separate them so they could change. Byakuya muttered to himself about the leash being in the way. He was going to have to take it off again just to dress himself.

"This leash is quite a nuisance. It would be much easier to move about without it in the way."

Before the words even left his mouth the leash began to dissipate before them. On the other side of the screen he heard her gasp.

"Byakuya-sama…do you see that?"

"Yes…how very strange. The bracelet still remains, is the collar gone?"

She laughed mirthlessly at his question. "No. I suppose the leash is just optional and you can will it away."

She snapped her fingers together suddenly, a new light of hope shining down on her. "Try to will the collar away, or to open at the very least."

He did as she said; envisioning her long neck free of the dreaded thing but it did not work as she had hoped.

"Mother's milk in a cup!" She cursed when her plan failed.

"At least we can move about a bit more freely now" he said, hoping to comfort her some.

"Yes, I suppose I should be grateful for that much" she answered with a resigned sigh.

She slipped into the kimono top, cinching it tightly at her waist with the green sash knotted on her side. Looking down she tugged on the hem. "This strange tunic is long enough to be a dress!" She exclaimed. Granted, a very risqué dress. It was more like a shift really.

"_So ka_?" Came the bland reply.

She walked over to a mirror that she saw in the corner to observe herself. When she reached it and looked at herself the blood drained from her face. Feeling her rising horror, Byakuya stuck his head out from behind the screen in concern.

"Suiren? What is wrong?"

Holding her face in her hands, her knees gave way and she slumped to the floor. Thankful that he was at least partially dressed, he rushed over to her. She turned to him slowly, her eyes wide with shock.

"My face…"

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance "There is nothing wrong with your face."

She shook her head and covered her eyes with her fingers. "You don't understand! Burn me, it must have been the Oaths being removed. I look just as I did when I first took them."

"I don't follow you. Did you look older before?"

"It was not so much older, I was still very youthful in appearance, but one cannot place a specific age on an Aes Sedai. Our faces stay smooth and youthful no matter how old we are. You can stare at an Aes Sedai all day and still not guess her age. One moment she looks twenty, in another glance she's forty. It is something that marks all Aes Sedai."

Pushing herself off the floor, she stared into the mirror once more.

"I look twenty again. Can I even call myself an Aes Sedai now? Am I even worthy of the ring?"

She held up one hand, showing him the golden ring she wore of the Great Serpent biting its own tail. Byakuya squeezed her shoulders lightly.

"I do not think they can take that away from you Suiren. They cannot change who and what you are."

She sighed dejectedly but nodded in agreement.

"Come now, you must finish dressing."

Eager to take her mind off of her now very youthful looks, she looked back down at the large shirt she wore.

"It is a bit like a short dress…"

Byakuya followed her eyes down the shirt and grunted when he saw it barely came close to her knees, leaving a great deal of her slender legs exposed. Still holding her by the shoulders, he turned her around and gently pushed her back towards the shoji screen.

"You aren't leaving here without those hakama on."

He left her by the clothes and moved back around to finish dressing himself, as he had not yet put on his haori or kenseikan. He reminded her of Warders in some ways. He was as rigid as quite a few she knew of. How she missed being in the company of Alindrah. She could always be herself with her first-sister.

After a moment or two of confusion, she finally figured out how to wear the hakama pants. With another glance in the mirror she was satisfied with her looks. The hem of the pants rested in folds atop her foot, giving away the fact that they were not meant for her to wear. Other than that, she managed to maneuver the clothing to fit her best.

"I am ready Byakuya-sama" she called to him, watching him step out from behind the screen.

It was the first time she had seen him fully uniformed. When they first met, he had only been wearing a simple shihakusho. Now he had a flowing white coat on over it, a large scarf draped around his neck and a strange hair ornament that separated his hair in three places atop his head and two above his ear. _'How odd. Still, he is very handsome' _she thought to herself.

"…Thank you. You look quite lovely as well, Suiren Sedai."

'_Oh Light! I said that out loud?' _She covered her blunder smoothly by smiling and nodding at him, acting as though it was done on purpose. Extending one arm, she motioned for him to lead the way. They walked together in silence to the front of the house to retrieve their footwear. She slid her feet into her richly colored green slippers, pleased she had managed to find a hakama that matched them perfectly. Waiting for him to finish tying on his sandals, she began to recite a poem she heard once as a child.

"My heart rises with the sun. To the chime of swords. I die at sunset…"

Byakuya's head snapped up suddenly and he snatched her hand, causing her words to break off. "Do not say such things, I told you before no harm will come to you."

Startled by his gruff manner she shrunk back in momentary fright. "It was just a poem…I do not know what made me think of it just then."

He loosened his grip and relaxed. She pulled her hand free angrily.

"Light! I would hate to see what you would do if I began singing the Aiel songs Alindrah taught me."

Ignoring her outburst, he calmly walked out the door and waited for her to follow. Crossing her arms beneath her breasts she lifted her chin and glided out behind him.

* * *

**a/n: For reasons I have yet to understand, 'Mother's milk in a cup' is a seriously nasty phrase in WoT. Just sounds gross to me…. Oh yeah, 'so ka' is like saying 'is that so?'**

**Sorry I got the action thing mixed up! It is all in the next chapter.  
To make up for my wee blunder, I am posting them both today!  
Huzzah! If you're appreciative, you should review -nods-  
It'll be up in about an hour or so. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
The next one is even better! **


	10. A Show of Force

_**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off em. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD _

* * *

As promised, here is your second posting of the night!  
Reviews would be greatly appreciated! I love my  
faithful reviewers: **WannaBeNinja**, **Jazzmaster**, **Angil** and  
**Irish12345**! LUB JOO!

I do wonder why its so hard to get reviews though.  
I see you people reading it! -sniffs- Do ya just not love me  
or somethin? -looks pitiful-  
Did the guilt trip work? REVIEW puh-lease!

* * *

**Chapter 10 – A Show of Force**

Though she had travelled with Byakuya before while he was using shunpo, it still unsettled her greatly. She could not stop herself from clinging tightly to him, despite her previous irritation.

"Are you certain we could not have walked there?" She asked him, the wind whipping her hair violently.

"We would have been late had we done so. I assure you this method is the most efficient."

Her eyes squinted from the wind, wishing she could create a shield to block it. "Perhaps you just enjoy holding me in your arms" she teased.

His expression did not waver, his eyes kept their focus on the path ahead. "Hardly."

Suiren sighed and kept silent for the remainder of the journey. Clearly this man had no sense of humor.

:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v

They did indeed arrive in the training arena on time, perhaps even a bit early. They came to a halt directly before Commander-General Yamamoto. Byakuya placed her back on her feet, holding her elbows lightly until she was steady. No matter how she tried to hide it, he could plainly see shunpo frightened her. A blank mask may have hidden expression, but the slight tremble that shook her body combined with the panic felt through the _a'dam_ gave her away to him.

"Good afternoon Suiren Sedai, Captain Kuchiki. Have you recovered enough to provide us with a demonstration of your skill today?"

She nodded, standing up straight and looking him firmly in the eyes. "I have, your Captain has taken excellent care of me and I thank you for entrusting my safety with him."

The old man nodded with a tiny smile on his wrinkled face. "As to be expected of a Kuchiki. I see the leash has vanished, yet the collar and bracelet remain. How is that?"

Byakuya spoke up from behind her "Sir. It apparently can be dispatched by will alone. Unfortunately, it does not work that way with removal of the collar."

Yamamoto bobbed his head slowly, his hand rising to stroke his beard. "That is most unfortunate."

Suiren looked around while the two men talked, scanning the crowd of people that had come. She counted a total of six men and women that wore the same white coat Byakuya and Yamamoto had. '_They must all be Captains as well. Women Captains eh? That is an interesting sight to see.'_ There were several other men and women there, most standing next to one of the Captains. They wore the simple black shihakusho she had first seen Byakuya in. '_Must be lower ranking officers…'_

"It looks as though everyone who was planning on attending has arrived. Shall we get started then?"

Yamamoto broke her from her reverie. She turned back to him and gave him a small bow. Byakuya moved from behind her and took his seat beside his Commanding officer. Impatiently, Suiren plucked at her hakama, removing invisible wrinkles. She had never been required to 'show off' her skill in the One Power, but she would as soon have it over and done with.

"What would you have me do, Commander?"

The old man smiled at her, slapping his hand on his knee. "That is sweet of you to refer to me with such respect, but you call me Yama-ji, child."

Suiren smiled broadly at him, her confidence growing as she relaxed. "I have many abilities, some simple, some grand. It all depends upon the situation."

"What of your skills in battle young lady? If I provide you with a sparring partner, would you be willing to show us that?"

Suiren's eyes widened slightly "My power is nothing to toy with! I have no wish to hurt anyone. I am also not allowed to use them against another person unless I am doing so to preserve life."

A gruff voice called loudly from her right "I'll fight ya! You can't kill me and I'll make sure you're fighting to save your own life" a large man said, cackling madly as though he had made a joke.

"Yeah! Kenny is the best, don't worry pretty lady, you can't kill him!" a tiny voice called.

Suiren looked around, quite baffled. She heard a child speak but could not see one anywhere. Suddenly, a bright pink blur popped up on the big man's shoulder with a giggle.

"Here I am!" the little girl announced cheerfully, waving one hand in greeting.

Yamamoto rapped his cane on the ground to draw everyone's attention back to him. "Captain Kenpachi Zaraki would be an excellent sparring partner for you, Suiren Sedai. You will find it most difficult to injure him, and even if you did you would see it slows him down little. What say you?"

Suiren looked at the big man now towering over her with a maniacal grin, then to Byakuya who nodded slightly to her. She turned back to the elder

"I accept, Yama-ji."

"Great! Let's have some fun!" Kenpachi crowed, wasting no time in walking out to the center of the arena. The little girl leapt off his back and ran to sit next to Byakuya.

Suiren turned back to face Captain Kuchiki. "_Ayende no, dai shan Kuchiki."_

He nodded again and the barrier came down. A self-assured aura enveloped her as she walked out onto the field and stood before her massive opponent. Her arms outstretched now, she let Saidar sweep over her, drawing in as much as she felt she could safely hold. In the stands, Byakuya squinted slightly. The glow surrounding her body was almost blinding now, far brighter than he had seen before. Renji walked over and plopped down next to his Captain.

"Kuchiki-taichou, whatcha squinting at? The sun is to our back."

Byakuya looked at him, perplexed.

"You cannot see the glow around her?"

Renji looked back out to the woman in the field then back at his Captain.

"She's not glowing."

Byakuya shook his head. He couldn't understand why Renji could not see it.

"She is, her entire body shines, brighter than the sun."

Beside them, Yamamoto hummed into his beard thoughtfully.

:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v

"You ready?" Kenpachi called out to her, resting his jagged sword over one shoulder.

"I am prepared _dai shan_."

"Don't hold back!" he screamed, already charging her.

"_Carai an Aes Sedai! Tai'shar Saldaea! Tai'shar Saldaea_!" Suiren cried as she cast her arm in front of her, sending out a rolling wave of fire.

He was surprised, but dodged easily by leaping over both the fire and her, landing at her back. Not bothering to turn around, she flicked her hand out to the right and another wave of fire formed behind her. Laughing, he sidestepped and moved in to her left.

"Don't you need a sword little girl?"

Suiren smirked at him, letting him come closer. When he swung his sword down at her, he met with a solid wall of air.

"_A'manshima_?" She said mockingly, twirling threads of air in her other hand to form a sword similar to his own. "Like this one?" She sent it forward with a flick of her wrist, slipping it through her shield and slamming into his chest with a sickening thunk.

The big man laughed again and jumped backwards, ripping his body free of the blade.

"You actually cut me! Oh, this is going to be so much fun! Come at me again!"

'_This man is mad!'_ She thought to herself as she prepared the next weave. Holding her hands in front of her, she rolled her wrists slightly in a repetitive fashion.

"What are you waiting for?!" He jeered at her.

Above his head a dark cloud began to form rapidly in the afternoon sky. Seeing a shadow darken around him, Kenpachi looked up in time to see a bolt of lightening shoot downward towards him. The ground exploded where he had been standing, debris flying. He managed to leap out of the way in the last moment. That did not spare him from the barrage of lightening that now struck at him wherever he stood. She had him vaulting from place to place across the field to avoid the constant attacks.

Annoyed, he decided to rush straight at her. He never was one to use indirect methods. Suiren's hands dropped to her sides and suddenly rose back up over her head. With that movement, the land turned to solid ice around her in all directions. In the crowd, Captain Hitsugaya's pale white brows shot up in surprise. '_She can control ice?'_

Kenpachi grunted as ice caught his feet, grinding him to a halt. "What the hell?"

She gave him no time to react, a large ball of fire formed in both of her hands. She flung them at him with all her might. The ice was still creeping up his legs as the first bolt hit him in the stomach, then the second in his shoulder. He grunted again and quickly flung his haori aside. Hastily he batted out the remaining flames, ignoring the searing pain across his battered chest.

While she prepared her next weave, he began hacking away at the ice that had come all the way up to his waist now. This time she combined her lightening attack with a rolling wave of earth, though it exhausted her greatly. Forward it went, breaking apart the ground and crackling with electricity as it made its way towards him.

Finally breaking free of the ice, Kenpachi used shunpo to quickly move out of the way. Another weave was sent towards him in haste, surrounding him in a globe of water. She just needed to buy herself a little time. Unfortunately, the watery prison was no match for Captain Zaraki. He managed to break free less than a minute after being entrapped by it. Suiren was taken aback by the ferocity of the man. Nothing seemed to stop him, or even slow him down.

Seeing him still coming for her, she slammed her palm into the ground, a weave of earth and water shooting in. The result of her actions was a large pillar that rose straight from the ground with her high atop it.

He skid to a halt below her, looking up in surprise. Quickly she sent fists of air into him, attacking him from all sides with invisible blows. They knocked the wind out of him, striking him everywhere at once, focusing on his kidneys and stomach more than he would have liked. He swung out wildly, trying to defend himself from an enemy he could not see.

Realizing that he was unable to block them, he tried a different method. Vanishing from below her, he quickly found the blows came to a halt once he was out of her line of sight. He laughed to himself, confident. It grew until he was roaring with laughter.

"You have to see me to hit me, don't you?!"

Her head flung back as she laughed along with him. "As do you, _dai shan_ Zaraki!"

With that, she began to thread the same weave Moghedien had shown them the previous day. Folding the light around her, she vanished from atop the pillar. A hush came over the small crowd in the arena. All eyes scanned the grounds looking for some sign of her, any trace at all, but they could not locate her anywhere. The pillar of earth began to crumble and slowly fall apart.

Unseen, Suiren jumped down from it once it came closer to the ground. Using the same thread of spirit in the air as before she spoke softly but her words were heard by all.

"_Daishar ti Saldaea._ For the Broken Crown!"

Kenpachi looked around wildly for her, annoyed that he could not locate his prey. "Quit hiding and fight me!"

Using the wind, Suiren moved a small rock not far in front of her. "I've got you!" He cried, swinging his sword down.

Her weave of air took him before his sword struck the ground, freezing him in place. She dropped her threads of folded light and revealed herself to be standing directly behind him.

"I believe I have you, Captain."

The crowd murmured in approval and a smile formed on her face.

"I aint dead yet girl."

She was unprepared for the sudden increase in his strength, he must have been holding back on her. The bonds of air cracked and shattered as his reiatsu increased dramatically. Suiren gasped, trying to leap backwards, away from him, but was not fast enough. His hand shot out, catching her by her collar, lifting her into the air.

"Now who's got who?"

In the stands Byakuya rose immediately, moving to aid her but Yamamoto held out his arm to block his path. "Commander!" He hissed, angry that the man would stop him. That loathsome savage was going to hurt Suiren if he did not intervene!

"Take your seat Captain Kuchiki." The old man ordered, forcing Byakuya to sit back down with a tightly clenched jaw.

On the field he could see Suiren struggling to piece together another weave. Her breathing ragged, she entwined spirit, water and air into a delicate lace, expanding it rather than folding it as she did when she vanished. Everyone gasped as she grew in size dramatically, towering over the rooftops.

The collar Kenpachi was gripping tightly grew too large for him to hold, forcing him to release it and fall to the ground as she grew. When he landed, he immediately jumped back as her foot came down upon him, narrowly avoiding being crushed.

In the stands the little girl with the pink head of hair giggled happily "Ken-chan is having so much fun!" She crawled over to Byakuya, tugging on his sleeve and pointing to the two battling.

"Yachiru…" he sighed.

Reaching into his haori, he pulled out a small package and thrust it at the little girl.

"Oooh candy! Thanks Bya-kushi!"

Suiren waved her hand over the tiny field below her and massive chunks of ice began to rain down. Kenpachi laughed and dodged them easily. He leapt straight towards the giant woman and swung his sword at her waist. Much to his surprise, he passed right through to the other side. '_What the hell?!'_

Reversing his course, he dove downward, aiming with his hilt instead of the blade. He guessed roughly about where her head should be and brought it down. His aim was true, striking the back of her head sharply. Her body jerked and the image of a giant vanished, revealing the illusion. Suiren's arms rose above her, as though she was grasping desperately for something no one else could see. Blackness surrounded her, and her body fell forward. She didn't even feel it when she landed in Byakuya's outstretched arms.

* * *

**Old Tongue Definitions:**

**Ayende no, dai shan – **Release me, battle lord

**A'manshima - **A sword

**Carai an Aes Sedai – **For the honor of the Aes Sedai

**Tai'shar Saldaea - **True blood of Saldaea

**Daishar ti Saldaea – **Glory (in battle) to Saldaea

* * *

A/N: Weeee! I love writing Ken-chan! He's so much fun! :D Plus, it always makes my Master squeal with delight when she reads about her favorite battle crazed shinigami. ;D Was this chapter action packed enough for everyone? How bout some reviews?! -looks around hopefully- Reviews ish nice...

For my wonderful WoT experts...I bet you are wondering why Byakuya can see the glow of Saidar, huh? Remember! The _a'dam_ has been altered from the previous type you are familiar with! (had to make it so men could wear em) I figured since the _Sul'dam_ in WoT could see the glow (yet did not know they could channel), then Bya should be able to as well.

Thx Master for assisting my when my brain flat lined. :) Sorry this was a little longer than an hour...it's anime night! I get distracted. :D


	11. The Color of Trust

_**Disclaimer**__ – I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off em. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD _

* * *

As always, I'll start out with my thanks to my  
faithful reviewers: **WannaBeNinja**, **Jazzmaster**, **Angil** and  
**Irish12345**! You guys/gals are awesome! :)

I got bored the other day and started another WoT-Bleach  
fic called When Worlds Collide. Not sure how well that  
one is gonna turn out. I've already had a threat of violence  
towards me –sniff- granted, it was followed by compliments,  
but that didn't soften the blow any. :(

I'd love any of my wonderful WoT readers to have a look see  
and lemme know what you think! :D

Anywhoo. Enough with the blather, on with the story!  
ENJOY!

...did anyone else get the alert notice for this story? WannaBe and I didn't. Weird.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – The Color of Trust**

When her eyes fluttered opened, she saw the face of her opponent hovering just above her, bloodlust still shining in his dark eyes. Panic flared in her mind, crying out the danger. Hastily, she clawed at the source, her hand shooting out towards him, fingers extended. Weaves of spirit raced into his body, coiling around his heart rapidly. Slowly, her hand began to close, becoming an invisible vise around the organ. The big man grunted, clutching his chest with a look of genuine surprise on his face. He fell to one knee, eyes wide and breaths coming in pants as he struggled to resist the internal attack.

"Suiren!" Byakuya yelled, throwing the barrier up and tearing her from Saidar.

Her body jerked back as though she had been struck by the precipitant severance, sending her spiraling into the darkness once again. Once the weave was cut off, her hold over Kenpachi vanished just as abruptly. He laughed despite his pain, still holding his chest.

"She almost got me then."

A beautiful woman with a motherly face looked at him with concern. "Are you alright Captain Zaraki?"

He nodded and waved her off. "Yeah, chest just hurts a little. Heh. Gotta be careful around this little thing, she can stop hearts…literally! HA!"

"That is a deadly power to have, I would not make light of it" she replied, examining her new patient with concern. Other than a knot forming on the back of her head, the young woman seemed otherwise unharmed.

Commander Yamamoto joined the small group that surrounded Suiren. Her head cradled in Byakuya's arm, she looked quite peaceful now, a stark comparison to the panicked expression that had gripped her only moments before.

"Captain Unohana is right, that is not a skill to make light of. I have a feeling that she can do worse things than that. She held back on you Zaraki, but then, you held back too."

Kenpachi snorted, standing again and tossing Suiren a strange look. "I want to fight her again."

This time Byakuya spoke up. "You are a fool Zaraki. If she can control the very beat of your heart it would be child's play for her to end your miserable life."

The big man laughed loudly "That's what makes it so fun! Don't be such a stiff Kuchiki."

Byakuya glared up at him, resting one hand protectively on her head.

"She is certainly an unpredictable young woman" Unohana said, directing her comments to Byakuya. "And quite beautiful. I can see why you would feel so protective of her Captain Kuchiki."

His head turned towards her slowly, his face unreadable. "You dance upon a fine line, Retsu" he warned her. She only smiled at him and rose to tend to Zaraki's wounds.

With a small groan, Suiren's eyes began to open once more. Byakuya leaned down, making sure that she saw his face first instead of Zaraki's. '_She must know she is safe_. _I do not know what came over her earlier, she felt like an entirely different person. I cannot allow that to happen a second time.'_

"Blood and ashes" she mumbled "It feels like a group of Tinker women have been dancing the tiganza on my skull."

Seeing Byakuya's anxious face above her, her lips twisted into a concerned frown. "What happened? Where is Captain Zaraki?" '_Why are you looking at me like that?'_ she wanted to add. His expression was worrisome, almost as though he expected her to rear up and strike him.

He helped her sit up slowly, keeping one arm behind her for support. "You fought well. Your opponent is fine, though he wishes to fight you again."

Suiren laughed but groaned halfway through, clutching the back of her head with a wince.

"Hey! The heart stopper is awake!" The pink haired child called out to her excitedly.

"Ready to go again?" Zaraki asked as he walked over, squatting down in front of her.

'_Heart stopper? What under the Light is she talking about?' _

"Captain Zaraki, I need to tend to your wounds" Unohana chided, following closely behind him.

"I will take care of it, if you do not mind" Suiren interjected.

Retsu turned to the young woman in surprise. "You can heal?"

With Byakuya's help Suiren rose to her feet, Kenpachi following suit.

"Nearly all Aes Sedai have some skill in healing, though the strength in the skill varies. Some cannot heal more than a bruise; others can return someone from the brink of death."

Moving slowly so as not to fall, she walked over to the big man and placed on hand on his chest before realizing she could not touch the source.

She sighed and looked to Byakuya for help. "_Ayende, dai shan?_" She asked politely.

He was not as quick to do so as before, but after moments debate, he finally acquiesced. '_Why did he hesitate?'_ She wondered. Spinning threads of water, air and spirit forward in a complex weave, the wound in his chest began to close. Prickles appeared across Kenpachi's flesh as she worked, a bone chilling freeze emanating from her hands coursing through his body. Captain Retsu Unohana watched intently. Though she was unable to see the weave, she could see his flesh piecing itself back together.

"Amazing" she breathed as the wound finished closing. "There isn't even a scar."

"It draws upon the strength of the person being healed. Typically the side effects are a day's weakness and an immense hunger, depending on how much is drained."

Kenpachi snorted. "Then I won't notice a difference, I've got plenty of strength to go around" he said with confidence.

Still, he shook himself, disturbed by the strange feeling it left him with. It didn't hurt really, but it certainly wasn't pleasurable.

Suiren smiled weakly and released the source. "I believe" she said, her body swaying "I have overworked myself a bit."

As she finished her sentence, she fell heavily against Kenpachi's massive chest. He caught her quickly, picking her up and holding her off the ground by her obi.

She groaned softly "I am not a sack of feed Captain."

Snickering he lifted her small frame skyward, stopping her at eye level. "Your right, you weigh less than that."

She was tempted to slap him for his audacity, but she couldn't summon up the energy. She settled for thinning her lips at him and sending him a look that would have frozen most men in place. This only made him laugh harder.

"That's right, stay like that. When you get your strength back, come at me again."

Byakuya stood several feet away, his dark gray eyes boring holes into the man holding Suiren aloft. He opened his mouth to say something, but much to his relief, Renji spared him the indignity.

"I'll take her off your hands Zaraki."

Kenpachi laughed again and flung her at the fiery haired Lieutenant "Catch!"

Renji held his hands up in shock as the startled woman came hurtling towards him. '_What is with people and throwing women at me?! First Rukia, now Suiren!'_ A blur of pink swirled in between the two men and she vanished with it, never reaching his outstretched arms.

"What the hell…?" Renji said, scratching the back of his head.

Standing a good distance off stood Captain Shunsui Kyoraku and in his arms lay a very confused and outraged Aes Sedai. "What in the Light just happened?"

The man holding her laughed, his dark curly hair falling over one shoulder. He tipped his straw hat to her with a smile. "Why, I caught myself a fallen angel!"

She laughed nervously to cover her confusion, discreetly attempting to seek out Captain Kuchiki. _'Bloody flaming oafs!'_ she cursed in her head '_Flinging me about as if I were some rag doll!'_

"Did it hurt my sweet?"

The question snapped her out of the stream of curses that were running through her mind. Baffled, she looked up at him, one finger resting on her lips as she tried to make sense of his question. "Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven?"

"Captain!" A woman yelled at him from a few feet away.

The book she held in her hands came flying towards him, striking him directly in the head and knocking his hat off upon impact.

"I bet that hurt" Suiren said quietly.

"Nana-o, what was that for?" he said in a singsong voice, completely unaffected.

"You know exactly what it was for you perverted old man!"

"Oh come on Nanao-chan, I didn't do anything wrong." Kyoraku cajoled the bespectacled woman.

Suiren tried wiggling free from his vise like grip but had no success. If she'd had the energy she would have pried his fingers off one by one with Saidar. A handsome man with short, black hair and an unusual tattoo on his face appeared before Suiren.

"Need some help there?"

Flashing him a grateful smile she nodded. He smiled back, tucking his arms underneath her body and drawing the attention of Shunsui.

"Captain, allow me to take her off your hands before Nanao kills you."

"Che, Hisagi, you're just trying to steal her for yourself…ah AH!!" Shunsui began to gasp as the very woman he was warned of began jerking on his ear.

"Stop that Nanao! I was just giving her to Lieutenant Hisagi right now, see?"

Quickly he released her into Shuhei's waiting arms and began trying to soothe a very upset Nanao Ise.

Suiren sighed in relief as she was passed over into his arms. Once they were out of Kyoraku's earshot she looked up at her rescuer.

"Thank you very much. Hisagi, is that right?"

The young man smiled proudly "Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi, at your service."

One hand covered her mouth as she tried and failed to repress her laughter at his jovial introduction. Perhaps it was a giddiness brought on by exhaustion, or maybe she was just relieved to be carried back towards Byakuya. Despite his seemingly cold behavior, the man had an odd way of making her feel at ease.

"The Light illuminate you and the Creator shelter your path, Lieutenant Hisagi. I am indebted to you for your assistance. That man has an iron like grip."

He blushed profusely which only delighted her further. As he carried her, they were joined by several others, eager to introduce themselves. Renji was amongst the crowd, but he remained silent, carefully avoiding her eyes. Apparently he still felt a pang of guilt for upsetting her in the early morning hours.

A blonde haired man thrust his hand out to her "Lieutenant Izuru Kira, a pleasure to meet you."

Before she could return the greeting, he was elbowed out of the way by a lovely woman with hair like Alindrah's and pale blue eyes. She had far more bust showing than Suiren deemed appropriate, but it was not really all that shocking to her. Suiren had traveled to places like Ebou Dar where such exposure was commonplace.

"Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto here! I've been dying to meet you since the Captains and Lieutenants meeting this morning! That was an impressive display of power out there, you held up very well against Captain Zaraki"

Suiren smiled and nodded to them "The Light shine on you both. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Rangiku giggled and kept on talking "The Sakura Festival is coming up soon, you should participate in it Suiren!"

They finally reached the place where Byakuya and Yama-ji were sitting and Hisagi gently placed her on the seat beside them.

Rangiku sat down in front of her and continued "There will be lots of saké! Yumichika and Hanataro are baking a cake and fixing some snacks as well. We're going to have a talent contest too! Ichigo gave me something called a stereo and CDs. It plays all kinds of music, isn't that incredible? Do you like to dance Suiren? I was thinking about dancing for the talent show. How 'bout it, want to dance with me?"

Matsumoto paused and waited expectantly for a response. The overwhelming barrage of questions had certainly taken Suiren aback, but the last question shocked her. The Aes Sedai's usually unreadable expression evaporated, leaving her looking thoroughly scandalized by the idea.

"Why would I do such a thing? You should not ask me to do that which is not permitted by law."

Rangiku burst into laughter along with Renji and Shuhei.

"Uh, guys…I think she's serious" Izuru said timidly.

Once she caught her breath, Rangiku poked at her teasingly. "What are you talking about? Of course it's legal, why wouldn't it be?"

Thoroughly embarrassed, Suiren shook her head, slipping behind her mask once again. "Do not let that worry you. I would be delighted to join in the festivities, but it will be up to Captain Kuchiki and Comm- I mean…Yama-ji."

Matsumoto rolled her eyes, out of view of Byakuya of course. "Just tell them you are going to be assisting the Shinigami Women's Club and don't let up. We need to get you some new clothes before then, I'm sure you don't want to continue wearing his, right?"

She gave Suiren's hakama a playful tug. After mulling it over for a moment, Suiren said "Well, I would like some new clothing; all I have is the dress I arrived here in…"

"Perfect! I'll come get you tomorrow and we'll go shopping ok?"

Suiren nodded sleepily, her eyes growing heavy. "Oooh you look tired Suiren" Rangiku commented.

"Probably from talking to you…" Renji said, shortly before receiving a well placed elbow in his gut.

Suiren tried to cover up a yawn with the wide sleeve of her kimono, but was unsuccessful. "See? Told you so" Renji said, this time dodging a blow to his face.

She blushed and waved her hands to discourage the idea "Oh no, I have just channeled too much today. It was working with Earth that drained me the most. Earth and Fire are always tiring."

Byakuya and Yamamoto's conversation with Ukitake and Unohana died out as they began to listen in. "So you work with the elements themselves, is that correct?" The old man asked.

She struggled to cover another yawn and nodded to him. "That is correct; it is that way with all Aes Sedai. We are stronger with Air, Water and Spirit, but not many are skilled enough to make use of Earth and Fire. Men who can channel excel with those two, but there have been few since the breaking of the world. Those men that do discover how to channel are quickly hunted down and gentled by the Red Ajah to prevent another breaking."

The old man rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "Your world was destroyed once I assume?"

Suiren shuddered and gave him a sharp nod. It was never pleasant to think of the evil released upon the world because of a male Aes Sedai.

"That is correct, by Lews Therin Telamon. Men who can channel eventually go mad because of the taint the Dark One placed on Saidin, the male half of the One Power. Lews Therin was no exception to the rule. He lost his mind and brutally murdered everyone he held dear. To torment him, the Dark One gave him his sanity back long enough to understand that he had murdered his wife and his children. Kinslayer, as he is now known, then took into him more Saidin than any man should hold unaided and unleashed it upon the world. That was three thousand years ago. Because of what he did, the Red Ajah was formed. They are Aes Sedai who specialize in hunting down men and severing them from Saidin before they bring destruction."

"What happens to them after they are...severed?" Renji asked curiously.

Suiren's eyes lidded slightly, moving down to study her fingers before answering in a soft voice. "Man and woman a like, nearly all those cut off from the Source lose the will to live. Unless they find a purpose in life, and a powerful one at that, they typically die within three to four years."

Several of the men around her cringed at the thought, and rightly so. In her world, the Red Ajah would probably consider them a threat. Being unable to figure out the powers of the shinigami, more than likely they would move to eliminate them.

Yamamoto huffed into his beard. "That is a disturbing tale. You said you were the Green Ajah, correct?"

Suiren laughed and broke the stillness around them. "Yes, the Green Ajah is the polar opposite of the Red. Instead of loathing all men, we love them dearly. Many sisters of the Green keep several Gaidin, while the Red refuses them entirely."

She could feel the men relax and nearly laughed again. "How many Ajah's are there?" Hisagi asked, eager to move the subject away from the Red Ajah.

"Seven total, each has their own special purpose and mindset. The Green Ajah is the Battle Ajah. We are on the front lines in times of war, another reason for having more than one warder to protect us. Gaidin literally means, brother to battles. We aren't meant to fight as I did today. Warders serve as our protectors while we stand back and unleash our powers on those vile creatures of the dark." _'And thank the Light Trollocs are too slow and too stupid to move like Captain Zaraki did today. One warder certainly wouldn't be enough if that were the case..._'

"What made you chose Green, Suiren?" Izuru asked politely.

Suiren smiled and leaned forward, draping her arms across her knees. "I was born in Saldaea, one of the four remaining Borderland nations. When the kingdom of Malkier was lost into the Blight, Saldaea became one of the primary protectors of the border that separates us from the Dark One's own territory. I was born and raised to fight the Dark. In my country, women campaign with their husbands during times of war. Before every battle, they tell their men 'If you fall, I will take up your sword.' Such is the way of life with my people. When I wear the Broken Crown, I will fight alongside them. The Battle Ajah could not have been more fitting a choice for one such as myself."

Rangiku popped up excitedly "So, does this mean you have several of these, Gaidin?"

'_Tch…it's as though all she gleaned from that conversation was the Green Ajah's love of men…that is a love I have surely lost though.' _Suiren held her face calmly, but Byakuya could feel the raw pain she felt.

"I kept only one warder, but he is no more."

The busty blonde held one finger on her lips thoughtfully for a moment, missing or perhaps not understanding why she had no warder. "Does this mean you are going to get more?"

She couldn't help but wince at the casual question. It was not as though Gaidin were mere toys, she could not 'get more' so easily, nor did she have any desire to. Suiren's eyes seemed to cloud over and she stared out into the sky with unseeing eyes.

"Another warder? That means I would have to find a man with considerable skill in battle that I could trust to protect me no matter what the cost…"

Her voice trailed off for a moment as a memory came back to her from her childhood, a song she sang once. It was only that it held some meaning for her. She sang it again, a sad, lilting tune. Her voice quickly grabbed the attention of those around them.

But trust is the color of a dark seed growing.

Trust is the color of a heart's blood flowing.

Trust is the color of a soul's last breath.

Trust is the color of death.

As the last note faded, a sniffle drew her back to those around her. Looking down she saw a tear run down Rangiku's face. Everyone around her looked rather dismal actually.

"That's so sad" Rangiku said, fighting her tears "and so true."

Several of the men murmured in agreement. They all seemed to have suffered a betrayal at some point in time, though she doubted it could match the depth of her own.

"To answer your question, no. I do not think I will ever be able to trust someone like that again. I have learned a harsh lesson I will not soon forget."

"That's it!" Rangiku announced, causing nearly everyone huddled around to jump at her sudden outburst. She grabbed Suiren by the hand and pulled her up, turning to look at Byakuya. "We are going to have some saké together in my quarters. Suiren and I have much to discuss."

'_We do?'_ She thought, turning to Byakuya and Yamamoto helplessly. "It can wait Lieutenant Matsumoto. Suiren is exhausted, leave her be." Byakuya said, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"You can't hog her all to yourself. She is free to come and go isn't she?"

"Matsumoto!" a childlike Captain with a shock of white hair barked a warning at the busty woman. He too was ignored.

Byakuya looked to Yamamoto for an answer, grinding his teeth together when the old man nodded. It grated him that a Lieutenant dared speak to him in such a bold manner, but it was far more infuriating to have the Commander go along with it. Not to mention the fact that he would now be stuck babysitting the two of them.

"Suiren Sedai may go with you, but Captain Kuchiki must stay close to her. We cannot afford to leave her unprotected. The ryoka that brought her here will be coming back for her and we must be ready."

The blonde woman flashed them her best smile. "She'll be in good hands! C'mon Suiren, allow me to introduce you to a comfort only saké can bring."

* * *

**a/n:** well, I can't think of anything creative or witty to write here. I'm too exhausted for that I think. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I really would like to have your review on it. I see lots of readers, but only a handful of reviewers (who I love to bits!). Thank you to my wonderful husband for proofing this chapter for me. It's so hard for him to make time for these things, but he always manages to. -huggles- to my Master as well, just for being the awesome woman that she is. Lub joo WannaBe!


	12. Taking the White

_**Disclaimer**__ – I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off em. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD _

* * *

Alrighty my Alindrah fans, you wanted more of her, so  
here she is! The next chapter will be all Aiel goodness as well,  
I hope you enjoy them both!

Thank you to **Jazzmaster** for your wonderful reviews that are so filled  
with insight and reassurances that each chapter has been successfully  
portrayed exactly as I wished it. I loooove your reviews.

Of course I cannot leave out my Master, **WannaBeNinja**, who  
puts up with me pestering her about every chapter of every story  
I write, since I'm such a damn perfectionist. (I think I suck at that though…)  
You rock hon, as always, I bow to you. –bows-

Love to my partner in crime **Angil** as well! You always make me  
giggle, I swear. You'd make a great comedian ya know? LUB JOO!

And last but not least, a great big special thanks to **Dark-Flame-Girl** for  
reading the ENTIRE story and reviewing each chapter in one day. Talk about  
being excited, I liked to have died to see all those reviews. THANKS!

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Taking the White**

Alindrah held herself firm, planting her feet and resting one hand on each hip. Combined with her unwavering expression, it created a most intimidating aura around the woman. Most would have stood down against that harsh glare…most.

It wasn't the first time she had refused to wear white. It was customary for both Novies and Accepted to wear white dresses while studying to become Aes Sedai. She'd fought tooth and nail against wearing the loose fitting gowns, explaining how it was going against her customs. It had taken some doing, but in the end, the Aes Sedai had decided they would rather accept the chance to learn from an Aiel than risk losing her over the Novice attire.

"I have already made this clear to you Shadowfox, Wise Ones cannot be made _gai'shain_. Only _gai'shain_ can be made to wear white and serve another. They may not be used in battles. The name itself means 'peace in battle'. Those who take the white serve that person for one year and one day and are safe from any battles that take place during that time."

The silver haired man sighed at her again. She was so stubborn he nearly lost his constant smile. An outfit similar to all those worn in Las Noches lay on the bed, cast aside by her. It was indeed white, but it was outlined with black.

"Yer bein' very rude Kicho-han. It aint completely white anyway. I aint sure what this gai'whatever business is, but yer missin' the point. Aizen-sama is yer master and ya have ta do what he wants. Since he gave ya ta me, ya have ta listen to what I say."

He grabbed the clothes from the bed and held them out to her once again. She growled at him and folded her arms, crossing them beneath her breasts.

"I belong to no one, Shadowfox."

In a brief moment of frustration, Gin's eyes opened enough to reveal the ghostly pale cyan pupils his heavy lids usually kept hidden. Grabbing her by the throat, he lifted her off the ground and drew his zanpaktou, Shinso. Instinctively Alindrah clawed at his hand, struggling to grasp it and ease the pressure now crushing her windpipe. She did not cry out, whimper or even show fear. Her only thoughts were to survive, and kill the bastard who held her.

The blazing fury in her gray eyes did nothing to frighten him or slow him in his task. Though, he was yet again disappointed in being unable to strike fear in this woman's heart. Resting the tip of the sword under her neck, Gin ran the blade down slowly. It sliced through her shirt and skirt like a hot knife to butter, leaving a fine trail of blood where it broke skin.

Once the shredded clothing fell away, he released his hold, dropping her roughly to the cold stone floor. Using kido, he burned her old garments to ash, leaving the air thick with the smell of singed cloth.

"Now ya have no choice. Ya wear them or ya wear nothing."

Glaring at him, Alindrah rose slowly, her eyes ever defiant. If he thought stripping her would bring about shame and humiliation, the man had another thing coming. The Aiel were far from bashful, often sharing their sweat tents with those of the opposite sex. It was not the first time Alindrah had been nude in front of another, so the act of shredding her garments and burning them did little to faze her.

Head shaking, he sighed at her lack of reaction and continued resistance. Grabbing her chin he yanked her forward.

"Ya know, I'm gonna enjoy breakin' ya."

Her eyes bulged as an unexpected attack raced through the _a'dam_ and into her body. A scream formed in her throat before she fell to the floor in a huddle. It felt as though she was being stabbed over and over. Alindrah struggled to choke down the screams that threatened to spill over. '_Become one with the pain, embrace it!'_

It was not the first time today that he had unleashed the power of the _a'dam_ upon her like this, though she prayed it would be the last. She'd tried to fool him into thinking he had her broken, but the man was much more cunning than she had anticipated.

After he'd drifted off to sleep in the early morning hours, she'd tried to steal the sword from his bedside and use it to end his miserable existence. Just as her hand touched the hilt, Gin's shot out, landing atop hers and squeezing it tightly. A tiny gasp slid past her lips as he stared her down with that ridiculous grin of his once again plastered across his face.

In the next few moments, she learned a valuable lesson about the _a'dam_ that enslaved her to his will. As it turns out, a _damane_ was not allowed to touch anything considered to be a weapon without express permission from the _sul'dam_. Doing so delivers an extremely painful jolt to the unsuspecting _damane_.

He had known and he let her get as far as she did just to watch her suffer. His hand forced hers to stay on the hilt and that sadistic smile grew with each bolt that shot through her body. The man enjoyed tormenting her, immensely.

A knock at the door caused her current torture to come to a halt, and she exhaled slowly, breath coming in shallow gasps. Gin made a vexed noise, irritated by the interruption, but made his way to the door without looking back at her.

Alindrah tried to calm her trembling body by relaxing each muscle slowly, ignoring the spasms that still quivered through them. They cried in protest, making her involuntarily shakes grow instead of lessen. '_Have I become so frail? My Spear Sisters would laugh at my weakness if they saw me this way. Living like a pampered wetlander for over twenty years has robbed me of my strength and endurance.'_

Footsteps were making their way back to the room in which she lay. Alindrah had to bite her tongue to quell a whimper as she struggled to push herself off the floor. She'd made it to her knees by the time Gin walked back in with a guest.

The newcomer was an incredibly tall man, thinner than a sapling tree in her opinion. His eyes wandered over her naked flesh hungrily, openly licking his lips. A patch covered one of his thinly slit eyes, and a large circular hood stood up directly behind his head. His smile was nearly as unsettling as Gin's.

"Here she is, Nnoitra-san, my Kicho-han."

Gin walked over to her and grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back as if to further indicate his claim. She growled in protest, one hand automatically reaching up to grasp his, in the vain hope that it would actually help alleviate the painful tingling across her scalp.

The man he called Nnoitra laughed and moved forward, his eyes still roving. "I take it I interrupted you?"

Gin waved his hand "Nah, I was jus' givin' her a lesson, aint that right Kicho-han?"

He jerked her hair when he spoke to her, savoring the pain he felt keenly emanating from the _a'dam_.

"The Light burn your eyes, you white-livered, pig-kissing--"

The steady stream of curses broke off as he sent a fresh wave of assaults through the collar at her neck, and this time she did not succeed in stifling her cries. Alindrah fell forward as he released her hair, barely catching herself before her face slammed into the floor.

"Got a mouth on her I see. Heh heh"

The thin man laughed, jabbing the toe of his boot into her side. So consumed by anguish and rage, Alindrah barely felt the blow, minor as it was in comparison.

"I'll teach her a thing or two if you want, Ichimaru-sama."

Scratching his chin, he pondered over Nnoitra's suggestion a moment. Ceasing the influx of invisible stab wounds, Gin squatted down in front of Alindrah's quivering form.

"What do ya think Kicho-han? Would ya rather wear yer new clothes, or go spend some time with Nnoitra-san?"

Struggling to steady herself, Alindrah's voice cracked with pain but her eyes remained strong. Looking directly up at Gin she answered "I'll wear whatever flaming clothing you wish, just get that bleeding lecher out of my sight before I sick up."

Gin brightened "Progress Kicho-han! You're such a good girl" he said, stroking her mussed hair almost affectionately.

"Bye-bye Nnoitra-san." He waved happily at the disappointed man.

"Che. You're no fun." The thin man scowled, crossing his arms. Nevertheless, he exited the room, grumbling about missing out on such a prized opportunity.

When the door shut behind him, Gin picked Alindrah up from the floor rather gently. He sat down on a large white couch in his room, keeping her in his lap. Too drained from his vicious attacks, she did not bother to struggle.

Truthfully, she was grateful to him from sending that disturbing man away. He could have just as easily handed her over to him, and that was not something she was prepared to deal with.

Because she was still reeling from the hidden wounds he had so mercilessly inflicted, she did not fight him when he ran his hands over her skin, shifting her against his body. He found it to be a wonderful method of keeping her permanently off guard. One moment relentless torment, the next spent receiving pleasure.

Instead of thinking of something painful, he focused his thoughts on things more enjoyable. To him, pleasure was the feeling of his sword piercing through the flesh of his enemies, in absolute victory, dominating over the weaklings below him. Somehow, he did not think that would calm her any, just put her more on edge.

For a moment he sat lost in thought, trying to think of what would make her feel better. Finally rejecting that idea, he shifted position, laying her on her side facing the back of the couch. He climbed on behind her and wrapped his arms around her, the way he and Rangiku used to sleep when they were children. At first she stiffened at the unwelcome embrace, but after seeing he meant her no harm she allowed her body to relax.

The echoes of anguish faded slowly as they lay there in silence. It was odd, but he did manage to bring her a type of comfort. She and Suiren had slept huddled together like this before when they were still novices. It was a pleasant memory, but it dredged up the reminder that her sister was not with her anymore. As much as Alindrah missed her, she would give anything to keep her safe. '_She has to be safe where she is, she has to!_'

Her throat tightened uncomfortably, and to her dismay she felt tears well in her eyes. '_I will not cry! He cannot see me as weak. I must remain hard and unbending.' _

"What's upset ya now Alindrah?" he asked her quietly, using her true name for the first time.

Her body went rigid with alarm "I am fine…..Gin." She said quietly, hoping he would drop it at that.

He sat up and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her towards him and laying her flat. "Ya finally called me by my name."

"It seemed fair; you finally called me by mine." His usual smile brightened remarkably.

Pushing the hair from her face he leaned closer to her. "If ya just listen ta me, ya don't have ta suffer ya know?"

Her gray eyes focused on his face boldly "And if I did that, I would be disgracing Aes Sedai, my people and myself. My entire life has been spent fighting a war with the Shadow. You cannot expect me to willingly serve the very thing I seek to destroy."

Gin's fingers idly traced the features of her face as she was speaking. After she stopped, he tapped one on her forehead.

"Yer war aint with us. We don't work for anyone. All we did was make us a nice little trade. Aes Sedai for Arrancar. Big difference, ne?"

Her eyes flattened as she listened to him, her look one of blatant disbelief. "I do not believe you."

"I don't give a shit if ya believe me or not. I'm just sayin'…"

The door that led into Gin's apartments swung open with a loud bang, interrupting his words and causing a look of annoyance to appear on that usually smiling visage. Sitting up, he disentangled himself from Alindrah and pulled off his outer jacket, tossing it to her.

"Put this on, I'm gonna go see what _baka_ is breakin' down my door."

Alindrah slipped into it as he walked out of the room. Due to the strange cut of his jacket, it left a wide portion of her torso exposed and a great deal of her legs, but it was better than nothing at all. Straining her ears, she could hear Gin quietly asking someone questions, his voice held an irksome tone.

"Hey, I heard there was some hot naked chick in here and I wanna see her, what's the problem with that? You let Nnoitra look at her, why the fuck can't I?" came a blunt reply that grew louder as the speaker came closer.

"I was merely provin' a point. At least Nnoitra-san knows how ta knock, Grimmjow."

A mischievous spark lit in the weary eyes of Alindrah Sedai when she noticed the thinly veiled animosity between them. Boldly, she walked to the doorway and faced the two men arguing in the hallway.

"If the Shadowfox has asked you to leave, I suggest you do so. I will have to remove you if you do not."

The man Gin referred to as Grimmjow let out a low whistle and grinned at her wickedly "I think I might like that, care to try?"

He had a wild look in his icy blue ices that matched his equally wild hair. Those eyes held a gleam that could only be seen for what it was, predatory. Gin looked thoroughly surprised by her actions, and perhaps a little pleased. His smile had vanished in that first moment of confusion, but it returned now, brighter than before.

Gin gave her a barely noticeable nod of his head, mentally removing the barrier that kept her from accessing the Source. Immediately she felt herself open up to Saidar, a dangerous smile appearing on her face as well. A spear formed of air appeared in her right hand which she held in front of her, pointing to Grimmjow.

"You wish to dance?"

He threw back his head and laughed madly. "Dance? What I wanna do to you sure as hell aint dancing, woman."

Mimicking Gin's skill, Alindrah's spear of air shot forward without warning, extending from her hand and coming to a screeching halt at Grimmjow's throat, the tip of the blade resting on his Adam's apple. A dozen more spears formed in the air around him and encircled his neck. His laughter stopped immediately, his eyes wide with the shock of finding himself suddenly surrounded by blades honed to a point, made of air alone.

"Would you like to play a game, Wildcat? It is called 'Maiden's Kiss'."

Eyes narrowed, her eerie grin was a near match to Gin's. Grimmjow looked back and forth between the two and held his hands up in surrender. "Your new pet is fuckin' crazy Gin. Just like you."

Proudly, Gin strolled over to her. He placed one hand on her shoulder and held it there as he stepped behind her, holding his face beside hers. Grinning, he made a fanning gesture with his hand to shoo the other man away.

"Run along now kitty cat, be sure ta shut the door on yer way out."

Alindrah called back all of the spears but the original one that now stretched the length of the room, keeping it steady at the man's throat. Icy blue eyes flickered with annoyance at the command. He couldn't stand being ordered around by Aizen and his goons. Disobeying, however, would lead to a far more unpleasant result.

With a disgusted growl, Grimmjow shoved his hands in his pockets and stormed out, slamming the door behind him with enough force to shake the strong walls around it.

* * *

**a/n: **I think the only new term this chapter was _gai'shain_, but it was both defined and described above, so I don't think its necessary to repeat it down here. :) As always, drop me a review, let me know how I'm doing. I'm always open to tips, and I love to know what your take on the chapter was.


	13. Shoganai Daro

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off em. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD

* * *

_Shoganai Daro_ is an informal Japanese phrase that expresses a feeling of something that is hopeless and you might as well go along with it.  
It's like saying 'Oh, what's the use?' It seemed a fitting title for this chapter.

Thanks again to my regular reviewers, **WannaBeNinja, Angil **and **Jazzmaster**. A special thanks to **Dark-Flame-Girl**  
for reading and reviewing on every last chapter of this story (and the rest of mine)!  
It was so awesome to see all those reviews, I love them!

Thank you to my husband, aka Supercophubby, for once again reading, proofing and assisting in editing this chapter.  
He's a busy man, and I always appreciate him taking time out to help me with this story.  
He's not afraid to tell me when something sucks or doesn't make sense LOL. Good hubby. -nods-

* * *

RECAP

_Eyes narrowed, her eerie grin was a near match to Gin's. Grimmjow looked back and forth between the two and held his hands up in surrender. "Your new pet is fuckin' crazy Gin. Just like you."_

_Proudly, Gin strolled over to her. He placed one hand on her shoulder and held it there as he stepped behind her, holding his face beside hers. Grinning, he made a fanning gesture with his hand to shoo the other man away._

"_Run along now kitty cat, be sure ta shut the door on yer way out."_

_Alindrah called back all of the spears but the original one that now stretched the length of the room, keeping it steady at the man's throat. Icy blue eyes flickered with annoyance at the command. He couldn't stand being ordered around by Aizen and his goons. Disobeying, however, would lead to a far more unpleasant result. _

_With a disgusted growl, Grimmjow shoved his hands in his pockets and stormed out, slamming the door behind him with enough force to shake the strong walls around it._

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Shoganai Daro**

The flow of Saidar snapped as he replaced the barrier, dimming her smile and causing her body to jerk in reaction to the harsh and unexpected severance.

"Mmm…Kicho-han, ya were magnificent." He purred into her ear, draping his arms across her chest. "My coat suits ya, perhaps ya could just wear that instead?"

The tall woman snorted at such preposterous idea. "I am not so wanton as that. Do not confuse my lack of shame for a lack of moral restraint."

"Hn." He hummed in response.

Abruptly, he spun her, pushing her roughly against the cold stone wall. Running his hands down her slender figure, he kept his mouth pressed against the shell of her ear, whispering softly to her.

"No more than I'll mistake yer little 'show' for a sign of loyalty, Kicho-han."

'_So, he saw straight through that, did he?_' she thought. With a growl, she pushed herself off the wall, knocking him back with her. "Do not think I will allow you to take such liberties with me, Shadowfox!"

Calmly, Gin dusted himself off and reformed the leash between them. The fox faced man seemed to enjoy doing that every so often, in case she somehow forgot that she was a prisoner here. Grabbing hold of the silvery cord, he began to rock it back and forth in a lazy motion.

"Did ya know…this _a'dam_ was altered from the original type? They were made 'specially for us."

Alindrah's eyes narrowed in annoyance as she grabbed the swaying leash to stop him from swinging it.

"What of it?" she replied coldly.

Gradually, the leash began to shorten as he willed it, pulling her closer and closer to him until they stood little more than a few feet apart. She stared him down without flinching, unable to foresee any 'alteration' to this already evil creation that could make her heart tremble. After facing multitudes of Trollocs and the Eyeless in her lifetime, very little could shake her firmly built foundation.

"Ya see, we predicted there might be some resistance, so we had Moghedien's friends put in a little fail safe. I believe ya Aes Sedai call it…compulsion? It's somethin' like that."

_Finally_, he was able to receive the satisfaction of a true reaction from the hard woman. Pure horror bloomed on her face, flowing through the _a'dam_ to him like a fine wine. The taste of success was certainly a sweet one.

With that mocking, jokers grin, he watched as Alindrah's legs gave way, her slim body sinking to the floor. Shaking her head back and forth, she denied it, not wanting to believe such a thing to be true.

"No…"

Gin looked up at the stark white ceiling, idly scratching his chin, feigning ignorance. "That aint what ya call it? Hmm…oh! Ya just don't like the idea of it, ne?"

Sneering down at her again, he delighted in finally sensing any trepidation from this woman. After all he had done to her; it was truly gratifying to see such raw fear alit in her cold expression. It was high time he had some real fun.

Alindrah's voice was barely a whisper when she spoke next, her smoky eyes wide when she looked up at him "No. I…I don't believe you. I refuse…you can't…"

The idea of being forced to serve the Dark, becoming a mindless slave; it chilled her to the marrow. Such was a fate far worse than death. No matter how hard she could fight to retain her identity, her dignity, she would be completely helpless to defend herself from such an attack. To know they could obliterate it all with a simple command…it was just soul shattering.

Compulsion was something frowned upon among Aes Sedai, though it was certainly not unknown to them. It had many purposes to it. You could easily question someone by using it, watching them nearly fall over themselves in their haste to answer. The effects could be temporary or long term, lasting a few moments, or as long as the channeller wished. In the wrong hands, it could effortlessly control a person for an extended period of time, years, perhaps even a lifetime. The stronger the channeller, the more powerful the effects. For this _abomination_ to have that ability as well was more fearsome to Alindrah than having to battle the Dark One himself. That, at least, would be a better fate.

Death did not frighten her; no Aiel feared waking from the dream that is life. War, Shadowspawn, Shadowrunners…they were all things she knew how to deal with and was prepared to handle. Aiel were strong, hardy people, they did not break or bend to the will of others. They would sooner die. A lifetime of unwilling servitude to the Shadow was the worst possible torture she could think of. Death would be a blessing.

Alindrah found herself up against something she had no control over, something she could not fight. With the collar around her neck, her powers were bound. Her own physical abilities may have waned in her years away from the harsh lands of the Aiel Waste, but she was far from a weakling. Even so, she was no match for Gin, or any of the other inhabitants of Las Noches. Now the man was threatening to take away her mind, her last bit of freedom. Nothing had ever struck such a chord of fear with her, and she would do anything to avoid losing that last refuge.

Extending his arm in front of him, he began to retract the leash, making it seem as though the excess was disappearing into the bracelet at his wrist. Inch by inch he lifted her limp form, forcing her to stand or choke. When she was back on her feet again, he grabbed the collar itself and pulled her face to his. His eyes opened just enough to give her another glimpse of those haunting eyes.

"Wanna find out?"

Though it did not seem possible, her eyes grew even larger; the unadulterated terror they contained plain to see. She shook her head from side to side, gray eyes locked tightly on to pale blue. Grabbing the back of her head, Gin ceased her movement and closed the gap between them, pushing his lips scabrously against hers.

Alindrah kept her own thinned and tight, refusing to return the gesture and struggling not to openly display her disgust at the act. When Gin pulled back from her, his usual smile had vanished.

"Thought ya didn't want to find out, Kicho-han…"

For the first time in her memory, Alindrah felt her eyes well up. Unshed tears filled them to the brim and she shook her head again. She was torn between retaining her defiance and submitting to his will. The latter won out, her fear of being controlled outweighing her desire to preserve honor.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Cupping one hand to his ear, his smile returned as he asked in a teasing voice "Yer sorry…what?"

One of the tears spilled over, leaving a salty trail down the side of her cheek. Breaking that painful and humiliating contact, Alindrah lowered her eyes, desperately trying to hide her shame. Though it grated her, spat on her honor and pride, she knew she had no choice. If she did not obey now, she would not be given the option in the future. She'd remain a mindless puppet, unable to even think for herself. Those under the sway of compulsion cannot fathom anything, other than pleasing the one controlling them. Their days are spent happily serving that person, blissfully unaware and forever entombed in their own bodies.

"I'm sorry...master." Her voice cracked at the last word, it tasted so foul on her tongue.

Catching her chin, Gin forced her to look up again. Try as he might, he could not make her eyes meet his. Sneering, he accepted the battle was his despite that. Even if she'd tried to fool him with outward expression and demeanor, he could sense her true emotions. What he felt now was fear, wallowing in degradation. Exactly what he'd hoped to achieve.

"Good enough."

She shivered when he leaned forward again, running his tongue from the base of her throat upwards. By the time he reached her lips, he had released her collar and was slowly unzipping the front of the jacket.

This time when their lips met she kissed him back, albeit awkwardly at first. She had only been with a man once before, years ago when she was still a Maiden of the Spear. Their couplings had been all lust and no love, and he never bothered to teach her the art of kissing. She did not even understand the unspoken command Gin now gave her, running his tongue along her lips, pushing at them insistently.

Gin hummed aloud, partially from annoyance, partially from pleasure. The jacket hung loosely on her now, allowing him full access to her body once again. He brought one hand up to her breast, stroking the tender flesh, and immediately she opened her mouth in a gasp.

Pleased with himself, he dipped his tongue into her, greedily searching out her own. He could at least pretend to himself it was Rangiku he was kissing. The girl looked enough like her, though she lacked the heavy bosom. Of course, after Rangiku, all breasts seemed inadequate to him.

Alindrah gasped again, both shocked and puzzled by his actions. They seemed far too intimate for such an assault. Her reactions only seemed to encourage him further, his hand alternating between massaging and painfully twisting her nipple, causing them to harden under his hand.

Her own hands were curled into fists at her sides, stubbornly refusing to take part in the act. Even with the ever present threat of compulsion lying just beyond the horizon, she still tried to fight in her own way. However, her body and mind were not in synch. For all her willpower, she could not stop herself from reacting to his skillful touches. It was infuriating, even her body submitted to his will, whether she wished it or not.

The kisses grew more intense, his movements more heated. Eventually those closed fists loosened, rising to take hold of him. As her desire rose, her inhibitions began to fall, her body beginning to writhe against his despite her wishes.

Taking a fistful of that silky, strawberry blonde hair, Gin tilted her head back and proceeded to devour the slim column over her neck. His lips felt cool against her warm flesh, sending prickles across her skin at the sudden contrast. It was a pleasurable sensation, though she would deny it until her dying day. She wanted to scream at him to stop, and did so in her mind, but lust crooned at him to keep going.

All she managed to say aloud was a husky "Please…" through her ragged breathing.

She was too afraid to ask him to stop and certainly was not going to openly encourage him to continue. When his actions suddenly ceased, she let out a sigh of relief, happy to have a moments respite from the assault on her senses and her body. Unfortunately for her, it was short lived.

Tugging his jacket the rest of the way off of her, he flung it to the side and grabbed her by the collar once again. The malicious grin on his face made her trembles begin anew. That look did not bode well for her.

Gin said nothing, but pushed her slowly backwards into his bedroom, swinging the door shut behind him. With a taunting smile, he decided to dangle his threat in front of her a little more openly.

The back of Alindrah's legs struck his bed and she came to a halt, blinking as a strange sensation washed over her. Her mind suddenly felt blurry, like reality was slipping away. Unbeknownst to her, her eyes changed from their normal light gray to an unusual milky blue, sapping the light out of them and creating a dull, lifeless appearance.

An innocent giggle left her mouth of its own accord, unbidden. It was then she realized that it was not reality slipping away, it was her. All that she was lay encased in what felt like an impenetrable sphere. She could still see, hear, feel everything, but she could control nothing. It felt as though Gin was inside her very mind, like a snake, he was slowly constricting around her soul. _'This is not compulsion! It is something far worse, far more twisted.'_

Again, the realization chilled her. She was completely at his mercy. It was as though he trapped her away in a little bubble, tormenting her by allowing her to witness it all and being utterly helpless to fight it.

She watched her arms rise up, holding her wrists out to him in an offering. Her voice spoke in a sickeningly sweet tone, words she would never say of her own volition.

"Please, tie me up. I want you to control me completely."

Inside her head she howled, slamming her fists against the invisible barrier in a futile attempt to free herself from this wretched spell.

_'Stop this! Stop it, stop it! I care not for what you do to my body but you cannot have my mind, my soul! For the love of Light, PLEASE!_'

Grinning wickedly, Gin removed the obi from his waist and proceeded to bind her arms together tightly, flicking a glance now and then at her lifeless eyes. They were like the eyes of a doll, blindly staring off, revealing none of the emotions felt by the being trapped within. Once he had finished that task, and he took his sweet time about it, he released his hold over her.

Alindrah's eyes returned to their normal shade and she came alive once again. A steady stream of tears now poured down her face, panic gripped her heart fiercely.

"You said…why did you….oh Light"

She wept openly, sobs tearing through her body. All thoughts of honor and duty fled her mind. There was no pain to embrace here and fight past, no way to rationalize this overwhelming terror, a violation of her psyche.

"I will do whatever you ask, just please…please leave me my mind. Please!"

A thoughtful look danced across Gin's face, as though he was seriously considering her plea.

"Hmmm" He said after a moment. "I suppose I can cut ya some slack…this time."

Alindrah heaved a deep sigh, flopping wearily onto the bed below her. She tried awkwardly to wipe away the tears by rubbing her cheek against her shoulder.

"You will?" She inquired, voice heavily laden with emotion. Her eyes brightened considerably, and her voice held a wild hope that he was telling her the truth.

Gin began to laugh, starting out as a low chuckle and grew quickly building to near hysteria. Alindrah looked up in confusion, not sure what to make of it, and once again growing wary.

Reaching down, he took her face into his hands. '_I really have ta thank Aizen for givin' me this one. This is th' most fun I've had in decades.'_

"Ya really are precious, my little lamb."

Still on edge, she glanced at him uncertainly. The words sounded as though they should have been taken as a compliment, but then, there was no telling with this man. Within moments, he proved that her doubts were not unfounded, as her eyes began to cloud over once again.

The world became a blur around her once more. Her tongue felt thick and heavy in her mouth when she tried to speak, almost as if it had gone numb. "But…you said…?" She managed before losing her ability to speak of her own free will.

Dropping his kimono and hakama on the floor beside him, Gin grabbed the front of her head. He tugged harshly at her hair, forcing her neck to straighten. The mirth was gone, the crazed laughter faded, but the smile remained, bigger than ever.

"I lied."

* * *

**A/N**: Since there is and probably will be a great fuss over Gin's eyes, I took a poll on both my profile, and my MySpace page. I asked people who had never even seen the show about it. I wanted to know what came off as being 'creepy.' It was a tight race, but in the end, red was dubbed more 'evil' and that eerie pastel blue projected more of the 'I am one twisted fuck' persona that I was going for. Hope everyone was happy with that. :)

Heh I even had a discussion with **WannaBeNinja** about it, and that part came out in her story My Sanity. You should go check it out! ;)

So yeah, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and that you all got your fill of Alindrah. If not, don't fret, there is plenty more of her in chapters to come. Please feel free to review. I happily accept any tips or suggestions (and corrections) as well.

Chapter 14 should be up before the weekend is over. I'm only waiting for my husband to read/proof it. We've been quite busy tending to my mother who was quite ill. I was able to get 2 chapters prepped these past few days simply because there was no internet connection at the hospital, and we all know how distracting the interweb can be. ;)


	14. The Forbidden Dance

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off em. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD

* * *

As always, I try to start off my chapters with my thanks to those who have taken the time out to leave me a review.  
I truly appreciate it, **Jazzmaster** especially. You are just a dream reader/reviewer, I tell ya. You always leave me very detailed,  
in depth reviews that let me know just how well the story comes across to my readers.  
You pick up on every little thing too, I just love it! It is also wonderful to have someone with the knowledge  
of WoT that can give me the perspective from that side. -huggles- you just rock!

Master, I have not and will not forget you, nor will I forget my partner in crime. **WannaBeNinja** and **Angil **have  
been reading and reviewing from day one. I think I'd cry if I didn't get a review from one of you ladies.  
Ya'll are wonderful friends too, thanks for all the support over this past week. I really needed it!

**Dark-Flame-Girl **actually sat down and went through all of my stories, leaving  
me a review for each chapter. How awesome is that? I LOVE her for it!

Thank you to all my anon readers, those that have marked me as a favorite author and those keeping this story on alert.  
Now if only I could get you to type up a review... :D I'll never stop asking! HEHE I'm a stubborn lady,  
just ask my husband. OH! Thank you my wonderful hubby!!  
He proofread 2 chapters for me this weekend! He's such a great husband -nodnod-

* * *

**Chapter 14 – The Forbidden Dance **

Outside the apartment of Lieutenant Matsumoto perched a very annoyed Byakuya Kuchiki. He had been sitting there listening to their idle chatter for several hours now, and his patience had run out before the first hour even passed.

That a noble Kuchiki had been made to serve as a watchdog like this was just insulting. Keeping the woman with him at home or in Division Six barracks was one thing, but to be reduced to following her around chafed him. He should be the one to dictate such things, and she should be following him, not the other way around.

Byakuya had half a mind to speak to Yamamoto at length about this, and he would, had he not already foreseen the outcome. Suiren was his charge, but she was not a prisoner. Because he discovered her, the Commander had ordered him to stay with her at all times. It was his duty to see that she remained safe. He would have to be a constant shadow to her, always within reach and ready to leap to her defense.

Heaving a resigned sigh, he shifted his position with care. Rangiku's apartments were on the second story of this building, so he'd chosen the tree outside her window as the best place to keep vigil. He could see in easily, and if needed, he could be beside them in a flash.

When the wind shifted, he could occasionally hear bits of their discussion, as clear as if he were sitting in the room beside them. For the most part, he tuned them out. A conversation held between two women interested him little.

The two had shared each others pains and joys over several cups of saké, finding comfort in each other and perhaps a little in the alcohol. Suiren had, in the very least, relaxed quite considerably. Through all her exhaustion, she'd initially been quite tense upon first arriving here.

Rangiku quickly put the other woman at ease with her bubbly and outgoing personality. The smooth but powerful saké had also loosened Suiren's tongue a good deal. When she spoke now, she sounded much more like an average woman, and was not nearly so guarded in her speech.

Words on the wind swirled through the night from the open window, once again reaching their tree bound guardian. Byakuya's curiosity was piqued when he heard Rangiku inquire about dancing. He had been curious about Suiren's reaction to it earlier and could not help but lean forward to listen in to hear her response.

"So…why exactly did you think dancing was illegal Suiren?" Rangiku asked, taking a deep dreg of saké, straight from the bottle.

Suiren's face was already a bit flushed from the strong spirits, but now her cheeks were tinged with red at mention of dancing. She loosened her kimono, fanning it against her body to try and cool back down. Her reaction belied her words, meant to distract and set her new friend on a different line of thought.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Perhaps you could tell me about this festival you spoke of?"

"No you don't Suiren! You can't wiggle past me on this one. Fess up! Why did you act so strangely when I mentioned dancing?"

Suiren hastily downed the remainder of saké in her cup, reaching for the jug to refill it. Byakuya didn't need the _a'dam _to tell him the Aes Sedai was feeling uncomfortable. Even from his seat outside the window, he could see the worried expression on her face, not to mention the creeping blush that spread across her cheeks.

"Don't be shy" coaxed the busty blonde. "I won't tell a soul, I swear!"

Byakuya snorted to himself at her hollow promise. Suiren was unaware of it, but the Lieutenant of Squad 10 was known for being a gossip. Anything someone told her was liable to reach the ears of the entire Seireitei within the day. He was tempted to advise her continued silence on the matter, but in all honesty, he was quite interested to hear himself.

"Well…I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell you, but you must swear upon your life to never speak of this to anyone! I will deny telling you to my very last breath." Suiren finally said, hesitation apparent in her voice, along with a slight slur brought on by the alcohol.

Rangiku giggled, holding her hand above her mouth. When she finally reined in her mirth, she held up her hand "I do solemnly swear!" she promised with exaggerated enthusiasm.

Suiren giggled too, suddenly quite amused. "Well" she started, holding her hands out in a movement that may have been common for some women, but looked so foreign when done by this refined and typically restrained noble. "In my country, dancing is forbidden by law."

Rangiku gasped in mock horror. "Why is that?"

"Every noble woman in Saldaea is taught at a very young age a dance, known as the _Sa'sara_. The dance has the ability to drive men mad. It has been the cause of several uprisings, rebellions, and wars, as well as a great many marriages."

Rangiku's eyes were wide, her head steadily nodding while Suiren spoke to encourage her to continue. When she finished speaking, the blonde clapped her hands together with excitement.

"Now that is a dance I'd like to see! Can you teach me Suiren?"

Aghast, Suiren shook her head, silky black strands waving behind her with the movement.

"I should not have even told you about it, I cannot teach you such a thing, it is outlawed for a very good reason!"

Rangiku stuck her lips out in a pout, hoping to perhaps garner some sympathy from her new-found friend. "Aww, c'mon…please Suiren! We could dance together at the festival! Wouldn't that be fun?"

Suiren didn't know if it was the saké weakening her inhibitions, or the reassurance that there was no way word of this would never reach the ears of her sister, but she felt compelled to give in to her new friend's pleas. While there is a fair chance that it was the saké, it could have also been her unseen visitor who was silently encouraging her.

Byakuya had no idea what came over him, but he suddenly wanted very much to see this so called illegal dance of hers. He seriously doubted he would ever get another chance to witness it. Normally, he would have been opposed to such a thing, as apparently it would be breaking the laws of her country. However, they were not in Saldaea, and the laws of the Seireitei had no such edict. Secretly, he prayed she would give in.

Whatever the combinations required, it did the trick, breaking down her resolve and leading her to acquiesce. "Alright…what could it hurt? We are not in Saldaea after all."

Rangiku squealed in delight and clapped her hands together. "Thank you!" she cheered.

Nodding, Suiren stood and offered a hand to her drunken companion. The two women swayed together now, hands tightly locked as they became each others support. A fine pair they made, giggling over Rangiku's clumsy steps as she struggled to right herself.

"I can't teach you in this bulky clothing, do you have something else I could wear? Something that leaves my lower torso exposed. Unless, of course, you'd rather me teach you nude" she finished with a hysterical laugh.

In his tree Byakuya's breath hitched. This was certainly a brazen new side of Suiren. It was the effects of the alcohol, he knew, but that did not make it any less surprising. Now he did not know if he regretted wanting to see the dance or not. Inwardly he scolded himself, it was beginning to seem quite improper for him to be observing the two, despite it being his duty. For all of his internal chastisement, his eyes remained steadfast on the drunken duo.

Rangiku laughed along with Suiren, clutching her side tightly as she doubled over. When the older woman managed to regain her composure, she motioned Suiren to move into the next room.

"Come in here, let's see what we can find. I've got so many new clothes after my last trip to Karakura Town."

Several minutes passed, and the two returned to the living area in their new attire. They were scantily clad in Byakuya's opinion, and it was certainly unfitting to see a woman of Suiren's rank dressed in the clothes of human commoners.

He did manage a small sigh of relief to see that she at least had clothes on. He wasn't sure what he would do with himself had she not. It shamed him deeply that he held a covert desire to have seen her hold to her own bold suggestion.

Suiren was currently tugging and trying to adjust an uncomfortably snug blouse that Rangiku had given her. The front of it had been tied into a knot that rest just below her breasts so that all of her abdomen lay bare before his eyes. Paired with that, she had a knee length skirt, its three layers of cloth ruffled at the edges to which she grumbled was shorter than she seemed to prefer.

Matsumoto was dressed in a similar fashion, though she was completely unabashed. The tiny shirt she'd chosen just barely covered her large breasts. Her skirt was a match to Suiren's, and if she grumbled about the length, her complaints would be that it was too long. Yes, they certainly made an intriguing pair. It seemed the longer the night dragged on, the more amusing these two women became to the usually stiff Captain.

The Aes Sedai began speaking as they returned to the living area, explaining her reason for selecting the articles she did.

"The skirt you wear must have an extreme emphasis on your hips and the movement of them. Anything that moves easily helps, because it grabs attention well. Your stomach, hips and lower back must be bare for the movements to be clearly seen."

Outside, Byakuya watched her demonstrating movements with baited breath. There was a niggling sensation in the back of his mind, reminding him that he was only there to provide protection, not to spy on the two. The reminder did nothing to tear his eyes away; as they were now completely focused on the delicate frame of the future Queen of Saldaea.

Suiren was leaning flat against a wall now, her hips held out. The muscles in her stomach began to roll like waves at first, and then one at a time she moved them, giving Rangiku direction and instruction on how to do the same.

Another hour passed in this manner, Suiren teaching one move after another in immense detail. The Saldaean woman's skill was blatantly obvious as she danced beside the blonde, body moving fluidly in a seductive manner.

"Do not forget, during the dance you must focus on your audience as well as yourself. This heightens the tension greatly. You would be amazed what one smoldering glance can do. You can focus on one person alone, or the room as a whole."

Rangiku's head nodded eagerly as she continued to practice the moves. She was learning surprisingly well, despite her previous inebriation. In fact, both women seemed to have sobered with the exertion, though they still broke out in a fit of giggles once or twice at Rangiku's awkward fumbling.

"Ooh this is so much fun Suiren!" she cooed.

Suiren let out a quick bark of laughter, pausing in her mirth to grab Rangiku by the hips, correcting a mistake. "You must make them move on their own, separate from the whole of your body, do not forget."

Matsumoto snorted "I can only imagine how well these moves translate in bed."

Suiren, for her part, looked greatly scandalized. Face flushing; she focused on straightening the knot of her shirt, attempting to hide her embarrassment. "I would not know of such things" she muttered.

A blonde eyebrow arched "_So ka_? You have never been with a man?"

Suiren gasped, appalled by even the suggestion. "Of course not!" she burst out. "I would not despoil myself in such a way. I will have difficulty enough finding suitors as is. Men in my world would sooner cut off their own hand than deal with an Aes Sedai, much less marry one!"

Rangiku's sky blue eyes lit up mischievously "Ooh, so you are looking for a husband?"

Suiren jumped back and waved her hands dramatically to discourage such thoughts. "No no. Not any time soon at least."

After a moment of fiddling with her clothing unnecessarily, she added "I will need one eventually; I must produce an heir one day. The reason I am the current heir to the Broken Crown is because my sister's standards for a husband are so impossible that she will never marry."

Rangiku began to hum to herself, dancing around the room. "You know, there are several noblemen here that would not be afraid to marry you. Two of them are Captains…" she said the last words in a sing song voice, letting the sentence hang.

Grabbing Suiren's arm, she tested out her new moves with the flustered woman. For a moment, neither spoke as they swayed around the room, letting the words sink in. After several minutes of silence, Suiren finally responded with an cautiously inquiring "Is that so?"

As they moved, Suiren's hips swirled gracefully, making the other woman's moves look childish and clumsy.

"Mmm yes, Captain Kyoraku for one."

Suiren's hips came to a grinding halt, the dance forgotten, her expression one of bafflement. "That unkempt flirt that would not let me go earlier? _He_ is a noble?" She asked, incredulous.

When Rangiku gave her a short nod, she laughed, scoffing at the idea.

"Ha! I'll pass. I would not have a man that would bring my family such dishonor."

Their secret voyeur smiled to himself. She had met Shunsui Kyoraku once and she already had him pegged. The man was a disgrace to himself and all nobles. He would certainly bring shame to any woman foolish enough to wed him.

"Who is the other Captain?" Suiren asked, a look of genuine curiosity on her face now.

"You do not know?"

She shook her head and began to demonstrate another move, a rolling of her hips and stomach that actually looked as though she were mimicking a very intimate act with an invisible partner.

Rangiku laughed and tried it herself, teasing the other woman. "For someone who has never had sex, you certainly know some good moves."

Suiren blushed profusely and hid her face. "Well, who is he?" she prompted, eager to return to the previous topic.

"Captain Kuchiki, of course."

"Ah, I did know that. Forgive me, it must have slipped my mind. I believe he mentioned belonging to a noble house the first night I met him."

Rangiku decided to take a break, plopping down on her stomach and propping her head up on one hand. Claiming the saké bottle, she tipped it back all the way, whimpering when she discovered it was completely empty. Groaning, she crawled over to the table, selecting a fresh bottle and opening it before continuing on her line of questioning.

"Well, what do you think of him?" As she spoke, she refilled Suiren's glass, the two women silently raising the cups to one another before sipping.

Sighing deeply, Suiren rolled the sharp flavors around on her tongue before answering. Her teaching lesson had helped to sober her a bit, and she was once again choosing her words carefully.

"I cannot say I know enough of him to form an opinion. He is quite a withdrawn man."

Rangiku snorted, polishing off her cup and preparing another. "That is an understatement, my dear Aes Sedai. He is, however, an incredibly honorable man, which as I'm sure you know, is rare among men."

Suiren offered her a mysterious smile and nodded "That is the Light's truth" she said, raising her cup for a refill.

"So, could you see yourself marrying him? Do you even think he's attractive?"

Suiren coughed as the saké slipped down her windpipe, as the question posed had caused her to inhale sharply, choking herself unintentionally. Her face reddened once again and her lips thinned. When she did not respond and tried to avert her eyes, the blonde woman squealed loudly.

"You do!" Rangiku crowed, her face bearing a wide grin.

Patting her new friend on the back she teased her "Don't be ashamed! There are quite a few women who sigh when he walks past."

Suiren muttered something under her breath that Rangiku could not catch. Cupping her hand to her ear she asked "What was that?"

Blinking, the Aes Sedai looked at Matsumoto quizzically, as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What?"

The blonde was not about to be fooled by that weak evasion, pouncing on the opportunity to drag more information out of her intoxicated guest.

"Don't give me that Suiren! I won't let you leave here without telling me."

Suiren groaned, throwing her head back in frustration. "You would need to understand Saldaean women to fully grasp it Rangiku. Don't worry about it, really."

Downing yet another cup in the seemingly endless line of them, Matsumoto slapped the tiny clay bowl down. "I've got all night. Spill it!"

Suiren blanched, and let out a resigned sigh. "Light preserve me, if you insist. We Saldaean women have quite a reputation you see. Our women make the mysterious Arafellins look boring and flirtatious Domani chaste."

"Sounds like my kind of girls!" Rangiku said with a lopsided grin.

Continuing on, you could almost see the slight shift in the way Suiren held herself. Clearly, the woman was proud of her culture.

"My countrywomen's fiery tempers and unpredictability marks them well. It is how we are brought up to be. However, it is the relationship we share with our men that seems to be the most well known."

Suiren held up one finger while she spoke, her words becoming fierce with pride.

"We expect our men to stand up to us, to be strong enough to keep us in check. Saldaean women cannot abide a weak man. Once we have found a man to call our own, we are viciously possessive of them. Farm girls have gone so far as to shave the head of any woman who tried to poach their man."

Rangiku chuckled and made rolling motion with her hand, urging Suiren to continue "And what did you say earlier that had to do with this?"

Suiren's face colored yet again, and she stammered a reply, her normal composure leaving her stranded on this account.

"I-I said…I said if I caught any woman looking crossways at him…I'd shave her head and roll her in the dirt like a farmgirl at harvest."

Rangiku's jaw dropped, her face alit with humor but her mind too stunned to form words. Her reaction only embarrassed Suiren further, making the woman truly regret not curbing her tongue. When the blonde finally regained her ability to speak, the first thing she did was tackle her companion in a ferocious hug.

The two women fell to the floor with Rangiku's arms wrapped tightly around her body. Suiren yelped in surprise, not prepared for the sudden burst of affection. Looking down at the raven haired Aes Sedai, Matsumoto grinned wolfishly.

"You little sneak, you really like him! You were holding back on me earlier!"

"Nonsense! I barely know the man--"

"—and you already don't want other women staring at him?" Rangiku finished, causing Suiren's jaw to snap shut.

A few moments later, she muttered a feeble response. "We are possessive of all the men in our lives."

"Uh-huh. So, that means you won't mind if I tell him about this?"

Suiren sat up so suddenly; Rangiku fell backwards, letting out a startled squeak.

"You will do nothing of the sort!" she commanded, struggling to control her rising panic.

A loud rustle in the tree outside drew their attention and quickly silenced the playful banter. Rangiku's humor vanished along with her drunken behavior as she walked over to the window, peering outside warily.

"What was that?" Suiren asked, immediately fearing that Moghedien had come for her. Out of habit alone, she tried to reach out to Saidar and struck that impenetrable wall.

"I don't see anything…"

Suiren rose and licked her lips nervously. Her vain attempt at drawing on the Source had her stomach twisted up in knots almost as much as the anticipation.

"Maybe we should find Captain Kuchiki and have him look. He's supposed to stay within shouting distance."

"Don't you worry" Rangiku assured her "If there was someone out there, you had better believe Captain Kuchiki would root them out."

A sharp knock at the door made both women jump, twin breaths sucked in hastily at the unexpected noise. Laughing nervously, Rangiku moved to answer it, but made sure to pick up her zanpaktou along the way.

Sliding the door open a crack, she peered outward, then heaved a sigh of relief. "Captain Kuchiki, you scared us!" She scolded, pulling the door open the rest of the way and motioned for him to enter.

"Forgive me, that was not my intent."

He followed Rangiku back to where Suiren waited and came to a halt the moment he caught sight of her. She looked even lovelier close up, a light sheen of sweat showing on her well toned stomach.

Seconds ticked by as pair locked eyes, neither of them saying a word. Rangiku observed the silent exchange with a smug grin. '_Seems Captain Kuchiki might be as interested in her as she is in him…I'll just have to help these two along.'_

"Suiren!" She chirped, breaking the tension. "Why don't you show Captain Kuchiki one of your moves? You'll just love it Captain, she's an amazing dancer."

Suiren stifled the annoyance that sprung up in her mind and looked away to hide any expression she may have shown. _'Does this woman not understand secrecy? I told her not to mention it to _anyone_!'_

"Me? I don't know what you mean Lieutenant; I have little skill in the art of dancing."

Rangiku huffed at her and turned to Byakuya, ignoring the unspoken hints of her friend. "You should ask her to dance with you sometime Captain. I promise you, she'll blow your mind!"

Suiren didn't know what she wanted more, to melt into the tatami mat at her feet, or to physically hold Rangiku's mouth shut. Byakuya merely nodded, tucking his hands into his sleeves.

"Perhaps I will. For now, I would like to return to my quarters, the hour grows late."

Quietly, Suiren exhaled a breath she had not known she was holding. '_Thank you _Dai Shan_ Kuchiki for being predictably stolid.'_

"Very well, allow me to change first. I need to return Rangiku's clothing to her."

The blonde piped up "Oh don't you worry about it, keep those as your practice clothes. You've got to keep teaching me, remember?"

Gritting her teeth, she shot Rangiku a warning look. '_Fool woman, can you not keep quiet?!' _She screamed in her head.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, feigning ignorance. "What are you teaching her, Suiren Sedai?"

Rangiku opened her mouth to answer but Suiren cut her off, flashing him a wide grin. "Why, it's a secret!" Playfully she placed one finger on his nose "You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?"

"That's right!" Rangiku chimed in.

He stared down his nose at her a moment before turning his head and breaking contact. "Very well, please get your things then."

Suiren gave Rangiku a pointed look and the two women walked into her bedroom together.

"There is no way that man would ever show interest in me Rangiku. He acts like he could not even stand my touch." She hissed as she gathered her clothes. '_His clothes'_ she corrected herself.

"If that were true, then he wouldn't have looked at you that way when he first came in." She whispered back, a smile on her face. As they walked back towards him, she shifted back to a normal tone.

"Well then, thanks for coming by Suiren. See you tomorrow night for practice, right?"

Suiren nodded and smiled back, moving to Byakuya's side. "Thank you for your kindness. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N:**WHEW! That was a long chapter, but I just couldn't stop writing it. For once, I'm grateful for the lack of a wi-fi connection at the hospital. It allowed me interruption free time to write. Well, mostly. :) I'd much rather not have a sick Mamacita at all, but at least I am available to take care of her. The little chair they gave me to sleep in is pretty comfy for writing. :D I wonder if it's any good to actually sleep in…

The only new word/phrase this chapter is _so ka_, which can be taken as 'Is that so?' or 'Oh, really?' I think I used that one a few chapters back too, but I am way too tired to go check.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the last. I'd greatly appreciate any reviews ranging from a simple one liner to an in depth opinion or critique. Have at!

...on a side note...that chair SUCKED for sleeping. Good god.


	15. The Long Walk Home

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off em. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD

* * *

I really have gone on a CoT tear this month, haven't I?  
I blame my Master!! –nods- She unwittingly made me  
want to write more and more. Same with **Jazzmaster**.  
yees, you're guilty to my friend.

Don't worry, it's a good thing to be guilty of, right?  
Right?!

So yes, thanks to **WannaBeNinja** and **Jazzmaster** for  
inspiring me to write so much for this story. I just feel bad for my  
Lust for Blood fans because that story is sooo getting neglected  
now. Hehe

Thanks to **Angil, GreenShade, Dark-Flame-Girl** and my  
anon reviewer who I would huggle if they had a name. :D

Ya'll rock!

* * *

**Chapter 15 – The Long Walk Home**

After saying their goodbyes, Suiren made her way towards the door, taking the lead as though she knew full well which direction to go. Byakuya gave Rangiku a bemused look before following behind his charge.

Once outside, he trailed behind Suiren quietly, struggling not to admire her exquisite figure, only speaking to provide the occasional direction. It was no easy task, with the clothes Rangiku had loaned her, much of her delicate form was now bared. Her long, shapely legs, the gentle sway of her hips, the expanse of firm ivory skin exposed on her lower back. To make matters worse, looking at her in that way was stirring up feelings that had long been dormant. It was maddening, and above all, it was distracting him from all else.

Shaking his head in hopes of chasing such impure thoughts away, he leveled his gaze and fixated himself with the back of her head. Several minutes passed in silence like this, and he felt he had finally regained control of his thoughts. Without warning, Suiren stopped in her tracks, whirling around to face him.

"I feel as if you are burning a hole through me Captain, is there something amiss?"

Keeping his eyes flat and expression bored, he responded simply "Not at all."

She sniffed and let her own eyes bore into his. "Somehow, I find that difficult to believe. Are you upset at my manner of dress? I assure you it was for instructional purposes only."

Those keen emerald pools monitored his expression closely, searching for some reaction to her words. However, he was quite adept at hiding his true feelings, and had many years of practice behind him. He did not falter under her gaze, but leveled his eyes with hers, almost daring her to try and find a flaw in his perfect mask.

"It matters not how you dress yourself. If your wish is to draw the eyes of men, it is of no concern to me."

Arching a delicate brow in mock surprise, she gazed at him boldly "And have I drawn _your_ eyes, _dai shan_ Kuchiki?"

She kept her voice low and suggestive, her body language shifting slightly. The subtle difference poured through the _a'dam_ to him, serving as yet another distraction. There was a slight movement of her hips, almost a twitch, which made the ruffled edges of her skirt shake.

It was hard to contain her mirth when she watched his eyes immediately slide downward. With a smug grin, she spun back around gracefully, as though she was dancing. She could feel his eyes on her still. '_Perhaps I was wrong after all…'_

"Shall we be going? I'm quite exhausted and I've a mind to climb straight into my bed."

Without waiting for a response, she began moving again, leaving him aghast. '_She saw straight through….but how?'_ It rankled him to have her see through his façade so easily. It was something never before accomplished in the past fifty years. Since Hisana died, he had severed himself from all emotion and killed any part of him he deemed unnecessary. His guard was always up, an impenetrable wall that kept his true personality locked in while keeping the world around him at bay. How had she slipped through so easily?

He was still standing in the same place; his fists clenched and jaw tight when he felt a bolt of fear shoot through to him for a split second. Looking up, he realized she was no where in sight. Her alarm had been more than clear through the_ a'dam_, though he could no longer sense her. '_How could I have been so foolish?! I was so caught up in my own problems that I did not even notice she had left me behind.'_

Skidding around a corner, he soon discovered why her panic had been so short lived. One of the patrolling shinigami in this area was holding her by the throat, her body slack. By the looks of it, he had slammed her into the wall, delivering a sharp blow to the back of her head. The man held his back to Byakuya, failing to even notice his approach. He was far too busy taking advantage of the unconscious woman, intent on molesting her still form.

"Release her immediately" Byakuya ordered, voice cool despite the burning rage he felt at the very sight.

He could not comprehend nor explain the fury he felt at the scene before him. It was uncertain what angered him more; that the officer hurt Suiren, or that he was running his filthy hand up her thigh. That hand froze in place, ceasing in movement, but not releasing her as ordered.

"Piss off, its just one of the ryoka's that busted in. I'm gonna have a little fun with her before throwin' her in a cell. Wait your turn."

At that very moment, Byakuya Kuchiki wanted nothing more than to free this man's repulsive head from his neck. Drawing his sword, alone, would be a first class offense, much less killing one of their own. Nevertheless, Byakuya's killing intent was screamed out in the form of a violent reiatsu, sending a wave rippling through the surrounding area, and crippling Suiren's attacker. The mystery assailant tried to speak, but only managed a weak croak as the weight hit him. He released her immediately, suddenly more concerned with his own survival than fondling a captive woman.

Suiren's body slid down against the wall, and would have fallen to the ground had Byakuya not caught her in his arm, pulling her to his chest. The man who attacked her still struggled in vain, gasping for breath on his hands and knees. His eyes bulged when he realized who was standing over him, and he fought to form some sort of excuse for his behavior. Byakuya, however, was not interested in hearing his pathetic attempts of explanation.

"If it were not against the law, I would end your wretched life this very moment, you disgusting reprobate. In fact, if I see you again, I may cease to care about what the law states."

The seconds ticked by as the prone man's jaw worked in silence. A minute passed before his voice returned, hissing with strain.

"Y-y-yes sir…you will never s-see me again sir, ever!"

Byakuya called back his powerful reiatsu, and the overwhelming pressure around him faded. Sucking in a deep breath, it did not take long for the man to scramble up and flee. A foul odor remained in the air, even after the man was gone, positively reeking with the stench of urine.

Byakuya couldn't recall when he had last been so furious. With a sound of revulsion, he turned his focus to the woman held tightly in his arms. Sighing, he stared down at the top of her head for a moment, enjoying the feel of having her pressed tightly against him. He was just about to shift her and lift her feet off the ground when she stirred.

Placing one hand atop her head, he whispered her name softly. She looked up at him slowly, those slanted green eyes gazing up at him with a dazed expression. Blinking, she swayed a moment before catching herself, hands gripping the front of his kimono tightly. Pulling herself closer, it almost seemed as though she were trying to bury herself underneath the folds of his haori.

"Suiren…are you alright?"

Averting her eyes, she angled her head downward, resting it against his chest. Though she spoke not a word, her emotions relayed some of her thoughts for him. There was a mass of shame and frustration, probably at being unable to defend herself. Underneath that, sorrow, and perhaps…regret? He wasn't quite sure what that meant. Pain was there as well, no doubt as a result of the sudden collision with a rather sturdy stone wall.

Letting her keep her silence, Byakuya placed one hand against the back of her head. Skipping any incantations, he proceeded to use a minor healing kido to mend her aches and pains. He felt her shock at his action before she even spoke, though it puzzled him.

"What _are_ you?" she whispered hesitantly.

It never occurred to him before, but he realized now, that she had not witnessed any kido since her arrival here. Though she had sparred with Kenpachi today, she really had seen nothing of what shinigami were capable of, aside from brute force, and it seems this ability was quite startling to her.

It pained him to see her look at him in fear, and yet, she clung to him as if her life held in the balance. He couldn't quite sort out all of her feelings from the _a'dam_ either. The fear was easy enough to spot, but there was something there he couldn't quite place and he could not discern why she would fear him to begin with. Exhaling slowly, he opened his mouth to speak, when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Taichou! Kuchiki Taichou!" Renji slid to a halt in front of him, panting and smelling slightly of sake. "What happened? Who the hell pissed you off like that?"

Under Byakuya's right arm, Suiren hid her face again, hoping to avoid notice.

"Uhh…got somethin' under your haori, sir?" he added with a grin.

"Suiren Sedai is just a little shaken, that is all. She was assaulted by the morally depraved derelict that was patrolling this area."

Renji's smile faded and changed to a look of concern. "Bastard. No wonder your reiatsu felt that way. Everyone on this side of the Seireitei knows you're seriously ticked. Where did he go?"

Byakuya felt his anger rise again just thinking of it. "He fled."

Renji threw his head back and laughed heartily. That same fierce reiatsu was leaking out of his superior once more, but he had long since grown used to it. "So that's why it stinks of piss over here."

His laughter stopped abruptly and seriousness returned to his face once again. "You were seriously thinkin' about killing him, weren't you?"

Byakuya's ashen eyes hardened "I will always uphold the law, Lieutenant Abarai."

Renji groaned and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Yeah yeah, you don't have to remind me, Captain. Since everything's okay, I'm heading back to the bar. Can't have em thinking I'm running out on my tab."

He turned and began to walk away, waving his hand behind him.

"Lieutenant."

Byakuya's voice halted him. Renji's back grew stiff as he felt the presence of his Captain now directly behind him. Suiren blinked when she realized they had moved. She felt her feet lift from the ground for moment and a slight wind ruffled their clothing. Otherwise, she would never have known.

Byakuya's voice was harder than cold steel. "I do not care what methods you choose, but I want you to find the man who was patrolling here and have him removed from the Gotei 13. If I see him again, I will kill him where he stands."

Still facing away from him, Renji smiled broadly. "I believe the Special Forces Detention Unit wouldn't mind another body warming the cells."

Byakuya responded with a noncommittal "Hn" and Renji vanished from their sight.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Suiren's body had finally responded to her silent commands to still. She was furious with herself to be frightened so, cowering in this man's protective arms. Yet, she had never felt anything like that before. Her lungs had burned and eyes watered with the intensity of his rage. She knew that had to be it, though she could not place why.

Despite its crushing force, she could actually feel him, his anger, and his thirst for blood. That, coupled with his ability to heal, completely unnerved her. '_What under the Light is he?? His strength does not come from the One Power, but then what is this source of it? What is his limit, his skill? Are male channellers the same here? Is he too, subject to the Dark One's taint?'_ Questions raced through her mind unanswered. She felt a shift in his arms and ceased her ruminations to look back up at him.

She held her face uplifted first, her eyes following shortly thereafter. When they met his, her breath froze in her throat and all thoughts fled her mind. His head was bent downward, and he was speaking softly to her, the words registering and yet flying right out of her mind.

"It would be best if you remained with me, Suiren Sedai. This could have been prevented if only…"

When she looked upward, she found her face was but a scant few inches from his. His breath touched her face, their close proximity allowing her to drink in his intoxicating scent.

Whatever else he had intended to say escaped him, words dying on his tongue and the chastisement fleeing his thoughts completely. Her mouth was partially open, those full lips almost beckoning to him. Once again he was at war with himself. The voice of reason sternly advising him to step back from her and regain control over himself. His heart normally agreed with reason, but this time he felt it pulling him closer, longing to learn the taste of those sweet lips. His uncertain descent came to a halt as he felt her shift.

One of her hands released his kimono and traveled upwards, hesitating a moment before finally coming to rest against his cheek. His skin tingled with the unexpected, but oh so welcome contact. Her hand was soft and smooth, somehow retaining just a hint of the fragrance of his soap, despite the activities of her day. Something about that thought made his lips curve in a slight smile. Instinctively he leaned in, nuzzling her.

"Captain Kuchiki! Where is Suiren is she…?"

Rangiku called out as she came to a halt in front of them. Mentally, she began kicking herself when she saw their lips on the verge of meeting. '_Ah shit Ran, now you've gone and done it. Just couldn't have kept my mouth shut and stayed back.'_

Byakuya and Suiren straightened abruptly, pulling away from each other immediately. Her cheeks were stained by a tell tale shade of red. Byakuya's face quickly returned to its usual calm, though it was tinged with annoyance at the interruption. Rangiku raised her hands up in apology, backing away slowly.

"Ahh, sorry…I felt your reiatsu and I was worried. Since everything seems to be under control I'll just be going!" Her voice shifted to a higher pitch, showing her unease, nervous laughter confirming it. "Bye now!"

Pushing her shunpo to the limit, Rangiku ran away as fast as she possibly could, cursing her ill timed entrance the entire way. '_Gods, I need another drink…I can't _believe_ I just ruined that. Damnit Rangiku!'_

Stepping back, Suiren turned from him sharply, moving over to pick up her fallen clothing. She felt as though he had cast as spell over her, and it had been shattered by the interruption. Picking up and refolding the clothes she muttered under her breath.

"Burn me for a fool! Making calf eyes at him like that, and what in the Light was I about to do? I've been acting as forward as a farmgirl…Light!"

'_Oh, but he is so handsome, and his scent! So crisp and light…I could breathe it in for hours…Ahhhh! I've barely known the man a day and already I'm acting like a half witted looby around him.' _

A few feet away, Byakuya stood in quiet contemplation, his heart still pounding in his chest. He was unsure if he should be grateful to Rangiku or angry with her. He had been in a trance, seconds ticking by like hours as his lips had moved towards Suiren's. If Rangiku had not come then…

Over to his right, he could hear Suiren muttering to herself faintly. He could not make out her words, but it seemed clear that she was scolding someone. Just who she was reprimanding, he could not know. She marched back over to him now, her head held high and a look of defiance shimmered in those dark green eyes.

"We should be going, yes?"

Thankful to have been spared from an uncomfortable conversation, he nodded curtly and quickly lifted her into his arms. A startled squeak escaped from her at suddenly finding herself in his arms again. '_Oh Light, his hand is on my leg…why didn't I just change before leaving Rangiku's home?'_

She had to clutch onto her spare clothing tightly to keep it from flying away when he took to the air. "Why the sudden hurry, _dai shan_?"

He tried to ignore the feel of her skin beneath his fingers and focus on the path ahead. "I requested you refer to me as Byakuya-sama, Suiren Sedai."

She sniffed at him "And I told you that is entirely too long. Byakuya alone isn't, but this strange suffix you add makes it a considerable mouthful. You are welcome to call me Suiren, I do not mind."

"Hn. Very well Suiren, you may call me Byakuya in private. Does that suit you better?"

She made a vexed sound "Just be glad I do not make you refer to me in the formal, Byakuya."

The hint of a smile cracked on his stern face. "I am most grateful."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Long after Suiren settled into bed, a full hour after Byakuya's breathing evened out; she lay awake, lost in her thoughts. Despite the pleasant evening she'd had tonight, finding a new friend in Lieutenant Matsumoto, she could not shake the nagging sense of guilt that tugged at her heart.

While she was laughing, drinking away her sorrows and carrying on in what she could only deem a rather 'inappropriate' manner, her sister remained in the hands of her enemies. Light knows what they were doing to her, what torture she was being forced to endure.

Clenching her fist, Suiren gripped the coverlet draped over her tightly. _'I _must_ free her! It is not right, she did not deserve this!_' Hot tears welled in her eyes, choking her thoughts with heartache. It was not sorrow for herself, for her loss, but grief for what has happened to her sister. Suiren could not help but feel that it was her fault, that she had been the primary target, and Alindrah just collateral damage.

The _a'dam_ rendered her relatively helpless against her captors; it was something she could not fight against. Alindrah was not only in the hands of a Forsaken, but a man who, from what she'd gathered, was possibly more sinister than all of the Forsaken combined. Suiren highly doubted that her sister was being treated as kindly as she was.

The one comfort she had was knowledge of her sister's strength, both mental and physical. Aiel were not the type to break, and certainly not easily. There was a saying amongst her people. 'The breaking of the world killed the weak, and the Three-Fold land killed the cowards.' They were not hollow words, but words the Aiel lived by.

Suiren could only pray that Alindrah's strength of will and heart would protect her, and the Creator shelter her in his hand.

Across the room from her, Byakuya was jolted from his light slumber by a searing wave of agony rolling through the _a'dam_. His eyes snapped open, studying her dark form that lay several feet away. A slight trembling of her shoulders coupled with the misery flowing through to him were the only indications that she was awake, and consumed with anguish.

As much as he felt compelled to go to her, to draw her into his arms and soothe her, something held him back. Though he had held her that first night she appeared, it had been invited. Now, she clearly wished for some privacy, to bear her cross alone. There was that, then his own selfish need to keep himself distanced, for his sake and for the sake of his clan.

That on its own was enough to force down any show of emotion on his part. He'd allowed himself to slip earlier, but he was determined not to repeat that mistake again. Going to her now would surely send him back down that path. Feigned ignorance of her despair would be wisest move, though it did not mollify his conscience any.

* * *

**A/N:** I swear it's getting more and more difficult to write this story. Not in that it's not fun to write, I just feel obligated to do it justice, and continue to please my loyal readers. (And I do love you guys) The bar keeps getting higher haha. Let me know if I slip up any!

If you have questions, ask away! I don't bite! I also need to know when something doesn't make sense. I'm doing my best to write this story in a way that non WoT readers will be able to understand it with minimal confusion. However, it's easy to be blinded to some things, because I am a WoT fan myself and I'm used to it.

For that reason, I tried to expound a bit more on why Suiren felt an inkling of fear at Byakuya's use of kido. My husband pointed out that most people would not understand the stigma behind male channellers unless you read the stories. I tried to slip some of that in a previous chapter as well.

My apologies for such a lengthy author's note. :) I do hope everyone enjoyed this update. I'd appreciate your feedback on it via review (preferable) or PM. You have my thanks.


	16. Tel'aran'rhiod

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off em. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD

* * *

I'm back!! :D It feels damn good to have the internet again.  
Was nice to see some of you missed me too ;) hehe

Thanks for all the birthday wishes ya'll, we both  
had a spectacular birthday and a wonderful vacation. I planned  
for the worst, but only got the best. Now that's what I'm talkin  
about! All I have to deal with now is an overflowing inbox. :D Fun fun.

As always, many thanks and much appreciation goes out to the following  
people for their constant reviews/PM's and encouragement!  
**WannaBeNinja**, **angil**, **GreenShade**, **Dark-Flame-Girl**,  
**Jazzmaster**, **BlueDione**, and **animechick247.**

By the way, I am looking to commission art for this story. If you are, or if you  
know of a talented artist who is currently accepting commissions, please let me know!

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Tel'aran'rhiod**

Alindrah stared at the pale stone walls with a blank expression. The Aiel woman was nearly at her wits end after all of those long hours of battling against the unbreakable hold on her soul. Gin had imprisoned her within the confines of her mind, controlling her body like a marionette. The torment seemed to go on for hours, but never once had she ceased her frantic, but utterly vain attempts at regaining command.

While he had worn her body to the bone, she'd done the same for her mind. It had been a futile struggle from the start, she knew. He'd called it compulsion, but in truth, it was not quite the same. Perhaps it was a twisted version of the weave, just as the _a'dam_ she wore was a twisted version of the original. _'I must still fight against Sightblinder and his Shadowrunners. I cannot forget who I am, and what I am. I will never surrender my soul. Never!_'

Exhaustion tugged at her eyes, pulling them closed against the wishes of their master. There was something she had wanted to stay up for, but it seemed so foggy now. As if manipulating her to his hearts content was not enough, Gin had implanted several suggestions within her mind that she could not seem to shake.

Faintly, she recalled her plans long enough to assist in slipping her into the Dream World rather than into the deep sleep her body so craved. There were things far more important than rest that she must attend to. Knowledge of her sister was the first and foremost.

For a moment, she sat idle, gathering her wits and gaining her bearings. She was tired in both body and soul, but she could not allow that to interfere. With little more than a thought, Alindrah garbed herself once more in the pale algode blouse and bulky wool skirts she and all Aiel Wise Ones wore. The blouse itself was made of plant fibers, and actually kept them quite cool even in the fierce heat of the Waste.

Hesitantly, she reached up, placing one hand at the base of her throat. Letting out a sigh of relief, she confirmed to herself that she was at least free from the _a'dam_ within the _Tel'aran'rhiod_. Things would be as she wished them in this world, as her skill in traveling it was more than exceptional.

Floating in the darkness, Alindrah began searching the endless array of flickering lights in the distance. The strange, star like orbs, were actually the dreams of others, glittering in the darkness that was the _Tel'aran'rhiod_, the Unseen World of Dreams. Trained by the Wise One's, and by her mother, Alindrah was quite adept at exploring and controlling this world. Despite her years away from the Three Fold Land, that skill, at least, had not waned.

It would be easy to spend an entire night in this realm, blindly seeking out the dreams of her first-sister. Assuming, she was untrained, that is. Long ago, her mother had shown her how to use her own desires, telling her that _need_, if it was powerful enough, allowed you to quickly locate someone or something within the Dream World.

Need guided her now, pushing and pulling her to where she might find her sister. The first dream she peered into revealed a large man, a patch covering one eye and bloodlust gleaming in the other. He was fighting against Suiren, trying to goad her into attacking him again. It was greatly disturbing to see, leading Alindrah to believe that this man had either attacked her sister, or was going to soon prove to be a danger to the Saldaean woman.

Obviously the man was a skilled fighter, and if he were to catch her unawares…but then, Suiren wore the _a'dam_ as well. Unless her _sul'dam_ protected her, or at least allowed her to defend herself, she would be helpless against the battle crazed man. For now, she could only hope for the best, as distance and the accursed _a'dam_ kept her hands firmly tied.

Moving to where she felt the pull of her sister's aura next, Alindrah stumbled upon the dream of a flame haired man, his dark tattoos providing a striking contrast against his lightly tanned skin and bright hair. A smile tugged at her lips as she watched his dream from the shadows. Suiren appeared in this man's dreams as well, still wearing the ornate dress Alindrah had last seen her in.

From the man's actions, it seemed as though he were trying to make up something to Suiren, seeking out forgiveness while serving as a protector as well. _'He certainly is a fine-looking man…a pity he has taken to wielding a vile sword…_' she thought, sneering at the blade at his hip. Stepping into his dream with ease, the image of Suiren vanished before him, putting Alindrah in her place. The red head blinked in confusion, his jaw slack with words that never left his lips.

"Wetlander…no…Sea Folk boy…listen to me."

"What the…? Who are you?"

"I told you to listen, child. I said nothing of speaking."

The man's jaw snapped shut with an audible click, but his eyes burned indignantly. It seemed he at least knew how to obey. That, or perhaps he was curious to know what she had to say. There had been a brief flash of recognition in his eyes when she had taken him for an Atha'an Miere.

"You are dreaming, as you suspect, but you will not forget what I have said, even after you wake. I am traveling the World of Dreams from where I am imprisoned now, and my words are real."

Again, she saw another flicker of recognition cross his handsome face. Whatever she said that sparked a connection with him served to place him more at ease with her. The tensed stance he had taken shifted, and his eyes softened. Even then, he looked as though he could quickly strike out if given reason. Much like the many Gaidin Alindrah had seen. His hands now rested almost impatiently at his hips, waiting for her to continue.

"I have seen my first-sister, Suiren sur Bashere, in your dreams, child. Your desire to protect her is what drew me to you. You must, at all costs, keep her safe from these men."

Realization dawned on him when she spoke, and judging by his startled response, he knew exactly who _those_ men were.

"I do not believe they will rest until she is tightly within their grasp, and that…that should never come to pass. It _must_ not!"

A brown shawl formed around her shoulders and she tugged at it absentmindedly. Her captors were fools if they thought her completely helpless. She would do whatever she could to protect Suiren from them, even if it cost her own life in the process.

Her companion's eyes shone with equal fervor, his fists clenched together tightly now.

"It won't happen, not on my watch, and certainly not while she is in the care of my Captain!" He spoke with confidence, a fierce aura shining around him.

Folding her arms together, Alindrah gave him an approving nod. "See that it does not" she said, before vanishing from his sight and allowing her need to guide her once more.

It seemed the need was not powerful enough this night, as Alindrah was yet again drawn to the dream of someone other than her intended target. This dream, however, was certainly a change from the other two. It was amusing to the Aiel woman, but had Suiren witnessed precisely what this striking, raven haired man dreamt of her…Alindrah had no doubt the woman would turn five shades of red. _'And what strong shoulders he has, his skin looks as smooth as fresh cream. In the least, I will have to tell her of his rather exemplary features. I doubt she will be fortunate enough to see him in the sweat tents any time soon…'_

A mischievous smirk pulled at her lips as she pictured Suiren's expression. For all her regal, Aes Sedai calm, even Suiren would be embarrassed by the brazen things Alindrah would be telling her. For all her Saldaean boldness, she had nothing on the Aiel. The woman had nearly fainted during their trip to Shienar. It was common practice for Shienarans of all rank and station to bathe together, much in the way Aiel did.

Suiren had refused to participate in such 'lewd' behavior, as she saw it. To tease her first-sister, Alindrah had made certain to go into great detail after sharing the bathhouse with Roarke. Suiren's face had blazed red with mortification, and she'd hastily tried to convince Alindrah to cease describing her Warder's nude figure to her. The memory brought a soft laugh from her again, though at the time, she'd had to hold her sides she'd been so doubled over with mirth.

While it certainly had been an interesting dream she'd just witnessed, it was not the one she sought. In the very least, it seemed confirmation of Suiren's well being. Perhaps. The red haired man wanted to protect Suiren, as did the beautiful man with dark tresses, despite how he ravished her in his dreams. To have won such admiration in a short time was commendable, if you could call it that. One felt indebted, the other seemed taken with lust, though he seemed restrained even in that.

She did not even want to think of what Gin might dream, for that man was lustful as well. His twisted desires were a far cry from what she'd witnessed, and that was reassuring. The dark haired man had held to Suiren as though she were a treasure, not his own plaything.

It would have been unwise for her to peer into the dreams of her captor at any rate. While she doubted the man held strong feelings for her, love or hate, it would still be a risk. It was always possible to become trapped in the dreams of others, and for this reason, Wise Ones have counseled against seeking out the dreams of lovers, husbands and hated enemies for years.

The need tugged at her once more, pushing her towards yet another glow, blinking in the dark like the glow bugs she had seen once in their many travels throughout the Wetlands. No sooner did she recognize the dreamer than she felt herself being jerked away. Letting out a pained gasp, she sucked in a deep breath. It felt as though she'd just been dragged straight through a wall of flame, plucking her from where she wished to be to somewhere unknown.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she demanded when she finally found her tongue again.

Laughter echoed from the shadows that engulfed her, bouncing around and making it impossible to locate the source. Alindrah's eyes scanned the darkness, searching for anything that might give away their position, but could find nothing. The laughter died down, and now her assailant spoke up.

"The World of Dreams belongs to me, pitiful savage."

Alindrah knew that voice; it was one she would not soon forget. Her face contorted with rage at the realization.

"Moghedien! Come out you cowardly spider! Are you so spineless that you will hide from me in a world that you claim belongs to you?!"

In answer, an invisible fist harder than stone, plunged into her stomach to take her breath away once more. The Aiel woman grunted, her eyes growing wider, but she stood her ground. Now it was her laughter that echoed around them, punctuated by gasped coughing, drawing an irritated hiss from her hidden attacker.

"Craven spider, you only prove my words true. What do you want? Shall I tell my 'master' that you have been abusing his favorite little toy? Can you hide from his wrath, spider?"

There was an aggravated growl from the gloom, it wasn't much, but it was enough to let Alindrah know her words struck home. As it were, Moghedien would probably be forced to heal the Aiel upon waking. That blow had certainly cracked some of the woman's ribs. The blood that she'd coughed up in her broken laughter was proof of the internal damage.

"I have warded the Saldaean's dreams against you, savage. You can no longer contact her through the _Tel'aran'rhiod._"

Surprise appeared on the blonde woman's face, mixed with anger. The spider had no intention of allowing the two women to speak, for fear they may devise some method of escape. Before Alindrah could raise any protest, the other woman flung her from the World of Dreams and back to the world of the waking.

A pained cry arose from the Aiel as her eyes snapped open. The wounds received in the Unseen World of Dreams persisted here, no matter how big or small. What occurred in the _Tel'aran'rhiod_ was real, and affected your body greatly. Death in that world meant death in the waking world as well.

Alindrah's moan woke her captor, who sat up with a curious expression on his face. Turning to face her, he could see a dark bruise forming on the flesh of her abdomen. He could see no broken skin, but a thin line of blood trickled out of Alindrah's lips, indicating the greater damage was within, not visible to the naked eye.

"Oi, Kicho-han…"

"Just go fetch Ariam, Shadowfox. She will heal it."

Gin's silvery brows furrowed together. He was curious to know how the girl suddenly had such an injury, when he knew she had never left the room and he was the only other occupant. He knew _he_ certainly hadn't been the one to inflict the blow. While he'd had his fun abusing her body only hours before, that wasn't the kind of abuse he'd dealt. After all, he wasn't interested in breaking his new toy.

Mulling over the possibilities in his mind, he surprised her by doing just as she suggested. Sliding out of the bed, he pulled on a plain gray yukata before stepping out in the hall to flag down a passing Arrancar. Alindrah had expected some sort of retaliation for speaking to him that way, but she wasn't going to argue the lack of it. He returned a few moments later, a frown replacing that characteristic smile he always bore.

"What did this to ya, Kicho-han?"

Once more, he surprised her, his voice carrying a thread of what sounded like concern. _'I'll wager he's just afraid of losing his little plaything. A man as contemptible as this one surely would not care for me in any other way._'

"It is a long story, Shadowfox."

Sitting on the bed beside her, he peered down at the dark discoloration of her skin again. "I don' care how long it takes. Tell me how ya got this nasty bruise. Why are ya bleedin'? How did somethin' hit ya so hard without me noticin'?"

Sighing, Alindrah resigned herself to the lengthy explanation that would follow. If anything, it helped her ignore the throbbing pain that radiated through her trim frame. It also helped pass the time as they waited for Ariam to be roused from her sleep and sent to them.

While Alindrah was extensive in her account, she told Gin only what he needed to know, and nothing more. Moghedien may have blocked her from speaking to her sister, but there were many other things that could be done inside the _Tel'aran'rhiod_.

In fact, Alindrah had intended on using the World of Dreams to explore the mass fortress that was Las Noches. Things would be the same here in the Dream World as the waking. She had every intention of learning each nook, cranny and dank hallway to this expansive castle in which she was imprisoned. If there was a way out, she would find it. Never again would Gin be able to herd her unsuspecting into a trap as he'd done before.

Moghedien had said nothing about blocking her from the _Tel'aran'rhiod_ all together, and she wasn't entirely certain that was even possible. The spider had only shielded her against the dreams of her sister, making it impossible for Alindrah to step into Suiren's dreams and speak to her. There was also a chance that Moghedien had done the same for Alindrah's dreams. Suiren was not as skilled as she, by any means, but the Saldaean did have some knowledge of traveling in the World of Dreams. No doubt she would eventually come looking for her sister.

Ariam's arrival brought about the end of their discussion, to which Alindrah was grateful. The man was far too curious about the World of Dreams. She'd half expected him to ask her to bring him there with her.

The Illianer woman frowned down at the two, noting the glaring purple mark that stood out against Alindrah's skin. Still half asleep, the woman automatically assumed Gin had been the one to put the mark there. She never even noticed the perplexed expression on his face.

"Ye do no need to be resorting to physical violence, child. The _a'dam_ do punish her well enough and it do no leave marks such as this. I will no be here to heal her forever."

At that, Gin's normal, unsettling grin reappeared. Rising from the bed, he placed one bony hand around the back of Ariam's neck, leaning close to speak to her but directing his words to Alindrah.

"Kicho-han, this one seems ta have forgotten her place, don' ya think? Maybe she needs ya to teach her a lesson too, ne?"

Alindrah couldn't help but smile at his obvious taunting of the cruel Illianer woman. Despite needing the other to heal her, she didn't think she would have denied him had he opened her to the source then. She'd let Moghedien heal her wounds if it meant bringing an end to this foul Shadowrunner. She must have appeared to have been on the verge of taking his suggestion, because the Illianer stiffened, her hands hovering in the air just above her body.

"What are ya waitin' for? Aint ya gonna heal her?"

Gin's grip tightened slightly, making the other woman jump. Bobbing her head, Ariam closed the gap between her and Alindrah, placing her cool hands against the other woman's skin. Alindrah braced herself, but still sucked in a hissing breath when the healing weave slipped into her body. Chills racked her slender form, prickles appearing across her skin from the intense cold. It lasted only a moment, but one moment that felt like an eternity to anyone being healed. Then it was over, but the chill remained.

Shivering, Alindrah pushed herself up on the bed, giving a curt nod to her captor. Smiling brightly, Gin gave Ariam's neck one last squeeze before releasing her. Neither of them said a thing, there was no need to. He wasn't going to thank her for doing what she was ordered, and Ariam did not want to risk staying in the room one moment longer. With what looked like a hastily done curtsy, the Illianer bustled out of the room, skirts rustling.

"All better, Kicho-han?"

Nodding, Alindrah lifted the blankets, seeking to find warmth underneath them. That disturbing grin of his shifted, something new appearing within it that she could not place, but could assume it did not bode well for her.

"Are ya cold?"

Thinning her lips, Alindrah stared blankly at him, refusing to answer the question. It didn't matter anyway, the man would do what he wished despite her response or lack there of. To confirm the nagging suspicion she held, Gin slid out of the yukata he'd donned earlier. Proof of his intent lie with his revealed manhood, growing stiffer by the moment. Dread formed anew in the pit of her belly, the fear of being controlled once more rearing its head.

"Aw, don' be scared now Kicho-han." He said with a patronizing timbre to his voice.

"I fear nothing." She responded, steeling herself.

His menacing laughter only increased the chills that rippled through her body. She knew now that it was a lie. Had she still been bound to her oaths, she doubted her body would have allowed her to speak it. 

She _did_ fear something, for the first time in all her years. She feared losing control of herself, becoming a puppet for the Dark. It wasn't his continued molestation of her she dreaded, it was how he took such sick pleasure in controlling her while doing so. She would not have fought against him with the threat of it in the air, but he seemed to enjoy taking it one step further.

Reaching down, he cupped her face in his hand, chuckling lightly to himself. "Is that so? Ya fear…_nothing_?"

He all but whispered the last word, bending down to hold his face near hers. If he'd expected her to shrink back, he was in for a surprise. Rather than shaking her, his words had stirred up her anger, her pride. Alindrah's fist was flying before she had time to remember the consequences of the action. Knowing this, Gin made no attempt to block, allowing her to strike him harshly across his jaw. The blow itself hardly fazed him, but it was the force of it that was delivered back ten fold to her.

The return force sent her sprawling, head spinning. Gin shook his head, chiding her for such a foolish action. With a growl, Alindrah rocked back to her feet. Swinging at him from her perch on the bed, she grew angrier with each attack he avoided.

With a childlike giggle, the silver fox caught her by the wrist, brutally twisting it behind her back. Holding it pinned there, he used the position to drag her closer to press against him. Locked in place, the two stared at each other for a moment in silence; the only noise filling the room was the sound of Alindrah's heavy breathing. Granted, she had not been fighting long enough to tire, but the healing drained her own life force and weakened her greatly. Tilting his head downward, Gin offered her a condescending smile.

"Ya shouldn't struggle so much, Kicho-han. Aint ya supposed ta take it easy after she heals ya?"

"Oh, and I suppose what you intend to do would be considered 'taking it easy', Shadowfox?"

To emphasize her point, Alindrah shifted her body slightly to push against the hardness between them. The chuckle that bubbled up from her captor shook his body with amusement. Clasping her face with his free hand, he pulled her chin up, this thumb digging in under her jaw.

"Ya really are precious."

Jerking her body uselessly against his firm grip, Alindrah glared at him. Those cold gray eyes of hers would have chilled any normal man to the bone with that expression. It was laced with her hatred of him, defiance clear in those ashen orbs.

"You truly are a loathsome man. It seems almost as though you subsist off of the pain, suffering and misfortune of others. Above all, you actually _enjoy_ inflicting these horrors. You know no honor, Shadowfox."

"Yare, yare. Such big words for my forsaken lil' lamb."

Alindrah's blonde brows furrowed at that, uncertain of which to be more of, insulted or confused. The warring expressions on her face sent him into another fit of giggles that drew out her ire once more.

"You, and every last denizen of this foul fortress are the forsaken, Shadowfox! Some may be brought to the Light, but there is no hope for you!"

"Such determination in yer voice Kicho-han, could it be that ya still hold some vain hope that ya can escape? Ne, ne, that couldn't be it, could it?"

Keeping her eyes hard, and focused on his heavily lidded ones, Alindrah jutted her chin out slightly. Or at least, as much as his strong grip would allow her to.

"You shall never change my heart, Shadowfox. You'll not convert me no matter how you try; it is a waste of your time."

Gin wasn't sure what he found to be more amusing. The Aiel's stubborn refusal to bend, her deft avoidance of his question, or the fact she seemed to think she held some control over her situation. He found that obstinate frown on her face to be quite adorable, though there was certainly nothing adorable about the woman. Only a twisted man such as himself could see something amusing in the death gaze she cast upon him. Pretending as though she'd never spoken, he continued with what he had been speaking of before, leaning in closer to her to further stress his position.

"They aint comin' for ya Kicho-han. I lived in th' Seireitei for centuries. I know how they work, an' they aint comin' for ya."

Alindrah's jaw clenched, a hiss of annoyance pushing past her lips. She could not accept his words for the truth, she would not. Her sister would not abandon her; therefore, she would not allow _them_ to do so. Suiren sur Bashere was a powerful woman even before she was Aes Sedai. Surely she had garnered some respect and perhaps even a place of command already. Of the three dreams she'd seen this night, she could see that her sister held the attention of the residents in the Seireitei.

Gin's whisper beside her ear broke Alindrah from her reverie. It was almost as though the man was reading her thoughts, an idea that twisted her stomach into knots. What he actually said only deepened that feeling of dread.

"Ya know she's attached ta someone like ya are. I heard she's that Kuchiki noble's lil' pet now. Bet she keeps his bed nice an' warm. Ya really think they would listen ta some _pet_ they already have control over?"

His words pulled the raven haired man's dreams back to the surface of Alindrah's mind. Granted, the man seemed to care for Suiren, but if he was ravishing the Saldaean in his dreams…who is to say what he was doing to her when he was awake? Ignoring the pain still lancing through her arm, Alindrah swung at him as best she could. Catching her free arm, Gin twisted it back beside the other so hard the battle hardened Aiel's eyes nearly watered.

For all her growls and struggles, her tormentor only purred in response, nuzzling against her like a contented cat. Now holding both of her arms tightly behind her back, he smiled against the smooth flesh of her shoulder.

"Bakudo number one…sai" he whispered against her skin.

He nearly laughed again when he felt her tense as her wrists were forcibly held into place, crossed over one another by an invisible hand. He'd already released his hold the moment he'd finished speaking, finding much more interesting things for his hands to do.

He did laugh when she gasped, somehow surprised by his lecherous advances.

"What's tha matter Kicho-han? Ya think I forgot 'bout ya?"

In truth, she had hoped as much. Of course, it if was nearly impossible for _her_ to forget their bare skin pressing together, she should have known it would not slip his mind. Now all she could do was hope that he allowed her the freedom of her psyche. Although, with all that she had done today, lashing out like that, she did not expect to be granted any leniency.

As if to mock her, her own body began to give way to the aftereffects of Ariam's healing. She knew it would come, it was an incredibly draining experience, she only wished it had not taken hold of her so soon. With the last vestiges of her energy sapped by her ineffective struggles, she was left devoid of all strength. Her own legs defied her will, buckling and forcing her to lean against him. Had her hands been free, she would have pushed herself away, seeing a fall to the floor to be far less degrading than leaning on her tormentor for support.

Sneering, Gin let the mass of her feelings was over him. It was true, he did enjoy being the cause of others suffering. This, however, was positively exquisite. Not only could he torture her to his hearts content, he was able to actually experience the results firsthand. Even if she hid most of them behind that hardened expression and her willful ways, he knew the truth.

"I did tell ya ta take it easy, Kicho-han"

"The Light burn your soul, Shadowfox."

"Hn."

An amused smirk appeared on his already grinning visage, though Alindrah was in no position to see it. The tall woman's neck was twisted awkwardly as she slumped against him, her strawberry blonde hair spilling over her eyes and blocking out her vision. Without Gin's bony hands cupped underneath her bottom, she would have slid to the floor.

The hatred that oozed through the _a'dam_ only served to further entertain him. It wasn't just hatred for him, but for herself and her body for failing as it did. This woman was not used to not being in control, and she didn't like it one bit.

Tossing her limp form back onto his bed, Gin visibly gloated over her, savoring that wild expression reflected in her eyes. The woman looked as though she would tear him limb from limb had she the strength and mobility to do so.

"I think I like seein' ya so…helpless, Kicho-han."

"_Sorda_!" She yelled, spitting on him to demonstrate her disgust.

Ignoring her hateful display, Gin grabbed a fistful of her hair and lifted her head up towards him. The silken strands screamed in protest, like thousands of claws tearing at her scalp viciously. In the least, it took some of the pressure off her arms, still firmly pinned at her back. Still, she hung weakly in his arms, with all the strength of a wilted flower. Her legs recognized the brains commands to strike out at her attacker, but her muscles denied the request. A wail of frustration formed in her throat, stifled by her pride alone.

So far, he had not taken away her mind, not like before. For that, she would endure whatever he saw fit to inflict upon her. Until she could free herself from this wretched place, she would be subjugated to his torturous whims. Until then…she would bide her time. Learn his weaknesses, learn his strengths, and exploit them when opportunity first presented itself.

'_Drink your fill now, _da'tsang_. Soon enough you will learn the waters are poisoned.' _

* * *

**Definitions**:

_Tel'aran'rhiod – _The Unseen World of Dreams

_Yare, yare _– has several translations, it was meant as 'Well well' or 'good grief' in this chapter.

_Sorda_ – Rat

_Da'tsang_ – Despised one

* * *

**A/N:** whew! That was probably my longest chapter yet. I suppose that is just as well. I wasn't able to work on any other stories during my vacation, and I'm surprised I got this much done while we were there. We were pretty busy hanging out with family, piddling around in one of the casino's (in which my brother and sister in law both won several hundred dollars ON PENNY SLOTS haha go figure) and getting some sweet matching tattoos. :D

Let me know if you have any questions on this chapter, as always, I try to go into as much depth and detail as I can when describing things on the WoT side. Hope I'm doing a good job of it, I hear I've gotten quite a few people interested in reading the series now. That's just awesome! HAHA Robert Jordan was a talented man.

Drop me a review or PM and let me know what you think of this latest chapter! I welcome any suggestions, critiques or compliments you may have. I LOVE REVIEWS!! ;) C'mon, spoil me…call it a late birthday present…

Till next time!

* * *

**The Twisted Triad****  
WannaBeNinja** -The Lost One - Master  
**Angil** - The Mentally Insane One - Mercenary  
**SweetYuya** - The Perverted One - Minion

* * *

-**WannaBeNinja**'s Evil Minion of Doom-  
-**Angil**'s Partner in Crime-  
-**GreenShade**'s Story Stalker-  
-**ArjetLuna**'s Groupie Fangirl-  
-**D.F.G.**'s Corrupt Cohort-  
-**Jazzmaster**'s Judgement Junkie-

**Sweet Yuya Shiina**


	17. Troublesome Dreams

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off em. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD

* * *

Oh god, my internet and cable have been down all afternoon!  
It's just awful! I go an entire week with little to no interwebs,  
and now this? –pulls out hair- The morons working on it  
cut out our power for an hour too…-sigh-

This chapter is a good deal shorter than the last, but then,  
that one was much larger than any I'd posted for this story  
before. If you were curious to know just what everyone was  
dreaming about, you're about to find out!

Thank my wonderful husband, and awesome Master for  
proofing this chapter, allowing me to post it so quickly after the  
last one. –huggles her supercophubby and **WannaBeNinja**-

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Troublesome Dreams**

When Suiren finally drifted off to sleep, she found herself precisely where she wished to be. Home. Safe within the towering walls of the royal castle, located in the capital city of Maradon. A high necked gown of silk that clung to her graceful figure rustled slightly as she walked. Reaching up cautiously, she felt only richly designed necklaces around her slender neck. The _a'dam_ was gone.

Everything was just as she left it, servants bowing to her as she moved gracefully across a foyer. Ornate tapestries adorned the walls of the great hall she stepped into, depicting great battles of old.

It was here that her sister, Queen Tenobia, met with officials on a daily basis, as well as the occasional farmer or citizen with disputes they wish to have her resolve. Had things been different, had they gone as planned, it would have been her sitting on the throne. Unfortunately, her mother had passed away while she was still training in the White Tower. Knowing she would long outlive her younger sibling, Suiren let the Broken Crown pass to Tenobia. The headstrong young girl met the challenge eagerly, though their Uncle Davram had been quite relieved when Suiren returned to serve as her advisor. More often than not, Tenobia had gone against his wishes, even going so far as to exile him once.

Suiren shook her head at the memory. It had been that very problem that had prompted her sibling to summon her from Tar Valon. With Suiren's guidance, she'd rescinded the order for Davram's exile, much to the relief of many.

For now, the throne room lay empty, a sight rarely seen during daylight hours. Before she could puzzle out why, a strong hand came to rest on her shoulder, giving her a start.

Suiren's tilted emerald eyes grew wide when she turned her head, hardly able to believe the sight before her. Without thinking, she flung her arms around the man, holding him tightly in an uncharacteristic show of emotion.

"Light Suiren, what has gotten into you?"

Burying her head in his chest, relief washed over her with a calming wave. It was him! She could smell him, his crisp soap still lingering after his bath. She could feel his heart beating in his chest, a steady, rhythmic drumming that put her at ease. When he spoke, the words rumbled pleasantly in her ears and brought tears to her eyes. Lifting her head, she took him in, his dark hair that tumbled casually down his shoulders, those piercing blue eyes. Even his hooked, almost beak like nose that marked him Saldaean born from a mile off made her smile.

"You're alive! Oh Roarke!" she said, tears choking her voice, but she paid them no mind. All that mattered is that he was there, with her, once again.

His brow crinkled slightly at her statement, as well as the peculiar behavior she was displaying. It wasn't like her to be so affectionate, and he could not recall when he'd last seen tears well in those sharp eyes of hers. Resting one hand affectionately on the back of her head, he stroked her silky black tresses in hopes of calming her.

"Of course I am, what made you think I was not? Are you feeling well, Suiren?"

Releasing her hold on him, she reached up, taking his face in her hands, stroking his beard lovingly. A girlish bubble of laughter rose from her as her Warder's tanned cheeks reddened. This sudden warmth and attention was not what he was used to receiving. At one time, he would have died to have her treat him so. Alas, it was not meant to be, and they both knew it. His low birth was only the start of it, but he could never tell her his true reason for casting aside his feelings.

"The Light send this is not a dream…" she whispered.

"Suiren…what is going on?"

Stepping back, she clasped her hands together tightly, struggling to get a hold on her emotions. Inwardly she prayed that time had somehow been turned back, or what she thought was memories were really just a horrid nightmare she finally awoke from. It just had to be…she knew Roarke would never have turned to the Shadow, betraying her and all she stood for. A nightmare seemed the only viable explanation, but she had to know. If it truly had been a figment of her wild imagination, she would thank the Creator until her dying day.

"…I must ask you something, and I require an honest answer from you. I will accept nothing less."

The tall man's brow crinkled once again, the corners of his lips pulling downward in an uneasy grimace. She'd switched back to her usual self, calm, collected, and now quite serious. Giving her a stiff bow, he kept his crystalline eyes glued to her, a hint of worry shining in them.

"You may ask anything of me you wish, my Lady."

The Aes Sedai hesitated a moment, as if struggling to bring herself to speak.

"Roarke, my Gaidin…are you a servant of the Dark?"

The man froze under that weighty question, his normally stolid expression now openly showing panic. It was gone in a flash as he straightened, replaced by a sorrowful frown. Casting his eyes downward, the unease that rolled through their bond to her was answer enough.

"Then, it's true? You…Roarke? How could you?!"

Her voice shook at first, the pain of his duplicity making her stumble over her words, but the last question was spoken in a tone harder than stone. Holding herself as regally as she could manage, she let her emerald eyes bore in to him mercilessly. With the pain came rage, fury that he had indeed been deceiving her all this time.

Taking a step back from the woman he'd so unfaithfully served for two decades, his eyes sought out some compassion, though he knew he deserved none. What happened next occurred so swiftly, Suiren could not react in time.

"Please, I am not worthy of it, but I beg of you to forgive me. I will atone for my sins in death."

Suiren gasped has he swiftly withdrew his sword, hastily reaching out for Saidar, but finding it too late. The blade slipped into his body with one twist of his wrists, his powerful arms jerking it upwards to tear through his chest.

"No!" she screamed, a broken sob shaking her body as her eyes snapped open.

It took her a moment to adjust to the darkness around her, though it took more time to adjust from the nightmare from which she'd awakened. Hot tears stained the side of her face, rolling down from the corners of her eyes in a quiet stream.

'_Oh Light! It was a dream, an awful, awful dream…Roarke…'_

Even if it was a dream, it still hurt. It reopened wounds that were barely closed to begin with. All of the things she had feared were true. Her Warder and two of her old comrades were Darkfriends. Roarke had been murdered, and Alindrah was still held by the Forsaken and an evil man she only knew as Aizen.

Reaching up, she tapped the silvery collar around her neck and recoiled. It was still there. It was a waking nightmare in her eyes. She knew the Wheel weaved as it willed, but why did this have to be the pattern it wove?

A soft moan from across the room reminded her that she was not alone in the darkened bedroom. Using the sleeves of her sleeping yukata, Suiren scrubbed away the tears that had left a damp trail across her face.

Casting the coverlet aside, she rose, moving towards the man who served as both her protector and provider. He was tossing lightly in his sleep, his cheeks slightly flushed and beaded with sweat. Concern for his well being allowed her to push aside her own sorrows to tend to him. Kneeling beside him, she placed a cool hand across his forehead. Had she access to the Power, she would have delved his body while he slept, seeking out the cause of his fitful sleep. _'Perhaps I am not the only one having nightmares this night._'

A moment before she was going to move her hand away, the Kuchiki heir's eyes opened, one hand quickly reaching up to bracelet her wrist. Gasping, Suiren flinched at the sudden and tight grip.

"Byakuya…are you alright? I was concerned; you were moaning and you seemed to be unwell."

Blinking, his sleep fogged eyes stared up at her filled with something she'd never expected to see. It was not the first time a man had looked at her that way, but the last man she thought would stare at her so lustfully would be Byakuya Kuchiki. _'You did almost kiss him last night…'_ her mind pointed out, much to her chagrin.

For a moment, she thought he was going to pull her down atop him. The idea of that alone was enough to heat her face. Mentally, she chastised herself. Certainly he was a handsome man, strikingly so, but she was no twitchskirt. Giving her arm a tug, she nearly let out a relieved sigh when he released her, blinking once more.

He looked up at her now, eyes cleared of the lust and sleep filled haze that had glazed them only moments before. Slowly, he pushed himself up in his futon, holding the covers to his chest firmly.

"I assure you, I am quite alright, Suiren Sedai." He said, his words so icily spoken she almost flinched. It seemed more than unnecessary for him to speak to her so; she'd done nothing to deserve such a cold tone.

Thinning her lips, she firmed her gaze, giving him a look that should have served as reprimand enough. He returned her look, maintaining a blank expression that was equally powerful in its own way. A full minute passed as they sat and stared at each other, both stubbornly refusing to be the first to back down. It wasn't until Suiren spoke, that the intense stare down broke off with Byakuya looking away, surprisingly.

"Very well then, Byakuya-_sama_. Since you are awake, I would like to bathe before starting the day. The sun will be up soon enough."

There was a tartness to the way she added the honorific to his name. The rest of her words were spoken with a tone sharper than a blacksmiths file. If her look had not expressed her disapproval, the timbre of her typically melodic voice certainly got the point across. What puzzled her was how he'd suddenly looked away when she requested to bathe. Only seconds before, he'd looked as though he could have continued the mule headed battle of wills for days. It seemed such a strange thing for his nerve to weaken on.

He said nothing for a moment, making her wait long enough that she'd opened her mouth to give him a good talking to when he finally responded. Slowly, she closed her mouth, lips returning once again to a thin line.

"If that is your wish." He replied in a detached manner, "Lead the way."

Byakuya made a small gesture, indicating that she should rise and move ahead of him. He did not lift himself from the bed until she held her back turned, allowing him to stay out of her line of sight. Fortunately, Suiren was too perturbed with him to spare him a second glance.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Even when the room was filled with the steam of her shower, Byakuya could feel a chill traveling through the _a'dam_ to him. _'It's just as well.'_ He thought to himself.

The walk to the bath house had been long and arduous for him. He was only thankful that she had not bothered to turn around to look at him. The thin blue yukata he wore did little to hide the swelling in his groin. It disgusted him to have such a problem, he was above such things.

'_Why in Soul Society was I dreaming of her in that fashion? She is a beautiful woman, yes, but I refuse to be as weak as most men. I will not give into such base desires; they have no place within my mind to begin with._' Flashbacks of watching Suiren dance so seductively, skillfully instructing Lieutenant Matsumoto with her sultry moves flickered through his mind. _'That _has_ to be the source of this…nonsense.'_ He reasoned.

The vivid and realistic clarity of the dream had been enough to keep the blood racing through his veins well after waking. To find the very object of his body's desire hovering over him when he woke nearly caused his control to slip. For just a moment, he'd actually considered pulling her down atop him as he had in his dream. She'd been dancing for him then, seducing him with every provocative roll of her hips. When she had drawn near to him, and he could take it no more, he'd dragged her to the floor with him.

The skin on his fingers still tingled in remembrance of the heated contact. To make matters worse, the woman had wanted to shower while the memories were still fresh in his mind. It was a struggle, even for him, to ignore the fact that she was now completely unclothed on the other side of the thin, rice paper shoji screen that separated them. A pleased sigh came from the shower, sending a shiver down his back, as well as adding unwanted suggestions to his thoughts.

It actually took some effort to resist the urges those perverse ideas brought up. It did not help that he could already visualize her in his minds eye in the steam filled shower, soap lathering her sensuous figure.

Stifling an agonized growl, Byakuya held his head in his hands. This was certainly the first time he'd experienced such torture, and he prayed it would be the last. It was inappropriate on so many levels, and it shamed him greatly. He was not some simple minded beast. That was something expected of lesser men, but never of Kuchiki Byakuya. How it grated his nerves to have his body and mind doing and thinking things he would rather not.

Without a doubt, his own shower would be as chilly as his outward persona. He wouldn't turn the water off until every last image of her was well out of his mind and his body was as frozen as his blood.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Yawning, Renji rubbed the sleep from his eyes, grumbling to himself. He never was one to rise early, but he had quite a bit of work to handle today. It was going to take some serious research, as well as a trip to Urahara Shoten. With any luck, he could complete his task the following day, assuming his Captain went easy on the paperwork today.

As he straightened his sleep wrinkled yukata and shuffled his way into the bathroom, he mulled over the strangest dream he'd had. He was almost certain Suiren had been in it, but his memory of it was fleeting. A strange woman had appeared, one he'd never seen before, though she did bear a striking resemblance to Rangiku.

She'd spoken to him much like Suiren had, even referring to him as a Sea Folk child. _'Who was she? How does she know Suiren? And Aizen…I'm certain that's who she was talking about._' Rubbing his eyes again, he sighed. _'It was just a stupid dream, what's it matter anyway?_'

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Tossing his covers aside, Kenpachi sat up, rubbing one big hand across his face. It was too early in the morning for him to be awake, but somehow, he'd been roused from his dreams. And what pleasant dreams they were. Running his tongue across his teeth, he let out a low chuckle as he recalled them.

The short lived battle he'd had with the Aes Sedai the previous day had made its way into his dreams, continuing there. The woman had some strange abilities, and she didn't use a sword. Maybe he would teach her one of these days. She'd certainly be more of a challenge if she was well versed in using a zanpaktou. Not that her current skills were not deadly, that much she had proven mere moments after their battle had abruptly ended.

Unconsciously he rubbed his chest, reminded of that painful constriction that seemed to have held his heart in a lethal grasp. The woman may not move like a warrior, but she was a weapon herself. There wasn't much fun in such a quick ending though. Kenpachi liked to milk his battles for all they were worth, drawing out his pleasure with each deadly stroke of his jagged blade.

What was unusual about the dream, aside from it lacking in bloodshed, was the strange feeling he got that someone was watching him. He'd halted his attack once, glancing around in search of their hidden observer. It was a fruitless search, but his gut told him he hadn't been wrong. Suiren had been quick to see his distraction as an opening, launching another of those searing balls of flame at him and scorching his chest once more. Looking down at his muscular frame, Kenpachi half expected to see burn marks. It had certainly felt real enough in the dream.

Idly he wondered if she would accept a challenge to another duel. Snorting, he remembered how the Kuchiki prince had hovered so anxiously over the woman. '_Fat chance of that, not with the ice man trailing her around like a lost puppy._'

Stretching, he settled back into his bed, closing his eyes once more. With that feral grin still gracing his scarred mug, he silently hoped he would dream of battle again.

* * *

**A/N: **Sooo, how did you like that? I bet my Master is wiggling in her seat, I added Kenpachi's dream to the story after she'd read it. Any mention of the battle hungry Captain of Squad 12 sends her into fits of glee hehe. :D What can I say, I do try to be a good Minion!

Don't forget, I'm looking for a talented artist to bring these characters to life! Perhaps in lieu of monetary compensation, I'll offer a guest starring role of an OC or special dedication in one of my chapters. I don't know yet, terms will be discussed with the artist, should I find one.

As always, I humbly request your review of this story. I'll gladly take anything from a simple "I liked/loved it" to an in depth critique. I love reviews, plain and simple. I'm always looking for motivation, and suggestions. There is always room for improvement!

* * *

**The Twisted Triad****  
WannaBeNinja** -The Lost One - Master  
**Angil** - The Mentally Insane One - Mercenary  
**SweetYuya** - The Perverted One - Minion

* * *

-**WannaBeNinja**'s Evil Minion of Doom-  
-**Angil**'s Partner in Crime-  
-**GreenShade**'s Story Stalker-  
-**ArjetLuna**'s Groupie Fangirl-  
-**D.F.G.**'s Corrupt Cohort-  
-**Jazzmaster**'s Judgement Junkie-

**Sweet Yuya Shiina**


	18. The Truth an Aes Sedai Tells You…

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off em. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD

* * *

This is probably way past due, but I really should thank the people  
who have favorite this story. Of course, I still arch a brow and  
go 'Why haven't some of you reviewed yet…?' :) Its okay, most of you  
have, and I love you for it! –huggles her reviewers-

Anyways, thanks for the fav: **BlueDione**, **Dark-Flame-Girl**, **Demonqueenkira**,  
**EmoDucky-x**, **Green Shade**, **Irish12345**, **Jazzmaster**, **Twi B O X**, **WannaBeNinja**,  
and **angil**. ;D

A special –hugs- and thanks to **Jazzmaster** for always inspiring me with your  
beautiful reviews. That is the primary reason I've gone and written 3 chapters for CoT  
in a 2 week period. ;) Your reviews are like a drug!

I cannot forget my lovely Master, **WannaBeNinja**. Without her suggestions  
and help, this chapter would have been in a rut for a while. Thankfully, she's quick on  
her feet and her ideas got me back on track in no time.

* * *

**Chapter 18 – The Truth an Aes Sedai Tells You…**

'_Fool man…there was no call for him to speak to me so, no call!' _Suiren thought, letting the hot water beat against her skin. She was so beside herself, she did not even bother to watch in amazement as she did the last time she'd used this strange _shower._ At least her ire over Byakuya's callous treatment had served to distract her from that awful dream, but even that could not set her off course for long.

Roarke's tortured expression appeared in her minds eye once more, causing her stomach to twist into knots. Resting her head against the ornately tiled wall, she barely noticed the fresh tears that were streaming down her face, mixing with the water that poured from above. It had been a nightmare, she knew that, and yet, she could not shake the feeling that there was some grain of truth to it.

Would he have done the same thing, had she asked that question weeks ago? Even days? Anytime before the final betrayal. He had that same look on his face the day of their kidnapping, casting his eyes down when she called out to him, as though he could not even bear looking at her. _'If only…_' she began.

"Suiren Sedai, is everything alright?"

Byakuya's unexpected voice jolted her from her thoughts, making her consciously aware that she was sharing a bathhouse with a man, and they were completely alone. She could have laughed at the blush that rose on her still tear stained face. _'Losing my Oath seems to have made me forget how to manage my emotions as well. I'm as flighty as a novice. Crying one moment, blushing the next. Light!'_

Remembering his cool words to her when she'd asked nearly the same thing less than an hour before, Suiren replied in an equally chilly tone. It was partially from her renewed anger, partially from the foolish urge to snap the man back in his place.

"I assure you, I am quite alright, _Dai Shan _Kuchiki."

The long silence that followed her sharply spoken words managed to give her a weak sense of satisfaction. _'Bloody oaf! Looking at me as though he meant to dandle me on his knee, then colder than ice before I can so much as blink. That man needs to learn proper respect! Only a fool would treat Aes Sedai so and expect to walk away unscathed._'

For a while, the only sounds in the bathhouse were that of the steadily pounding streams of water, drumming against the tiled floor before running down into a drain. When he finally responded, breaking the almost eerie calm, his voice practically dripped with mockery.

"Very well, if you are quite finished, I would like to have my own shower before the sun is up."

The words, in and of themselves, were quite respectful, perhaps overly so. It was the tone, that sardonic twist to each syllable that had Suiren practically seething at his arrogance. She could have chewed rocks at the blatant disrespect the man showed her. '_I shall teach him why men say tis better to spit in a wolf's eye than anger Aes Sedai!' _

Just to spite him, she made certain to drag out the shower, ignoring just how juvenile an act it was. There was little she could do openly, at least, nothing she wanted to do. The power was denied to her, and even boxing the man's ears was out of the question, unless she was interested in feeling it herself. She had every intention of using up as much hot water as she could manage, not even thinking of stepping out until her fingers had begun to wrinkle.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

As promised, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto was waiting for them at the gates of the Kuchiki Manor, eager to take her new friend out shopping. Her giddiness faded some when she noticed the terse exchange between Byakuya and Suiren as they moved to enter the waiting palanquin. Those formerly bright green eyes were flat with disdain when he offered her a hand up. The Aes Sedai accepted it, but pulled her hand away the moment she was safely inside.

Rangiku accepted the same offer, tossing him a puzzled look as she stepped in. Byakuya's eyes were shielded from her view, but his face was as calm and serene as ever. Creasing her brow, Rangiku took her place across from Suiren. When it was Byakuya's turn to step in, she quickly stretched out across the seat, crossing her legs at the ankle and making it all but impossible for him to sit beside her. The man said nothing, taking his place alongside Suiren as though nothing were amiss.

Try as she might to spark up a conversation, the pair remained painfully quiet, Suiren responding only now and then, just enough to remain polite. Byakuya was much the same, only his few responses were curt, and rarely more than a noncommittal 'Hn'. Even when Rangiku commented on the lovely kimono Suiren was wearing, the man hardly batted an eye. Suiren merely nodded, fussing idly with the large obi around her waist. Clearly she was not comfortable in the strange clothing, but that did not dampen the regal air she held any. The woman managed to look noble no matter what she wore or how. Rangiku would have bet her best bottle of saké that Suiren Sedai would still look every inch a queen if she wore rags.

'_Yare, yare…what's going on with these two?! Looks like my work will be cut out for me…_' The blonde held back a disappointed sigh. This certainly wasn't what she had expected today, definitely not after last night. _'They were so close too! Ah, why do you have to go muck things up Ran?_'

Keeping her inward grumbles to herself, she put forth a happy front, it was nothing she wasn't used to anyway. While Captain Kuchiki had his icy exterior, Rangiku shielded herself with an outwardly joyful appearance, fooling others into thinking she was light hearted and carefree. To her, it felt like there was a bond of kinship with Suiren that formed the moment they met. Both women had experienced perfidy at the hands of men they trusted with their lives. That alone was enough to draw them together, in her opinion.

If it was up to her to cheer things up, she'd talk to the other woman about one thing they both loved. Men. If that didn't at least get her out of that frosty shell, she didn't know what would.

"So tell me, Suiren. This Warder you had…Roarke…would you have considered marrying him?"

The raven haired Aes Sedai straightened with a jerk, her face unreadable, but her eyes giving away some of the pain she felt at the mention of his name. Rangiku couldn't have known of the nightmare, but that did not make it hurt any less. Strangely enough, Rangiku could have sworn the Captain's eyes tightened, as though the woman's pain affected him too.

"Well of course not" she responded after a moment's hesitation, "Aes Sedai rarely marry to begin with, and while those that do are almost always of the Green, it was simply out of the question for me."

Straightening in her seat, Rangiku crossed her legs gracefully, resting one elbow on her knees and leaning forward. "And why is that?"

"Life is not simple for the nobly born, Lieutenant Matsumoto. It grows more complex the further up the hierarchy you go. As the future queen of Saldaea, my husband would certainly have to be of noble blood, which Roarke Gaidin was not."

"But what about love? Didn't you love him?"

"…perhaps, after a fashion. The relationship between Aes Sedai and Gaidin is one of mutual trust and respect, but seldom love. I feel the pain of his loss keenly, not because I was in love with the man, but because our souls were intertwined by a Saidar formed bond. Even in light of his obvious deception, I will still mourn his loss."

"So you didn't care for him _at all_?" Rangiku asked, purely aghast.

Clucking her tongue, Suiren shook her head at the other woman. "I did care for him, just not in the way you wish to think. It would have been foolish and more than inappropriate for me to spend my life mooning over him. I might have felt something akin to love when we first met, but why foster feelings that should never be allowed to grow?"

When the blonde continued to gape, Byakuya shook his head, staring down his nose at the woman, but directing his words to Suiren.

"It is no use trying to explain the inner workings of nobility to a mere commoner. Save your breath."

Rangiku's jaw snapped shut, teeth clenching, shooting a sullen glower at her superior. Suiren directed a glare at him that looked as though one spark could have set him ablaze. He took them both in stride, not flinching, or even acknowledging the heated stares aimed at him. The silence had begun to drag when Suiren turned away from him, smoothing her kimono and slipping back into an outwardly relaxed appearance. Looking to Rangiku, she smiled.

"Please forgive his rudeness. I've always known _lesser_ nobles to be contemptuous, but never have I seen such blatant snobbery."

Clapping one hand over her mouth, Rangiku gasped and waited for an explosion of sorts. The very air inside the gilded palanquin seemed to crackle between the regal pair. The anger she expected to see never appeared, the Kuchiki heir remaining as stoic as ever. One dark brow twitched, but that apathetic mask of his stayed firmly in place when Rangiku had been sure the man would have snapped. Suiren's thin smile was permanently affixed to her face, and even seemed to grow a little at taking the man down a peg.

Whatever had occurred between the two since she saw them last night, it had certainly caused a rift to form. To say her work was cut out for her now would have been a gross understatement. It was going to be a challenge to mend their relationship, much less to throw the two together. She knew they both wanted it, but if she left things up to them, it would take forever!

The palanquin came to a halt at last, causing Rangiku to let out a relived sigh. Perhaps once they were outside the confines of the four person litter, she could lighten the mood. After all, what woman did not love shopping?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

After their mid-day repast, the group wandered back out into the streets of the Seireitei's shopping district. Suiren's mood had indeed lightened, though she'd barely spared Byakuya a glance. For the most part, the two women pretended he wasn't there at all, which suited him just fine. It was not as though he wanted to trail along after them, wandering from shop to shop. It was part of his orders, something he continued to remind himself of. His servants meekly followed in their wake, forming a small procession along the city street.

Just ahead of him, Suiren and Rangiku held their heads together, deep in discussion that he was just out of range to hear. He imagined they would have silenced if he'd drawn any closer, but what they chose to speak of mattered little to him. He was still stinging from Suiren's earlier comment, one he'd certainly speak to her about later, in private. Just because it was his duty to care for her, did not give her the right to speak to him so. The Kuchiki heir could not tolerate the woman dressing him down that way in public, and certainly not in front of a lower officer. Yes, he would definitely have words with her about that incident later.

"Kuchiki-dono, what a lovely surprise running into you today" purred a woman's voice somewhere behind him.

Coming to a halt, Byakuya took a moment to recall who that sickeningly sweet voice belonged to. The two women ahead of him stopped as well, turning back with a look of impatience. Well, Suiren held that look, at least.

The speaker came closer, laying a hand on his arm and moving into his line of view. "My, aren't you as handsome as ever?" the woman cooed.

It was a challenge to not curl his lip in distaste. Now he recalled who she was, that grating voice and pretentious air allowed him to put a name to the heavily painted face. When he spoke, he veiled his true thoughts behind the Kuchiki mask he'd formed over the years, but that hardly took the chill from his voice.

"Good day to you, Lady Inaka."

"Oh please" she said, pulling herself closer to him "Aren't we close enough for you to call me by my birth name?"

He was just about to pluck her hands away from him when he felt a powerful wave of jealousy radiating through the _a'dam_. Discreetly casting a glance at Suiren, he could see her glowering at the flirtatious noblewoman. Personally, he couldn't stand Lady Yasashisa, or the rest of the rather gaudy Inaka clan. They always thought too much of themselves, despite being a lower noble house. This woman was no exception to the rule. With his own ego still bruised from Suiren's sharp rebuke, he now found a reason to humor the vain woman. Patting her hand lightly, he showed his teeth in what he hoped resembled a pleased smile.

"But of course, Yasashisa-san. How are you faring on this fine day?"

If the woman was surprised by his uncharacteristic behavior, she didn't show it. In fact, it seemed that she did not even notice, plunging ahead as though it was entirely what she expected as a response. Truly, the woman thought far too much of herself. Quickly, he tuned out the unsettling drone of her voice, doing his best to ignore the way she traced the top of his fingers with her own. If she kept that up, he may well find his lunch coming back up.

With Suiren and Rangiku looking on, he did his best to act as though he enjoyed the attention, thriving off those angry bursts of envy radiating from the Aes Sedai. At a glance, or perhaps even at a close study, no one would have been able to surmise she was the least off put by his behavior, masking her displeasure as skillfully as he. The silvery collar she wore revealed it all to him, and he was increasingly becoming grateful to it. The woman would have been impossible to deal with or figure out without the aid of the strange band.

The chastising look Lieutenant Matsumoto gave him was easy enough to understand. She had no interest or desire to hide her disapproval of his actions, not that he cared. It was the haughty Aes Sedai he wished to unsettle, and it was clearly working, however childish it was. When she finally came gliding towards them, he offered her a bland look of disinterest, as if just noticing her presence.

"Byakuya" she said, blithely skipping past the honorifics despite his request the night before. "When you are finished speaking to this lightskirt, you will find us in the dress shop at the end of the lane. I hear they make only the finest, and you did say you wished me to have the best, did you not?"

The smile on her face did little to hide her contempt, though no one else was the wiser, save him. The glittering look in those deep, green eyes said they'd much rather skin him alive than smile along with her lips. It wasn't what he had expected to hear, or hoped. If the two women were going on ahead, that would leave him stuck with this insufferable woman clinging to his arm. Of course, should he offer to go along with her, he would only reveal the true motive behind his actions. Then again, the Commander _had_ ordered him not to let her out of his sight.

Before he could come to a clear decision, Suiren was already moving away. Halfway back to Rangiku, she paused, turning her head to the side without looking at him. "_Ayende no, Dai Shan_." She said. There was no question to it; her tone indicated that she would brook no arguments. With that said, she moved on, not even waiting for his response, all too certain he would comply.

Beside him, Lady Inaka curled her painted lips together at the other woman. "How dare she speak to you with such a familiar tone, who does she think she is? Surely you will not tolerate such behavior, will you Kuchiki-dono?"

Extracting his arm from her grasp, Byakuya gently held the woman aside with a polite apology. Already the barriers that blocked Suiren from Saidar were falling, and something told him it was best to follow in her wake, pride or no.

"Forgive me, Lady Inaka, but I'm afraid I must go."

"So soon? Don't let that miserable wretch spoil such a pleasant day, stay with me a while, I've no doubt who the better company would be."

Returning his face to its normal apathetic state, he gave the garish woman a cold look before walking away. "As do I, Lady Inaka, as do I." Let her take that as she wished.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Rangiku's worried expression faded as Suiren drew near to her again, the smug look of satisfaction on her friend's face enough to set her at ease.

"What did you say to him Suiren? I can't believe the nerve of him, flirting with that flashy woman that way. Men!"

Giving the blonde a wry glance, Suiren bathed herself in the glow of Saidar, pleased the man actually obeyed her command, though she was a bit surprised. With her back to the Kuchiki heir, she fanned herself in an exaggerated motion.

"Let us hurry inside shall we? With the weather this volatile, there is no telling what could happen if we stayed on the streets."

Rangiku blinked, looking up at the clear blue sky overhead, confusion plain on her face. There was a light breeze blowing, but certainly nothing to indicate foul weather. She opened her mouth to question Suiren's reasoning, when she felt the breeze rise, the wind now beginning to gust along the road, dust from the many travelers picking up with it. Crystalline pale blue eyes growing wide, Rangiku hurried after Suiren, ducking into the shop just as a storm picked up.

"Suiren!" she gasped, barely able to see out of the store windows, "How did you know…? Did _you_ do that?"

Turning, the Saldaean woman eyed the storm outside with little interest. "I have an eye for weather, Rangiku. It's a shame Byakuya was not able to make it inside before it picked up. Dust storms can be so unpredictable, don't you think?"

Mouth hanging open, Rangiku stared at the other woman a full minute before bursting into a fit of laughter. Suiren only arched a brow as the woman doubled over, holding her sides. The mirthful display suddenly reminded her of her first-sister Alindrah. It was Alindrah, after all, who had taught her that little trick. What better way to distract or lose an enemy than in the midst of a storm?

Once Rangiku had settled down, the two women began perusing the pre-made kimono, the blonde blanching at the astronomical price. Indeed, it was an expensive store. They'd only just begun looking when the door swung open once more, revealing a dust covered Byakuya. The lovely, pure white haori he'd worn over his kimono was now covered in dirt, though he'd cleverly used the sleeve of it to shield his face.

The shop went dead silent as he entered, dark gray orbs seeking Suiren out. She continued to move through the elaborate kimono and furisode as though nothing was amiss. The only sound now was the steady swishing of Byakuya's hakama and the tinkling of the thin bars of gold that adorned his haori-himo as the clicked together. While the man was notorious for hiding his feelings behind a carefully carved mask, Rangiku could swear she saw open fury in his eyes as he approached.

He did not come to a halt until he was standing a few feet from Suiren, who was still calmly ignoring him, gazing at a rather festive yukata with mild interest. When she finally brought her eyes to his, she met that intense gaze without flinching.

"I see you were unfortunate enough to be caught in that storm; I trust you are alright, _Dai Shan_?"

There wasn't a hint of amusement at all in her voice or her gaze; in fact, she actually looked a bit concerned. None of that fooled him in the least, certainly not with the bright glow of Saidar still surrounding her. For all her relaxed behavior, the woman couldn't have been further from it, but even that remained hidden from him. For once, the _a'dam_ did nothing to help sort out her thoughts or feelings.

Fighting to keep his voice calm, he spoke quietly, not so much as casting a glance at her busty companion. "You will come with me."

Suiren's brows rose at the statement, lips parting to offer either protest or a complaint of some sort. A silvery flicker between them silenced her words, leaving her near sputtering. A shortened version of the cord that had once connected them reappeared, reminding her of the control he held, as if she could forget. It was gone in an instant, before Rangiku ever saw what caused the sudden shift in her friend.

Giving him a sharpf nod, Suiren followed him towards the back of the store, pausing as the merchant greeted them. She gave an angry jerk on the billowy sleeves of her kimono as he spoke to the Kuchiki heir, wishing it was Byakuya's hair she was jerking instead. Of course, had than been the case, she might have ripped out one of those three parted bangs that spilled over his face, separated by that unusual ornament he referred to as a kenseikan.

"Greetings Kuchiki-dono, how may this humble servant assist you today?"

"Escort us to your private room." He commanded, without so much as a please or thank you to the elderly shopkeeper.

Bobbing his head and rubbing together his withered hands, the man motioned for them to follow. "As my Lord wishes, you honor my shop with your presence alone. A thousand thanks for allowing me to offer you my office above the store, if it pleases you."

"That will do."

"Yes my Lord, thank you, my Lord."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

No sooner did the door shut behind the old man, did Byakuya round on her, reforming the leash instantly. So startled by the action, Suiren took a step back, jumping as she struck the wall. Furrowing her brows angrily, she once again opened her mouth to speak but found herself cut off.

"What is the meaning—?"

"What is the meaning of this? What is the meaning of you stirring up the winds out there?"

Folding her arms under her breasts, Suiren leveled her eyes at him, refusing to be cowed by his towering presence. "Who can say what the weather will do? What makes you believe I have any control over these things?"

Eyes tightening and growing dark, Byakuya's hand twisted around the cord, pulling her neck forward. Refusing to bend, Suiren clung to the wall with teeth ground, not giving an inch.

"Do not lie to me, Suiren."

"Aes Sedai do not lie—"

"This coming from the woman who is no longer bound by that rule." he added, all but grasping the collar at her neck.

"Do you think that would make me change my ways after years and years speaking not a word untrue? You are fool of a man, a puffed up noble and you have no right to handle me so! I demand you release me, this instant!"

"And if I do not?"

Compared to her, his voice was quiet, softly dancing around what most would have taken as a threat. The surprise in her eyes was enough to tell him that she had not expected such a response, and her silence revealed her lack of an answer, or at least the ability to formulate one. It was satisfying to have left her speechless, unable to supply some witty retort. He expected she would now apologize for her earlier behavior, or at least have the grace to appear ashamed.

To his surprise, the woman straightened, as much as the leash would allow, and smiled at him. Her smug demeanor echoed through in the _a'dam_, leaving him baffled by the sudden change in her. Not a moment before she looked ready to tear him limb from limb, and now she was…smiling?

"A man must know when to retreat from a woman, but a wise man knows that sometimes he must stand and face her." She quoted, holding one finger in the air as though she were reminding a child of a commonly known fact.

Incredulous, Byakuya blinked at her as if he was unsure of what he was seeing. A bit of the conversation he'd over heard between the Aes Sedai and Squad Ten's Lieutenant popped into his mind, bringing some sense to her strange behavior.

"_We expect our men to stand up to us, to be strong enough to keep us in check. Saldaean women cannot abide a weak man. Once we have found a man to call our own, we are viciously possessive of them. Farm girls have gone so far as to shave the head of any woman who tried to poach their man."_

Absentmindedly, he wondered if he should have gone back to see to the Lady Inaka. If Suiren kicked up a dust storm of that size, he wouldn't have been surprised to see the flirtatious noblewoman come out with a mysteriously shaved head. Smirking, he chuckled to himself, thinking the woman might look better that way. In the least, it would keep her away from him, and anyone else until the hair grew back.

"And just what are you grinning at, Byakuya Kuchiki?"

Loosening his grip on the silvery cord, he passively stared down at the fiery woman. She'd been boggling his mind from the start, making him act and react in ways he would have never considered before. At least now, he had finally come to understand something about her. A piece to the puzzle that was Suiren Sedai.

"It is nothing you should concern yourself with."

As quickly as the smile came, it went, her lips thinning into a straight line and her hands placed firmly around the leash as though she meant to jerk herself free. The glow still surrounded her as well, and she looked as if she was considering using the Power that filled her.

"If you do not release me, a dust storm will be the least of your concerns."

Spoken in any other tone, Byakuya would have taken her words for a threat, but they lacked conviction. A trace of her earlier humor still clung to them, making it difficult to be seen as a form of intimidation, not that it would matter if they were. Very little bothered the Kuchiki heir, and her idle threats were not on that short list.

"So you admit to having a hand in it then?"

"I said no such thing."

"Your involvement was implied."

"Oh blood and bloody ashes" she said, exasperated.

Giving the leash a sharp tug, the Saldaean woman yelped when he moved forward with the cord, allowing himself to stumble into her. She'd expected him to release it, or at least hold it steady, not to come with it! Now his lean form held her pinned to the wall, making her wish she could disappear into it. It was certainly unnerving to have the handsome male so close, reminding her of the rather intimate moment they'd shared the night before. An attractive blush colored her cheeks, burning them with heated thoughts of what had almost occurred then, and what may well occur now.

"I'm…not some…milk faced chit…for you to dandle when you please…" she said, taking deep breaths nearly every other word. Already her heart was pounding against her chest.

Smooth hands came to rest on her cheeks, the simple touch enough to make her shiver when magnified by Saidar. Gently, he lifted her face, bringing her eyes to meet his.

"I never said you were."

Suiren gulped as his thumbs moved to trace her lips, bringing about a tightening in her chest. _'Light if this man doesn't know how to keep me off balance. I can barely think straight around him…and now this?' _She began to lick her lips, but stopped hastily when her tongue brushed against his hand. Eyes dancing around his face, Suiren struggled to piece together her thoughts again.

"You certainly seemed to enjoy the company of that twitchskirt who was fawning all over you."

She was proud of herself for managing that entire sentence without one break, though the man certainly did not make it any easier. The warmth of his body, combined with that powerful gaze and light brushes of skin, she could hardly think, much less speak. _'Light, I can scarcely stand. How is it this man can turn my legs to jelly with a simple touch?'_

The glow around her flickered as he leaned down, her hold on Saidar wavering. He enveloped her as surely as the Power did, but he was quickly overwhelming the other, his attentions causing her grip to weaken.

"I don't want her…" he replied, his tone and proximity quickly telling her _who_ he truly desired. It was certainly a simple task, when his lips were nearly touching hers. Suiren felt like her every breath was being devoured by him, so overwhelming was his presence. Saidar flickered again when they finally made contact, before winking out entirely. Next to him, pleasure from holding the One Power was nothing.

Suddenly, his hands were on her shoulders, shaking her lightly. Eyes fluttering, Suiren's mouth fell open, shutting only when she realized he was standing an appropriate distance away, just as he had been moments ago. In her hands was the silvery leash of the _a'dam_, the remainder still wrapped loosely around his.

"Suiren…is everything alright? You muttered something about ashes, and then stared through me as though I was no longer here."

Releasing the leash, Suiren placed one hand against her head, sliding back against the wall. _'That was…just a day dream? Oh burn me if that was not the most realistic dream I've had, waking or sleeping. How in the Light…?'_

Staring down at her with a look of concern, Byakuya felt once again lost in the woman's emotions, unable to make heads or tails of them. She'd gone from exasperated, to shy; to what he had almost been certain was nervousness, followed by pleasure and an overwhelming desire. It was such a wide range, that he'd begun to doubt the accuracy of the _a'dam_ and its abilities.

At the moment, she just looked ill, her face paler than normal. Again her eyes stared off at nothing, pupils shaking ever so slightly, but at what? _'Perhaps she had another vision? Could that be the source of this strange behavior?_' Reaching out, he laid a hand on her shoulder, only to have her recoil from his touch. She seemed to have forgotten herself again. So taken aback by her unusual conduct, Byakuya completely forgot the other reason he'd dragged her to a private room. It appeared that discussion would have to wait, for now.

"Suiren? What is the matter with you?"

Righting herself, her color returned, along with her confidence. The connection between them hummed with a new resolve, though it made nothing clearer to him. Lifting her chin slightly, she murmured half to herself before moving to take a step closer to him.

"Better to face the bear than run from it."

* * *

**A/N:**I know my WoT readers probably caught the title of this chapter from the get go, but for those who have not read the magnificent Wheel of Time series, I'll fill ya in. The proper quote is "The truth an Aes Sedai tells you is not always the truth you think it is."

I had such hell writing this chapter, for a while I thought I had writers block. I actually write almost 2k words, deleted 1500 of them, wrote 1k more, deleted that…it was frustrating. Thankfully, with some inspiration from my Master, I was able to properly form the chapter the way I wished it to be. Thanks again **WannaBeNinja**!!

Alright, ya'll know the rules! Drop me a review or PM (review preferred tho! :D ) to let me know what you think. Same as always, I'm open to suggestions, questions, critiques or praise. I love praise hahaha It lets me know I'm doing a good job!

In other news, I think I've found 2 artists on Deviant Art that I'm going to commission -cheers- The only sucky part is waiting for a slot to open.

* * *

**The Twisted Triad****  
WannaBeNinja** -The Lost One - Master  
**Angil** - The Mentally Insane One - Mercenary  
**SweetYuya** - The Perverted One - Minion

* * *

-**WannaBeNinja**'s Evil Minion of Doom-  
-**Angil**'s Partner in Crime-  
-**GreenShade**'s Story Stalker-  
-**ArjetLuna**'s Groupie Fangirl-  
-**D.F.G.**'s Corrupt Cohort-  
-**Jazzmaster**'s Judgement Junkie-  
-**BlueDione**'s Idea Idolizer-

**Sweet Yuya Shiina**


	19. A Change of Plans

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off em. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD

* * *

**-huggles- to ****GreenShade**** who recently lost her Nana. You have  
my condolences hon, I'm truly sorry for your loss.**

* * *

The other night, I went through and made a few grammatical/aesthetic  
improvements to chapters 1-3 of this story, and I have got to say…  
You guys are troopers! LOL I look at my earlier stuff and I shake my  
head. There weren't drastic changes or anything, but still…

Thanks for hanging in there with me! :D

Thanks to my impatience, and perhaps a bit on  
**WannaBeNinja **and **BlueDione**'s sides...you now have chapter 19.  
Don't hesitate to let me know if you find an error. I will be grateful to you.

In other happy news, I've got **Geofffffff** from DA working on 2  
line art commissions for this story! :D :D  
I am so excited!!  
(Aren't you?!) I'm on **Pandabaka**'s waiting list too! -dances-

Ahhh long, pointless ANs…aren't they great?!

* * *

**Recap goodness: **

_At the moment, she just looked ill, her face paler than normal. Again her eyes stared off at nothing, pupils shaking ever so slightly, but at what? __'_Perhaps she had another vision? Could that be the source of this strange behavior?_' Reaching out, he laid a hand on her shoulder, only to have her recoil from his touch. She seemed to have forgotten herself again. So taken aback by her unusual conduct, Byakuya completely forgot the other reason he'd dragged her to a private room. It appeared that discussion would have to wait, for now._

"_Suiren? What is the matter with you?"_

_Righting herself, her color returned, along with her confidence. The connection between them hummed with a new resolve, though it made nothing clearer to him. Lifting her chin slightly, she murmured half to herself before moving to take a step closer to him._

"_Better to face the bear than run from it."_

**Chapter 19 – A Change of Plans**

The typically frigid nobleman actually seemed quite perplexed by her words, if she judged his expression accurately. _'Of course the man has all the expressions of a Warder, which is to say, an eye twitch is as surprised as you'll see them.' _Suiren smiled to herself at the thought, and nearly chuckled aloud when she saw his brow crinkle in further confusion. _'The Creator made women to please the eye and trouble the mind._ _One would think a man of his age would have learned that lesson by now.'_

Of course, his bewilderment would surely be replaced by stubbornness, or downright anger when she was through with him. No man enjoyed being set to rights, but then, most men were too blind to see what a stone could see, and too stubborn to be trusted to think for themselves. In this case, the man was far too big for his cap, another problem Suiren had seen often amongst men.

'_I'll not let that pretty face of his set me of course again, that man has no right to return that bloody leash! I am not some _dog_ he can lead around, and I will _not_ fetch when he says stick._' It still got under her skin, knowing how easily she had become distracted just moments ago, as much as his flaunting the leash. That _certainly_ had never happened to her before. She might be a Green, but that did not mean any man had succeeded in making her mind wander that way.

Successfully composed, Suiren was deciding just what piece of her mind she was going to give him and how, when she heard voices coming up the stairs. It was hushed, but she recognized the two speakers straight away, and all thoughts flew from her mind. Judging by the tightening around Byakuya's lips and eyes, he too heard the voices, and knew the owners.

He didn't seem as pleased by their advance as she would have thought, but then, she suspected his little show outside had been just that, a show. Either way, Suiren's Saldaean blood boiled at the thought of that woman hanging over him again. _'I cannot believe that _trollop_ followed him here! He obvious requested privacy for a reason, how dare she?!_'

As they drew near, Suiren was finally able to discern just what was being said, and it only drew her lips into a thinner line. The first voice was that of the elderly shop keeper, obviously trying to discourage the interruption of 'Lord Kuchiki', without openly offending the haughty aristocrat.

"My Lady, he did say he wanted a private room. Perhaps you could wait down stairs? I could have some tea prepared--"

"Nonsense! I assure you, he will see me. I wouldn't drink your filthy tea to begin with! Do you _know_ who you are speaking to?"

'_Tawdry little harlot…_' Suiren muttered to herself before making one drastic, and certainly unladylike change to her previous plans. The lecture could wait, _this_, however, could not. Blood-be-damned if it was inappropriate, that woman was traipsing around as if she owned the man!

Moments before the aged, rickety, wooden door slid back, Suiren did the most drastic, foolish thing she could think of. Taking Byakuya by the wrist, she jerked the man forward to where he _was_ pinning her to the wall. She barely gave the man time to register the action before reaching up and taking hold of his jaw. It was just as well that she moved with haste, now was no time to lose her nerve.

For once, the man's face was an open book, complete and utter surprise painted across his handsome features. That was nearly satisfaction in itself, at least, until she actually brought her lips to his. He did not gasp, flinch, or pull away as she thought he would. Quite the contrary. After the initial shock passed, which was swift enough, he seemed nearly as eager as she to hide themselves in such an intimate façade.

Reaching up, his hand stroked the side of her face, while the other braced him firmly against the wall. With their eyes closed, neither of them witnessed the look of absolute horror on Lady Inaka's face when she opened the door to find their lips locked together. They did not even draw back when they heard her startled squawk, or outraged sputtering.

Behind the ostentatious noble, the old man wrung his hands nervously. At least, until he caught a glimpse of just why the woman was so furious. The tiniest of smiles appeared on his heavily wrinkled face, the patrician couple easily reminding him of himself in his younger days.

"Ah, young love…" he whispered, earning a sharp look from the upper-class woman, before she stalked back down the stairs. With a shake of his head, he slid the door closed, giving them privacy once more.

Even after the door clicked shut, the two held each other, each with a gentle grasp of the others face. Delightful little shivers rippled down Suiren's spine in a steady wave as she savored him. It was above and beyond the most brazen thing she'd ever done, and yet it gave her an almost girlish glee, despite how wrongheaded it was.

It was better than she'd imagined, the warmth of his body more intense, his scent surrounding her in a sweet embrace. While his lips had been stiff at first, uncertain and hesitant, they quickly became as soft and pliant as hers, fervently trying to take her in. The dampness of his tongue across her lips somehow managed to be both achingly warm and refreshingly cool at once, his breath fanning the moist trail in its wake. Inwardly, she sensed his desire to gain entry, but shyly denied him, far too caught up in the action itself to even begin to think clearly.

It wasn't until his grip tightened against her, and his requests became more urgent that she snapped herself back to reality, green eyes shooting open with a small gasp. It was that little intake of breath he used to have his way, one thumb pulling her chin down and opening her mouth to his. Suiren's quiet whimper of objection shifted into a pleased moan when his tongue darted in to meet hers, and her eyes slid shut once more.

They remained trapped in that glued state for what felt like an eternity, one she felt she could easily spend the rest of her life in. She didn't need Saidar to hear or feel the steady, rapid beat of his heart. It felt as though her senses were riding on a high like none other, one that surpassed the sensory override of the One Power.

While she would not relish it, she knew she must bring it to an end, and in truth, the faster the better. As it was, she was quickly drowning in him, already giving over far more than she had intended. The other woman was gone, she'd seen what Suiren had wanted her to see, and long since left.

The difficult matter now, would be extracting herself from his powerful grip. With her back to the wall, she really had nowhere to go. If she didn't know any better, she thought the man was enjoying her inability to escape. He'd already used it to his advantage earlier, when she first thought to pry herself away.

A firm hand on his chest, and a muffled protest finally did the trick, with the handsome male reluctantly releasing her and taking a step back. The two stared at each other intensely, each struggling to catch their breath.

"Burn my soul…to ash!" Suiren muttered breathily, placing one hand atop her pounding heart. It was thumping so hard against her chest that for a moment, she thought it might burst right through.

Things certainly had not gone how she expected them to, not in the least. _'No need for him to know that_' a voice in her mind pointed out, prompting a confident smile to grace her delicate features once more, even if was forced. Taking a moment to straighten her kimono and strands of hair that had fallen free, Suiren collected herself for the second time since entering the room.

Directing a pleased smirk his way, she turned, sliding back the door and stepping out into the hall. She'd gone only a few feet from him when she felt a slight tug at her throat, a remainder that the leash still remained, connecting them. Lifting it gingerly with one finger, she cast a glance over her shoulder with a look of impatience. There was hesitation that flickered in his eyes for a brief instant, she couldn't quite figure out, but she noted it held some similarities to the look he'd given her after waking him that morning.

The moment passed, and those cool, ashen orbs returned to their typical apathetic state, and with that, the silvery cord vanished.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Rangiku rushed to her the moment she reappeared in the showroom of the store, searching Suiren's expression for something, anything to explain what had occurred in her absence. When she found nothing, she asked aloud, eager to hear just what took place.

"Is everything alright? I saw that tramp come bustling in like she owned the place, bossing that poor man around and pushing her way past him to go upstairs where you and the Captain were. Speaking of that, what did he say? Did you patch things up with him? He looked pissed! Well, not so much looked, more like felt…it's hard to explain, but the air around him just seemed charged with a negative energy…I'm rambling aren't I?"

Snorting softly, Suiren patted Rangiku's hand gently. The blonde had indeed been rambling, jumping from one question to another before Suiren could process the first. A quick, cursory glance around the store told her that she was more than likely finished dealing with _Lady_ Inaka for the day. '_As if you could call that painted chit a _Lady_. Fah!'_

"All is well, never you mind. I don't believe we'll be hearing from that pretentious wench anytime soon. As for _Dai Shan_ Kuchiki, I've still got a bone to pick with that man, but it will have to wait."

"Huh? Wait a minu— "

Rangiku's words trailed off, and her lips twitched into an almost bashful smile. Turning her head, Suiren looked behind her to see what had the busty Lieutenant suddenly ceasing her rapid fire questioning. Standing less than a foot behind her was Byakuya, one dark brow rising questioningly. She'd known he would be down behind her, but she had not expected him _that_ quickly. He'd still seemed to be gathering himself when she left him, and she'd not even heard his approach! _'The bloody man is more and more like a Warder every time I look at him, sneaking up on me like that…at least I could sense my own Warder..._'

The two women recovered hastily enough, Rangiku switching into that giggling and innocent –and yet obviously not— persona she seemed to bring out when she was in trouble. It worked no better on Byakuya than it did her own Captain, not judging by the flat and unimpressed stare she received. Of course, not much fazed the bubbly woman, and his bland look went completely unnoticed.

Suiren did not have to worry overmuch about concealing her own surprise at his arrival, thanks to her new friend. Snatching her by the wrist, Rangiku spoke up loudly.

"Oh you have _got_ to see this kimono I found Suiren! It will bring out the color in your eyes! Come see!"

Suiren couldn't have protested if she wanted to, the other woman was already dragging her over to a rack of kimono that was the furthest from Byakuya she could manage without actually taking them outside the store. She couldn't help but smile at the simple diversion, though she had no doubt he'd seen straight through it.

The outgoing personality of her companion was a refreshing change from the near suffocating tension she felt standing next to him. _'Light, but wasn't it the most wonderful…no, get your head together woman! You cannot go about making calf eyes at the fool man, you've more important things to tend to. Besides, that was merely a ploy, nothing more…I am _not_ some love sick puppy…Oh for the love of Light, what was I thinking?!'_

Plucking one very ornate kimono free, Rangiku held it directly in front of Suiren's face for inspection, continuing her silly pretense.

"See?! Isn't it wonderful?"

Looking straight through it, Suiren nodded absently, holding one hand to her lips and biting down on her finger, lost in her own thoughts. It made things no easier that she could practically _feel_ his eyes boring a hole into her from across the room. Stubbornly, she refused to even so much as glance his way, less she fall prey to that lovely face of his again.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"Great…he goes off and leaves me all the damn work. So much for that 'top priority' mission! This is going to set me back for days!! How come he gets the day off anyway?"

Groaning, Renji sifted through the mounds of paperwork he'd been left. The day was more than halfway over, and he wasn't even close to finished. Paperwork was never one of his strong suits to begin with; Renji had always preferred the physical requirements of the job over such menial tasks. But then, if he was ever going to surpass his Captain, he was going to have to get used to the overload, along with honing his own skills.

"Hell, I haven't even had lunch! He's probably out there with Suiren, having a good time, leaving me to slave away…damnit to hell, this sucks!"

Things just weren't looking up for the flame haired Lieutenant, and he didn't expect it to be any better tomorrow. He had everything neatly planned out, in accordance to his Captain's wishes. Of course, now he couldn't take care of anything, not with all the papers that had compiled over the course of the day. Renji could have sworn it was far more than the usual workload either man received, and it would figure it would appear on a day he prayed for a light stack.

His sullen grumbles were the only sound filling the relatively quiet office, with only the occasional chirping bird to fill in once in a while.

Heaving a great sigh and casting one arm over the back of his chair, Renji pushed back from his desk, balancing the chair on two legs. It didn't help that he had a Rangiku look a like traipsing around his skull, distracting him from his duties. Whoever the woman was, he had to admit, she was attractive. _'Wouldn't mind having her appear in my dreams again…'_

Then, any woman fortunate enough to resemble the 10th Squad's Fuku-taichou could easily be considered desirable. The woman in his dreams had a hardness to her that Matsumoto lacked though, raw strength and nerve, not hidden behind a bright and happy veneer as Rangiku's so often was.

It nagged at him that he'd never seen her before and yet she was popping up in his dreams and his head. _'Maybe she's a new recruit? But that doesn't explain what she said about Suiren. Of course, I was just dreaming about her, so maybe that's why she said something about protecting Suiren, and talked like her too. That has to be it…'_

* * *

**A/N:** This is all your fault!! LOL I'll be damned if I didn't already want something to happen, but with everyone else practically panting for some Suiren/Bya action, I could no longer resist! So there. You get a taste, happy? XD I've so got **3 Day's Grace** – Over and Over rolling through my head after this chapter. :)

I can't wait for **Geofffffff** to finish the pictures!! -bounces around impatiently- I just can't!! And he's super fast. I'm just too excited hehe

Sooo…did you enjoy the cookie? Hmmm? TELL ME! I must know! -nods and points to the Submit Review button- It's not hard. C'mon, I'm getting anywhere from 70-100 hits per chapter but only an average of 6 reviews (at best) per? If you've come this far, you've got to like it enough to say so!!

Oh yeah, and to my CotS fans….I'll get back to writing soon. I managed about 4 paragraphs the other day, but quickly found myself working on CoT. I'm just hooked! The rest of my stories are on temporary hiatus…either because I'm mad at them (myself really) or I just can't come up with anything to do them justice. Soon though! Soon! I know…promises buy small cups of wine, eh?

* * *

**The Twisted Triad  
WannaBeNinja** The Lost One - Master  
**Angil** The Mentally Insane One - Mercenary  
**SweetYuya** The Perverted One - Minion

* * *

-**WannaBeNinja**'s Evil Minion of Doom-  
-**Angil**'s Partner in Crime-  
-**GreenShade**'s Story Stalker-  
-**ArjetLuna**'s Groupie Fangirl-  
-**D.F.G.**'s Corrupt Cohort-  
-**Jazzmaster**'s Judgement Junkie-  
-**BlueDione**'s Idea Idolizer-

**Sweet Yuya Shiina**


	20. Keepsakes

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off em. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD

* * *

Allow me to start off this chapter wishing **SasukeY2JUchiha** a  
Happy 20th Birthday! :) Of course, I must harass him too, because  
he's been reading…and not reviewing!! -.-

Oh sure, he's making an AMV for the story that only I will get, and  
maybe a few readers, though not till late in the story, but still!  
HOW CAN YOU NOT REVIEW YOUR OWN FRIEND?! -sobs-  
I still love you though…

Ya'll, **BlueDione** has been on me like white on rice to put out this  
chapter, so be sure to thank her by reading/reviewing her awesome  
story, To Steal From Thieves. Yours truly has been assisting her in editing  
the last two chapters, and together, we are whooping the language barriers  
ass. -flexes- So yes, give her some love for me please! :D

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Keepsakes**

Before the first rays of light entered the room, Byakuya had completely given up on sleep. Sitting up in the bed, he ran his fingers through his silken, ebony tresses–blessedly free of the sometimes painful kenseikan–as he dwelled on the sleepless night and a possible cause for it. If he had somehow dozed off between lying down and rising, he'd missed it. The entire night was spent, so far as he could tell, quietly watching the rise and fall of the covers that shielded Suiren almost entirely from his view. It seemed that even as she slept, the Saldaean remained a constant in his mind. But then, after their experience a few days prior, how could she not?

The woman slept a few feet from him, almost the length of the spacious room to be exact, but she was the only person to ever sleep in the same room with him since Hisana. While it had bothered him at first, feeling it somehow trampled Hisana's honor and memory, he'd quickly grown accustomed to it. Now her presence was almost comforting, despite how uncomfortable she could make him feel at times.

After all the time he spent trying to shove his thoughts and feelings aside, he'd finally come to a conclusion. _'It is_ impossible_ to ignore'_, he decided. It wasn't as though he could wipe away those heated memories. The sweetness of her tender lips was so fresh in his mind that it set his blood ablaze every time he recalled it. Their unusual link only served as further kindling for the fire, as her feelings poured into him unbidden. That too, he drank in, his own ego stroked at knowing just how much she enjoyed the rather improper act. The events that occurred shortly thereafter came drifting back to him, as clear as they were that afternoon…

_Smoldering gray eyes watched her from afar, suddenly picking up every last detail of her features, figure and even voice, things they had not noticed before. Despite being on the opposite end of the store, __Byakuya's keen hearing still managed to pick up on snippets of the conversation, though it yielded him nothing. He'd nearly laughed aloud at Lieutenant Matsumoto's feeble attempt to distract him earlier. Did she think he was a complete and utter fool?_

_In the end, her pitiful diversions did little more than forestall the inevitable, if that. After the two women finished procuring all of the necessary items, they would be parting ways, leaving him free to speak to Suiren once more. He'd not failed to miss her quietly spoken words to the blonde as he came up behind her. So she had a bone to pick with him, hm? That was putting it mildly from his point of view. _

_It was beginning to amuse him now, the way she so obviously kept her back to him. Where had that nerve gone? Was she now afraid to look at the man she so brazenly kissed just minutes before? No woman had ever done such a thing to him; most would not be foolish enough to try. Not this one though…the woman was a surprise at every turn. Even with the aid of the silvery _a'dam_, her emotions were an ever shifting jumble, too many stacked together for him to successfully sort through. _

_Emotions were to him foreign as is, something he'd always felt he was better off without. Actively pursuing them in the past led to his marriage of Hisana. In following his heart, he'd brought shame to his family, and in the end, had been left with a gaping void with her death. Five short and wonderful years they had been, but was it worth the agony he had to endure? He was still suffering from the repercussions of his brash decisions, not to mention the heartache. _

_Granted, there was nothing about Suiren that was forbidden to him, there would be no shame or backlash from such a union. Obviously, she was a woman of noble birth and impeccable breeding. If presented such an opportunity, he had little doubt the Kuchiki elders would leap at the opportunity to bind the family to that of a royal house, even if it was not of this world. So what was holding him back now?_

_The question weighed heavily on his mind, growing stronger with nearly every passing moment. Watching her only made it worse, his keen eyes suddenly making note of everything from the way she kept biting her finger, to the gentle curvature of her hips. Bulky as it may be, the kimono she wore still managed to accentuate her already good looks. _

_It should have shamed him, to be so lasciviously observing a woman he was supposed to be caring for, and while she was wearing a kimono that once belonged to his wife. The rich clothing had never truly suited Hisana, and he doubted she'd ever worn it. Still, it was so becoming on Suiren… _

The agonized nobleman nearly groaned aloud when he realized that no matter how hard he tried, his thoughts always returned to her, even when he was intently trying to think of Hisana. Focusing either on Suiren's elegant beauty, her sharp wit–with a tongue to match–and even the way she so deftly avoided answering his questions. It was as if he was inexorably drawn to her, like a moth to flame. Of course, nothing was ever simple. Even if she was of noble birth, that did not give him any right to lay claim to her.

He'd hardly known her long enough to develop a strong, emotional attachment. For now, his feelings were almost entirely salacious, and completely unacceptable. Whatever his own physical desires may be, he couldn't just drag the woman to bed with him because he felt like it. Growing up in nobility made him all too aware of the requirements placed upon women and marriages. Despite how unfair it seemed, purity was of utmost importance, and he would not ruin her life to satiate his own prurient desires.

'_There are plenty of ways around that_' he thought, or rather, the voice of lust chimed in. As if embarrassed by his own internal perversion, Byakuya's voice of reason added its own input for good measure. '_The woman has kissed you once, do not assume too much._' For all the Aes Sedai's outward actions, he knew she had enjoyed every last second of it, down to her reluctance to break away from him.

Regardless of that, the stubborn woman had spent the past few days acting as though nothing had occurred, making certain to avoid him as much as she could, despite their circumstances. After all, it was not as though she could leave his sight. She may wish she could, and he as well at times, but they both knew they would remain attached, even if they discovered how to remove the _a'dam_.

That was another thought he'd just as soon push from his mind. It was fortunate she had not yet questioned the reasoning for not examining the nearly translucent collar that encircled her elegant throat. During her battle with Kenpachi, the Commander-General had made it clear they would make no attempts to free her of it. Once he had seen a portion of what she could do, the wizened Commander felt a power like that was best left…controlled. Despite her obvious innocence, she was wanted by Aizen for a reason, and that made her dangerous in and of itself. Yamamoto would not have her roaming free, and possibly posing a threat to the Seireitei. The _a'dam _would be helpful in keeping her firmly under their thumb. The old man's opinion had only been further confirmed by her strange, and near successful attempt at killing Zaraki.

Byakuya did not relish the thought of explaining that to her, even an edited version of it. More likely than not, she would view them as no better than Aizen, regardless of the fact that she was receiving better care here. _'I doubt Aizen would keep his hands off her. If I struggle so…that man would have no qualms about it…_' The idea of Aizen's traitorous hands touching her made his blood boil all over again, this time with anger rather than lust. _'I will _not_ allow that man to lay a finger on her!'_ he swore silently to himself.

From across the room, Suiren muttered something, the words lost in sleep. They at least sounded pleasant, if he judged by the breathy tone. That was something. Since her arrival, the woman had woken him more than once, obviously distraught, but keeping a tight rein on her outward appearance. When she questioned his presence at her side, he'd lied each time; claiming it was her cries that awoke him, rather than the soul searing pain and terror he felt from the _a'dam_. Each time, she'd pulled out of his reach with false assurances of her well being.

How ironic, that now he could not sleep, and yet, she slept like a babe. Of course, if that is what it took, he'd give up his own rest willingly. Anything to help erase that haunted expression, and the dark circles that had begun to form under her weary eyes.

"Bya…kuya…"

Once more, she mumbled in her sleep, only this time, his name leapt out at him like a beacon in the night. Instantly, his ears strained, and unconsciously he leaned forward in hopes of hearing more. There were more inaudible words spoken, each one making him move closer and closer in hopes of discerning them. When the sound of his own breathing seemed to mask them as well, he held his breath.

"Would…you…please…"

Each softly spoken word seemed to draw out time itself, killing him with the painstakingly wide gap between them, though in truth, it was not much. In truth, he was flattered to know she dreamt of him, but her words made him wonder if it bore any similarity to his own dreams.

With that thought, he was reminded yet again of her actions a few days prior, something he was not far from being tired of. Not that he wasn't enjoying the replay, he was, he just wished he could decide when and where those visions returned.

The woman managed to completely take him off guard with that…stunt…of hers. It wasn't what he would have recommended as a course of action, but it certainly did the trick. With any luck, Lady Inaka would not think to bother him again. There was that, along with the fact that he'd managed to accomplish something he'd wished to do all day. Lie to himself as he might, he had to face the facts. There was _something _about Suiren that entranced him, entrapping his mind and heart whether he wished it or not.

That fact alone got under his skin. For years, he'd looked past, or through women, never once falling prey to their feminine wiles. It wasn't as though he'd been celibate, but he had always been discreet, and never once had he become so…enmeshed. Could he even help it this time? The woman was around him every hour of the day, waking or sleeping. How could he ignore her, when her feelings crept into his mind as if they were his own?

"…like…"

Another word reached his hears, finally discernable, amongst the jumbled mutterings. This close to her, he could see her face scrunch up, as though she were truly making the face her dream reflected. It was strangely attractive, but perhaps it was because it was so far from the myriad of facial expressions he'd seen from her in their short time together.

"…bloody fangfish!" she finished, the sudden increase in volume nearly making him flinch.

Whatever the Aes Sedai was dreaming of, it didn't sound as pleasant as he originally thought it to be. Or rather, the term 'fangfish' gave him that impression. When her face stilled, and her incoherent mutterings ceased, Byakuya rose with a disappointed sigh. Better to begin preparing for the day than remain staring at the sleeping woman that was so frustratingly enchanting.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Nearly an hour later, Suiren roused from her sleep, feeling strangely revived. It had been several days since her arrival in this strange world, yet it felt like a lifetime. Last night was one of the first times she'd managed to sleep without being plagued by nightmares. The fate of her Warder, and the well being of her Sister were constantly on her mind, easily travelling into her dreams.

Well, almost constantly. Her guardian seemed to be making a place for himself there as well, but it could hardly be helped. _'It only makes sense…I must spend my every moment beside him, waking or sleeping.' _Although her sleep had been free of nightmares, her dreams had been rather odd, though all held one common denominator. Byakuya. In one of the last dreams, she recalled chastising the man for staring at her so hard. _'Fool man was eyeing me like fangfish circling fresh meat!'_ she grumbled inwardly.

It was no doubt prompted by her inappropriate actions the day they were out shopping. That sizzling moment had stayed fresh on her mind no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. _'It was only to keep that wretched woman away from him…'_ The small voice inside that told her it was a bold faced lie was brusquely shoved to the back, in vain hopes of forgetting it.

That was not the only moment that day that managed to bring both color and heat to her cheeks. Shortly after leaving the dress shop, Rangiku led them into a store that sold undergarments from 'the real world' as Rangiku so strangely put it. _'I still do not understand what she meant by that…is this world not real? That makes no sense at all…_'

The racy items the blonde picked up and suggested she try on made her honestly wish she could melt into the floor. They made her stomach clench with both their lack of material, and the fact that she could still feel Byakuya's eyes digging into her back. She could practically feel the taunt in his unwavering gaze, as if he was saying _'Why can't you turn and face me? Are you so ashamed?'_

After a while, she'd grown so sick of that accusing stare causing a twitch between her shoulders, that she accepted one of the more…skimpy…selections Rangiku had brought her and spun around to him with a forced smile.

"What do you think _Dai Shan_, would this be most…pleasing?"

There was a barely visible movement from him, his tightly crossed arms grew lax, jerking slightly, and his bored expression altered with a faint widening of his eyes. It wasn't much, but it was enough to tell her that at least _that _ploy was a success. The burst of laughter behind her pleased her nearly as much as the flattening of his eyes, a glare that showed he was none too pleased by her actions. After that, he stopped staring at her quite so hard.

It would have been the higher point of her day, that is, if that stolen kiss had not already reigned supreme in her mind. She would never have expected such a tiny thing to bring her such pleasure, but she was truly beginning to enjoy catching the man off guard. It reminded her of her days as an Accepted, harassing the young men that trained to become Gaidin, much as she was doing to him. The man seemed to bring out so many sides to her she thought long dead and gone. _'Most of which would have been better had they remained that way…_'

Nevertheless, by the end of the day she had several new outfits, special dresses being prepared for her of her own design and somehow, a new bracelet had made its way onto her slender wrist. It was a delicate bouquet of dainty flowers, heavily encrusted with diamonds and pink tourmalines that twined around in a repeating pattern. Rangiku said the flowers were called sakura, and that they would begin blooming soon. She also pointed out that it was one of Byakuya's favorites, giving Suiren a mischievous little wink.

Suiren didn't know when he managed to sneak that purchase in, but she was willing to bet Rangiku had something to do with it. The woman had snuck off at one point during the afternoon, claiming she'd seen a friend out in the street. _'At least she didn't leave me alone with him in that…undergarment…store. Light, I could hardly stand it with her there to aid. Of course, he did not seem to fair any better than I.'_

As she reminisced, Suiren began idly twirling the intricate band around her wrist while she lay in bed, watching the sunlight catch the facets, making each stone glitter brightly. Had she not felt him approaching behind her, she would have jumped out of her skin when he spoke, and even knowing, she still came close to it.

"It suits you." he said.

Rolling onto her back, she smiled up at him, the curvature of her lips holding an amused twist. "It's the strangest thing…I don't know where it came from, but it certainly is beautiful. A pity that I know not who I should thank for such an exquisite gift…"

Byakuya took a small sip of the steaming drink he held, pointedly ignoring her questioning tone and expression. "Interesting. Would you care for some tea?"

Suiren's dark brow twitched ever so slightly at his evasion. It was obvious he wasn't going to give her any direct response regarding it, she could see that much. With a resigned sigh, she pushed herself up and nodded. "Tea would be lovely."

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Although Suiren had received many new items of clothing to wear, today she chose to wear her own dress. The kimono that had been purchased for her were all beautiful, richly made and befitting her status, but they were just so confining. They were worse than Andoran dresses, in her mind. Of course, Saldaean gowns were typically just as high necked, but certainly a closer fit. After years of travelling, Suiren had begun designing her own dresses here and there, combining the clingy fit of the Taraboners, with the occasional sheer fabric so beloved by the Domani, and of course the embroidery so commonly seen amongst noblewomen of Saldaea. She had been overly pleased when Byakuya's servants returned it to her, smelling of fresh lavender, well pressed and repaired.

Someone had even gone so far as to divide the main skirt for her, resembling the hakama worn by most at a glance. A small thing, something she would have done herself, had she ever intended to go gallivanting about on horseback in the gown. It slid on over her skin deliciously, fitting her like a glove. Truly, it was one of her favorite dresses.

She loved the tight fit of the bodice and how it stopped just above her breasts. Revealing as it was, Aes Sedai and nobles alike chalked it up to her being Green Ajah _and _Saldaean. It wasn't as though the women of her country were known for being tame. Green's were also known for caring overmuch about their appearance, which meant wearing clothing that typically caught the eyes of others. This particular dress was brazen enough to earn the approval of a Domani, in Suiren's opinion.

Several delicate gold chains wrapped around her neck and shoulder, connecting to the bodice and holding it in place. The sleeves themselves were separate from the dress entirely, held in place on her upper arm and flowing down to mid thigh. The lavish embroidery on the cuffs of the sleeves matched the upper skirt precisely, and the color as well.

Over both skirt and bodice she wore an ornate belt of fitted gold chains. A large one encircled her hips and many fine threads of gold hung from it on either side. Every last detail of the dress was made to accentuate her features to the fullest.

Suiren was busy adorning her hair with the many golden pins and clips she had brought with her, when Byakuya walked up behind her. She had seen his approach in the mirror, and observed him quietly for a moment while he watched her. Once she was satisfied everything was in place, she turned around and placed one hand on her hip, her chin lifting to give her an almost haughty appearance.

"Do you wish to speak to me, or stare at me all day, Byakuya?"

It was a struggle to stop a smile from forming when she saw a slight twinge in his eyes. The man _truly_ hated it when she did that to him. Of course, she _truly_ loved finding ways to slip under that carefully formed mask he kept up; shielding himself from the world in much the same way city walls protected its inhabitants.

"I take it that means you are ready to go?"

'_Ah, you dodge again Captain. How long do you plan on dancing around my questions?_' Holding up one finger, she moved over to a small bag filled with needles, thread and cloth. She had no desire to sit idly in his office whilst he worked the day away. She'd already learned her lesson the day before, and had no intention of repeating the mistake. It would be much easier to ignore the man when she was keeping her hands busy.

After she picked it up, she reached for her freshly cleaned cloak. The winter had come to an end, but there was still a crisp chill in the air, enough to necessitate the extra covering. Holding it up, she caught a glimpse of the backside of it and gasped, horror suddenly etching her face. "This cloak…"

Byakuya looked over at the object of her interest, spying the unusual cloak she had been wearing her first night here and nothing more. Certainly there was nothing that seemed amiss with the item, and absolutely nothing that should warrant such an expression.

"I wonder if it was a perverse joke for those horrible women to put this cloak on me."

"I don't follow. Granted, it _is_ difficult to look at, but how was it cruel for you to have been wearing it?"

Sorrow travelled through the _a'dam_ as she inspected it, completely baffling him, and causing a twinge of sympathy to arise in his mind.

"It is a cloak made of fancloth, something created with a _ter'angreal_, allowing the material to distort transmitted and reflected light. They are made for and worn only by Gaidin. It marks them as clearly as the Great Serpent ring marks Aes Sedai. That I was wearing it means it could have only belonged to one person…"

Having heard and felt more than enough, he walked over to her silently, plucking it from her hands and disregarding her indignant squawk of protest.

"What do you think you are doing, Byakuya?" She demanded, placing both fists firmly against her hips.

Ignoring her, he swept the cloak out behind her, pulling it in and fastening it at her neck in one fluid movement. That done, he placed both hands on her shoulders, gazing into the deep emerald sea that was her eyes.

"Wear it as you wear your honor, Suiren Sedai."

Any other protests she'd thought of voicing evaporated with his words, leaving her standing agape. Wordlessly, she nodded and held out her hand to him. Accepting it, he silently led her out to the genkan to retrieve their footwear.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

After the pair had stepped into the early morning light, Suiren's sorrow was quickly forgotten by a more pressing matter. Their travel to the 6th Division offices. When Byakuya moved forward to pick her up, she struggled, pushing herself back from him and adamantly refusing to be manhandled in such a way. After some negotiation, and certainly more than a bit of frustration on both sides, she finally consented to his rather swift, but unnerving travel preference. Of course, her consent was only based on the condition that they were allowed to walk home in the evenings.

Once again wrapped safely in his arms, the two flew over rooftops and pathways in route to Division Six headquarters. In an attempt to ignore the buildings that flew by in a sickening blur, Suiren spoke to him nearly the entire trip there, but rarely managed to get more than "I see", "Interesting", and worst of all, the noncommittal "Hn" he seemed to favor.

After spending the trip getting truly nothing in the way of a conversation, she sighed in frustration. Lifting her hand, Suiren slid it just beneath his haori, giving him a vexed look, and tapping her finger against him lightly. "Are you always this talkative, _Dai Shan_?"

Byakuya looked down at her for the first time since their departure from his home. "Are all Aes Sedai as quiet as you?"

Suiren's jaw fell in astonishment, working furiously, yet producing no sound. To add another shock to her, he actually smiled at her reaction. As shocking as that was to see, it only served to further infuriate her.

"Why you insolent little…"

"O-hayo Kuchiki Taichou! Suiren Sedai!" called a cheerful voice.

Renji greeted them with an exuberant wave as they came to a halt in front of two very large doors that bore the number six across them.

"You're here rather early, Abarai." Byakuya commented, setting the disgruntled Aes Sedai down gently in front of him.

The red head merely shrugged and smiled, rubbing the back of his head self consciously. "Ah well, I wanted to get a little head start on a special project we talked about. All the paperwork that's been adding up has put me behind schedule. Gotta make up for lost time somehow."

The three of them walked into the building together, silently traversing the halls until they reached a large office. Once the door was shut behind them, Byakuya motioned Renji over to his desk to speak with him on the matter. When Suiren moved to follow them, Byakuya caught her arm, giving her a brief shake of his head.

"I wish to speak to my subordinate alone, if I may."

While she was still fuming over his smart remark, the seriousness in his voice lead her to nod without voicing a word of complaint. When he released her, she began to walk across the room, planning on taking a seat near the open doorway that led to a small garden. Halfway there, she stopped, turning back around and calling out to him.

"_Dai Shan _Kuchiki."

Byakuya paused mid-sentence, turning his head to face her, but saying nothing.

"_Ayende_."

By now, he had grown quite accustomed to this request, and he granted it without question, but waited to find out just what she intended to do.

Both men watched her, though Renji was unable to see the glow that surrounded her body or the flow of the elements she skillfully wove. He could only see the pleasure written across her face when Saidar came into her, and nothing more.

Suiren's hands clasped together briefly, and the threads wrapped around her hands with an unspoken command. In one rapid movement, she extended each arm, palm flat and facing out on either side. Byakuya saw a wave of light move out from around her and swallow the room around them, vanishing into the walls.

"What did she just do?" Renji asked quietly.

Her senses heightened in this state, Suiren picked it up immediately and responded automatically. "You wished for privacy, and I have granted it. No one outside this room will hear anything said or done inside."

Renji jumped in alarm, he did not think she could possibly have heard his softly spoken question from the opposite side of the room.

"How did you hear me?" He inquired, completely dumbfounded.

Turning to them, the corners of her mouth pulled up in a thin smile. "Saidar heightens the senses when we embrace it. Hearing, Sight, Taste, Touch, Smell. My ability with each grows exponentially when I hold the One Power."

Renji blew out a breath as his mind went over the possibilities of experiencing such a phenomenon. "That's pretty sweet."

Suiren laughed gently at his simple, but genuine response. "Yes, I suppose you could say that. Continue your conversation, and I will continue to hold the flows until you are finished."

True to her word, Byakuya noted the threads that still hung in the air about her, seemingly wrapped around her body, and yet not. Paying no mind to his curious stare, Suiren retrieved her sewing supplies, and began immediately focusing on them, ignoring the men still looking at her. After a moment, Byakuya finally brought his eyes back to Renji, a pleased smile gracing his face for the second time that morning, but for different reasons entirely.

"Captain! You're smiling…are you feeling okay?"

Byakuya merely nodded to his subordinate as though it was nothing out of the ordinary, but he did school his face, returning it to its usual calm. "I am quite alright, Lieutenant. Thank you for your concern, though it was not needed. Tell me, what do you have to report thus far?"

Getting back to business, Renji pulled out a slip of paper. "Namikawa, Kenichi. Squad 5, too weak to be a seated officer. He's actually got quite a few minor offenses listed against him already. Turns out he and his brother have been making trouble here and there since their Academy days. I don't expect any problems having him moved to 'special detention'."

Byakuya nodded in satisfaction. He could not kill the man without breaking any laws, but he could still have him neatly disposed of. Once in the Special Forces Detention Unit, Kenichi Namikawa would never see the light of day again.

"Well done. See that it is taken care of immediately."

Standing again, Renji bowed respectfully to his Captain. "With pleasure, sir."

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Before Renji made it to the door, Suiren stiffened suddenly, her eyes began searching the room. Renji caught the movement and stopped. It was curious, but the concern in her eyes set him on edge immediately, something was not right…

"What's wrong?"

"Someone is probing the ward. Another Aes Sedai…"

Byakuya grabbed the zanpaktou that lay next to him and stood. "Which direction?"

Suiren's brow furrowed in frustration. "That's the problem. If I had to pinpoint it, I would say above us, but it's gone already."

Renji's foot connected with the wall with a crash. "That bastard is monitoring us. Son of a bitch!" His foot slammed into the wall a second time.

"Lieutenant Abarai, unless you intend on paying for the repairs of that wall, I suggest you cease behaving in such a childish manner."

Renji growled in response, but the wall received no further abuse. Turning on his heel, the redhead continued where he left off, exiting the room swiftly.

Setting down her needlework, Suiren turned to Byakuya calmly. "Is there anything else you wish to say before I remove the warding? I can tie it off to be a permanent one, but I will not be able to tell if someone attempts to listen."

Considering her offer, he mulled it over for a moment or two before replying. "Even if you cannot sense someone trying to eavesdrop, does it still prevent them from hearing or can they break through?"

"It is possible to be broken so long as he has Moghedien assisting him. If she has already left, then I would say the chances are slim."

Byakuya frowned, but nodded his head as she spoke. "Very well, please leave the barrier up for now."

Immediately, she lifted the threads that wound through her fingertips. Focusing intently on it, she began to tie the strands together, one over another, again and again until it was an endless tangle of knots. It was no simple task, not by a long shot. A great many Aes Sedai did not know how to tie off threads, and of those that knew, most would not have performed such an ornate knot in doing so. The looming threat of the Black Ajah seemed to call for such a drastic measure, in her mind. Wiping a lone bead of sweat off her face, she released the threads and the source.

"It is done."

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The pair continued their day in silence, each focusing solely on their own work. As the sun reached its zenith in the sky, the door to his office slid open. Suiren flicked her eyes upwards for a moment to see who was entering the room.

All she managed to make out was a blur of pink that flew directly towards Byakuya, who had not even bothered to look up from his work. Suddenly, he had the small, pink haired child Suiren had seen on her second day in this world latched tightly to his left arm. He did not even pause in writing on the documents before him.

"Bya-kun!!" The little girl cheered.

Suiren smiled to herself. '_So, you have a nickname after all…_'

"Byaaaaaa-kuuuuun!" she sang out, shaking his arm insistently, determined to get his attention.

His brush stopped moving across the paper and slowly he set it down. "Lieutenant Kusajishi, what do you want?"

The child Lieutenant giggled happily, her first task a success. She clambered onto his back, looking curiously over his shoulder. "Whatcha doin Bya-kushi?!"

Byakuya winced, not only did this child insist on butchering his name, she did so in direct proximity to his ear. He refused to look up from his work, but he could feel Suiren's comical delight at the situation. So long as she did not encourage the little girl, he would be fine.

"I am working, shouldn't you be as well?"

Yachiru giggled again "You're funny Bya-kun."

He felt her tiny little hands moving up to touch the kenseikan atop his head. Gritting his teeth, he quickly reached into a small pocket inside his haori. Almost immediately, his fingers brushed across something metal and he paused. '_That wasn't there earlier…what is it?'_

"How do ya put the hair noodles on, Bya-kun?"

Forgetting the strange item, he rummaged around the deep pocket until his fingers discovered the object of his search. Pulling his hand out, he raised a small, plastic wrapped object in the air above his head to catch her attention.

"Oooooh! Candy!!" Taking the bait, she snatched it from his hand and jumped down.

"Confetti candy! My favorite!" Laughing happily, Yachiru flashed him her biggest grin.

"Thanks Bya-kushi! Bye-bye!" Mission accomplished, she danced out of the room, enjoying the fruits of her labor along the way.

In her place across from him, Suiren's hand rose to mask a smile that was now plastered across her face. It was hard enough not to openly laugh at what just occurred. '_He dealt with that child quite well, but he seems to be well practiced in her antics. An adorable little game they played, and now I have two new pieces of information about him. How delightful.'_

Feeling her rising amusement, Byakuya directed a pointed look at her, his smoky eyes piercing. "Not a word…" he warned.

With that, her resistance crumbled. Peals of laughter tumbled forth in an endless stream until her sides began to ache.

"Silence!"

His demand only made her laugh harder, she had to clutch her sides to try and stop the cramp that was forming from her bubbling laughter. Already her eyes were beginning to well with tears, the first tears of happiness she'd shed in far too long.

Finally catching her breath, she taunted him with a wicked grin. "What's the matter, _Bya-kushi?_" She teased, ignoring his icy glare completely.

Casting the needlepoint aside, Suiren rose slowly from the cushion on which she rested and began to make her way towards the victim of her jeering.

"You will not use that name when referring to me."

Suiren's mouth opened to form a wide oval in mock surprise. Keeping her eyes glued to his, daring him, she moved forward. She advanced slowly, with a rather embellished sway, just to further drive the man towards madness. It was nothing like a dance, but she infused her steps with knowledge gleaned when being taught the renowned _Sa'sara_. It was only one foot in front of the other, but with a lithe grace that made his mouth go dry, just as it was meant to. The chains on her belt chimed with each exaggerated movement, in case he somehow missed it. By the time she came to a halt in front of his desk, his protests had long since died out.

Kneeling down on the opposite side of the low desk, she extended her forefinger and brought it to rest on his head lightly. "So, how do these 'hair noodles' go on, _Bya-kushi?_"

Gray eyes flashing, they tightened with his glare. Reaching up, he snatched her hand away from the ornament and pulled her forward. Suiren's slender body extended over the desk with a startled jerk, but remained frozen in place by his tight grip.

"Testy, aren't you, _Bya-kun?_" she said in a mirth filled whisper. She was pushing her luck with him, but she just couldn't resist, she was simply enjoying herself far too much.

A hush fell between the two of them as they stared each other down. Byakuya found it positively infuriating the way she managed to slide under his skin, tormenting with very little effort. Even now, she seemed to be undeterred by his obvious annoyance at her repeated derision.

It was Byakuya who finally broke contact, nearly throwing her hand down and stubbornly looking away. Despite his outer show of anger, Suiren had not missed his breath hitching when he looked at her.

"Please remove yourself from my desk, you are hindering my work."

Suiren sniffed at his cold remark, but pushed herself off the desk slowly. She let her fingers brush lightly over the top of his; lingering just long enough to see his lips thin before pulling away. That, along with the final word, would be the finishing touches to his torment, sufficiently paying him back for his earlier rudeness.

"Remember, Bya-kun…it was you that put me there."

He scowled at her, but dared not open his mouth. These unexpected bold streaks in her were rather becoming, though he could not quite determine why. It popped up at some of the strangest times, rarely failing to surprise him. It was just so unexpected of her, with her usual calm reserve. Of course, even that thought was laughable. After her bold move in the dress shop, he should have been prepared for anything.

This was all unfamiliar territory for him to be in, and at this moment, he did not trust himself to speak. Instead, he busied himself by searching his pocket for that strange object he felt earlier. Aware of her eyes still on him, he nearly dropped the item when he did fish it out. Suiren stood over him at the foot of his desk, green eyes watching every movement with interest.

Opening his hand, he revealed a small silver pin comprised of what looked to be three fish leaping from water, one atop the other.

"What have you got there?" Suiren asked, her voice perfectly innocent, and yet, he suspected this was her doing.

Byakuya studied the item at length, running his thumb across it curiously. It was simple, yet elegant; the detail of the fish themselves was quite exquisite. It was, by no means, a cheap trinket. The pin gave him a strange feeling when he held it as well, one he could not put a single word to. Akin to comfort, it was like the constant assurance you have as a child when you know your mother is keeping watch over you. It set him at ease just by holding it.

Byakuya lifted his face to look back up at Suiren, and to answer her, when the world seemed to distort itself around him. Everything slowed down to a crawl, and his body began to disobey him. His lips parted as he tried to speak, but found he no longer had the voice to do so. The pin he had been holding so carefully fell to the desk with a loud clatter.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I always tell people, don't apologize for lengthy chapters, but good god, this was a monstrosity compared to my usual chapters. (For this story, at least) I actually had begun writing a separate chapter, but as **Jazzmaster **pointed out, it was time to get back to the plot. Meandering in that direction now ;D Action in the next chapter, WOOT!

We've got a party going on tonight, so I'm posting this one without the initial hubby check, but he'll read it tomorrow before work. If you spot errors of any sort, PM me please. :D

And, if anyone is interested, I posted my own pathetic drawing of Suiren on my DA account, there's a link on my profile (down at the bottom) if you'd care to see. You just have to promise not to laugh, alright? Take comfort in knowing there will be 'official' art soon enough. :D

* * *

**The Twisted Triad  
WannaBeNinja** The Lost One - Master  
**Angil** The Mentally Insane One - Mercenary  
**SweetYuya** The Perverted One - Minion

* * *

-**WannaBeNinja**'s Evil Minion of Doom-  
-**Angil**'s Partner in Crime-  
-**GreenShade**'s Story Stalker-  
-**ArjetLuna**'s Groupie Fangirl-  
-**D.F.G.**'s Corrupt Cohort-  
-**Jazzmaster**'s Judgement Junkie-  
-**BlueDione**'s Idea Idolizer-

**Sweet Yuya Shiina**


	21. Devoid

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off em. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD

* * *

This chapter has had such an overhaul, I tell ya. Many,  
many, MANY thanks go out to **WannaBeNinja** and **BlueDione.  
**Thank you SO much ladies, you both helped me tremendously in making  
sure everything was explained well, with no loose ends, along with checking  
grammar. THANK YOU! -grovels-

-huggles- to **Jazzmaster** & **GreenShade** as for their review lovin! Man, it  
feels soo weird not having **angil** and **Dark-Flame-Girl** around to review,  
or even update their stories. -sniff- I MISS THEM!!

Depending on our dear friend, Gustav, this might be my last update for a  
little bit. Right now, it's looking like it will be a category 3 hurricane  
by the time it makes landfall. Oh goody. Keep your fingers crossed for us.

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Devoid**

"Byakuya?" Suiren asked cautiously as the silver pin hit the table and bounced off. Had he not looked so unusual, she would have been angry for such blatant disregard. Instinct told her there was more to it than what met the eye.

For some reason, the man had frozen completely; his lips parted as though he meant to speak but could not find the words. After a moments pause, he rose slowly, his movements jerky, as though forced. It looked…unnatural. Like a puppet on strings, a puppet that was resisting its master, at least. Before he had taken a step, Suiren was moving around the desk to meet him.

"What is the matter?" Worry crept into her voice, and concern mirrored in her eyes. Something was not right.

Reaching up, she grabbed hold of his arms–just above the elbow–blocking his path and forcing him to halt. Eerily, he looked down at her, and then she was soaring. Suiren's eyes grew wide with shock as she realized she had been lifted off the floor, and sent flying back. '_What in the Light?!'_ Concern shifted into out right alarm.

Hitting the ground hard, her body rolled across the floor before coming to a halt. Shocked beyond compare, Suiren coughed from the force of the blow and struggled to push herself up.

"Have you lost your bloody mind?!" She yelled across the room, only to find that he was no longer standing by his desk as she'd last seen him. Blinking, her mind struggled to comprehend just what was going on.

Sensing a presence behind her, Suiren turned her head, angling it upwards. Above her, Byakuya looked down coldly, his normally gray eyes swimming with flecks of the most unusual shade of blue she had ever seen. It was then the pieces clicked into her mind, and she knew what had happened.

"Oh Light above, you _have_…"

Reaching down, Byakuya brusquely snatched her up by the collar, lifting her once more, but this time holding her aloft. Slippered feet dangled uselessly in the air, and her hands clawed at his desperately in a silent plea. The collar digging into her neck made breathing difficult, and her frightened pants did not make it any easier. Moghedien had returned for her, as promised, and her only help was now being used as a pawn. Fate was such a cruel Mistress, choking her as surely as Byakuya was now.

'_No…!_' Suiren screamed in her mind, cursing her own foolishness. The comfortable life she'd been leading in her short stay here had left her off guard and vulnerable. The day had come, and they had been unprepared. She cursed herself again for leaving the warding up, for no one would hear her scream…as if she could.

Chilling laughter came from directly behind him, confirming Suiren's fears, though the voice was not the one she expected. That fact did little to assuage the dread roiling in her belly, for it all meant the same end. Rather than Moghedien revealing herself, it was Ariam that released the weave of folded light that had been rendering her invisible. The Illianer member of the Black Ajah appeared in Suiren's blurred line of vision, alone, but certainly not afraid.

The burning in Suiren's lungs combined with stark fear brought tears to her eyes, no matter how she fought them off. "How…?" Suiren managed to croak out. The silvery band at her throat constricted tightly in his grasp, quashing her feeble attempt at speech.

"Do ye mean, how could ye no sense me channeling? That do be a weave of spirit too complex for ye to understand, child."

Smirking, the blonde woman unfolded her arms and calmly examined her nails. "As for entering the room, well, the little girl did be kind enough to leave the door open for me."

She calmly strode over to the pair, now locked in their own mental and physical battles. A menacing smile played across her lovely face as she stood admiring her handiwork. Reaching up, Ariam's hand stroked Byakuya's face almost lovingly.

"My, he do be a pretty thing to look at, Suiren _Sedai_. Perhaps I will keep him for myself as a Warder. What do ye think?"

Byakuya's eyes twitched at the suggestion, but he remained steadfast, holding Suiren up as though she were no more than a rag. In his grip she flailed, legs vainly striking out at Ariam who stayed just out of her reach.

"Keep your flaming hands off of him, Darkfriend! I'll cut them off and force them down that dainty little throat of yours if you do not!"

Suiren wished her voice did not sound half as strained, or frightened. It was hard to be intimidating when your voice came out only a few shades above a whisper. Already, her head was beginning to feel light, and she wondered just how long she could hold out this way.

Ariam walked around behind Byakuya, laughing softly and running her hands across his shoulders. She stopped when she reached his left side, staring Suiren in the eye.

"Fortune prick me if ye Saldaean women aren't possessive. I wonder what your king do think of it?"

Suiren fought for air, her arms trembling with the strain of holding his hands and struggling to keep from choking. Her throat already felt raw from her last outburst, but that did not stop her from continuing. It was some comfort, at least, that her voice had gained some strength.

"I have no king, you wretch! What nonsense are you spouting?"

Byakuya's hold on her vanished suddenly, and she fell to the floor in a startled heap. Sucking in as much blessed oxygen she could manage, Suiren scrambled backwards, trying to stand and retreat all at once. She thought perhaps the Captain had finally broken free of Ariam's vile spell. When she found herself quickly slammed into a wall, pinned by her shoulders, dread filled her once more and she knew he had not.

His breathing was labored as he held her there, helpless and at his mercy. Though she could not see it, Byakuya himself fought vainly for control, lashing out at the woman who explored his thoughts at leisure. Even in his mind Ariam caressed him, running her hand down his chest then vanishing as he struck out at her. It was surreal, for the woman had somehow made him a prisoner of his own mind. Surreal, and infuriating.

Ariam's laughter filled the room again. "He do be a fighter, and such interesting things I do find locked away in him." She said with a cruel twist of her lips as she perused his most private thoughts and feelings with amusement. "HA!" she exclaimed after finding something particularly interesting. "Ye can no have each other I'm afraid, however much ye do both wish it. She belongs to Aizen, he do be her king and she his queen."

Mention of Suiren belonging to another man sent a jolt through Byakuya's body, and his grip on her shoulders loosened slightly. Suiren's eyes met his, studying his face with renewed hope. The struggle reflected in his eyes became evident, plainly written across his face as he fought to regain command over his body. It was impossible to hold up that ever present mask when he could not even control himself, and the sorrow she felt from him was so powerful it was near tangible.

"_Ayende_" she whispered softly, encouragingly. He blinked rapidly, throwing his head back and opening his mouth in a silent howl.

Concern appeared on Ariam's face, flickering briefly. "He do be stronger than I expected, but he will no break free of it, no matter how strong he be."

In his mind Byakuya screamed aloud, hands clenched tightly together. Everywhere he turned, he saw the blonde woman taunting him, just out of reach. She was casually dissecting his thoughts and memories, plucking out things she found interesting, and goading him with her discoveries. Rage bubbled up at the unwelcome intrusion, the seemingly impenetrable hold that was now forcing to injure one he was supposed to protect.

Through the madness that was consuming him, he heard Suiren whisper to him again. "_Ayende no, mashiara_."

Despite the painful grip on each shoulder, Suiren moved her hands upwards, taking his face gently into her hands and pulling it down to face her once more. A sense of peace crept into the depths of his mind at her touch, wrapping him in its placid folds. He wasn't sure how, but when she spoke just then, he understood her words perfectly. It wasn't a foreign language to him, but one he had always known.

"_Release me, beloved of my heart_."

While it did not vanish, the hold over his mind slipped dramatically, and the sphere that seemed to surround his will splintered.

"_Caballien misain ye_! _Ayende mia souvra!_" He hissed at Ariam, releasing Suiren to grip his head tightly. "_Caballien misain ye, Shaidar haran_!"

Before she even hit the ground, Suiren felt herself open up to the source. Rather than just removing the barrier, Byakuya actually used the _a'dam _to pull Saidar into the woman without her consent. It was something she certainly would not have argued with him over, not now. Now she had hope, a chance of preservation in the midst of a sea of despair.

Ariam had been occupied with trying to regain control over her unwilling captive, when she felt Suiren channeling. "The Dark Lord curse ye!" She screamed, rushing to form a shield that would block Suiren from Saidar. It was no easy task, cutting a woman off from the Source once she held it, but it could be done. She did not hesitate to fling a shield at Suiren, though she did not expect to be met with one as well. The two women that faced off were nearly equal in strength, but with Ariam forced to handle two targets at once, she could not focus as much as she needed on holding Suiren's shield at bay, while pushing her own against the Saldaean.

"Ye will no shield me from the power! No while I still have breath!" The Illianer snarled, taking hold of a small carving, ironically that of a peaceful dove. It looked to be sculpted of the same substance that adorned Suiren's neck, and yet, it did not seem possible to chisel anything into such a material.

The moment she took hold of the figurine, the glow that surrounded her brightened dramatically, more and more Saidar funneling into her through the crystalline creature. It was a struggle for Suiren to not wail in horror when she realized just what had occurred. The two women were no longer on the same footing, and the tide was once again turning in favor of the enemy.

It was hardly any challenge at all for Ariam now, even with Byakuya still struggling to shatter her hold. Her primary quarry could not withstand the bludgeoning force of the shield that drew ever closer to blocking her from the Source.

When Ariam gave the shield one final push, Suiren knew her time had run out.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Moving through the air with an uncharacteristic grace, Renji bore a look of smug satisfaction on his face. It had been so easy. He owed Kisuke, big time. He might not have succeeded on this mission if not for the rather eccentric owner of Urahara Shoten.

The Captain of Squad Two and leader of the Special Forces Division, Soi Fon, had not been very receptive at first. He'd given her the information on Kenichi Namikawa, and tried suggesting she find a place for him in the Special Detention block.

A danger to others, too hostile for a position in the Gotei 13 he told her.

"He is a potential candidate Lieutenant Abarai; I will place a watch on him for now. Thank you for bringing him to my attention."

She turned back to work, signaling an end to their conversation. Renji remained, stubbornly. Her head rose when she felt he had not moved.

"You are dismissed, Lieutenant." She said coldly.

He raised one finger, closing his eyes. "I may have something else that would interest you Captain…greatly."

Her fingers drummed on the desk impatiently. "And what might that be?"

Renji's eyes opened slowly, a confident smile forming on his face. "I heard through the grapevine that you desired pictures of a specific exile…"

Soi Fon perked up immediately, her dark eyes shining; the drumming came to a halt. "What do you want in exchange for this…photograph…Lieutenant?"

Renji leaned forward, smile turned wicked grin. "Namikawa in the darkest depths of your Special Detention block, permanently."

The gleam in her eyes faded considerably. "What did this man do to you, Abarai?"

Renji leaned back, no longer smiling but playing cool and reserved. "Nothing to me. The picture, Captain?"

He pulled out an 8 x 5 photograph, covering part of it with his fingers so that she could just barely see the person in it and what they were doing. Those normally blank eyes grew wide, and her breathing ragged. Extending her hands greedily, Soi Fon eagerly reached for it. Keeping it short of her reach, Renji waved it around teasingly.

"Namikawa?"

"He'll be transferred before you make it back to your Division!"

Pleased, he released the photo, letting it float slowly to her desk. Soi Fon was on it before it landed, crooning and giggling madly.

"Oooh Yoruichi-sama!"

Satisfied, Renji turned and left her to enjoy what would easily be the best picture in her collection. The great Yoruichi Shihouin, former head of the Shihouin clan, covered in suds as she showered.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

'_I can't wait to inform the Captain of my success. He might even give me a raise for this one!' _Sliding open the door to the office he and Captain Kuchiki shared, Renji marched in happily. Humming, he slid the door shut behind him, heavily lidded eyes not immediately picking up on his surroundings.

His jubilance evaporated when a howl of despair cut through to him, causing his eyes to snap open in a rush. A quick survey of the room found Suiren facing him, on her knees, held still by an unseen force. The scream that had been ripped from her throat was echoed by his Captain who stood only a few feet from his charge.

A woman he had never seen before faced off with them, both of her arms outstretched, one towards Suiren and the other towards Byakuya. The blonde's mouth was twisted into a grim smile that only faltered slightly upon seeing him. Just what she was doing, he could not tell, but judging by what he saw, she was the enemy. His Captain was clutching his head and screaming in a language he did not understand, reiatsu fluctuating wildly. Suiren had to have been crying out for a reason.

"What the hell??"

The howl he'd heard was elicited by Ariam's success, her shield slamming into place and cutting Suiren off from the Source. She could still feel Saidar, almost glimpse it over the horizon, but it was just out of reach. She mentally threw herself against the wall, fists vainly pounding in a pointless endeavor. So long as the gap in strength was not great, once shielded, even a weaker Aes Sedai could hold a stronger. The chains of air that held her fast were hardly necessary, as Suiren could do nothing in her defense.

"Stop her Renji!" Suiren called to him, her voice laced with strain.

Grinning madly, the intruder swept her left arm back, and as if pulled by strings, Suiren flew along with it. Acting just as she intended, Renji leapt to catch the airborne Aes Sedai before she could crash into the wall. Bringing the two together would make her next move that much easier.

The chains of air that had allowed Suiren to be so easily cast about fell limp around her body, expanding and then surrounding them both in a matter of seconds. The two had little time to react as it constricted around them, ensnaring them both in a powerful grip.

"Oh you have _got _to be kidding me…" Renji growled, struggling to break free without injuring his fellow captive.

For once, he truly wished he'd actually learned how to control kido in his academy days. It would have come in handy in this situation. If he'd actually been given the chance to draw his sword, he might have had a chance of fighting back. As it were, he had a higher chance of injuring Suiren if he attempted anything than he did injuring their assailant.

Pressed tightly against him, Suiren struggled to calm the erratic beating of her heart. It had skipped a beat upon Renji's entry, but once more her hope was short lived. Any other time, she might have turned a shade of crimson from being so tightly molded against a man's body, but her eyes never left Ariam. Her hope may have plummeted for a second time, but that would not stop her from trying to win this battle.

"Renji" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you recall how the _Dai Shan _Zaraki bested me when I held him shackled with air?"

Grunting, he gave a short jerk of his head. No more needed to be said, as Renji did recall precisely how the large man had broken free. He could only hope that this blonde Aes Sedai made the same miscalculation Suiren had. She wasn't even paying attention to them anymore, focusing instead on the man who was still rebelling against her sway over his mind. Gathering his reiatsu, Renji released it in one dramatic burst, nearly equivalent to what would be felt had he called upon his bankai. The chains of air that bound them fractured almost immediately, and when the pressure did not let up, they crumbled, ripping apart with a loud crack that had Ariam's head whipping back around.

Talented as she may be, the Black Aes Sedai would have to sacrifice her attempts at control over Byakuya to defend herself from Renji, leaving her open. Juggling multiple weaves was no easy task, and it was tiresome. The sweat scattered across her brow was proof enough of that. Even with the aid of the dove _angreal_, Ariam was reaching her limit. It only assisted her in holding more of the power, not in creating multiple weaves.

Renji was not interested in giving the woman time to rethink her battle plan, or decide whom she should center her attention on. He was calling out to the spirit of his zanpaktou even as he withdrew it from the sheath.

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

The deadly katana he held shifted, the image shimmering in Suiren's eyes, growing larger and changing shape before she could even blink. Before her, was an unusually formed collection of jagged segments that now stretched apart, forming a deadly whip as the man wielding it lashed out at his target.

Ariam screamed as the blades made contact with her tender flesh only seconds later. Zabimaru tore into her shoulder easily, like a hot knife through butter. Eyes bulging, the Illianer woman dropped to her knees, her grip on Saidar fleeing. Byakuya hit his knees as well, but his painful cries had finally ceased, as her hold over him vanished completely.

The moment Saidar left the traitorous Aes Sedai, Suiren's shield vanished and she reached out for the One Power once more. Repeating the same attack Ariam had successfully used against her, Suiren sent forth a shield of air. The key difference in the two was that Suiren meant to do more than provide a temporary block.

Her shield slammed into the other woman, the edge equally as sharp as Renji's zanpaktou, slicing through mercilessly. Ariam screamed again, every vein in her neck standing up as the blow cut her from the One Power completely. Her hands held aloft, clutching at the air itself, she slowly fell forward, striking the ground with a dull thud.

Suiren did not even wait for confirmation, she knew her attack had been successful, and that was all she cared about. Now, she had more important things on her mind.

"Renji, restrain her. I must see to him."

The command was given without thought, though Renji would not have dreamed of denying her request. Keeping Zabimaru ready, the redhead advanced towards the blonde woman cautiously.

"Have no fear Lieutenant, I have rendered her helpless. Ariam has been severed from Saidar. Permanently."

Suiren spoke harshly, her voice like chiseled ice. With her last word spoken, Ariam began to weep like a child, her body shaking with the tremors of her sorrow. Never again would she know the glorious power Saidar had gifted her with. It was rarely spoken of in the White Tower, but when a woman was severed from Saidar intentionally, as Ariam had been, it was known as stilling. To any Aes Sedai, it was a fate that made death seem appealing.

Glancing down at her, Renji could have sworn the sobbing woman looked different somehow. Younger? Whatever it was, he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Leaving her captive to Renji's care, Suiren rushed over to Byakuya who was panting heavily on his hands and knees. "Byakuya! Are you alright?"

She clasped his face, pulling him to look up at her. His eyes had finally returned to normal, though they were weary. Sweat still beaded his handsome face from the struggle. Slumping forward, he fell into her arms gratefully. So relieved of her safety, he barely felt the twinge of shame for being so utterly helpless.

"I am sorry" he whispered.

Running a hand across his face, she accepted, and yet ignored his apology. She knew it must have taken a lot for him to say such a thing. Drawing attention to it would only bring further injury to his already wounded pride.

Though he was not visibly injured, Suiren dipped thick cords of spirit, water and air into his body. Immediately, the Kuchiki heir jerked back, skin prickling and nerves jumping in reaction to the freezing cold touch. Despite the initial recoil, he made no move to stop her, quietly shivering in her embrace. Byakuya's breathing quickly returned to normal, and his mind once again returned to a placid pool of calmness and serenity. She'd never heard of anyone overcoming compulsion, and though he had not entirely, he'd come close. Obviously, it came with a price.

Keeping his zanpaktou resting lightly against Ariam's throat, Renji curiously looked over at the two of them on the floor. Whatever Suiren was doing to his Captain, it seemed to be helping. She held him so carefully in her arms, supporting his weight without complaint. The Aes Sedai's lovely face was a mask of worry and relief, contradicting itself, but for once being easy to read.

To Renji, it almost looked like a scene from some human painting, an angel cradling a fallen warrior. From a distance, he watched their mouths moving silently, softly speaking to each other. He could not help but be fascinated with it.

A whimper at his feet broke him out of his trance, prompting him to kick the woman in the ribs to relay his annoyance. "Shut the hell up."

Zabimaru pushed against her neck harder, a drop of blood forming at its point and slowly trickling downward. He watched Ariam's throat move up and down as she swallowed nervously, tears streaming silently. Despite her obvious fear and dismay, the woman still managed to speak, her words tinged with scorn.

"It do no matter what ye do to me boy, he will no stop until he has her. She do be his, no matter how much she wishes otherwise."

Zabimaru dug in deeper and the trickle widened, the stream of blood pumping faster with her increased heart rate. "I _said_ shut the hell up."

From across the room, Suiren helped Byakuya into a sitting position, holding him tightly until she was certain he was once again steady. Even then she still kept one arm around his waist. "Are you feeling better, _Dai Shan_?"

Byakuya nodded, focusing on composing himself and fighting the shame that he had so easily fallen prey to the unexpected assault on his mind. When his head finally stopped spinning, he patted Suiren's hand lightly, and the two rose together. He'd meant it as a request to release him, but the stubborn Aes Sedai would have none of that. Regardless of what he wanted, Suiren kept a firm hold on him as they stood and slowly began to walk towards Renji and his captive. Byakuya tried, but he could not quite keep himself from leaning on Suiren as they walked. His legs felt as though they had turned to jelly. '_Strange how a mental battle could cause such a peculiar physical reaction.' _He thought as they moved forward.

It never occurred to him that her strange healing technique could have also played a part in the weakness he felt. But then, he was unfamiliar with the side effects that came with Healing. Weakness, exhaustion, and a ravenous appetite were common, as the weave itself drew upon the strength of the one being healed. Already in a weakened state, Byakuya had little left to give, unlike the last man Suiren had healed.

Renji looked up as the two moved closer, relieved to see his Captain back on his feet. The normally regal and composed man just looked ragged and weary now, leaning slightly onto Suiren for support. '_Whatever this witch did, it had to have been nasty. I've never seen him like this.'_

"Are you alright Captain?" he ventured cautiously.

Suiren looked up at him, offering Renji a reassuring smile, and answering for Byakuya. "He will be fine Lieutenant, you need not worry. You have my thanks for your assistance. I do not know if we could have survived without it."

Renji blushed and rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "I'm just glad you two are alright. What do ya want me to do with this piece of shit here?"

Suiren stared down her nose at the miserable wretch at their feet. Using her free hand, she sent a fine trickle of spirit and fire into Ariam's mind, lightly plucking at her brain's center for pain. The woman's body heaved upwards in response, her neck remaining frozen under Renji's blade for fear of deepening the small gash. Ariam's eyes rolled back into her head as she convulsed, guttural noises spewing from her mouth.

There was a bitter sweet irony to it, as it was the very technique Moghedien had used on Alindrah the day of their capture. It seemed to be a fitting torture for a member of the Black Ajah. It still sent a chill down Suiren's spine every time she acknowledged they existed, as the Black Ajah's presence had always been staunchly denied by any and every Aes Sedai. Openly inquiring about such a thing was asking to pull the mountains down on your head.

Letting up on the pain, Suiren made sure Byakuya was steady before releasing him and kneeling down beside the traitorous Aes Sedai. Grabbing Ariam's jaw, she jerked the woman's head towards her, ignoring the woman's pained grunt as the blade at her throat dug in. "I have many questions for you, Shadow spawned filth."

Despite her pain, Ariam laughed, or tried to at least. It came out as more of a strangled croak. "Do ye, _Ellisande_?"

Suiren inhaled sharply, releasing the woman in astonishment. By her reaction, one would have thought she'd been physically struck by the woman's words. "Why have you called me by that name? Eldrene died with Manetheren during the Trolloc Wars."

Ariam's head lolled about with her now wild laughter. She raised one bloody hand as if to reach for Suiren. "I wonder…how do ye think the Rose of the Sun will bloom in a world devoid of light?"

Renji kicked the woman's hand away from Suiren, not allowing her to come any closer. "I think she's lost her wits Suiren. …Suiren?" He looked to her with concern, seeing her face had ashen pallor to it. Her throat constricted as the words made a connection in her mind. _'My foretelling…'_

While she was still reeling from Ariam's words, the woman threw her another blow. "Did ye know, your Warder begged for his death?"

Suiren's body jerked once more and her eyes flew back to Ariam's. Her voice shook with vehemence when she spoke, though it was barely above a whisper. "What?"

Ariam chuckled halfheartedly. "The weakling, I do think he did grow fond of ye. Foolish whelp. He did at least know better than to betray the Dark Lord, no matter what his feelings did be. Had he no followed orders, and drugged ye, death would no have been an escape. Obey he did, but once we put the _a'dam _on ye, he did come apart. Draped his cloak around ye, kissed ye on the head, then begged me to kill him." She smiled wickedly at Suiren "And I did enjoy it."

If the Illianer's words before seemed to have struck Suiren, they now seemed to have completely slammed into the slender Aes Sedai, shaking her to the core. The cruel taunts were the final blow to her already crumbling resolve. Suiren's heart cried out, screaming for vengeance. Retribution for Roarke, for Alindrah, and for herself. Clear reason was drowned out by the ache in her heart, pain that was felt more keenly now than ever.

Looking down at the gutless wretch that had betrayed them all, Suiren resigned herself to ending the life of Ariam. Payment for Roarke. Even if he _had_ turned her over to them, proved everything she knew to be a lie, and turned her life upside down…she could not stop caring for him. _'No one is so lost he cannot be brought to the Light. If he had lived…surely he would have repented…'_

Holding her hand flat above the other woman, she instinctively began forming a weave she had no business even knowing. Aes Sedai were not murderers, and killing was restricted to Shadowspawn, or in the defense of life. Ariam should be brought to trial, and by stilling the woman, Suiren had already overstepped herself. If she'd still been bound to her Oaths, it would have been impossible to bring herself to this point. Even then, it should still be difficult for her, as she'd gone so many years upholding those Oaths. And yet, here she was, heartlessly braiding together strands of all five elements, knowing full well what the result would be.

"Going to slay me with the One Power are ye? Are ye sure ye do no belong in the Black Ajah, Suiren.sur.Bashere.Sedai?" Ariam asked, mockingly adding emphasis to her name as she spoke.

"Ariam al Seine of Illian, I am well within my rights to slay a servant of the Lord of the Grave. It will not weigh on my conscience to send you into the abyss. May you be denied the last embrace of the Mother forever for your crimes."

"No Suiren, you can't!" Renji called out, looking wildly to his superior for help.

Agreeing, Byakuya joined in, taking a step closer to the furious woman. "Suiren, you must not. She can provide us with valuable information. Have you forgotten your sister? This woman could help us in retrieving her."

Even with the clear reason of his words, Suiren's rage would not abate. Ariam had no right to live, not after all she had done! How could she help them? She wouldn't! The Black Sister would sooner bite off her own tongue than help them. No, she did not deserve to be spared.

"Suiren!" Byakuya called out to her, but his words never reached her ears.

All she could hear, over and over again were the words of Ariam. _"…kissed ye on the head, then begged me to kill him…I did enjoy it."_ A single tear spilled over and made its way down her cheek. _'Roarke…oh Light…' _

Behind her, Byakuya swallowed his pride, moving forward to reach her. He knew what needed to be done to bring her to a halt without being forcible. After witnessing the harsh effect it had on her the last time he forcefully severed her link to Saidar, he had no desire to do it again. Not when he could do the same with only a small sacrifice to his dignity. It was a matter of trust, as well.

Suiren's face bloomed in surprise when two strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. "_Kodome misain ye, mia ellis._" He whispered into her ear.

The blinding glow that surrounded her vanished instantly–along with her weave–as she released the Source, allowing herself to relax into him. Renji let out a deep breath and slid his sword back into the sheath. For a moment, he'd been afraid of what she was going to do. While he couldn't truly 'see' her weaving, he had seen a menacing glow forming at her fingertips that only just vanished. Whatever it was intended for, he suspected it would not have been pretty, although the woman cowering at his feet deserved whatever she had coming to her. He also knew his Captain could have cut Suiren off from her powers at any time, but he had not…why?

Renji looked at the two of them now, Byakuya holding her tight to him, his arms draped around her slender form. Suiren's hands lay atop each of his in a loving embrace. It was really a strange thing to see. Not only because of who they were, but because of what they looked like. They were not 'Byakuya and Suiren', but two lovers that had known each other for a lifetime. It was as if another entity lived inside them both and chose this moment to shine through.

* * *

**Definitions:** (because you know you want em)

_Caballien misain ye_ – I am a free man

_Ayende mia souvra - _Release my mind

_Shaidar haran_ – Hand of the Dark

_Ellisande_– Rose of the Sun; a reference to Queen Eldrene of Manetheren

_Kodome misain ye, mia ellis_ – I am here, my rose

_Angreal_ - Objects that allow anyone capable of channeling to handle a greater amount of the Power than would be safe or even possible unaided. (_Sa'angreal_ are similar to, but more powerful than _angreal_. The amount of the Power that can be wielded with a _sa'angreal_ compares to the amount that can be handled with an _angreal _as the Power wielded with the aid of an angreal does to the amount that can be handled unaided. Unlike _angreal_ and _sa'angreal_, each _ter'angreal_ was made to do a particular thing. Some require channeling, while others may be used by anyone.) – Taken from encyclopaedia-wot . org (**note** - the _a'dam_ is a _ter'angreal_)

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize if Soi Fon comes off as OOC to anyone. I based that segment almost entirely off one of the Shinigami Golden Cup episodes I watched a few months back when I wrote the rough draft of this chapter.

In response to a question posed to me on weaving, I decided to provide my readers with an explanation of them. The following is an excerpt taken directly from WOTMania . com, which gleaned the information either directly from Robert Jordan, or from one of the many books.

**How to weave**

Channeling draws on threads of the One Power and uses them singly or in combination in a weave designed to accomplish the particular task at hand.

- _The World of Robert Jordan's The Wheel of Time_

To the channeller, the flows seem to originate in his or her very immediate vicinity, not to emanate from themselves, although to another channeller, those flows do seem to be emanating from the channeller. The latter is the actual case, as the One Power is passing through the channeller, one of the reasons for individual limits on how much of the Power a particular person can handle. (And you have seen characters react as if to a blow from having a flow snapped or cut.)

A channeller sees the flows as colored very faintly, according to which of the Five Powers is involved (red Fire, blue Water, green Earth, yellow Air, white Spirit), although the "feel" of the flows are also different to a channeller, so that a channeller can tell one from another without actually seeing them. (That is how someone can tell that somebody else has channeled, say, Fire and Earth, in their vicinity without seeing the flows.) It isn't a physical feel; you might almost as well say that they have different flavors. They appear to be smooth and nearly transparent, tinged with color.

- Robert Jordan, TOR Question of the Week

The first way a channeller learns to do a weave for a particular thing imprints itself on them so that learning a second way is very difficult and almost never works nearly as well (_The Path of Daggers, _New Alliances).

Unlike the Wise Ones, Aes Sedai use hand gestures when they weave. The gestures are a part of the weave, but are essential purely because they were part of learning the weave and therefore imprinted with it (_The Path of Daggers, _New Alliances).

* * *

**The Twisted Triad  
WannaBeNinja** - The Lost One - Master  
**Angil** - The Mentally Insane One - Mercenary  
**SweetYuya** - The Perverted One - Minion

* * *

-**WannaBeNinja**'s Evil Minion of Doom-  
-**Angil**'s Partner in Crime-  
-**GreenShade**'s Story Stalker-  
-**ArjetLuna**'s Groupie Fangirl-  
-**D.F.G.**'s Corrupt Cohort-  
-**Jazzmaster**'s Judgement Junkie-  
-**BlueDione**'s Idea Idolizer-

**Sweet Yuya Shiina**


	22. Angels and Insects

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off em. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD

* * *

-sigh- Well, we just returned home after staying at my parents  
house during the hurricane. They got power back 4 days after the storm…  
we got it in 10 days. :( And there's no cable here yet! I'm so pissed!  
I would have stayed at their house if I knew I was going home to no  
freakin internet! –sobs- So not fair!!

The news was saying hurricane Ike was coming this way, then he wasn't…  
now he's taking a break in the gulf, and he could go either way. Tx and La  
are going to be dealing with it, but I really hope we aren't getting the brunt.  
Baton Rouge and the Louisiana coast cannot take another hurricane of  
that magnitude right now. We got OWNED by Gustav.

All bitching and moaning aside, I'd like to thank **BlueDione**, **WannaBeNinja**,  
and of course my supercophubby. I greatly appreciate all the help ya'll  
have given me by proofing these chapters. Dione and Master have  
read and re-read this chapter, from the bones up and they will read it  
again once it's posted AND leave me a review. Aren't they just awesome?

Thanks ladies! I love ya'll!! –tackleglomp-

Be sure to check out the Bleach FF's they work so hard on, they're fantastic!  
**WannaBe**'s story Flawless Imperfections is a Kenpachi x OC fic, but she's also got  
several other masterpieces, such as her Naruto FF Shackled Salvation (Sasuke x OC)

**BlueDione** is currently writing a Byakuya x OC story of her own entitled  
To Steal From Thieves. She's honored me by allowing me to work along side her  
in proofing/editing the past 3 chapters. Thanks again, I'm having a blast!

One last thanks then I'm shutting up and letting ya'll read. LOL ;D  
Thank you **Jazzmaster** for your huge and insanely awesome reviews!  
They keep getting longer, and I swear to god they melt me like butter  
every time. You are an author's dream come true, most certainly  
_this_ author's! :D THANK YOU!!

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Angels and Insects**

With an eerie and unmistakably dangerous calm, Aizen received the news of Ariam's failure. The Illianer's defeat and capture was not entirely unexpected, though. He placed little faith in the woman, or the one she followed. With his chin resting lazily atop his hand, he gazed down at the now fuming Moghedien with a placid expression, concealing his irritation.

Beside the pristine white throne stood his ever faithful subordinates–the two men he could at least count on–Kaname Tōsen and Gin Ichimaru. At Gin's feet, the fiery woman known as Alindrah sat with her legs crossed and a mysterious smile on her face. Propping her hands on her knees, she leaned forward, pale gray eyes intently watching the woman below.

Below their uplifted place by the throne, Moghedien openly expressed her displeasure. Hands curled into tight fists, she growled through clenched teeth.

"I cannot _believe_ that worthless little chit failed! She had them!"

Gin chuckled softly, his little pet was so happy at Ariam's failure that she practically sang to him through the _a'dam_. Aizen's nearly golden eyes slid over to Gin curiously, but he said nothing. Turning his gaze back to Moghedien he spoke to her softly, intentionally making the woman strain to hear his words.

"Then you will just have to handle it, won't you?"

The Forsaken growled again, scowling at the man resting so casually above her. His seemingly uncaring attitude grated her nerves. "Deal with it yourself! I need to return to _my_ world." She shouted, pressing one hand to her chest as if to emphasis her point. "The Great Lord–"

"–Will be most unhappy with you returning empty handed, won't he?" he finished smoothly.

Teeth clicking together, Moghedien ground them in frustration. The vile man disgusted even her, along with his wretched followers, but she couldn't very well deny his words. If he refused to give her the Arrancar he promised and she returned alone, the past hundred years of planning would all have been for naught. She would not escape the wrath of her Lord if she failed in this.

Silently, the ancient Forsaken cursed him, unwilling to do so openly and risk angering him. A delicate balance must be maintained if she was to receive the men he'd promised. With them, the scales would tip in her favor once she returned to her own world.

Thirteen of the most powerful servants of Great Lord could draw upon the One Power, men and women alike. They called themselves the Chosen, though the cursed followers of the Light referred to them as the Forsaken because they shunned the light over three thousand years ago to join the Dark One in his conquest. The lot of them constantly battled for power, plotting amongst and against each other. Despite being imprisoned for several thousand years, the infighting had begun anew once they were freed.

Moghedien kept to the shadows, watching them squabble, stalking them and waiting for the right opportunity to strike. She'd never wasted her time on petty alliances, for that would force her to be exposed, open to betrayal and attack. Just as the spider she was named for, she would set her own traps, and when the time was right, she would strike. With Arrancar soldiers doing her bidding, the other Chosen would not stand a chance against her. The Great Lord may wish their strength to boost his own power, but she would be the one in charge of them. There was no way she'd pass up such a fine opportunity to eliminate her competition.

It rankled her that she had to bow and scrape to the roguishly handsome leader of the Arrancar. She much preferred being in control of things, and this man always remained one step ahead of her. Even all those years ago, he'd ordered her around like a dog, despite knowing that she would benefit him as well. The man seemed to think he didn't _need_ her help.

Seething inside, Moghedien's fists squeezed together so tightly now that a small trail of blood began to drip from them as her sharp nails bit into the tender flesh of her palms. '_I am not this man's bloody dog! The only reason I agreed to this was in hopes of securing the title _Nae'blis_ from the Great Lord!' _Unable to take her anger out on Aizen, Moghedien's gaze flitted to the smiling face of Alindrah, her lips twisting into a grim scowl.

Seeing she now held the Forsaken's attention, Alindrah perked up even more. Today had been the first day she actually experienced joy, and renewed hope. Feeling empowered, the sinewy blonde sneered at the woman below her.

"Slink away little spider, skitter off to protect your own skin. You've had three thousand years of practice at this, yes?"

Moghedien's weak thread of patience snapped with her taunts, pulling on Saidar almost unconsciously. "Hold your tongue, bloody Aiel!"

With a backwards wave of her hand, she sent a blow of air flying towards Alindrah, striking the other woman hard across the face. Despite her head being cocked back at what looked to be a painful angle, Alindrah's smile did not fade. Rather, she took the blow as though nothing had happened. Altering the angle, Alindrah tilted her head up slightly to cast a curious glance at the man who she still refused to accept as her 'master'. No more than a look passed between the two, but he nodded as though she had spoken, prompting the Aiel's smile grow to a wicked grin, twisted enough to match his own.

"Give her a good scare, Kicho-han" he whispered as he removed her block to the Source.

Rising slowly, but with an undeniable grace, Alindrah reached into her deep, white hood–a close copy to the Aiel _shoufa _she'd worn in her days as a Maiden–to lift a black veil, draping it across the lower portion of her face. Knowing she would not be allowed to kill the woman, she should never have masked herself so, but it was worth the look of absolute fear it incited. Below her, Moghedien's face drained of color at the movement, recognizing it immediately. The Aiel only veiled themselves when they meant to kill.

"Dance with me, cowardly spider!" Alindrah called as she leapt from the platform, diving straight at Moghedien.

The Forsaken barely managed to avoid a direct hit, desperately scrambling out of harms way moments before Alindrah landed precisely where she had been standing. "Aizen! Have you lost your bloody mind? Do you wish to see our little alliance die here?!"

While the other woman spoke, Alindrah moved forward, grabbing her by the throat. Moghedien barely managed a strangled squawk of surprise before being whirled about. With a leap into the air–small by Aiel standards–Alindrah planted her feet in the other woman's back. Pushing off, the lithe female flipped gracefully through the air, landing several feet away. The movement tossed her opponent forward, forcing her to stumble awkwardly.

No sooner did Alindrah's feet touch the ground, than she was moving again, barreling forward to slam into Moghedien. The Forsaken narrowly escaped the blow, creating a thin wall of air in between them, halting the other woman's relentless assault and buying herself some time.

Stopping just short of the wall she leapt backwards, regrouping. Rocking on the balls of her feet, Alindrah popped her neck from side to side and readied herself. It felt so good to be using her physical skills in battle once more, even if she was merely toying with the woman. The Aiel took great pride in their hand to hand combat prowess, finding it to be more honorable to win a battle using hands and feet alone. It was very nearly a game to them.

Alindrah still held the Source, to at least prevent herself from being shielded by the underhanded Forsaken, but she did not intend to use it to attack…not yet, at least. She was no fool. The only reason Moghedien had not taken to the offense was her fear, either of Aizen, or the strange pact they'd apparently made. Any woman with the ability to channel could sense that gift in others and their strength in it as well. Never had she met a woman as strong in the One Power as this one.

Idly, Alindrah wondered if she enjoyed taunting the woman so because it truly was dancing with death. Aiel had always referred to battles as 'dancing' with their enemies, and Alindrah often longed for her days as a Maiden of the Spear. They also referred to life as a dream from which all must wake. If she could not be free from this wretched servitude to the Shadow, then being woken from the dream would come as a blessing. Death in battle would be an honorable end, fitting of an Aiel.

Sensing her thoughts, the _a'dam_ at her neck began to glow softly, forcing her to banish such ideas. One of the abilities of the Light forsaken _ter'angreal_–as she'd learned early on– was to prevent her from taking her own life. It also prevented her from touching a weapon, at least, not without the express permission of the _sul'dam_. That meant anything _she_ deemed to be a weapon. Another hard lesson learned. One night, she'd merely thought of smothering Gin with her pillow…she had not been able to touch it since, sleeping with her head on the bed instead. Stubbornly, she refused to tell him why, claiming she was perfectly comfortable as she was. The man had not believed her–little wonder, when he awoke to find her chest heaving from her pained gulps–but had apparently been too tired to truly care. She wouldn't have doubted if the bloody thing _told_ him exactly what she'd tried. That would at least explain why he'd been so nonchalant.

The small crowd in the throne room looked on as the two women battled, making no move to interfere. The gigantic Arrancar known as Yammi sat beside the dispassionate Ulquiorra, each man showing obvious boredom, in their own ways. Ulquiorra maintained a blank expression, cold green eyes looking through the women rather than at them. He was not interested in the fight but he believed Aizen would like for him to observe, or at least appear to, even if they were nothing more than trash. Yammi sat with his muscular arms draped across his knees, head turned to the side, staring at nothing.

Not far off, Nnoitra watched on with his tongue quite literally hanging out as he leered. While he'd already seen what the Aiel woman had to offer once before, he enjoyed how much of her remained exposed in her new attire. The pale white skirt she wore was slit almost to her left hip, and much of her toned stomach lay bare for all to see.

Grimmjow's rich blue eyes remained locked on the woman as well, watching with interest. The disgusted scowl across his face might have suggested otherwise, but his eyes gave up everything he meant to hide. The woman bothered him in ways he could not quite explain. She had a battle lust he admired, charging into her current fight with slim hope of winning, but smiling all the same. Yet ever since his last encounter with her, those sharp gray eyes unsettled him with every glance, and _that_ pissed him off. Shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his hakama, Grimmjow delivered a swift kick to the pink haired man in front of him who, until that moment, had been muttering about how much he'd like to experiment on her.

"Shut the hell up, Pinky. I'm tryin' to watch."

Szayel craned his head back to glare at the one who had so rudely interrupted his ruminations. His annoyed stare went completely unnoticed by the other man. Sighing, the scientist gave a nonchalant flip of his shoulder length hair before turning back to the rather dull fight.

Beside Aizen, Gin laughed at the sadistic glee he felt rising within his little toy. From the moment she heard of Ariam's defeat, the blonde's attitude had been improving, soaring now at an all time high. As far as he had experienced, at least. The impromptu battle clearly elated his precious pet, something he had to appreciate. Perhaps she enjoyed killing as much as he did? Even if she did not now, she would, by the time he was finished with her.

"Kicho-han is havin' so much fun Aizen-sama. I think she might 'preciate that little experiment we talked 'bout th' other day."

Aizen nodded thoughtfully, watching the rather one sided battle below. Moghedien was not one for physical combat, and it seemed she was still too frightened of him to attack the other woman outright. Instead she chose to defend herself from the almost languid attacks, solid walls of air protecting her from every last blow. Even so, Alindrah never ceased her attempts to outfox the other woman, searching for an opening doggedly but vainly all the same. From their uplifted place on the dais, they could just catch snippets of the taunts and insults the Aiel was flinging at the spider.

"She has excellent form; it is easy to see that she was well trained in physical combat. However, in this world she is weak compared to the other inhabitants."

"An' that's why I think she'd like ta try that experiment o' yers."

Below them Moghedien's fear of castigation reached its limit at last, the Forsaken screaming in frustration and rage before firing red filaments of flame from her fingertips. Alindrah scarcely dodged the blazing bands, but an unsuspecting Arrancar behind her was not as fortunate. They ripped through his body, covering him in an explosive inferno. Flames enveloped him completely, burning his body to ash in mere moments. A few brows were raised, and there was a smirk visible here and there. Other than that, nothing was said and no one mourned the loss of the weak Arrancar.

To mock her, Alindrah sent the same arrows of fire back at Moghedien. As long as she had enough time to witness the threads needed, she quickly picked up on new abilities, copying them reflexively.

Sneering, her enemy used an ability the Aiel woman had never seen before. The weaving was done so swiftly, Alindrah had no time to determine the composition. Whatever it was, it slashed through her own threads completely, disintegrating the flame arrows long before they reached their target.

Cursing, Alindrah prepared a second assault, to find it blocked before even leaving her fingertips. An attack followed on the tail end of the block, one Alindrah missed seeing until it was too late. Gray eyes widened as arm thick cords of air wrapped around her leg, lifting her and flinging her across the length of the room.

Had it not been for years and years of physical training, the sneak attack would have done a great amount of damage to her. It was a blessing in disguise that Moghedien had just chosen to throw her, rather than using the cords to slam her into the wall. The moment her leg came free, she twisted in the air, shifting to land with a catlike grace, just barely containing a pained grunt. Beneath her feet, the wall cracked, spider web like fractures forming from the force of her landing.

Sensing another weave forming, Alindrah's head jerked up, and her instincts had her pushing off the shattered stone wall moments before it exploded. Her landing on the floor was not nearly as graceful, her legs screaming from the strain. Ignoring the ache, she hastily formed a small dome around herself, successfully protecting herself from the debris that now scattered the throne room as well as shielding herself from Moghedien's attacks.

Sighing, Aizen snapped his fingers together, his quiet words somehow cutting through the din. "That's enough ladies. I cannot have you destroying my throne room now can I?"

Alindrah stood down immediately, lowering her veil and straightening. Inwardly, she told herself it was not as obedience to the man. It was just in her best interests. The solid dome of air around her vanished, along with the glow of Saidar. Aside from herself, only Moghedien and Gin were aware of that soft glow and both noticed when it winked out.

Moghedien was not as quick to listen and obey. In hopes of catching her enemy off guard, she cast one last bolt of flame at Alindrah, knowing full well the other woman no longer held Saidar. Though the Aiel woman had directed her eyes to Aizen, she merely took one step forward, her eyes never leaving the man above her. The searing arrow flew past, coming to a halt when it struck the upraised palm of Ulquiorra, his permanently sorrowful expression unwavering.

Shoving his hand back into his pocket, the pale Espada ignored the scorching heat now etched into his palm, acting as though he'd not felt a thing. Had he not used his reiatsu as a buffer, the blast would have very likely burned through to the bone. Even after witnessing the effects on a weaker being of his race, he was surprised at the power of her attack.

"Pathetic trash." He muttered quietly, to no one in particular.

Moghedien looked as though she might just strike again, but froze when Gin disappeared from Aizen's side and reappeared in front of Alindrah. Completely ignoring the dark haired woman, he reached past Alindrah's cowl_,_ gently stroking her face.

"Not bad, my little lamb. Aizen-sama has a nice reward for yer skill."

It was hard for her not to flinch at his touch, but she kept her face a mask of stone and her body rigid. Openly displaying her displeasure would only encourage him, and no doubt incur another of his sadistic punishments.

Aizen spoke once more, calmly ordering one of his Espada to do his bidding. "Yammi, why don't you help Moghedien back to her room? She looks a little beat…wouldn't you say?"

Grunting in response, the big man stood, moving over to the woman he easily dwarfed and reaching out to take hold of her. The Forsaken's face contorted with rage and she flung aside Yammi's hand as it drew near.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed.

Throwing a murderous glare at Alindrah, she cursed her "Never forget that you are merely a pawn of the Great Lord, Light blinded savage!"

Sneering, Alindrah leaned forward and spat out "Your words are dust, _Da'tsang_!"

Gin rubbed his chin thoughtfully as the other woman was escorted out. "Now I wonder what that means…I believe I heard ya say that 'round me before Kicho-han."

Alindrah's eyes widened just a fraction, realizing her faux pas and hoping he would not push the matter. She had no desire to be 'disciplined' again, and he would certainly do so if he knew she had been calling him 'the despised one' so often. The man was certainly free in doling out his perverse tortures on her.

To her relief, the silver fox merely shrugged his shoulders and pulled her close to him. In the blink of an eye, the pair returned to Aizen's side, once again looking down on the Arrancar below. The Aiel woman was still amazed at the speed in which the beings of this world moved, vanishing and reappearing faster than the eye could follow.

With only a subtle movement of his hand, Aizen motioned Alindrah to move closer. Uncertain, she automatically looked to Gin, biting her cheek when she realized she was turning to her own tormentor for permission. With a pleased grin, he released her, nudging her in the direction of his leader.

Reluctant but proud nevertheless, she moved towards the man who had the audacity to claim both her and Suiren as property with her eyes level. What chilled her bones was the fact that the man actually had the power to make good on that claim. Clenching her fists, Alindrah leaned closer at his unspoken request, struggling to keep her face blank.

Once the tall blonde was close enough, he spoke, his soft words making her breath catch. "How would you like to become stronger, Alindrah?"

The Aiel's body grew stiff as the air she sucked in froze in her throat. He was offering to make her more powerful? "Where is the poison needle inside this gift you offer?"

Aizen's quiet chuckle only served to increase her unease. "Cautious aren't you? Is it so hard to believe that I simply wish to help you improve? After all, your strength is mine."

Alindrah cast a wary glance at the man, drawing herself up and titling her chin slightly, a movement she'd unconsciously picked up from her first-sister over the years. "Do you not worry that I will use such strength against you?"

His sudden, hearty laughter made her jump in her skin, though outwardly she did little more than blink. Those amber eyes held a disturbing glow to them, making her stomach twist more than that loathsome laughter of his. "I have spent several hundred years perfecting myself, child."

Releasing a small portion of his reiatsu, he brought her to her knees with no visible effort on his part, a move she'd become familiar with her first day in Hueco Mundo. Grunting, Alindrah's arms shook at the strain of merely holding herself up. With a smirk, he leaned down, whispering beside her ear.

"You will never be more than an insect compared to me." Raising back up and turning his head, he looked to his subordinate, an amused grin on his face. "Your pet is a little headstrong, Ichimaru."

Gin only smiled, taking it as a compliment. "It makes things more interestin' that way Aizen-sama. Wouldn't be much fun if she stopped fightin' all together. 'Sides, she knows what'll happen if she can't b'have."

Arching one coffee colored brow in response, Aizen called back his reiatsu, much to their captive's relief. Alindrah's lungs screamed for air as the burning force shoving her downward let up at long last. Though only a few moments had passed, time ticked by for her at an agonizingly slow pace. Every breath she managed seemed to echo loudly in her ears, shuddering almost as much as the rest of her weary body. Her muscles felt weak from the exertion, trembling despite her wishes, and shaking long after the pain stopped. What disgusted her the most, was that her elbows had been forced to bend under the pressure, and she'd found herself nearly kissing the feet of the man she so despised.

Hastily, she struggled to push herself up and away from him. The rushed and jerky movements only caused the world spin around her, dizziness making her head light. Clutching her face with one hand and holding herself off the floor with the other, she swayed perilously back and forth. Only by sheer force of will did she keep herself from crumpling at his feet. It shamed her enough that she would so easily succumb to him, staining her cheeks with red. She wasn't sure she could have endured such a bone deep cut to her pride had she fallen to the floor as her body so wished to do.

When she managed to lift her eyes again, she found Aizen's golden orbs calmly staring down at her, his fingers pressed together in the form of a steeple. The man seemed to be intentionally displaying his patience with her, salting the wound. Even with the rage he brought, her blood felt more like ice in her veins under that weighty stare. Something about it drew her in, dragging her down into a strange abyss. Though she couldn't say for certain, she felt as though the man was peering directly into her soul, casually tearing her apart from the inside.

"Well, Alindrah Sedai? Do you, or do you _not_ wish to become stronger?"

Beads of sweat began to form on her body. Alindrah could feel it trickling down her back as the seconds ticked by like hours. Her head felt like a lead weight to her, but slowly she nodded to him. Her lips were parted, but she could not make a sound.

"Answer him properly, woman!" Came a snapped order from the dark skinned man behind Aizen's marble throne.

It wasn't as though she wasn't trying. Every time her mouth began to move, her voice failed her–as well as her wits–and she could not form the words. Those amber eyes were suffocating her, boring into her mind as well as her soul. For a moment, she thought he'd actually commanded her body to respond so, but clear reason cast such foolishness aside.

When minutes passed and she still had not responded, Gin sent a flicker of pain through the _a'dam_, just enough to break her from the strange spell she was under. Finally able to blink and tear her eyes away, Alindrah sucked in a deep breath, as if it were her last.

"Y-yes, Aizen-sama." She replied, balking over the words as if they were all foreign to her.

With an enigmatic light in his eyes, Aizen rose from his throne to offer his hand down to her politely. The action startled her, and though her hands were shaking, she dared not hesitate. Accepting his outstretched hand, she allowed him to pull her up but nearly gasped when he pulled her close to him. Uncomfortably close. Any other woman might have blushed to have such a handsome man hold them so, but she was not fooled by his good looks. _'Those golden brown eyes are much the color of a gara lizard, and no doubt his venom is just as poisonous.'_

"Never forget whom you serve, Alindrah. Live your life as a dagger to my enemies and you will be able to keep some semblance of it. Turn on me, and I will crush you underfoot without a second thought."

His softly spoken words snaked their way through her mind, latching on and sinking in. It was not the same as when Gin used compulsion on her, she knew she held control over herself. And yet, she heard herself speaking words she had no wish to say.

"My life is to serve you, Aizen-sama."

Smiling, he squeezed her hand tightly before releasing it and walking away. Horrified, Alindrah covered her mouth with both hands, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. Gin walked up to her, a slight frown on his face.

"I told ya that ya would serve him jus' like the rest o' us. Why are ya so shocked now, Kicho-han?"

Ignoring him, she fought to compose herself, banishing her fears to the far reaches of her mind. It took a moment, but finally those cool gray eyes stopped shaking, flattening back out to reveal nothing. Straightening her back, she held her chin up and offered Gin an unreadable gaze. Once again she was steel, strong and unbending. There wasn't even a hint of shame left rolling through the _a'dam_.

"When do I receive this new power he spoke of?"

Inwardly, Alindrah was pleased to hear the coolness of her voice, the strength in it. _'I will take this new power of his, and I _will_ use it to destroy him._'

"Mmm, th' lamb turns in ta th' wolf. I like that. We can start now, Kicho-han. If ya want." Smiling, he idly traced her jaw line. "Ya have ta say 'please' first, though."

There was no hesitation in her voice when she replied, "Please, get on with it, Shadowfox."

Clapping his hands together excitedly, Gin laughed lightly at her tart response. He expected nothing less from her. "Ya really are so much fun Kicho-han."

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Walking down the monotonously blank corridors, Alindrah focused on keeping her mind calm and blank. She felt she was certainly improving her ability at that, as it was tested quite often. Today's test, however, had been far different from any other.

In her time here, Aizen had rarely spoken to her directly, acknowledging her only as Gin's pet, nothing more. It seemed the man had his own skills, his own ways of forcing those to do his bidding. He was truly frightening. Aizen did not need the _a'dam_ to bring her to her knees, or force her to say and do things she would not have. The man truly frightened her, a thought that only shook her even more.

With Gin, she was only concerned with being placed under the spell–created by the _a'dam_–that held her captive. With that, he could force her to betray everything she stood for, like it or not. Nothing was worse than finding herself trapped within her own mind, her soul captive and her body following commands like a puppet on strings. The fox faced man never hesitated to remind her of that ability, using it at every last opportunity. Oh, he would usually give her a caveat, sending a blistering streak of pain through her body to warn her of what was to come. Rarely did it take much more than that to put her to rights, though it grated at her every time.

Shaking her head, Alindrah's thoughts went back to what had just occurred. Aizen, the true puppet master, was offering to make her stronger. In what ways? What would become of this 'gift', and just what would the consequences of it be? Alindrah was no fool. His assurances did not trick her into thinking there was no ulterior motive to this. The man did nothing without good reason. That much she could discern, despite how little she actually saw him.

Gin usually left her in his room, either removing the bracelet and leaving it out on the table, or wearing it and removing the leash. Without it restricting her, she was free to move about the spacious apartments on her own. There were times she was grateful for both. When he removed the silvery band from his wrist, she was at least given some solace. Peace in knowing he could not invade her personal thoughts and feelings when not wearing it. It was sickening how the _ter'angreal_ gave the man nearly as much insight to her feelings as the Warder bond was said to.

There was also a strange peace in the times he left his half of the _a'dam_ on when he attended one of the many meetings of his. Alindrah was not blind to the way some of the Arrancar looked at her. She had no doubt they would bring her harm, if given the opportunity. More than a few looked as though they would like to kill her, while others had a different light burning in their eyes, perhaps more unsettling than the hateful glares.

Letting out a sigh, Alindrah's ashen eyes bored into the back of Gin's head. Inwardly, she cursed the silver haired fox in front of her, silently vowing to destroy him, despite the thin layer of protection his presence offered her. _'Once I am free of this collar, I will end your miserable existence, Shadowfox.'_

As if sensing her thoughts, Gin turned his head to the side as he walked, one heavily lidded eye looking her way. He said nothing, smirking before turning back to the pathway before them, a light chuckle slipping past his lips.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Alone in his private sitting room, Aizen quietly sipped his tea, lost in thought. He'd just accepted a refill from one of his servants, when a knock came at his door. Patiently setting down the cup, he motioned to one of his silent guards to respond to their unexpected visitor.

A pleased smile complimented his already striking features when his guest was admitted to the room. The petite woman was quite handsome, in her own way. With her large, dark eyes and equally dark hair that came to rest just above her shoulders she might have even passed for pretty, if she actually smiled once in a while. Her face seemed to be permanently set in a sour frown, as if she'd just taken a bite of spoiled fruit.

"Moghedien, to what do I owe this…visit?"

Despite the smile, his voice held a cold tone, an unspoken threat that sent a shiver down her spine. Even for one as powerful as she, the man still managed to strike a cord of fear in her black heart. Schooling her face to calm, the spider approached him, holding herself as confidently as she could manage.

"I believe I have devised a plan that will allow us successfully recapture Suiren sur Bashere…Sedai." She added the honorific on the end hesitantly, but with scorn. Aes Sedai in her day were certainly worthy of the title, but they had all grown weak in the past thousand years, hardly worth calling Aes Sedai. They were little more than half-trained children in the eyes of the Chosen.

"Is that so?"

Licking her lips, the raven haired woman gave him a slight bob of her head before rushing ahead. "If things go according to plan, she will come to you…willingly."

Now she had his attention. Extending one arm, Aizen offered her the chair across from him. Pleased, Moghedien accepted and began to explain herself at great length. The more she spoke, the wider his grin became, until he nearly felt on the verge of laughter. Though she had often been called cowardly, he could see that it was from the extreme lengths she went to in her caution. The woman preferred to act from the shadows, and only when it would benefit her. The plan she'd devised was skillfully crafted and well thought out with little to no risk involved. He had to admit, it was much along his lines of thinking. It was roundabout, but with their current situation, that method was what he would deem the best.

"How soon can you put this into action?"

A half cocked grin sliding across her face; Moghedien leaned in on her elbows, feeling back in control once more. Even so, she still answered him with a touch more respect than she intended, wanting to remain in his favor. "When and where you deem best."

Looking at her from over the top of his cup, Aizen grinned inwardly, visions of the raven haired beauty dancing through his mind. The sooner he set this into motion, the better.

* * *

**A/N:** Please forgive me if I am slow to respond to PM's or review's in the next week or so. We don't have internet at our apartment (have to go to parents to post this), and we're going to be at least getting _some_ of the fallout from Ike, which means we might lose power again. I'll do the best I can to get back to everyone.

In case anyone was interested, the artist working on some lineart for this story has fallen ill, which is why I haven't posted any art just yet. I do have another artist hard at work currently, and once **Geofffffff** is back at full health, he will resume the art as well. :)

I've got to thank **Washu-M** from DeviantArt. She is _such_ a sweetheart! She's been drawing Bleach characters by request, so I've got these KILLER pics of Renji, Byakuya and Shuhei from her. There are links on my profile. The Renji pic is so amazing I recommended it for a Daily Deviation under Fan Art. Be sure to check it out!!

* * *

**Additional Story Information**

The title of _**nae'blis**_ is promised to the one who will rule the world one step below the Dark One, ruling over all the rest of the Chosen (Forsaken) as well as the lands. All the Chosen contend for this position of great importance, and the Dark One himself has mentioned it to some as a possibility.

The **gara** is a lizard about two feet long with bronze and yellow scales. Though slow moving, it can bite through a boot and is poisonous enough to kill a bull. They can only be found in the Aiel waste. The only creature more deadly there, is a small brown snake known as the two-step. It is so poisonous that its bite kills the victim before they can take more than two steps.

An additional note I wished to add on Aes Sedai, is that while they may vary dramatically in their strength of the One Power, they each have their own strengths and weaknesses in it. For example, Moghedien is an incredibly powerful Aes Sedai with thousands of years of experience, but she cannot Heal. Healing benefits others, not her, so she never had any desire to learn, nor any talent to do so if she wished. (Aes Sedai who can Heal, can only Heal others, not themselves)

This is actually why the Yellow Ajah exists (from what I gather, at least). Yellow Sisters are highly skilled at Healing, above all others, and it takes a great deal of strength in that ability to even be considered for that Ajah. Sisters of other Ajah's can Heal as well, but their ability in it varies, person to person.

**The Chosen**

There are 13 men and women known as 'The Chosen' to each other, and servants of the Dark, and 'The Forsaken to those of the Light. They turned to the Dark One for the promise of immortality. Men who serve the Dark Lord are spared from the madness that taints Sadin. The following are the original 13 Chosen, in no particular order. (Including the name pronunciation)

**Moghedien (moh-GHEH-dee-ehn)**

**Rahvin (RAAV-ihn)**

**Balthamel (BAAL-thah-mell)**

**Semirhage (SEH-mih-RHAHG)**

**Asmodean (ahs-MOH-dee-an)**

**Be'lal (BEH-lahl)**

**Graendal (GREHN-dahl) **bwahaha Jazzmaster said I'm getting to be as devious as her! :D

**Demandred (DEE-man-drehd)**

**Mesaana (meh-SAH-nah) **

**Sammael (SAHM-may-EHL)**

**Lanfear (LAN-feer)**

**Aginor (AGH-ih-nohr)**

**Ishamael (ih-SHAH-may-EHL)**

* * *

**The Twisted Triad****  
WannaBeNinja** The Lost One - Master  
**Angil** The Mentally Insane One - Mercenary  
**SweetYuya** The Perverted One - Minion

* * *

-**WannaBeNinja**'s Evil Minion of Doom-  
-**Angil**'s Partner in Crime-  
-**The Neliel Tu**'s Story Stalker-  
-**ArjetLuna**'s Groupie Fangirl-  
-**D.F.G.**'s Corrupt Cohort-  
-**Jazzmaster**'s Judgement Junkie-  
-**BlueDione**'s Idea Idolizer-

**Sweet Yuya Shiina**


	23. Twisted Threads of the Pattern

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off em. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD

* * *

Ugh, I am so freakin' tired right now. No, I still don't have  
cable back at home. I can "borrow" someone's unsecured connection  
now and then, but it's fickle as hell. If I haven't responded to your  
PM/review yet, I promise I will in the next 2 days.

Since I was sweet enough to drive to New Orleans (not that I minded) to get my sister from  
the airport, mom and dad let me borrow their interwebs for a bit. :) Thank them  
for this getting posted tonight.

Thank **WannaBeNinja** and **BlueDione** as well! As always, those lovely  
ladies helped mire through the chapter with me, picking out flaws and errors. I'd be so  
lost without them!

Thank you SO much **MatsuMama** for reading/reviewing every last  
chapter this past weekend! OMG! I'm so honored too, I love Harlequin! (thanks  
again Dione for sending me to her hehe)

Thanks **Jazzmaster**, **angil**, **Serinakuya, The Neliel Tu**, **WannaBeNinja**, **MatsuMama**,**  
BlueDione **and **animechick247** for the reviews/PM's. I'll  
hopefully be replying tomorrow. -huggles- to you all! Ya'll rock! Ooh, and  
**inSAnityfReAk** from DA! So glad you love the story!!

Speaking of DA…**UdonNodu **has completed my commissioned pic of  
Bya and Suiren, look on my FF profile (or DA) for a link to it! She has been  
sooo patient with me hehe  
I positively adore the picture! Next time she's got an open slot,  
I'll commission Alindrah ;D

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Twisted Threads of the Pattern**

Suiren stared at the wizened old man before her dumbstruck as his words sunk in. First they take away the precious _angreal_ she recovered and now this? Perhaps she could understand their desire to examine the crystalline dove–though she could tell them all they needed to know–it was not truly an unreasonable request. _This,_ however, she had difficulty swallowing. Blinking, she instinctively willed her face to calm although she was quite certain the shock had not registered on her face.

Just when she'd settled her ruffled feathers, she found herself surprised once more, but not to the same extent. Even so, she truly did not expect to hear the smooth baritone of Byakuya Kuchiki, protesting the old man's decision. Little did she know, he was surprised with himself. He was not one to go against orders…for _any_ reason.

"I do not believe that is a wise decision. The Aes Sedai will be safe in my care, I assure you."

Suiren's brow twitched irritably, finding such a distanced reference to herself to be insulting. _'I am not a dog, fool man. I have a name. I am not '_the'_Aes Sedai, I am 'Suiren Sedai'…does it curdle your tongue to speak my name?'_ A small voice inside told her she was over reacting, but that did not stop it from getting under her coat. The man spoke of her as if she a complete stranger, and not the same woman that kissed him only a few days prior.

Of course, she was still stinging from his behavior earlier, which no doubt influenced her opinion now. The man had taken her into his arms of his own volition, but then turned around and flung her aside as if the contact had burned him. That action had wounded her far more than she'd ever let him know, but it made matters worse that both Ariam and Renji were a witness to it. Renji had at least tried to feign ignorance in hopes of sparing her dignity, keeping himself almost overly occupied with their new prisoner. Ariam had just laughed, hate filled eyes mocking her every step of the way here.

That had been a lengthy journey indeed. After Renji hauled the fiendish Illianer to her feet, they began the long, arduous walk to the First Division. Less than halfway there, Suiren had to gag Ariam with a ball of air to stop her endless taunts and haranguing. The fool woman had it in her head that Suiren was destined to be by Aizen's side and that it could not be any other way. Such mindless drivel she could endure, but when the woman insisted upon describing just how she'd ended the life of Roarke Itsuwari, her Gaidin, she could take no more.

It had taken nearly everything she had to contain the sea of emotions that threatened to drown her at the mention of her former Warder. Even now, with Ariam safely secured in a cell, the memory of those taunts threatened to fill her eyes with tears. Forcing them back and swallowing to rid herself of the knot in her throat, she focused on the outrage the elderly Commander had stirred up. For just a second she feared it was not possible, but quickly enough her emotions settled. Those associated with her sorrow, at least.

Now she stood before the imposing but elderly leader of the Seireitei, all but shaking with fury. _'I am not a parcel to be passed around as you see fit!' _No matter how angry or hurt she was by the Kuchiki heir's actions, she did not want to be handed over to another man. Despite herself, despite how much she wanted to be cross with Byakuya, she could not completely suppress the desire to remain at his side.

The Commander-General huffed into his long, white beard, stroking it as if deep in thought. His eyes were so heavily wrinkled Suiren could hardly tell if they were open at all, even when she stood directly before him, flanked on either side by his subordinates. The repetitive and very likely unconscious movement of his hand stilled. He spoke again, voice grated with age and a tinge of anger.

"You forget yourself Captain. She was entrusted to you, and _you_ nearly let them have her. Was it not for your Lieutenant's arrival, they would have succeeded! "

Though Byakuya gave no outward indication of it, Suiren knew the nobleman was surely affronted by the sharp admonishment. The words spoken were true, but that made it no easier for him to bear, even if he could have done nothing to stop it. Speaking up in protest had only earned him another bone deep cut, trampling his pride and honor thoroughly. _'Fool man…you knew how he would respond, and yet…'_

Stealing a furtive glance at the man she'd spent every last second with over the past week, she watched him take the blow without flinching. Those half lidded eyes slid shut, a move she'd come to recognize as his way of withdrawing, detaching from the world. Turning her attention back to the Commander, she offered up her own suggestion to the aged man. It wasn't as though she was defending Byakuya…merely explaining the situation further.

"Considering the abilities possessed by one of the Forsaken are near limitless, you cannot place blame on anyone. The things she taught Ariam were completely unknown to us. The only reason I knew the weave for folding light is because I watched her teach them. How they are able to hide the ability to channel is be–"

"Tch. Quit trying to bail out your sweetheart. It's about damn time Kuchiki-hime realized he aint perfect."

Suiren's eyes widened at the rudeness she was not accustomed to. People simply did not speak to _any_Aes Sedai that way. Kings and Queens alike listened when they spoke, and listened well. Green eyes hardened, glittering with indignation as she whirled, boring into the battle scarred Captain who spoke. If it affected him he gave no sign of it, continuing right on ahead, gesticulating with one large hand. The other remained propped between the heavily bandaged hilt of his sword and his side, a stance that appeared relaxed…at glance. _'The man is as relaxed as a rabid dog. He has been leashed, but only barely so. I suspect it is only because he allows himself to be.'_

"'Sides…with him outta the way, you can come stay with me. I'll teach ya how to fight, none of that fancy shit either. Real fightin'."

Warring between outrage and disgust, Suiren prepared to deliver the rough side of her tongue to the crude Captain she'd faced off against shortly after her arrival. The man had to be out of his mind to think she'd allow him anywhere near her again. Byakuya's thoughts mimicked her own, only he had no intentions of doing more than focusing one icy glare on the other man.

Clearing his throat, Yamamoto silenced Suiren before she could tear into Kenpachi, returning the focus to himself, and otherwise ignoring the outburst from Captain Zaraki.

"Captain Ukitake will be taking over your duties, Captain Kuchiki. As an additional precaution, Captain Kyōraku will assist him in caring for her. This will allow her to remain in the company of nobility, as she is accustomed to, as well as maintaining her safety. She will be guarded by two of the strongest Captains in the Gotei 13, and the enemy will no longer be aware of her location. We'll not make it easy for them to locate her by keeping predictable movements."

It took some effort to keep Suiren from speaking up again. The Commander-General had already been informed that Ariam had found her location quite easily on her own. It was all because Suiren had been channeling prior to the dark friend's arrival, unfortunately. That might as well have been a beacon in the night to any woman who can handle the One Power. The simple warding Suiren had created against eavesdropping drew Ariam's eye the moment she entered the Seireitei.

Apparently Aizen already knew Suiren was being guarded by Byakuya, though Ariam had yet to say how. It would take some time, but she would have that woman talking soon enough. _'By the time I'm finished with her, she'll be blubbering everything from her plans with Moghedien to pranks she played as a Novice!' _

Suiren had inadvertently helped them find out precisely where she was, much to her chagrin. Even so, she believed that if she had not channeled a spark, Aizen and Moghedien still would have had no difficulty finding her. It did not matter wherever she was or who she was with. Knowing her breath would be wasted on any further protests, Suiren bit her tongue, quietly simmering.

Looking at the two rows of Captains–men and women alike–Yamamoto spoke once more before dismissing the small group.

"All Squads are to be on high alert. The enemy has successfully breached the Seireitei not once, but twice! We were able to apprehend one, but there is at least one other, not to mention the impending threat of Aizen's attack. Investigate and report _any_ suspicious activities, immediately!"

With that, the old man rapped his cane on the polished wooden floor, signaling an end to their meeting. All but three of the Captains filed out of the room after the dismissal, some talking quietly amongst themselves. Moving from her place in front of the Commander's seat, Suiren gracefully strode over to Byakuya's side, showing none of the anger she felt. The two Captains the Commander spoke of already stood waiting. The dark haired flirt she'd met once before offered her a mischievous grin, while the man beside him smiled almost shyly. His hair was a shock of white, sharply contrasted by his youthful features.

Politely he extended his hand, a light blush coloring his cheeks. Clearly, he was uncomfortable about the situation, though Shunsui seemed unperturbed. Suiren accepted his hand graciously, only slightly startled by him kissing the top of her hand after introducing himself. _'Light, am I becoming so accustomed to disrespect that when I finally am treated properly it comes as a surprise?'_

"I am pleased to meet you, Suiren Sedai, though I apologize for the circumstances. I'm sorry I was not able to greet you when you first arrived, I was not feeling well."

"_Suravye ninto manshima taishite, Dai Shan _Ukitake. Peace favor your sword._"_ she intoned, formally greeting him in both the old and new tongue.

The phrase, 'Peace favor your sword', was often used amongst the Borderland nations, though it was most common in Shienar, as they tended to use the word 'peace' as both a talisman and an oath.

For all his shy behavior, the man's voice was confident, smooth, and overall quite pleasing to the ear. Somehow, he managed to place her instantly at ease, relaxing in his presence. Beside her, Byakuya stiffened, though she was uncertain as to why.

Wordlessly, he removed the nearly translucent band from his wrist, offering it to the other Captain with his reluctance carefully hidden. Ukitake accepted the small bracelet from him, eyeing it almost as curiously as he did Byakuya. After a brief observation, he placed his wrist into the open band, jumping slightly as it snapped into place. For reasons Suiren could not comprehend, the man's eyes grew wide, as if startled, shooting up to catch Byakuya's across from him. Something passed between the two men, unspoken. She was just about to inquire as to what, when she felt a slight tug at her sleeve.

Turning, she found the flirtatious Captain of Squad 8, Shunsui Kyōraku taking hold of her now free hand. Once he held her attention, he tipped his hat to her, that wolfish grin appearing once more.

"So nice to see you again, my lovely blossom."

Struggling not to blanch at his unappreciated nickname for her, Suiren plucked her hand from his grasp, giving him a curt nod. "Indeed it is" she replied, already turning back towards Byakuya and Jūshirō.

It surprised her to find the two men had actually moved a good distance away, speaking to one another in hushed tones. She took a step in their direction, only to feel the rather powerful arm of Shunsui draped around her shoulders, steering her away from them.

"Come now. We can get a head start on Jū-kun; it will give us time to catch up!" He declared cheerfully, his arm actually propelling her to walk forward. "You'll be much happier in my company, I assure you. Why, before long, you may change your mind about not wanting another man to protect you…a Warder…isn't that what you called them?"

' _Mi Gaidin inde asa…you aren't my Warder, and you never will be!' _Ducking out of his grasp, Suiren planted her feet firmly, folding her arms beneath her breasts and giving him a look that could have bored holes into a stone.

"You presume too much." she hissed, just loud enough to catch the ear of Byakuya.

Ceasing their conversation, Byakuya made his way back towards her, tossing a frosty glower in the direction of Shunsui. Jūshirō followed quickly, looking to his friend in bewilderment.

"What did you say to her?" He asked, casting a look at the disgruntled Aes Sedai.

Tipping back the rim of his straw hat, the flamboyant Captain scratched his forehead innocently. He made a few noises that sounded like confused protest before finally shrugging his shoulders in feigned ignorance. His pale haired friend shook his head, exasperated. Shunsui just couldn't be helped. Repressing a groan, Jūshirō turned to apologize to Suiren; she was far from the first in a long line of women he'd apologized to for his incorrigible friend.

Catching himself just before speaking, he halted to take in what he deemed to be a rather strange sight. The raven haired nobleman was leaning down, quietly speaking to Suiren in what appeared to be words of reassurance. While that was unusual on its own, there was something else that caught his eye. Byakuya Kuchiki was one of the most restrained individuals he knew, and emotion was not something he'd seen on the man's face in at quite some time. It was not something he'd ever expected to see again truly, yet for a moment it was there. Just a brief flicker, and then it was gone.

"Now that's not something you see everyday" muttered Shunsui.

Jūshirō nodded, still trying to adjust to the strange and somewhat awkward abilities of the _a'dam_. Byakuya had not lied when he said it relayed the woman's feelings with surprising clarity. Despite the warning, for which he was grateful, it certainly took some getting used to. It was like having two sets of emotions, each distinctly their own; only one set was not his. It was unsettling to say the least. How Byakuya had dealt with it for as long as he had, he could not know. _'Perhaps it becomes easier with time?_' Whatever he was saying to her, it apparently did the trick, muting the anger he felt through the _a'dam_, though not completely banishing it.

"Ukitake-senpai?"

Jumping, Jūshirō's head snapped up at the quietly spoken words. He'd been so lost in thought, he hadn't even noticed Byakuya and Suiren standing in front of him, their faces an almost mirror images of calm.

"Ah yes, forgive me Bya-kun. My mind is prone to wander, that's all." He replied, smiling nervously.

The regal pair exchanged a look, muted by that cool veneer they both seemed to possess, but he was certain Suiren's eyes danced with amusement. A silence followed the curious expression, thick enough to cut with a knife and leaving both of the older Captain's eager to move on to a new topic. The two men spoke at once, bringing that spark of amusement back to life.

"So, Bya-kun…would you care to join us for dinner?" Ukitake asked the very moment Kyōraku spoke up, causing their words to overlap. "Suiren, my sweet flower, shall we be on our way?"

Jūshirō and Shunsui looked at each other for a moment, and then chuckled lightly at themselves. The snowy haired Captain's laughter cut short when a realization struck him. At the moment Shunsui spoke to Suiren, that flicker of amusement he'd thought was in her eyes shifted to one of annoyance. Only, her expression never changed. A cluster of chills slid down his spine when he realized he could pick out her emotions so clearly he could very nearly read her mind. It was horribly invasive in his opinion, revealing what should by all rights remain hidden and private. It was definitely going to take some getting used to.

The entire walk back to his home, it plagued him. Byakuya had informed him that she was unaware of the transfer of feelings, and he wished to keep it that way. It would only make the woman feel more out of sorts than she already was, and it would certainly offend her. Another thing Byakuya had warned him against, was the strange sensation of something that lay just over the horizon. It was her power, of sorts, and he could easily reach out and grasp it whether she wished him to or not. The whole thing made him feel incredibly uncomfortable. It was not right. No one deserved this…violation. No one.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Dinner was uncomfortable, at best. Strained politeness. Shunsui was the only other one even trying to keep some semblance of a friendly conversation, and yet that only seemed to make things worse. For the most part, the lackadaisical Captain talked to Ukitake, as Suiren and Byakuya both maintained their silence, speaking only to avoid outright rudeness.

Jūshirō was an observant man, and he'd been watching Byakuya grow and mature since he was a child. From the moment the typically reserved man spoke up in protest at the meeting, he knew there was more to the relationship between the patrician couple. The signs were so subtle, so close to nonexistent, that it was highly likely that no one but Ukitake could have noticed, but they were there. No matter how well Byakuya concealed it from the rest of the world, Jūshirō's watchful eyes could not miss them.

Underneath that placid stare, there was a predatory gleam that shone in the gray eyes that so carefully watched Suiren without appearing to watch her at all. It was appreciative and possessive all at once. There was also a cold underlying fury, not truly present now, but Jūshirō caught it earlier when they spoke. The Kuchiki heir was furious with the decision of Commander-General Yamamoto. It seemed obvious to Jūshirō that the younger noble was disgusted with himself for failing in his duty. What surprised him was that Byakuya seemed more upset to have her taken away than anything.

Flicking a glance at the others around the table, Ukitake ran one finger across the band at his wrist. The strange link was part of the reason the aristocratic Kuchiki was so adamant about another Captain wearing it. Did he just not want to give up his charge, or did he not want her to share that intimate connection with anyone else?

Across from him, Shunsui was trying to woo the lovely Aes Sedai and failing miserably. Jūshirō didn't need the _a'dam_to figure that out. Though she was polite, it was painfully obvious how much she despised his insistent advances. But then, that would never slow Shunsui down. The amorous Captain of the 8th Squad brought a whole new meaning to the word 'persistent'.

As the meal dragged on, Jūshirō found himself growing more and more weary, his illness taking a toll on him. With the busy evening he'd had, he wasn't surprised. After centuries upon centuries in dealing with it he'd become quite used to the weakness along with the bloody coughs that racked his thin body when he was upset, or when he over exerted himself. Rising, he politely excused himself from the table to retire to his bed for the evening.

There was a moment of awkward silence while Ukitake removed the band, offering it to Shunsui rather than Byakuya. Both the Aes Sedai and Kuchiki heir arched a dark brow, Suiren thinning her lips rather than sputtering in protest as he believed she wished. Jūshirō bashfully shrugged his shoulders at them in a silent apology. Shunsui, on the other hand, had no compunction when it came to speaking on the rather sore spot.

"Sorry Byakuya-kun, orders are orders. Besides, she's much better off with a charming man such as myself!" He said, perhaps a little too cheerfully, snapping the band into place.

Suiren would have accepted it silently, unhappy but unable to change the circumstances. However, the jovial flirt didn't leave it at just that, snaking his arm around waist and squeezing her hip playfully after he spoke.

Eyes blazing, Suiren snatched up the first thing she saw–chopsticks–before whirling towards him, fury laced words already spilling forth. Using the ornately carved wooden utensils, she pointed at him, teeth bared.

"You lecherous swine! How dare you lay your hands on me! If you do not keep them to yourself, I will–"

Stopping mid-lecture, Suiren's jaw slackened and her eyes grew wide, as though she'd been suddenly startled. It wasn't surprise she felt, Shunsui knew that instantly. The _a'dam_ at her neck was glowing brightly with an unearthly light, and the only feelings it translated to him now was a torrential wave of pain.

Fist clenching automatically at the shock delivered to her, the Aes Sedai let out an anguished wail, though it sounded more a wheeze. A searing line of flames seemed to dance through the veins along her right arm, creating one of the most agonizing sensations she'd ever felt. Clutching her wrist and panting heavily, Suiren stared at it in open terror. Slowly, the fingers that had so tightly grasped the chopsticks began to peel back as if forced by an invisible hand. Falling from her open palm, they struck the floor with a soft clatter and the glow from the _a'dam_ diminished.

Gasping for breath Suiren rocked forward, holding herself tightly. Quietly she whimpered, struggling vainly to soothe her raw nerves. It felt as though hundreds tiny pinpricks had lanced her arm, digging ruthlessly down into the bone. Squeezing her eyes shut, she whispered faintly in a tremulous voice.

"B-burn my soul….oh Light!"

"Suiren! Are you alright?" Jūshirō asked, forgetting his own aches and moving closer to her.

Byakuya did much the same, hastening to her side. While he was uncertain of precisely what occurred, he could see she was wallowing in pure misery. Tears were rolling down her cheeks freely but she did not even seem to notice, still so consumed with a pain that was no longer being inflicted but was still keenly felt. Kyōraku's expression was a mixture of confusion and concern, much as they all bore at this moment, leading him to believe the man was innocent…on this count, at least.

Had the other men not been present, Byakuya would have done precisely what he felt so compelled to do at this moment. Watching the bold woman–who'd been conquering his thoughts since her arrival–suffer from some unknown torment brought a mysterious ache of its own to him. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms to soothe away the agony that afflicted her. _'If Yamamoto had not taken her from me, this would not have happened!'_

Much to his relief, he was spared any further thought on the matter. Jūshirō automatically wrapped his arms around the trembling woman, providing the words of comfort Byakuya could hardly see himself speaking. _'You did comfort her once before…'_his memory declared, offering him no peace from the nagging thoughts tangling his mind. A stitch of jealousy slithered through that twisted web as he watched his senpai hold her, one he could not seem to shake.

Less than a minute passed before Suiren pushed free, trying to reassure and thank Ukitake while struggling to compose herself. Glancing around, her face flushed when she realized just how intently all three men were focused upon her. Hastily, she turned her head from them in an effort to conceal her shame.

"What just happened? Suiren?" Ukitake queried, concern shading his handsome features.

"I…the _a'dam_…Light, I do not know." She replied, her words broken by deep gulps of ragged breaths she'd not yet quelled.

"It was the _a'dam_…" Shunsui began cautiously, still unsure himself. "Apparently this nasty little thing doesn't like the one wearing the collar to hurt the one wearing the bracelet."

"That cannot be right" Byakuya replied, recalling the first day they'd met. She'd slapped him across the face with all her might, only to have the blow returned with ten times the force via the _a'dam_. Rather than stopping her from striking him, the _a'dam_ merely reflected it.

Glancing down at the two chopsticks that had spilled to the floor, Shunsui picked one up, flipping it in the air and catching it. "It was these I think…"

Keeping her head turned and eyes downcast, the crimson staining Suiren's cheeks deepened. She understood now why she'd been punished so severely. The _a'dam_ registered her thoughts moments before she voiced them, erroneously seeing the chopsticks as a weapon she intended to use. Bobbing her head, she agreed with Kyōraku, shameful as that was. He was right. The movement caught their attention once more, three sets of dark eyes moving back to her instantly.

"He is right…I wasn't really going to do anything…I was just so furious…I didn't mean it."

The admission humiliated her, even if she didn't outright say _what_ she had planned to do. She couldn't even call it a 'plan', for she really had no intention of stabbing the man with the little wooden sticks. Perhaps somewhere in the back of her mind she'd thought it, but certainly she had come nowhere near to actually _considering_ such a thing!

The close proximity and questioning looks of her voyeurs only increased her unease. Pushing herself up from the table but still turning away from those curious stares, Suiren hastily moved away from them.

"I'm going for a walk." She muttered, not truly caring if any of them heard.

Whether they did or not, she could already hear the rustling of their hakama as they too rose. Not interested in waiting for their consent, she set out on her own. One of them would follow, of that she was certain. '_The Light send it is Byakuya who does and not Shunsui. I've had a belly full of that man already.'_

Though Captain Ukitake was a noble, his home was not quite what she'd grown accustomed to. It was certainly more pleasant…homey even, but it was much smaller than the grand Kuchiki estates. Even without a labyrinthine of corridors to traverse, she was unfamiliar with the layout here, making her journey through it a blind one. Aimlessly she wandered with no true destination in mind but no real concern of becoming lost. One of the men would find her, sooner or later, though she much preferred the latter of the two. _'I might as well be a prisoner, I cannot find a moments peace! Thank the Light Byakuya discovered how to remove the leash on this wretched _a'dam_, or I'd be forced to remain closer to Shunsui than I'd like.'_

The nerve of that man galled her. How dare _any_man handle her so? Not only was she Aes Sedai, but she was to be queen of Saldaea! She was not some barmaid he could dandle on his knee or grope as he pleased. No man had ever touched her so, none!

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Suiren had not gone far from the dining area when Byakuya finally caught sight of her, stalking about like an angry cat. Casting a glance over his shoulder, he saw Shunsui had not yet chosen to follow, which was just as well. '_I _will_be speaking to Yamamoto about this…__Ky__ō__raku has no business being the wearer of that band.'_Seeing the Aes Sedai rounding a corner ahead, Byakuya slipped into one small, but ground covering shunpo to close the gap.

Mulling over the rather painful ramifications she'd just been so unfortunate to experience, Suiren's clothes rustled as if tugged by a breeze. Craning her neck to peer curiously behind her, she found nothing at all to indicate its source. The air was still and quiet, and there was certainly no hint of a wind strong enough to have caught her sleeves.

Mentally shrugging it off, she turned around and found herself staring directly at the chest of her former guardian. Astonished to find him before her–appearing out of thin air–Suiren sucked in a sharp breath, shoulders tensing automatically. _'I _know_ that man was not there a moment ago… I've gone as mad as hare in spring thaw if he was.' _

Scrambling to conceal her startlement, the proud Aes Sedai straightened her back and lifted her chin stubbornly. It was a struggle in itself to maintain dignity while craning her neck up to see him but somehow she managed. It would have been easier for her to merely take a step back, but she was simply too proud to do so. Erecting that granite mask she so often wore, she fixed a level gaze on the man as though nothing was amiss.

"_Dai Shan_–" she began.

Cutting straight to the heart of the matter, Byakuya softly inquired "Are you alright?"

And just like that, her resolve crumpled. Amazing how those three little words could tear through it as though it were made of wet paper and not solid stone. With the crackling of her tenacity, her carefully masked features seemed to fall. Before she knew what she was doing, her hands were sliding beneath his haori and winding around his back, leaving her face pressed lightly against his chest.

The stolid nobleman stiffened in response, uncertain of just how to react to the abrupt shift. This was the last thing he'd expected of her. Outright denial or cold silence seemed more likely, and was precisely what he had predicted. This, he never saw coming.

There was something deeply personal stamping her actions and it was not just the unforeseen embrace. He could feel her hands pressing into his back, gripping the shihakusho as snugly as her arms held him. Almost as if she thought he would vanish if she did not hold him firmly enough. Did she fear their inevitable separation? Or was it his rejection she that daunted her so?

It felt as though she needed this…needed him. Somewhere in the depths of his mind, it occurred to him that he needed it as well. No sooner than it registered, the notion was quickly stamped out and shoved back harshly. Or so he thought. Like a stubborn child, it appeared once more, a tiny flame flickering in the darkness. It would not be quashed.

Discreetly, his ashen eyes searched the area, reiatsu instinctively probing as well. When the search proved fruitless, he let his body relax, clutching her tightly to him. Careful to avoid the ornate pins that adorned those silken tresses of hers, he buried his face into them and inhaled deeply.

The warmth of her body, combined with their nearness and relaxing scents of jasmine and rose hips seemed to peel away the iron walls around him. For reasons he could not begin to fathom, he found that he did not want to step back to break the strange hold she had over him. Not like he had before.

A twinge of guilt pricked him at the thought. Moments after he'd taken her into his arms earlier this day–into that loving embrace where time itself seemed to grind to a halt–it had been shattered by a rather blunt declaration from their prisoner.

"_Ye are nothing but a fool! _Ellisande_do no be yours to keep!" spat the captive member of the Black Ajah, her words laced with scorn and conviction. _

_The harsh words snapped him from the strange trance he'd been so enveloped by. Their embrace was meant only to subdue the icy rage radiating from Suiren–though he was certain it would still set tongues wagging had anyone outside the room learned of it–and yet, he lost himself in the moment, allowing it to become profoundly intimate. Looking down at Suiren resting so peacefully in his arms, he'd nearly thrown her aside in his haste to break their contact. Somehow, he'd slipped and forgotten himself. Even before he felt the recoil from the _a'dam_, he saw the hurt flashing in her eyes. Not only had he cast her aside, he'd done so before two additional sets of eyes, sharpening the blade that cut her pride. _

It made him question now why she had so eagerly accepted this, taking him into her arms without even a moment's hesitation. Why would she seek comfort from the man who had so blatantly spurned her? The woman seemed to have a way of addling his brain, keeping him off balance with the simplest things. Even when he'd had the _a'dam_ to aid him in deciphering her emotions, she'd still succeeded in that task.

But what was he to do now?He was not fool enough to think she'd forgotten. For a moment, the words that had begun to form in his mouth–to answer that very question–froze in his throat. And then they were rolling right out, making him wish he could catch them and put them back for an instant.

"Suiren... I apologize for…"

A slow shake of her head was all it took for him to stop his feeble attempt at making amends. It was an eye for an eye, in his mind, or would have been had she let him finish. He could only hope that she would see it as such, and realize just how difficult it was for him. Byakuya may not have been a fool, but he certainly felt like one.

Almost immediately he felt her body grow rigid, no longer lax in his arms, but her grip did not loosen. Pulling his head back, Byakuya looked down at her, watching her gaze slowly creep up to meet his. Surprisingly, that near impenetrable veneer of calm she so often held was still missing. He'd seen it slip seconds before she held him, but he had expected it to be firmly in place once again.

The emerald sea of her eyes reflected her innermost thoughts, as did the rest of her elegantly formed features. The slight parting of her lips revealed her surprise, while the sudden flutter of lashes uncovered her uncertainty. Lastly, those eyes that held him hostage lay bare her regret, showing him that she too felt to blame.

"There is no need to apologize. I should have known when Ariam probed the warding. Instead, I contented myself in thinking they had gone back into hiding. The fault lies with me, _Dai Shan_."

It seems she misunderstood him, assuming automatically that he was speaking of what had occurred just a few short hours ago. Since he truly could not find the words to express his regretful actions, he allowed her to continue believing that.

Tears had begun to well in the corners of her eyes again he noticed, something he had no desire to see again. She'd weathered enough already, and he could not stand by idly and let it continue. Letting her eyes drop, Suiren's head tilted downwards, thick bangs falling to shield her face from him. In doing so, she only succeeded in frustrating him. It disturbed him to see such sorrow, but it bothered him even more that she would hide from him. Or try to.

Reaching up, Byakuya lightly cupped her cheek, running one smooth thumb across that delicate ivory skin just below her eyes. Startled by the action, her eyes rose once more, searching his face inquisitively. Catching a glimpse of his own expression in their reflection, he found that he too bore a pained look. _'Even without that item linking us, am I still bound to echo your feelings, Aes Sedai?' _

"You are not in charge of my wellbeing, Suiren. But I am in charge of yours." He replied, wincing as his mind added '_I was…'_ to the tail end of his sentence.

It must have shown somehow–a twinge of pain at the internal admission–for she slipped one hand free of his waist to take hold of his face, much as he held hers.

"The Wheel weaves as the Wheel wills, and we learn from our mistakes, Byakuya. What cannot be changed must be endured."

Strong words from a strong woman, even when caught in the throes of her grief.

Byakuya caught himself a second before nodding in agreement, her words striking a cord within him. At one time, he would have held to those words as fiercely as he did his honor. He learned the hard way–through one obdurate young boy–that he did not always have to accept things at their face value. When his adoptive sister Rukia had been arrested and sentenced to death, he had acknowledged it as the law. It could not be changed, therefore he had to endure it and maintain dignity for his family. Despite his love for her, he would not go against the laws and decisions set forth, allowing them to bind him inexorably.

Ichigo's stubborn refusal to give in and allow Rukia to meet her end had infuriated him. The boy spat on everything he was. As a noble, and as a shinigami. It was only after a fierce battle against the young man that he finally began to understand. There are some things worth fighting for, worth breaking all the rules to achieve. It was because of Ichigo Kurosaki that Rukia now lived.

"No, Suiren. You are wrong. Not _all_ things must be endured. I do not intend to allow you to 'endure' any further subjection to Captain Kyōraku's advances, nor do I intend to allow any further harm to come to you. My efforts will be redoubled, as they should have been from the start."

A comforting smile graced her face now, warm and inviting. Features softening in response, he caught a glimpse of the captivating Saldaean royal he'd not witnessed till now. It was the first time he'd ever seen her truly relaxed, providing him with a vision of herself and who she truly was underneath that Aes Sedai calm. There was pride in the eyes that stared upwards to take him in, and something else as well. It made his stomach twist abnormally, but he would be hard pressed to explain why.

"Oh Yuri-chan! Where are you?" Shunsui's distant voice penetrated the veritable sphere that had sealed them off from the outside world for a short time.

Bodies jerking in response, they both cast a furtive glance in the direction from whence the sing song voice came, judging the distance instinctively. Knowing precisely how far the other Captain was from them, Byakuya used these last few moments to his advantage, acting on an impulse he could not seem to stifle.

Sliding his fingertips from her cheek, he traced them across her chin, skimming her jaw lightly. Dipping his head the very second Suiren's quiet gasp escaped, he brought his lips to hers. The tiny gasp changed to a ragged drawing of breath, but she did not turn away. It was nothing more than a brief, stolen kiss, for he was pulling back even as her brain began to assimilate it all. A bold move on his part, even rash, but it had been worth it. A sealing of his promise to her in his mind, though it helped he'd been driven by a desire to taste her once more.

Suiren's eyes were still wide, her fingers lightly grazing her own lips in disbelief when Shunsui called out again. Her hands fell away immediately as a result, and that stirring look faded along with the warmth of her touch. Reluctantly, they each took a step back from one another, slipping back into that façade of dispassion as easily as others slipped into their shoes. Only it did not quite reach their eyes.

In that brief moment before the whimsical flirt rounded the corner, the two stared at each other with such a burning intensity that Byakuya would not have been surprised if Suiren pulled the same stunt as before. Shunsui was not Lady Inaka–and he doubted very much that such a sight would have bothered the older man–but he did not have any desire to reveal his affections for the Aes Sedai. Least of all to Captain Kyōraku.

"There you are Yuri-chan, I was–"

The intensity shifted, smothering that heated look and replacing it with a wintery chill. Tearing her gaze from Byakuya, Suiren turned to face the man she was quickly coming to despise with a sharp rejoinder already rolling past her lips.

"My _name_is Suiren Sedai. You may call me by that or simply Aes Sedai, but these strange monikers you come up with are both offensive and inappropriate. I did not train for years in the White Tower to have some flowery nobleman address me as if I were his personal object."

"Aww…don't be like that my little–"

"I am _not_ yours, _Dai Shan_." She shot back tartly, spinning on her heel and walking past Byakuya.

Even in anger, her strides were graceful, making it seem as though she glided across the floor. The man that had been her shadow for the past week remained as such, silently trailing in her wake without a word. Shaking his head, Shunsui tagged along, walking beside his fellow Captain, unflappable as ever.

"Feisty little thing, isn't she?"

The question was met only with silence, though it came as no surprise to him. Unperturbed, he went right along, as though Byakuya was actually participating in the conversation.

"I imagine she'd make a good wife…she's certainly not hard on the eyes."

That was enough to engender comment from the stoic nobleman, as he'd hoped.

"And your point, Captain?" came Byakuya's frosty reply.

"My point?" Shunsui asked, pushing his hat back once more and scratching his head. "Do you really think Yama-ji entrusted her to Jū-kun and myself for no reason?"

While Byakuya was confused by the unexpected change in topic, he took it all in stride and responded accordingly. "While I do not agree with his selection, I believe it was largely to do with your overall abilities, as well as your noble rank."

Tugging lazily at one thick, curly strand of hair that fell across his brow, Shunsui laughed at the other man's simple response. He should have known the younger man would have practically recited Yama-ji's words right back to him. The boy was simply too set in his ways.

"Do you _really _think that, Byakuya-kun? You don't find it to be a bit more than coincidental that she is only being housed with men of noble birth?"

Jaw tightening, the Kuchiki clan head stiffened at the implication, but those ashen eyes remained unwavering pools of serenity. "I do not care for what you are insinuating, Kyōraku"

The other man snorted, unsurprised by what he deemed to be a predictable reply. "I wouldn't put it past the old codger. You know he has no intention of letting her out of this…_a'dam_…thing."

"That does not mean he intends to marry her off to one of us. You should keep a tighter rein on your imagination. It is unbecoming of a noble such as yourself to allow it to run rampant."

Chuckling, Shunsui removed his hat and began to fan himself for a moment before answering. "Like it or not, it seems pretty obvious to me. I've been around a lot longer than you, and I'm used to the old man's meddling and tricks. If he thinks it will benefit the Soul Society, then he will do it." With a showy twirl, the hat flipped through the air and found its way back atop his head. "Since _you_ haven't shown any interest in it…I believe I'll take the bait. I've gone far too many centuries without a wife–"

"You cannot be serious!" Byakuya exclaimed, eyes growing wide and voice rising a fraction. "Suiren cannot stand your constant and unwanted advances. You've only made things worse by antagonizing her. She will never agree to such a union."

"Who said she had to?"

Those simple words cut through to Byakuya, striking within him something he'd not felt in ages. Something he honestly thought no longer existed in his heart or mind. Fear. Fear that, not only would he lose his precious link to Suiren, but that he would now lose her entirely. Ice crawled down his back in a chilling spiral and nausea rose in his throat at the thought of Suiren being handed over to Kyōraku. To any man, for that matter. The Aes Sedai was not a resident of Soul Society. She was a guest, and yet it was looking more and more like she was a prisoner here. If Yamamoto would go so far as to wed her to one of his Captain's without her own consent…

"I will not allow it."

Muddy brown eyes swept to the side, gazing at him almost humorously. Tucking his hands and forearms inside the large sleeves once more, Shunsui shook his head. A faint smile tugged at his lips, one he hoped Byakuya took as a taunt. _'Well that was quick…I half expected him to just accept it. Huh. Looks like little Byakuya is learning._'

"I'm afraid it's out of your hands. After all, you've had every opportunity..." Shunsui replied, letting his sentence hang in the air.

"I would not even dream of forcing her into a marriage. She is not one of us, Kyōraku. Her parents did not dictate whom she was to wed as so many do for their daughters here. This world is different from her own. Not only will she not accept such a proposal, she will fight against it with all her strength."

"Again…it doesn't matter if she agrees to it or not. She can struggle all she wants, but it will be binding. Besides, I don't think she can do much fighting so long as she's wearing that collar."

Byakuya's jaw clicked shut angrily, thin lines creasing the edges of his lips and eyes. He'd never cared for Shunsui, for the man had never shown any desire or motivation to maintain his family name or dignity. Even as a Captain he was a disgrace, lazing about all day, leaving all of the work to his Lieutenant while he imbibed his precious saké or sleeping. After today, Byakuya's disdain for the older nobleman had risen to a new level of disgust. _'Truly a despicable man._'

While Byakuya was completely appalled by Kyōraku's behavior, he couldn't help but wonder if the other man was bluffing. It seemed quite out of character for him, especially as he'd often shown his disregard to the inner workings of nobility, marriage being one of the things he'd always shrugged off as nonessential. Kyōraku's motives would certainly be looked into.

"I will not allow it." He said, firmly repeating himself.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

**A/N**: No, Shunsui isn't an evil old pervert…well, he IS an old pervert, but c'mon, you've got to give him more credit. Any doubters of his intentions will get a solid thump on the head from me! Just trust me when I tell you I'm going somewhere with it.

By the way, as some of you may know, I'm kind of limited on internet (borrowing my parents right now to post this). So, I couldn't really look up any references on how Ukitake and Kyōraku referred to one another sooo I kinda winged it in that area. If you know what's correct, please let me know and I'll fix it. For some reason I kept trying to have Shunsui calling both Jūshirō and Byakuya Jū-chan and Byakuya-chan. XD Apparently I read too much FF.

Alright, packing my laptop up and carting myself home. I need sleep! And functioning cable! KYAA!! Ike did not do much to us (other than knock the power our for a bit), but my Aunt's condo on Galveston Isle in Texas is gone. :( Not sure what the damage was for the rest of my family over there. They were at least smart enough to evacuate. Luckily, the homes they had in Galveston were not their primary residences, so they at least are able to live a little better than most are right now. If you are interested in the Gustav happenings for us, just go check my DeviantArt journals. (We're okay though, thanks!!)

* * *

**Note**– With these Old Tongue translations, some of them are taken straight from the story, and others are derived from a list of words that are known to the WoT community. They may or may not be in the right order, I really have no clue what that order might be, as RJ contradicted himself a smidge. I'm listing what was said, and how I meant it to translate, savvy? ;)

_Suravye ninto manshima taishite_ – Peace favor your sword  
_Mi Gaidin inde asa_ – You aren't my Warder  
Yuri – (Japanese) Lily – a play on Suiren's name…which translates to 'water lily'

* * *

**The Twisted Triad  
WannaBeNinja** - The Lost One - Master  
**Angil** - The Mentally Insane One - Mercenary  
**SweetYuya** - The Perverted One - Minion

* * *

-**WannaBeNinja**'s Evil Minion of Doom-  
-**Angil**'s Partner in Crime-  
-**The Neliel Tu**'s Story Stalker-  
-**ArjetLuna**'s Groupie Fangirl-  
-**D.F.G.**'s Corrupt Cohort-  
-**Jazzmaster**'s Judgement Junkie-  
-**BlueDione**'s Idea Idolizer-

**Sweet Yuya Shiina**


	24. Indecision

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off em. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD

* * *

-blushes- Sorry about the long wait ya'll. I went a few days with my  
muse doing absolutely nothing. Lazy bum. XD

Since I started going to _deviantART _in search of artists to commission,  
I've become a total addict. LOL Seriously, it's so sad. And now, thanks to an  
incredibly sweet friend, **MetalShadowOverlord**, I now have a subscription!  
Now I really get to go crazy with it!

Currently I have 4 completed pieces of CoT fanart posted on my dA page. (see my  
profile for a link) There are 3 other artists working right now, 1 I'm stalking and then  
my dear sweet **Washu-M **who's waiting on PayPal to get set up. She's going to  
do some pervy pics of Byakuya and Suiren for me! MWAHAHAHAH They probably  
won't be allowed on dA. -snorts- Hey, I'm not called the "Perverted One" for  
nothing ya know!

If you haven't seen Washu's dA page, you should totally check it out. She's got TONS  
of awesome Bleach pieces, and she's spoiled me and **WannaBe** rotten with them. You should  
see the Byakuya painting she just completed. If she keeps giving me all these Byaku-donuts  
and cookies I'm going to get fat!!

In other news, **Forthwo** aka **Everia **of dA, is doing me a favor and going through  
this entire story and critiquing it for me. So far she's gone through the first 5 chapters. :) It  
is kind of painful in some aspects, there are things she's caught that have made me slap myself  
on the forehead. LOL It's a great learning experience though!! Thanks so much **Forthwo**!!

As always, this chapter was edited with the help of **WannaBeNinja** and **BlueDione. **  
Be sure to give these two ladies some love by checking out their awesome stories!!

OMG Extra thanks to **WannaBe **for making an awesome CoT stamp for me!!  
I LOVE IT!! –dances-

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Indecision **

After a brief and seemingly heated debate–or as close to heated as the two noblemen could ever get, which added up to a frigid, unrelenting stare from Byakuya and a confused shrug from Shunsui– it was decided that Byakuya would remain in Ukitake's manor indefinitely. Until he could have Kyōraku removed from his duty, so he said. While it was a rather unusual act on his part, no one could say he was not a man of his word. No one who knew of his promise to her, at least.

Suiren would have given a silver penny to know just what was said between the two men. Shunsui struck her as generally unflappable, but the man looked insulted for just a moment by something that was said. _'No…insulted is not quite right. Taken aback? It's hard to say. Either way, it is for the best. I've no wish to share a room with him unattended._' Byakuya's comment that first morning in his home suddenly brought a wide realization to fill her eyes.

"_Just be thankful it wasn't Captain __Ky__ō__raku__ who found you."_

The blood nearly drained out of her face at the mere thought of bathing with Shunsui in the room. The man was insufferable on his own; she could only imagine how he would behave in such a precarious situation. Little wonder why Byakuya was so adamant about staying. Who knows what the flirtatious Captain might try.

Stomach twisting into a sickening knot, Suiren decided that was not something she wished to learn. Byakuya or Jūshirō would be perfectly acceptable, those two she believed she could trust to behave themselves. Strangely enough, she felt Jūshirō would be even more trustworthy than Byakuya. There was something about the pale haired Captain that told her he was truly a good man.

It wasn't as though she felt Byakuya was not, he'd certainly not proven himself to be otherwise. It was those piercing looks he had a tendency of giving her. The kind that revealed the smoldering coals that lay hidden beneath the frozen ash of his eyes. Somehow they managed to make her feel both flushed and freezing at the same time. More than once they made her blood jump in response, when it didn't just stop in its tracks. Just the way it had when he kissed her earlier. Again, her hand rose to rest against her lips absently. '_Light, the man keeps my mind skipping about as madly as my pulse. What was he thinking earlier? Where did that come from?_'

As if her thoughts had been spoken aloud, the man in question came to a halt ahead, turning to look at her. Suiren's hand fell away calmly, though she had to fight the urge to snatch it away in haste. That would only call more attention to it, and she could not have him knowing exactly what she was dwelling on. That simply would not do. Men's heads were always too big for their caps, and this man was no different in her opinion.

For a moment the weight of his questioning stare seemed suffocating. Despite all her years as an Aes Sedai, one look from the Kuchiki heir was enough to make her blush like a little girl. _'Aes Sedai do not blush, burn you.' _Returning the gaze with a fierce look of her own, Suiren certainly did not appear to be a woman brooding over the emotions that brief kiss stirred up. When he turned back and said nothing, she found herself quietly releasing a breath she'd not known she'd held.

That soft exhale must have caught his ear, causing him to cock his head partially back in her direction. The move was as unexpected as that unconscious reaction, bringing about another unbidden that she knew he did not miss. A faint blush suffused those delicate, high cheekbones–a common trait amongst Saldaeans–in spite of her attempts to hide it. Furious with her body's betrayal, her lips puckered into an angry snarl.

Breaking away from the question in his eyes, Suiren turned her head to feign interest in the strange garden filled with rocks and sand. Byakuya's smug but almost inaudible hum had her head twisting back in surprise. He was already moving again, making certain he remained close to her but in no hurry to close the gap that had formed between himself and Kyōraku. The other Captain now swaggered ahead of them, leisurely strolling as though he hadn't a care in the world.

Shunsui managed to maintain a casual air about him that certainly seemed believable and Suiren had no doubt many thought it was. There was something about it that tugged at her, leading her to think it much like the seemingly relaxed persona of a Warder at ease. They often had to blend in with crowds, seeming casual and carefree when it couldn't be further from the truth. Warders were walking death with eyes that looked everywhere at once while appearing to look at nothing at all.

Kyōraku nearly seemed to be the same, but even she had difficulty discerning if the nonchalance was an act, or genuine. _'If he and Ukitake are two of the strongest Captains, then surely it is all for show. A very _good _show, the fool man acts as if he has nothing to fear._' Despite Ariam being stilled and imprisoned, it was hard to forget one of the Forsaken was still hunting her and that meant they had every reason to be afraid. _'Along with that man Aizen. What in the Light does he want with me? With Alindrah?_ _The Light send she has not been harmed. I will make him rue the day his father first laid eyes on his mother if he has hurt her!_'

Chuckling to himself, Shunsui felt the sudden shift of emotions through the _a'dam _and shook his head. The Aes Sedai may not look it on the outside, but inside she was a vast ocean of emotions with tsunami like waves constantly crashing one another. It came as no surprise to him, not when he was so used to female company. They all seemed to switch moods faster than a man could blink and this woman wasn't any different. Not really. It had been a startling realization at first, being privy to another persons feelings so intimately, but he quickly adjusted. Now it was becoming a source of amusement. _'Ah, what I wouldn't give to have this kind of information on Nanao._'

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Sleep did not come quickly for Suiren. It wasn't exactly to doze off when the man who'd been the focus of her thoughts had not taken his eyes off her since she'd crawled into her blankets. Without opening her own, she knew she would find him wide awake, watching.

No, sleep did not come quickly, but at least it did come. It was not a true sleep, however. Not the kind that allowed your mind to rest. Instead Suiren drifted from her body, a portion of her soul connecting with the Unseen World of Dreams, the _Tel'aran'rhiod._ It had taken her well over a year of Alindrah's strict guidance to learn the trick, though she still could not move into the _Tel'aran'rhiod_ while waking.

Her control barely held a candle to that of her first-sister, but she was at least somewhat skilled in this. The moment she stepped into this realm, she found herself standing in one of the many lush gardens of the castle she called home. It had a slight misty appearance to it, but you had to look closely to notice such a minor detail. It looked as though she was back home in Maradon, the capital city of Saldaea.

It was night here too, but she would not have spared a second thought had the sun been resting in the sky. Time passes strangely inside the _Tel'aran'rhiod._ Minutes could be hours, and hours could be minutes. Everything else remained much the same, though some objects would shift unexpectedly. A pitcher on a stand one moment would be across the room on a table in the next. Even animals appeared here, those that were not domesticated, at least.

A languid breeze drifted through the gardens, bringing with it the perfume of the flowers that were beginning to bloom. The familiar sights and scents brought comfort to her soul, as if she really was home. _'If only that were true._'

Gliding across the pathway, Suiren moved deeper into the garden with a purpose. Though her destination still lay a few minutes ahead, in one step she was there. Another of the _Tel'aran'rhiod_'s abilities. That ground shifting leap brought her to what she sought, a place she considered her own sanctuary when she'd lived here. This part of the vast garden had been reserved for her specifically, barred from everyone save those intimately close to her.

The sudden appearance of a young woman in front of her made her jerk back with a start. The girl was dressed in palace livery, dark blue with three silver trout embroidered above her breast. A servant. Gasping, the woman struggled to curtsy and back away at the same time, vanishing in the midst of her stuttered apology. Shaking her head, Suiren sniffed in disapproval. It was just a servant who had touched the _Tel'aran'rhiod_ in her dreams, nothing she should have been afraid of.

Such a thing was possible, many people drifted in and out of the World of Dreams involuntarily, staying for only a brief moment before returning to their own dream. It was normally a harmless visit, rarely remembered upon waking and never realized for what it was. In truth, those light touches into the _Tel'aran'rhiod_ could easily be fatal. What happens in the World of Dreams was real. Death here was death in the waking world. Men and women who died in their sleep had learned that rule of this realm far too late.

Shaking off the unexpected visitor, Suiren gazed down at the placid pond that lay stretched out before her. The full moon overhead appeared just as bright on the water's surface, light dancing across the still waters. The very flowers for which she had been named dotted the small pond, beautiful petals reflecting and making it appear as though there were two of each rather than one.

Catching sight of herself in the mirror like reflection, she muttered a quiet oath. Dressing had been one of the last things on her mind, but things were strange here. Thoughts and moods affected a dream walker's appearance and hers had led her to clothe herself in only a silken shift that she normally wore to bed. The garment had thin straps, and the neckline dipped rather low, the rich silken texture clinging to her indecently. Upon coming to the Seireitei, she'd long since given up wearing this to bed, finding the simple white yukata much more suitable. It certainly covered more, and its bulky folds hid her figure well.

With little more than a thought, the clothes shifted to a traditional Saldaean gown with a high collar and long sleeves. Proper attire, despite knowing no one would see her here. Even the serving girl would forget spotting her, the memory fading moments after she woke.

A deep green shawl appeared on her shoulders, the back of which was the shape of a curved teardrop, point up. It was the ancient symbol of Aes Sedai, the Flame of Tar Valon. The shawl itself was presented to every Sister upon being raised, colored to match their Ajah. They were typically only worn for formal occasions, but apparently her mind had deemed this as such.

With an annoyed cluck of her tongue, the shawl vanished. Moments after it faded away, the world around her began to twist, shimmering slightly before returning to normal. Holding her breath, Suiren scanned the area warily, bewildered by the strange sight. It was unlike anything she'd experienced here before.

The wind shifted with an ominous howl and Suiren quickly discovered she was not alone. Walking towards her with a broad smile on his face was one of the most handsome men she'd ever had the pleasure of seeing. Even at this distance he made her breath catch. That well sculpted face seemed to have been chiseled by the Creator with the intention of bringing women to their knees.

Thick brown tresses were casually pushed back from his face, though one stubborn lock fell across his forehead between two piercing eyes. Shining in the moonlight, they gleamed like burnished copper. The sanguine smile he wore nearly made her sigh; it complimented his already stunning features even more. It held a strange warmth to it as well, radiating kindness much as Ukitake's had.

Mentally shaking herself, Suiren tried to reason out his sudden appearance. His clothing was an exact copy of the black shihakusho worn by every last officer, Lieutenant and Captain in the Seireitei. The white coat he wore over it was different, but other than that he appeared to be one of them. _'Is it possible for beings of this world to enter the _Tel'aran'rhiod_ when they sleep as well? Why has he not yet vanished?_' She had little time to muse on it, finding the man in question suddenly standing less than two feet in front of her.

Blinking in surprise, Suiren took an unconscious step back. She'd been so caught up in his unexpected presence that she'd failed to notice how close he'd come. Opening herself up to Saidar but not embracing it, she held herself ready to defend. Something was not right about this. The man wasn't just dreaming himself here on accident, he was moving about with self-assurance, like he belonged here!

Laughter that contained just as much warmth as his smile bubbled forth from the man now holding his hand out to her. "Why do you appear so startled? You look as though you've seen a ghost."

Deftly avoiding his grasp she took another step back, a conscious effort this time. "Why do you act as if you know me?" she replied, prepared to reach out to the One Power at any moment, depending on his answer.

Tilting his head slightly, the man's brows furrowed at her words. "How could I not know my own wife?"

Brows lifting, Suiren's eyes grew wide as saucers and all thoughts of Saidar flew from her mind. The world around her shimmered again, but this time she took no notice. Slowly she echoed his words, dumbfounded. "Your wife? Who…who are you?"

A tiny but confident smile graced his face again as he stepped forward, taking her by the waist and pulling her close. To her own amazement, she did not push him away, accepting the act as though it were natural. A tinge of worry crossed that handsome face that was now so close to her own. Something tugged at her, a powerful undertow that threatened to sweep her feet out from under her at any moment.

"Are you alright, Suiren? Is this some kind of joke? We've been married for over seven years; I'd think my name would be deeply etched into your memories by now." Seeing her lost expression, he sighed and indulged her in answering. "It's Sōsuke…my name is Sōsuke. What is the matter Suiren? I've never seen you like this. Have you forgotten the names of our children as well?"

That sent her mind spinning, whirling between confusion and a sudden influx of memories from a life she could swear she'd never led. A husband, children…two of them, beautiful little girls. How could she have forgotten? Could this be right? It all seemed so surreal.

Moving her head from side to side, Suiren found herself reaching up to take hold of his face, thumbs gently tracing his cheek. The doubts were fading away so quickly she never knew they existed. It _was_ real. This _was_ her husband. The memories _were _real. Her daughters as well. Chalinda, which meant 'sweet girl' in the old tongue, was nearly seven years old and the spitting image of her father. Little Nisemono, or Nise-chan as he called her, was only 3 and she took after her mother in looks but her father in personality.

"Forgive me, my love. I don't know what came over me."

Another smile curled his lips upwards and he returned the intimate gesture. "Of course, I could never begrudge you anything. Though, a kiss would be nice…"

A giggle rose up in her as he leaned in, her thoughts filled with delightful images of their 'past' together. Squeezing him tightly, she allowed the mysterious currents in the _Tel'aran'rhiod_ overtake her completely.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Frowning, Byakuya stared down at the silent figure he knelt beside. Still fast asleep, he was given the rare opportunity to see that lovely face completely at ease. He might have even considered staying in this spot a bit longer had his senpai not been waiting patiently at the door. Jūshirō was pointedly _not _looking in their direction, but he didn't have to. Just the presence of another was enough to return Byakuya's mind to the matter at hand. Waking Suiren.

It was unlike her to sleep so late; she often rose at the same time as he, which was well before the sun. Today was the first time she'd remained abed this long. Perhaps she was just exhausted.

In all honesty, he would have been happy to let her sleep. She needed the rest. After the attack yesterday, she certainly deserved it. However, Ukitake was insistent that she be educated on the skills and abilities of shinigami and he was eager to get started. He'd already scolded Byakuya for not teaching her earlier.

It had been a trivial matter in his mind, there was no need of her to know what they could and could not do. He was never going to allow her to fight against the likes of Aizen, not unless directly ordered to do so. Even then he would be hard pressed to agree to it.

Apparently, Yamamoto saw her as a weapon of the Soul Society, a tool to be used and nothing more. A Hell Butterfly had been dispatched this morning saying as much, however indirectly. Suiren was to be trained so that she may 'protect herself', as he'd put it. Byakuya didn't buy that excuse for a moment, but it was worded so that he could not openly object to it.

Resigning himself, Byakuya let out an inaudible sigh before speaking her name quietly so as not to startle her from her peaceful slumber. When he received no response, he tried again a bit louder. Nothing. Gingerly reaching out, he placed one hand on her shoulder and gave her a slight shake. A tiny thread of concern slithered through his mind when she remained unresponsive.

A quick glance revealed the regular rise and fall of her chest, much to his relief. It reminded him too much of Hisana when she was ill. There had been so many times he feared she would not wake. It was not a feeling he enjoyed reliving. Jūshirō must have sensed his distress because he was slowly making his way over towards them.

Sliding one arm underneath her, Byakuya lifted Suiren, cradling her upper body and trying again to wake her. Kneeling beside him, Jūshirō reached over and placed two fingers against her throat. Where Byakuya's alarm was concealed, hidden behind that Kuchiki mask, Ukitake's apprehension was written across his face. He looked at his fellow Captain and bit his lip uncertainly as his hand fell away from her slim neck.

"Her pulse is steady…she can't be this heavy of a sleeper, can she?"

How Byakuya would have loved to accept it as something so simple. Gut instincts told him that was not the case, and the brief time he'd spent with her confirmed that. Something was wrong.

"Get some water."

As always, his voice was smooth and cool. Every last emotion safely withheld, despite the fact that his throat was so dry it should have rasped. His former teacher nodded and rose immediately to go in search of a basin. Byakuya did not wait for him to return to continue trying to rouse Suiren. _'Why will she not wake? What is wrong?'_ Concern shifted into panic and it no longer slithered, it constricted his very soul.

Lightly slapping her cheeks, Byakuya's heart skipped a beat when she stirred. With renewed hope he repeated the action, though a good bit harder. Suiren's eyes snapped open, her startled intake of breath music to his ears. Immediately her hand shot up to rub her now reddened cheek, bafflement painting her face.

"What in the Light?! Did you…?"

"Yes, I apologize if I hurt you."

Hastily answering the question she had not finished asking, he fought the urge to pull her closer than she already was. Perhaps her outraged rebuke would take his mind off the relief that flooded him. Once again he had felt that foreign sensation of fear because of her. That was nothing he wanted to admit to himself, preferring to ignore it altogether if possible.

The deluge didn't come, however. Instead her cheeks grew pale enough to make the mark his hand had left stand out like a crimson banner. Muttering her thanks, she tried to wrest herself free of the iron-like grip that held her. Trying to keep his jaw from falling slack, Byakuya stared down at the woman with carefully concealed amazement. She was thanking him?

"Do you intend to release me, _Dai Shan_? My arm _will_ break if you hold it any tighter."

For as strange as it seemed to wake in his arms, she would not have minded it had he loosened his grip on her. _'The fool man is going to snap my bloody arm in two if he doesn't let go, and soon! Light!_'

The reminder was all he needed, causing him to immediately push her into a sitting position so he could carefully extract her from his arms. Before he could pull away, the door slid open with a bang that sent her leaping back into him. Ukitake rushed into the room, Kyōraku right at his heels along with a maid carrying a small pitcher of water.

Jūshirō visibly relaxed when he saw Suiren awake and sitting up. Shoulders drooping with relief, he turned to the frazzled servant and quietly told her she could go. Shunsui looked as though he'd been dragged straight from his shower, a small white towel around his waist being the only thing that covered him. That sight alone was enough to have Suiren turning to press her face into Byakuya's chest, but she resisted the impulse. Byakuya might be able to make blush like Novice, but she'd be damned if Shunsui saw her as anything but Aes Sedai. Staring the other man right in the eye, somehow she actually managed to make _him_ blush rather than the other way around. Clutching at his towel he backed out of the room, muttering something about dressing himself.

Missing the look entirely, Jūshirō quickly moved over to the noble pair and dropped to his knees beside them. "Thank the gods you're alright Suiren. I thought I could fe–I mean, you had us worried. We could not wake you up!"

Byakuya's hard glare at the older man was warning enough to have him change his words mid-sentence. He nearly slipped up and told her that he had been able to feel her emotions moments before they arrived. That certainly would not have improved upon the situation.

Squeezing his hand lightly, Suiren offered him a tight smile. "My apologies, _Dai Shan_. I did not mean to frighten you so." Directing her gaze up to the man holding her once again, she added "Or you."

Something akin to relief flickered in those dark gray eyes for a second, and that was confirmation enough. That and the death grip he held on her moments before. It belied his outward façade of dispassion. _'A good thing he was worried. I don't think I could have woken on my own. What in the Light happened?? It was a dream, but yet it was something more. Am I a Dreamer now too? That's hardly feasible but how else can it be explained? The children…how could that be anything but a dream that reveals my destiny? It was too poignant, too real to be anything but a glimpse into what the future holds. Blood and bloody ashes, I've nothing but questions and not one hint of an answer. Not to mention memories of that dream…_'

Looking up into Byakuya's eyes, Suiren suddenly found herself wishing it had been him she'd dreamt about. Blood-be-damned if the dream was a prophetic one, it wasn't Sōsuke she wanted. A slight tremble ran through her body as her mind relived the dream, only it was Byakuya who'd kissed her with such a passionate fervor rather than the mystifying man with auburn eyes and a sweet smile.

Byakuya felt entranced by that intent expression she bore, mentally shutting out everything but her. They said nothing at all but the looks that passed between them spoke volumes.

Jūshirō's face heated at the clarity of emotions that swirled through the _a'dam_. Clearing his throat uncomfortably, he rose and began swiftly moving to the door. The raven haired duo seemed locked in a staring contest that would not soon end. When it did, he didn't want to be present.

When he finally made it to the doorway, he mumbled something about meeting them for breakfast in an hour. It was against his orders to leave her, but with the _a'dam_ so freely letting him know her condition, he was willing to blur the lines a bit. If something untoward happened he would know in an instant.

Now if only he could learn to block out some of that information…

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Ukitake's mumblings and hasty retreat had done nothing to break the spell over the two but the moment the bedroom door clicked shut Suiren blinked as though lost. A similar click echoed in her mind as the pieces of her situation fell into place and registered at last. _'Oh Light…this man… By the Creator, if I do not get away from him right now… I cannot trust my own judgment around him.'_

Turning away from Byakuya, she hurriedly pushed herself up; tugging at the simple yukata she wore to make certain it was in place. The gesture was unnecessary but it gave her hands something to do while she reined in the stampede of emotions that churned within.

Taking one calming breath after another, Suiren made her way to the door. A young servant paused as she stepped into the hallway, offering a respectful bow to her that she barely noticed.

"Your bathing room, child. Where is it?"

Keeping her eyes respectfully lowered, the servant silently motioned for Suiren to follow. Staying right on her heels, she fought the urge to harry the girl on. Why in the Light was she walking so slowly?

Byakuya wasn't far behind either female, placidly gazing ahead of them both but shaking internally. She'd been staring at him as though she was heavily considering tearing him out of his clothes. No woman had ever looked at him so brazenly. Certainly not that he had seen. It wasn't that hungry look in her eyes that bothered him though, that he'd rather enjoyed seeing. What troubled him now was her sudden departure. What was she running from?

Movement up ahead revealed Shunsui stepping out into the hallway, hair still damp. He paused to glance their way and received the full brunt of an Aes Sedai glare. Blanching, he hurriedly stepped aside, nearly tripping over the servant in the process.

As Byakuya strode past, the older man stopped him with a light chuckle and a shake of his head. "I don't know what you said to her Byakuya-kun, but I'd watch my step if I were you."

"Hn."

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Suiren had already scrubbed her teeth clean and stepped into the shower by the time Byakuya entered the room. It wasn't much privacy, but it was still more than she was normally granted and it would have to do. It had taken every ounce of her strength to maintain dignity this far.

Somewhere along the way, she'd experienced a pang of sorrow that nearly made her trip over her own feet. It came out of the blue, right when her mind could have been further from such things. After only a moment of confusion she realized just what it was. Roarke, her traitorous Warder. Or more like the bond that had held them together. The pain that wound brought could only remain suppressed for so long, she knew that. As a Green, she'd heard quite a few stories from other members of her Ajah in regards to losing a Warder.

During the day, most were able to keep the pain hidden, allowing themselves to mourn only at night. Here, Suiren had not even been able to do that, she had no privacy, no refuge. It had been a week now and apparently she'd reached her limit. Already she could feel her eyes stinging with a pain she could not suppress no matter how she wished.

The steady pounding of the water helped drown out the choked sobs when they were finally set free. It was almost more than she could bear, the aching void straining at her soul. Treacherous or no, the bond she'd shared with Roarke had been severed and it would still bring her all the mental and physical pains it would have if he were innocent.

Hands splayed against the tiles, Suiren let her forehead rest there as well, ignoring the streams of water that poured across her. Why did it have to hurt so much? She knew the consequences of the Warder bond as well as he did when he accepted it, but she'd never been prepared to suffer them. How could he have been so willing to meld their souls together if he knew he would have to betray her? Was his request for death just another way to punish her? Surely that's what it had done. If he were still alive she would have at least been spared this.

Then there was Byakuya, making her act and react in ways she never would have considered possible. Something about him, no, everything about him drove her to near madness. Had things been different, she would have bonded him immediately, and likely sought to take him as a husband. Why did it have to be this way? Why was her heart so stubborn and blind? After her Gaidin's betrayal, how could she even consider trusting another man, much less loving him? Why did she want to so badly?

"Burn me for a fool." She muttered to herself.

Amongst her fellow Sisters of the Green Ajah, her emotional turmoil would not have been seen as unusual. It had been said that a Green Sister often bonded a new Warder quickly after losing another, or at least they eagerly searched for a new one. It helped fill the void. It was an ache that was not easily dispatched but it did help to reduce it. So they said. Suiren had never held more than one Warder, whereas most Green Sisters had at least two. Alindrah had always been considered an oddity–for many reasons, being an Aiel, for one–because she refused to bond any man.

No matter what was done or how the Aes Sedai drove herself to distraction, the pain would remain. It lessened as the months passed but it took at least a year or two to completely fade. A tiny, mirthless smile curled her lips up as she realized she'd begun to weigh the options. Give in to her selfish desires in hopes of finding a miniscule amount of solace and perhaps even joy, or to stay on the path of caution.

Chills raked across her body when she discovered just how much she wished to give in and accept it. _'I'm just flinging myself out of the tree and into the bear pit._' The chattering of her teeth broke her from her thoughts. It was not her heavy thoughts that caused her shivers, but the frigid water that had been pouring down from above. So caught up in the downward spiral of emotions that had been kicked up, she'd never paid any mind to just what she'd done upon entering the shower.

A sharp bark of laughter cut through the constant thrum on the elegant tiles, surprising even herself. There was no telling how long she'd been standing there, but her entire body was shaking from the cold. Goose bumps covered her from head to toe, somehow making her feel the chill more acutely. _'I did want a cold shower to clear my head, didn't I?'_

"Suiren?"

Rubbing her arms furiously to form some heat with the friction, she debated on answering. Twisting the knob to turn on the hot water–which still amazed her–she let him stew. He was, after all, part of the problem. _'And possibly part of a solution as well._'

That had to be the Green in her thinking that. Green Sisters were notorious for their love of men and their eagerness to bond new Warders. It was doubly worse that she was Saldaean as well, so her culture _and _her Ajah were driving her towards this. It felt as though the Pattern was pulling her towards him, much in the way it did for a _ta'veren_, though she knew he was not. Not any more than she was. Or was she?

The string of events that had occurred in the past week certainly made her feel as though the Pattern was leading her. Or dragging her, more like. A Warder's betrayal, Aes Sedai turned darkfriends, and this strange new world. None of it should have ever happened, it was simply unbelievable. Had she not experienced it all firsthand, she would have deemed it impossible.

"The Wheel weaves as the Wheel wills." she murmured.

"What was that?"

Byakuya's voice made her nearly jump out of her skin. Whirling, she'd half expected to find him standing behind her and she was fit to chew rocks over it. A strange mixture of relief and disappointment washed over her when she realized he was still standing out of sight. The showers in Ukitake's home were set up a little differently, allowing for more privacy, in her opinion. She supposed it was because Jūshirō had guests more often. Byakuya did not seem to be the type to entertain others. Whatever his reasons were, she was grateful for the thick glass door that separated them as well as the additional shoji screen outside of it.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, _Dai Shan_."

"…..I thought I told you that you may refer to me as Byakuya in private."

Despite the sorrow she'd felt earlier, a true smile began to form at his words. The weight was lifted some, as if by his nearness alone. Strange that. Stranger still how her heart had flip flopped from nearly crumbling to dust, to pulsing with renewed strength.

"_Ta'maral'ailen aso ain,"_ she said aloud. It was to herself really, though loud enough for him to hear.

"_Gavane ain, _Suiren?"

Reacting as though she'd just been slapped, Suiren's body jerked from the shock. The man had replied to her in the Old Tongue! That wasn't even remotely possible! _'Oh Light…yesterday when he spoke in the Old Tongue I thought it was just because of Ariam's attack. Does he hold some understanding of it now??' _The lightly scented soap in her hands fell to the ground with a dull thunk, unnoticed. Without a thought to where she was, she flung back the shower door and found herself staring directly at him.

Byakuya had been casually leaning against the wall beside the door, arms crossed and eyes half lidded as he'd listened. When she suddenly stepped out in front of him stark naked and soaking wet, he could not stop his jaw from going slack.

"_Nosane iro gavane domorakoshi, Dai Shan _Kuchiki_?" _

The very presence of Suiren in her current state was enough to liquefy his mind and grind coherent thought to a halt, but he still understood every word she said. _'Speak we what language, battle lord Kuchiki?_' Clear as a bell. Just as he'd been able to comprehend what she'd said before and answered without thinking. _'Ta'amaral'ailen aso ain_', 'It is the web of destiny.' When had he learned to speak this language, and how could he understand it? He'd not even noticed that his reply had been spoken in the Old Tongue.

Focusing intently on her face and only her face, he struggled to come with an answer. Those dark green eyes of hers were full of questions, but he could not help but notice how they were rimmed with red. She'd been crying again. Ignoring the question asked, he reached out and cupped her cheek in one hand, thumb gently skimming across the smooth skin beneath her eye.

The action seemed to call to attention her vulnerability, reminding her that she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. Embarrassment flickered in her eyes and he fully expected her to leap back into the shower. He wasn't far wrong. Jaw dropping, Suiren hastily reached for the towel that hung beside him, glaring at him as though it had been _his_ fault he'd seen her this way.

Tilted her chin up and crossing her arms underneath her bosom, she stared back him with all the regalness of a queen. A queen covered by only a thin, white towel. Those emerald eyes drilled into him like augers.

"Do not think I will allow you to avoid my question_._ You _will_ answer me."

Taking a step closer he watched her reaction closely. The look she held hung by a thread and the rapid increase in her breathing gave away what she struggled to conceal. Just to shake her resolve, a tiny smile pulled up one side of his mouth and he reached out to take her by the chin. It was both a possessive move as well as a dominating one on his part and this woman seemed to enjoy being in control.

Hissing in disapproval, Suiren slapped his hand away and jabbed a finger in his face simultaneously. Lips parting in preparation of lecturing no doubt, shifted to form the startled gasp that escaped her lips. Byakuya had been one step ahead of her, anticipating that reaction and moving quickly. Now he held one slim wrist in each hand, and the smirk grew.

"Do not think that I am made of stone, Suiren."

Any other woman he probably could have ignored, or would have at least turned away from. Not _this _woman. The temptation was too great having her so freely bared in front of him moments before and scarcely clothed now. At this point, she should consider herself fortunate that he did not have her underneath him already. That's precisely what he wished to do, among other things.

He did, however, press her into the wall he'd been leaning against. Shifting her arms, he held both wrists in one hand easily. Suiren did not struggle against him as he'd thought she would, trying instead to desperately recover her lost dignity. As things stood currently, she'd find that task to be quite daunting, if not outright impossible. Ironically, if she had even tugged lightly she would have freed herself as his grasp was intentionally loose.

"Release me at once!" she demanded with a voice far too shaky to be her own.

Lightly running his fingertips across her cheek, Byakuya leaned in until his lips were a hairs breadth from her ear. His breath must have tickled her neck because she unconsciously shivered, tilting her head downward in an attempt to shield it.

"Is that what you wish, Aes Sedai?"

A weak chuckle formed in her throat at his words. _'Light, I've heard those very words leave the mouths of countless Warders before. Burn me if I have not.'_ Wetting her lips and wishing her mouth had not gone so dry, she put as much strength into her voice as she could muster.

"Would you obey me if it was?"

Surprisingly, Byakuya drew back so that he could look her in the eyes. His fingers ceased their slow dance across her face.

"Of course, if that is truly what you desire."

The words he chose, as well as his tone, said that he did not believe for one second that she wanted it.

"Then do as I say and lose me."

With eyes unblinking, he gave her a slight nod and complied. It was the last thing he wished to do and he really did not think she wanted him to, but he obeyed nonetheless. There was a slight blush on her cheeks and an eagerness in her eyes that told him otherwise. Perhaps he had misread her. They held a mystifying aura now, something he could not quite read. It felt as though she had suddenly placed him on a set of scales, but her expression did not tell him what the outcome of that inspection was.

"Will you always do that?"

Jerking slightly in surprise, he felt her take hold of his kimono, twisting the cloth in her grip. It was not a question he expected to be asked and it was not one answered easily either. Would he always obey her wishes? Byakuya Kuchiki did not easily 'obey' anyone. Laws were one thing, but an individual was something entirely different. Granted he'd learned the laws were not always right, he was not one who easily bent the knee.

How could he deny her though? He'd had difficulties this entire week when he had to lie to her. Orders were orders, but how many times could he tell her he hadn't heard anything from a reconnaissance team that had never been sent? Once while she was sleeping he tried to remove the collar, or at least feel for the clasp. The translucent band had delivered such a sharp shock to his finger tips he thought they'd been scalded. It hurt her as well, causing her to wake up screaming. Byakuya felt as though that was the punishment for trying to disobey, and he had not tried again.

There was a great deal of weight behind that question and his instincts told him that his answer could possibly change things from that point on. He could not give her a simple yes. That was a promise he knew he could not keep. Nor could he say no, because he did not believe that he would refuse her if it meant keeping her happy and safe. There was a tiny voice in his head that told him that breaking the law for her would be well worth it.

"If what you ask is not unreasonable then I would see no need to disallow it."

The answer must have been to her satisfaction. A broad smile appeared on her face immediately, lighting up those curiously tilted eyes of hers. Dancing in the emerald pools was something he could have only described as mischief. That assessment was not far from the truth.

Tapping him lightly on the tip of his nose, Suiren used her grip on his collar to pull him down to her level. "I've a feeling I'm leaping directly into a pool with no bottom. Do not drown me, Byakuya Kuchiki."

'_Do not drown her? What a curious thing to say…_' Frowning, Byakuya was just about to inquire on the meaning of her words when she gave him another surprise. Tugging him down further, she brought her lips to his ear. Brushing them lightly, he could feel them just along the edge and it caused clusters of chills to form all the way down his back.

"You make me feel as forward as a farmgirl at harvest, the Shadow take me if you do not."

The way she was pressing her body against him left him little doubt of the truth to her words. He seemed to recall mention of farmgirls when she first visited Rangiku. There had been visits since, none of which he was allowed to observe. Hands sliding across her bare shoulders, he wondered if she would dance for him now.

* * *

**A/N:**La la la…cliff hanger for lemon-ness! HAHAH So 'evilly evil', as **Dione **says. XD I just love doing it too, don't know why. Puts a big ass grin on my face.

Speaking of lemons, I'm feeling strangely motivated to write another chapter of Children of the Stars, as well as Lust for Blood. I had all my other stories on hold, but I think my muse is reviving a bit. :) That, or I just need some stress free writing. The more I write this story, the more I worry over it.

WoT FF is freakin' HARD. Most of you have probably have no idea, but you just watch as **Forthwo** goes through the chapters. There are some flaws in there I already know about as well as a few silly gaffs on my part that don't matter much. Oi, she's going to eat me alive, I just know it! I asked for it though. :D It's still a lot of fun to write, I just worry about keeping my readers happy by maintaining my standards as well as keeping everyone in character.

I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter, thanks for sticking with me this long. :) This is a pretty long story, so I've got to work hard to keep improving and to keep your interests piqued. Oh, and don't think I've forgotten any of the loose ends that are lying about. Trust me, **BlueDione **won't let me even if I wanted to! Hehe

Oh yeah, and _"Gavane ain_" translates to "What is?" :D

* * *

**-waves frantically- Hey Stefan!! I know you're reading this…  
I wish to join forces with you in harassing you're wonderful sweetheart. XD  
I know you can get my Skype name, my dA account or hell even my email address one  
way or another. (distract her with your manly charm!) CONTACT ME! **

**Mwahahah She's either going to be relieved or she's going to kill me for this…**

* * *

**The Twisted Triad****  
WannaBeNinja** - The Lost One - Master  
**Angil** - The Mentally Insane One - Mercenary  
**SweetYuya** - The Perverted One - Minion

* * *

-**WannaBeNinja**'s Evil Minion of Doom-  
-**Angil**'s Partner in Crime-  
-**The Neliel Tu**'s Story Stalker-  
-**ArjetLuna**'s Groupie Fangirl-  
-**D.F.G.**'s Corrupt Cohort-  
-**Jazzmaster**'s Judgement Junkie-  
-**BlueDione**'s Idea Idolizer-

**Sweet Yuya Shiina**


	25. Holding on to Sanity

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off em. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD

* * *

I'm baaaack!! ^_^ Sorry for the lengthy wait. Take comfort in knowing that you won't  
have to wait nearly so long for chapter 26, since it's pretty much finished. ^^;

I know everyone was dying for some Suiren x Byakuya action in chapter 25,  
so I tried writing it. Only it's not what I originally had planned for this chapter so  
I ended up failing _miserably_. It was total crap, trust me.

So, rather than give you crap, I wrote the chapter I wanted to do in the first place.  
Alindrah fans rejoice, this is alllll her. XD

Special thanks to the following sweet and wonderful people! Thanks for reading and enjoying! -huggles-

From dA - **inSAnityfReAk**, **Solosan**, **CrimsonPeony**, **anti-ignoramus**,** tasukikiko**,** Wintaerland**, **dailyintakes**,  
**elevenstoriesup**, **Cinnuint**, **Nyyu **and** Yugima**. (If I forgot someone, let me know!)  
**WannaBeNinja** (aka **oOLadyLuckOo**) thanks for your sharp eyes. You always help me with editing, thanks so much!!  
**BlueDione** I would be lost without you. Seriously. You're so intuitive and you've been absolutely priceless. I'm blessed  
to have you and WannaBe as editors and more importantly, as friends.  
**MatsuMama** I'm still totally honored that you like my story so much! I aspire to be a writer with your capabilities.  
**Jazzmaster** You know, I'm never happy with a chapter till I get your review. Then I can breathe again! LOL  
**animechick247** I love all the PM's you send me!! :D Makes me happy to receive so much encouragement.  
**Jenneke88** and **HollowHeartless** bwahaha I knew I'd sucker you two in eventually!!  
**angil**,** The Neliel Tu**,** Gem Of The Stars**, **Byakuya117**, **d****arthgamer****  
**

Eesh...the list of people is getting to long for me to include. ^^; Thanks all of ya'll!!

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Holding On To Sanity**

The moment he'd unsheathed that short sword he always kept at his side, Alindrah's body tensed, hand flying up to draw the black veil across the lower half of her face. She could not figure out why he would do such a thing, but instinct told her to prepare to defend now and question his actions later.

Grinning wickedly, Gin Ichimaru casually tapped the smooth metal of his zanpakutō against the flat of his hand, taking one ominous step closer to the wild eyed woman in front of him.

"Trus' me, Kicho-han. Ya won't feel a thing."

"Trust you?" Alindrah replied, biting off each scorn filled word. "You delight in my suffering, Shadowfox. Now you bare your steel and expect me to believe you mean no harm? I would sooner trust a Shaido to guard a goat!"

Smirking, the fox-faced man shook his head in what appeared to be amusement. Or arrogance. Before she managed to secure the veil, Alindrah's hand came to a halt of it's own accord, freezing in place as though time itself had ground to a halt. She would have gnashed her teeth and wailed in horror had she been able to, realizing exactly what had just occurred. Once again he was going to force her to his will. Once again she would be as helpless as a newborn, an obedient puppet dancing to his tune.

The man shamed her to the bone. For an Aiel, shame the worst torture imaginable, far exceeding what could be done to her physical body. It cut her as surely as any blade could and more effectively. In her short time here, this man had brought her to her knees with his actions, crippling her under the weight of that shame. Any more and she would simply die of it.

As if by rote, she battled against the unshakeable hold he had over her. It was a fruitless endeavor and she knew it, but that did not mean she would relent. No matter how she fought or how solid her resolve, her body moved in accordance with his unspoken commands every time. There was no escape from this compulsion, none. Releasing the veil, Alindrah strode across the room to stand just below a small platform without a word. Not any that could be heard aloud. Inside her mind she let loose a string of curses, some in the Old Tongue, some picked up in her travels with Suiren and others she'd learned since arriving in this world. It was a measure of her discomfiture, for she rarely used such foul language, even in her head. There was still a little heat to them despite her hopelessness. Gin may have demoralized her but she was not defeated yet.

Doing her best to glare at him through glassy, blue fogged eyes, Alindrah knelt before the platform with her arms limp at her sides. Meek and compliant. Towering above her, Gin's constant smile positively reeked of satisfaction. He knew that no matter how eager she seemed to please on the outside, inside she was seething with rage. For some reason, that only encouraged him. A faint scraping behind her made her senses leap, screaming out a warning but she did not budge from her place. She could not. She knew was that _someone_ was standing directly behind her, so close it made her skin tingle. The who and why, she could no sooner discern than she could turn her head.

With her mind so intently focused on the person at her back, she was actually startled when she found Gin's blade - Shinsō he called it - lancing through her body. Outwardly, she did not move. Internally gasping in alarm, Alindrah goggled at the short sword. Seconds after impact it begin to shine. Brighter and brighter until all she could see was a blinding white blizzard.

When the light receded, she blinked, eyes still struggling to adjust. Once her vision began to return to normal, Alindrah blinked again, doubting what she saw.

There was no room around her, no Gin and most notably, no sword buried between her breasts. The sun stood high over head, brightly scouring the sandy wasteland that surrounded her. Lifting one hand, she held it flat above her eyes to shield them from the light, harsh on eyes that had not seen the rays of the sun in a weeks time. In the distance a mountainous cave loomed, its pitch black rocks providing a startling contrast to the otherwise barren desert.

Somehow Alindrah felt compelled to begin moving towards it. Perhaps it was instinct, survival skills telling her to get out of the sun and the open where she was vulnerable to attack. Perhaps it was something else.

With her legs following the commands she gave at last, Alindrah began loping towards the cave despite not knowing what drove her to do so. Around her the wind began to pick up, lifting the sand and pelting her skin with sharp bites. Using the white scarf that hung lose around her neck she shielded her face, providing some protection from the storm that was building. It was habit alone that had her doing that, forgetting completely about Saidar.

Chuckling mirthlessly, she reached for the One Power and channeled. That was another difference of this preternatural realm. She was blessedly free of the collar that held her prisoner and the Source beckoned. Without the _a'dam_ to restrict her, she was able to form an invisible wall around her body, making the grains of sand bounce off harmlessly about an inch above her skin as she pushed on ahead. As much as she'd love to savor the feel of Saidar radiating through her body, the training of her youth advised against such foolishness. Now was not the time.

The urge to reach the cave ahead was building, driving her to push on. The powerful need puzzled her some, but not enough for her to ignore it. It didn't seem possible to anyway. The ground eating strides she'd been making lengthened until she was pushing herself harder than she had in years. It felt as though some unknown demon nipped at her heels, compelling need shifting to near panic. Not quite fear.

By the time she made it to the shelter of charred rock, her chest was heaving with the exertion. That was a feat in and of itself. Aiel did not tire easily. They could easily keep up with horses and their endurance was said to match the speed of the animal as well. It might even surpass the creatures. To have run so hard that she was short of breath she must have come a long way but it felt as though almost no time had passed.

Shifting her feet, Alindrah turned to look the way she'd come, searching for that ominous presence that hounded her along with a way to measure the distance she'd travelled. To her surprise, the sand had been whipped up so heavily by the wind that she could see little more than 20 paces in front of her. Stranger still, the unexplained fervor that had flogged her completely dissipated the moment she stepped into the cave. It was as if whatever wanted to drive her here was now satisfied but still made certain she could not leave. Or would not. Only a fool would rush out into a sandstorm of that magnitude. Even with the power shielding her, she would still be wandering aimlessly into the Light knows what.

At her back, a deep rumble reverberated through the cavern, making the hair on the back of her neck rise. That sound was not created by anything human.

'_Where in the Light _am_ I and _what_ was _that_?_' A thousand questions raced through her mind, now that she actually had a moment to think them. In her mad dash to get here, she'd spared no time at all for thinking. She could not help but wonder if she'd just rushed blindly to her death. Whatever being made that unearthly sound did not seem best pleased by her arrival. An Aiel did not fear death, though. Being in the Wetlands for so many years were making her far too soft. For even being slightly concerned she chided herself, rolling her shoulders back and standing a bit straighter. Steps sure and confident, Alindrah moved deeper into the sulfur scented darkness that seemed to engulf the cave despite sunlight pouring in only a few feet away.

Creating a small globe of light with Saidar to light her path was a simple task, actually being able to see more than two feet in front of it was not. No matter what she did, the darkness consumed the light. An ill omen, in her eyes. Pebbles crunching beneath her feet, Alindrah followed the path downward, winding in a subtle curve. Strangely, the temperature seemed to rise as she moved ahead rather than falling as she expected. The air was thick as well, making it harder to breathe. Not for the first time she questioned her destination along with her current location. Directly ahead of her something....shifted....in the darkness.

Assuming a defensive stance, Alindrah studied the pitch black with ears piqued. Someone or some-thing was in front of her but she could not pinpoint where. Cautious eyes scoured the area, squinting at every little thing to try and see what she could not. Banishing the globe of light to conceal her own presence, seconds ticked by as she allowed herself to become accustomed to the darkness. A waste of time, as she eventually learned. The black that filled the cave completely enveloped her and everything else with it. She might as well be blind.

The crumble of pebbles and dirt was the only warning she had before something lashed out at her from the gloom, catching her across her stomach and lifting her. Her body struck the ceiling of the cave with a resounding crack that echoed through cave. Alindrah's lungs burned from having her breath so crudely pushed out of them, though that was the least of her problems. Whatever it was that attacked her now held her pinned tightly, nearly crushing her with it's weight alone. If she did not free herself quickly, it most likely would. Her hands slid across smooth, ridged flesh uselessly. Pushing it would accomplish nothing.

"Why have you come?"

A coarse but distinctly feminine voice reverberated throughout the narrow tunnel. It was almost a hiss, yet Alindrah could feel it actually vibrating her body. '_Definitely not human. A creature of the Dark One?_'

"Do not put me with that foul lot, child!"

Alindrah's eyes grew wide at the statement. How had it known what she was thinking? That was impossible! Finding her voice, Alindrah questioned the mysterious 'thing' that lurked somewhere ahead, her strong voice not betraying the strain on her body.

"How can you know my thoughts? Explain yourself!"

"So you have a voice after all..."

The pressure across her body intensified, jamming her further into the unyielding stone and making her ribs ache to the point where she thought they would surely break. Grunting as she struggled, Alindrah hastily began to copy the weave she'd first seen Moghedien use upon their arrival to this world. It was the second time that she would have relied on that foul creatures knowledge to protect herself. She wasn't certain if she should be grateful or feel shamed for resorting to such a cowardly tactic. Threads of air, fire and earth intertwined around her, encircling her body with an air tight shield. Even as that weave was laid, she was already spinning another, one of air alone to push and pull away the great weight that held her down.

As soon as that crushing force released her, Alindrah sucked in as much oxygen as she could manage. Being inside the shield as she was, that meant painfully little. She was forced to release it almost as quickly or deprive herself of what she could not live without. The arm thick cords of air that bound that slippery body snapped in two with one twitch but it did not come after her again. Rolling the moment she landed on the ground, she hoped to put some distance between herself and her attacker. It also served to keep her location hidden from it. Or so she hoped. While she could see nothing in the murky cave, it must have some sense of it's surroundings. How else could it have launched a successful attack on her?

Relying on skills she'd mastered as a Maiden, Alindrah flattened herself against the wall without making a sound. Stealth was one of the most important abilities any Aiel warrior needs to master. One could not survive without it. Holding her breath, she made a rough calculation as to the whereabouts of the beast that was assaulting her. Without moving a hair, a growing ball of flame appeared several feet in front of her and launched itself, curving slightly to the left to seek out and sear away its target.

It was a blind stab in the dark, one she hoped would find at least part of it's target. If even a spark landed on the creature, she would know. The blistering heat that it produced was enough to burn anything to ash. Even if it did not kill the beast, it would likely cry out and give her a exact fix on it to allow for a successful follow up. That was the plan, at least. As she watched the pitch envelope that blazing inferno, she strained her ears to hear it's result. The expected howl never came, nor did anything resembling a successful blow. Instead, the creature spoke again, it's gravelly voice booming through the cavern.

"Foolish human."

As the words faded, two impossibly bright lights appeared directly ahead of her. The brilliant glow robbing her of sight as surely as the impenetrable darkness had, causing her to throw her arms up to shield her eyes from the glare. The position left her vulnerable to attack but once again she met with the unexpected. An attack never came, though what awaited her shook her to the bone.

Eyes quickly adjusting, Alindrah found she could actually see perfectly now. The thick darkness was banished in its entirety, as if it never even existed. Crimson and gold scales glittered off the mysterious light that illuminated the wide antre that opened up just a few feet ahead of her. They covered the serpentine creature entirely, from a whiskered face to each of it's clawed feet. It was so large that it's body had to wind around several pillars of stone in the room. The sight of it, however, did not surprise her entirely. She'd seen this behemoth before.

It was on the arm of every Chief in every Aiel Clan. A tattoo that shimmered on their arms just as this creature did. It was a single mark that only appeared on men who had survived the test to become a Chief by stepping through a stone arch _ter'angreal_. Those marks were dragons, just like the very creature that stood before her.

While she stood gaping at a beast of legend, a stone appeared a foot in front of her, black as pitch and sheathing what looked to be a sword with a rather ornate guard. Seven curved teardrops lined it, points out. Each a miniature copy of the symbol of all Aes Sedai, the Flame of Tar Valon. It was certainly not something she'd expected to see, and not just because it appeared right before her. Aes Sedai vowed to make no weapon with the power but this looked to be just that. It bore the telltale flames, seven to stand for each Ajah and she could feel a strange pull from it. Nothing she could put her finger on exactly but it was enough to tell her that it was no man made weapon.

"What are you waiting for, child? Take it."

The rumbling hiss no longer sounded taunting and the serpent made no move against her. If a dragon could be said to have an expression, it's looked encouraging. Shifting her eyes from the golden flames and deep green hilt, Alindrah looked back to the dragon, eyes flashing.

"You seem to know my thoughts and yet you ask me to touch a _sword?_ I am Aiel, we will not allow such a weapon to touch us! Not now, not ever! Our weapons are hands and feet, spears, bows and knives. No Aiel will _ever_ lay hands on a sword."

Planting her feet, she folded her arms and stared the creature down, boldly daring it to argue. Though the mood had altered, Alindrah would sooner drop her guard than lay a bridal wreath at Gin's feet.

"Who said it is a sword?"

There was a hint of amusement in the voice that slithered to her ears. A cocky assurance as well. It was enough to make her stubborn glare falter and arms loosen.

"It is not?" she questioned, still wary.

"Pull it free and see."

Uncertainty made her obdurate stance quaver, prickling her mind with the possibility that it truly was not a sword. Why would it attack her, then turn around and offer her a weapon? Had it just been testing her skills? But to what end? None of it made the slightest bit of sense. How had she come here? Why was she here and on that note, why was a mythological dragon here? Surely there was a purpose to it all.

Unfolding her arms, she began to unwind the _shoufa_ on her head. Whatever the answer was to this riddle, she'd not find it by standing still. Shaking her hair once it was free, she used the white cloth to shield her from actually touching the hilt of the blade before taking hold of it. Across the expansive cavern, the dragon cackled at her cautious behavior, though it sounded more of a wheeze. Giving the hilt a good tug, she was surprised to have it slip free from the obsidian stone so easily. She'd been expecting at least some resistance. Holding it up to the light she carefully examined the short blade. Letting out a deep breath, Alindrah felt her body relax the moment she discovered that it was a dagger. Only slightly curved, the blade was not much longer than her forearm. Definitely _not_ a sword.

Removing the covering of her _shoufa_, Alindrah grasped the dagger firmly in her bare hand, immediately flowing into a battle stance. With a deadly grace she moved across the pebble strewn floor without making a sound, fighting an invisible enemy. Light glinted off the weapon as it arced through the air at her command and satisfaction bloomed on her face. While she certainly enjoyed the respect she commanded as a Wise One and Aes Sedai, Alindrah still missed those short years she'd spent as a Maiden of the Spear. It felt good to wield a weapon again. After a few minutes a broad smile graced her features, growing until she was nearly bubbling with laughter. This blade was hers to use, made just for her.

Pausing mid step, she froze in place with the dagger held straight out ahead of her, gutting her imaginary foe. There was something more to this weapon that she'd not been told, something she'd sensed about it earlier.

"Ahh, so you've noticed have you?" The serpent's pleased question bounced off the stone columns, echoing in the distance. "This dagger is different.....Special. When you call to it, it will banish the darkness that surrounds you. Use those words then call my name. Only then will you begin to know the true power of this blade."

"And what _is_ your name, dragon?"

Instead of an answer, the winds piercing howl filled the cavern all at once, drowning out all else. Around her the cave began to dissipate and the dragon with it. Glancing around wildly, Alindrah found herself in a state of stunned bafflement. What was happening? Why was the world itself dissolving? What was--

"Welcome back, Kicho-han."

Blinking mysteriously dry eyes, the blonde sucked in a gulp of air, body jerking as if just coming back to life. She was on her feet now, standing directly in front of Gin with each hand tightly fisting the white hakama he wore rather than the handle of her dagger. Jerking again she tore her hands away, ashamed to have found herself clinging to him so, confused by the sudden change and mourning the loss of her short lived freedom. It had been the light of hope for her and now it was gone once more. Giggling lightly at her reaction, Gin placed one hand atop her head, ruffling her hair in a seemingly affectionate manner.

Taking her eyes away as hastily as she had her hands, they darted around the room. What she saw turned her legs to water, nearly bringing her to her knees. Directly behind the place she'd been standing was a body, sprawled awkwardly like it had been flung down without a care. Long strands of strawberry blonde hair covered half the face of the woman dressed in white but there was no mistaking who she was.

It was her.

Alindrah took a step back, stumbling into the waiting arms of her tormentor but she took no notice. A dull roar was filling her ears and a tingling prickled her scalp as a result of the rapid, shallow breaths she now took. Nothing in her life could have ever prepared her to see her own sightless eyes, her body a lifeless corpse. It was one thing not to fear death, another thing entirely to experience it, and something all together different to find no release waiting for her.

If she was dead, why could she still feel with warmth of Gin's body? Why could she still see and hear? Why was she was still here, still...so alive?

A sluggish scan of her figure revealed entirely different attire from what she'd been wearing when she'd first entered the room. Now the simple black shihakusho that her sister's protectors wore covered her body in it's loose folds. Was this what the dead wore, or was she still seeing things? Still trapped in some strange world?

The roar lessened in strength slightly so that she could just barely hear the other voices in the room, though slurred and thick to her ears, even so it was beginning to deafen her. In what she could only deem to be a panicked stupor, she watched a dark haired women move to and crouch down beside the body. She sensed the woman channel, reflexively recording the weaves without knowing their purpose. Despite the immense stress on her psyche, that inherent ability to memorize weaves upon first sight was deeply engrained in her.

"Oi, Kicho-han. Don' go spacin' out on me again."

Gin's syrupy voice somehow crawled through to her mind, though it took a moment for her to truly understand the words. The woman that knelt beside the body had risen and was walking towards her. Another person, one of the Arrancar's moved to pick it up, tossing the limp form like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. A pink haired Espada observed the other Arrancar, giving orders it sounded like. Her ears felt like they'd been filled with cotton, she simply could not make out what was being said. She wasn't sure she even wanted to know what they were doing. Ignoring the strong arms wrapped around her to hold her upright, she tried to rationalize, tried to make sense of what lay before her.

Realizing the raven haired woman was now standing directly in front of her, Alindrah willed her eyes to focus and obey her. Features sharpened and revealed a very smug looking Moghedien staring back and suddenly, she wished she had not.

"Even in death you cannot escape your fate, savage" the woman spat, words laced with a powerful venom that began to poison Alindrah's already disconsolate heart immediately.

As the Forsaken spoke, she lifted her hands to reveal what she'd taken from Alindrah's body, her reason for channeling. Shimmering in her grasp was the collar half of the _a'dam, _hanging open and sending a sliver of fear into the normally stolid Aiel. Alindrah had been so consumed by the mind numbing shock that she'd never even noticed the Source had been freely available to her even after watching another woman channel. Instinct kicked in that same instant, following on the heels of fear. She reached out now, desperately trying to embrace Saidar before the collar was placed on her once more.

Malicious laughter bounced across the pale walls as Moghedien shielded her from the Source, long before she could touch it. It made her want to howl in animalistic fury, to be thwarted when she was _so_ close! Instead, she began struggling wildly to free herself from the vice like grip Gin had on her, frenzied rage providing her the strength to fight. If she could get out of Moghedien's sight, the shield would fall, she could defend herself...flee to safety. Wherever that was.

Kicking frantically, she tried to strike Moghedien, Gin, anyone. Behind her, Ichimaru's laughter made light of her struggles, feeble and weak to a powerful being such as himself. In front of her Moghedien smirked, channeling threads of air to twine around each of Alindrah's legs. They formed a thick cord that bound them so tightly she could not even wiggle her toes when they settled. Letting out a soft moan, Alindrah's head lolled from side to side as the Forsaken lifted the collar, bringing it to her throat. The silvery band encircled her neck once more, snapping in place with dramatic finality. To drive it home, the leash was reformed immediately, winding its way around her body and connecting her once again to the man that held her still, his firm grip on her wrists hard as ever.

For a moment she thought she would simply scream. Shriek until her voice gave out, then begin again. Only a thin shred of pride kept her from plummeting into insanity, giving in to what would have long since broken any other woman. The Light knows it called to her, tugging at her rapidly unraveling mind. Rather than give into the hysteria that filled her, she pushed it all down, gray eyes staring vacantly at nothing. Withdrawing into herself, Alindrah let the taunts and the laughter roll past without even hearing them. Shutting it all out she fell into a daze, reviving only after being struck across the face so hard she should have fallen. She would have, had she not been held upright. Wide eyes blinking, she stared now into the eyes of the truly blind.

Kaname Tōsen seemed to stare back at her, as if he could somehow _see_ her. She found it very difficult to believe he could not. How else could a man move so? How could he strike a target he could not see? A preposterous idea. Still, his eyes were clouded behind that strange visor he wore, meeting hers almost evenly.

"You will thank Aizen-sama for bestowing this gift upon you, for granting you the power to become a blade of justice!"

Finding her tongue, Alindrah blurted out the first thoughts that formed without taking into account just who she was shouting at. "Justice? Justice?! Where is the justice in this? In imprisoning me, torturing me, in...killing me?!"

"The path we follow is the path of the least bloodshed. Some sacrifices are necessary to obtain peace. Your freedom is that price. However, you have been repaid on this day. You are no longer a weak human, unworthy of our cause. Using the limitless power of the Hōgyoku and Ichimaru's spiritual powers transfered through his zanpakutō, Aizen-sama has not only bestowed you the abilities of a shinigami but hastened the process dramatically. Simplified it. You would have suffered much more and possibly died without it. Be grateful, wretched woman, show proper respect to your betters. To the man you serve."

Alindrah gaped at him with her jaw working soundlessly. She was uncertain which appalled her more, his convoluted ideals or the simple statement declaring her no longer human. Not dead, not alive. A shinigami? The word held no meaning to her but she could only assume it was a higher being. Higher than humans at least. It would explain much.

Once more the dark skinned man raised his hand to strike her for what he deemed to be insolence in her lack of response. Caught up in quiet shock, Alindrah did not notice the blur of movement coming towards her until Gin stirred. A hairs breadth away from her cheek, her captor's bony hand encircled Tōsen's wrist, halting the blow. A gasp of surprise escaped her before she could clamp her mouth shut, biting her lip in the process as a reminder to stay silent.

Tilting her head back, she stared up at the silver haired fox, awestruck. The smile that was such a permanent fixture on his face vanished for the briefest of moments, flickering quickly back in place no sooner than she noticed it's absence. Unconsciously she let herself relax into him, feeling strangely comforted, though she could not say why. _'Shadowfox......Gin. Why do you protect me from one of your own? Is this another trick of yours? Or do you not want anyone to mar the face of your toy?'_

"Yer so impatient Kaname. If ya jus' give her a secon' I'm sure she'll say thanks." Turning his gaze downward, he beamed a smile at Alindrah. "Won't cha', Kicho-han?"

A slight tingle surged through the _a'dam_, invisible barbs brushing her skin with a light touch. It did not hurt, but she knew it rested precariously on the edge of pain. A warning. Was he...helping her? Or helping himself? Would Aizen punish him for any show of favoritism? Licking her lips, she quickly decided that a prompt response now would be in her best interests. As much as she'd love to see Gin utterly destroyed, she knew that the pain she'd feel from it would be far worse than any torture she'd received till now. All she needed to do was say two words. It would be a lie, but these men were her enemies and obviously honor was lost on them.

Casting her eyes around the room, she quickly located the man in question calmly observing his subordinates. Up until that point, she'd been completely unaware of his presence. Upon locating him, she realized that he'd been here from the beginning. That disgustingly confident expression of his remained unchanged, despite the tension that blanketed the room. In one hand Aizen held a translucent box, small in size, containing a strange black orb in it's center. Those golden eyes flickered from that box to meet hers, locking on and crushing her newfound resolve with no effort at all. Shame roiled within her as Alindrah bowed her head, dropping her eyes hastily to the floor, unable to meet that frightful gaze.

"....Thank you" she whispered, voice barely more than a croak, but enough to be heard.

Scowling, Tōsen jerked his wrist free and spun on his heels before Aizen even nodded in acceptance. Gin's arm settled around her again, squeezing her lightly. Again, she sensed a warmth in his actions that was uncommon to say the least. Unnatural. '_The man is about as warm as a snake can be_.'

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

When they were once again alone in the spacious but unwelcoming apartments Gin kept, she expected him to taunt her again as he so loved to do. Rarely did he miss an opportunity to do so. Instead, he revealed a short blade, putting it from his voluminous sleeves. It was the very same weapon she'd held in that strange world, the domain of that dragon. A fine blend of surprise and relief welled up in her at seeing it again. It _had_ been real.

Surely Gin felt the sudden spike in her emotions but his expression never wavered. There wasn't a trace of humor or mocking in his voice as he explained the weapon to her, calling it a zanpakutō. _Her_ zanpakutō. A piece of her soul. Something created when she was separated from her body.

When he'd stabbed her, he was actually transferring a small portion of his own shinigami powers into her. Aizen had apparently used that strange box to somehow activated abilities that would have otherwise been dormant without the combination of their two actions. It also served to hasten the process, which could have easily proved to be fatal for her. She was equally surprised to learn that the weapon glinting in front of her was the embodiment of the dragon she'd seen, interrupting Ichimaru in the midst of his explanation.

"You saw her?" she asked, incredulous.

Chuckling, Gin shook his head lightly and patted the blade at his side. "I jes' know what happens. We all see somethin' diff'rent when we get shinigami powers. Every shinigami has a zanpakutō, an' every zanpakutō has a spirit. Every spirit has a name. That's part of th' key ta usin' th' power of yer zanpakutō. Ya gotta call th' spirit's name first."

"I...I could not hear her name. I came back too soon, if only you'd left me there a moment longer I would have learned it. I'm certain of it!"

Clenching her fists, she gripped her hakama so tightly her knuckles began to turn white. Alindrah's eyes positively shone with a determination. Shaking his head again, Gin toyed with the curved dagger in his hands.

"I don' think so, Kicho-han. Not everyone hears th' name of their zanpakutō th' first time 'round. In fact, most of 'em don'."

"First time?" She cut in again, clearly agitated at the prospect of going through it all over again. "I don't expect I'll miraculously recover from your...zanpakutō...planting itself between my breasts a second time, Shadowfox."

"That aint what I mean. Yer gonna talk with th' spirit of yer zanpakutō again, count on it. In th' meantime, how about ya try holdin' it?"

Alindrah's sullen glare faltered as he offered her that strange dagger. The desire to touch it again filled her, as if keeping it on her person would somehow complete her. A peculiar idea, but no less peculiar than every other ordeal she'd suffered since her capture. Without hesitation she reached out to snatch it from him.

The very moment her hand closed around it's dark green hilt, the _a'dam_ delivered a paralyzing bolt of electricity to her, crackling viscously throughout her body. In her haste, she'd forgotten one very important aspect of the collar that held her captive. It would not allow her to hold _anything_ she considered to be a weapon. How in the Light would she ever be able to hold her zanpakutō again? Had they put her through all of that torment for _nothing_?

Gin tittered at her as she jerked back, sucking in air through her teeth and flexing her right hand continuously. With her left, she massaged her arm, trying vainly to soothe the ache her actions had created. Cutting her eyes at him, she let blame for it rest solely on his shoulders. It was quite obvious he found it amusing. How quickly that mysterious compassion had gone. Perhaps he had been toying with her earlier. The man did not seem to require reason or excuse to do so, it was as natural as breathing for one such as he. Still, she filed it away in her mind.

"Ah well, I figured ya might not be able ta hold it."

"Then what was the point in all of this?" Alindrah demanded, furious with how insouciant he seemed.

Surely he was concerned that their experiment had failed. The man was typically blithe but even this seemed to be stretching it. She did not want to believe that it was something to be taken so lightly. As she was about to inquire further, he reached out and placed one hand atop her head, much like one would pat a faithful hound.

"No need ta get all upset, Kicho-han. It's jus' gonna take some time. Ya gotta learn ta think of it like ya would yer hands or yer feet. Those are weapons too, ne? Yer zanpakutō is a piece o' ya, jus' like an extension of yer body. Once ya think of it like that, ya should be able ta hold it jus' fine."

For all his patient explanation, she wanted to bite him. The wretched man truly treated her as if she were an animal at times, never failing to remind her that she was his personal plaything, even in the smallest of gestures.

Her animosity did not go unnoticed but it was hardly something to give him pause. Gin much preferred her this way. The more her eyes shot daggers at him, the wider his grin became. Even when her expression was blank, that hatred rarely waned, creating a steady flow through the _a'dam_. That, he truly relished. Before pulling away he ran his hand across those thick, wavy locks of hers, savoring that surge of shame and rage as some men would a fine wine.

"Try it again, Kicho-han."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Later that night - or what she assumed was night as there was no sun in the desolate world known as Hueco Mundo. Only an eternal crescent moon. - Alindrah floated, bodiless in the blackness of the _Tel'aran'rhiod_. The dark expanse was scattered with hundreds of thousands of tiny, glittering lights. Those faint sparkles that dotted the pitch were the dreams of those sleeping and that familiar sight was strangely comforting. A talented Dreamwalker such as herself could locate specific individuals while in this state, targeting their dreams and honing in instantly after making that initial connection. It took time to make the first contact with a dreamer, many nights of hard work, but after finding them, returning to that dreamer again was a simple task.

The only problem now was knowing that what she needed was barred to her. She needed to contact Suiren, her first-sister. Because Moghedien had placed a barrier around her dreams, Alindrah could not get through to her. So for now she would take the next best thing, which was contacting Suiren's protectors. Namely, the handsome young man who she'd spoken with in her last trip to the World of Dreams. Something about that man tugged at her mind, giving her the strangest feeling that she'd seen him before coming to this world. It was not possible, yet that peculiar sensation remained.

Because she had brushed his dreams once before and very recently, it was an easy to locate him again. This time, however, she would go about things a little differently. Spotting the dreams of the flame haired shinigami took less than a breath, causing the world around her to lurch. The speed involved in the move should have sent her brown woolen skirt flapping, tugged by an unseen wind. Only, there was no wind. Not here at least. It was as if she stood still and the world around her rotated, yellow lights blurring with the velocity.

The dramatic shift brought her directly to the glowing orb that she knew to be his dreams. Peering in, Alindrah found him dreaming of drinking, of all things. Perhaps he was re-living the previous nights events in his sleep. That is what it appeared to be, at least. Sitting at the table with him were two other men. One with a timid expression as if he were unsure of himself or at least uncomfortable with his company. Pale blond hair covered almost half of his face, hiding it much in the way he seemed to want to hide. Beside him a man with short black hair laughed loudly, slapping the shy man on the back and trying to draw him into the conversation.

That same niggling feeling of familiarity struck her with this one as well. Crinkling her brow, Alindrah studied the raven haired man a bit closer. Unlike the other two, his black uniform differed slightly. Rather than long, flowing sleeves, his muscular arms were left bare. A band of hollowed black squares connected and encircled both biceps as well as his throat. It was not that oddity that caught her eye though. It was his face.

The right side of his face was scarred, three deep lines that started above his eye ran all the way down to his jawline. That alone drew Alindrah's eye more so than the strange tattoos on the opposite side of his face. Scars on a man usually meant they were a skilled warrior and to survive a wound like that he must be very strong. Or terribly lucky. Either way, to the battle hungry Aiel, a scar was a thing of beauty. On a man who was already handsome it made him all the more appealing.

_'Now _that_ is a man I'd love to watch in the sweat tents. If the rest of his body is as well cut as his arms I may not be able to hide my admiration.' _Alindrah chuckled at the thought. Among her people, when one takes an interest in the other they show it with fleeting glances. Never directly staring at the other person, just shyly looking and immediately turning away if noticed. They also make a point to always place themselves where the other person can see them. Initially at least.

There were other ways to express interest, several of which were floating around her mind already despite the impossibility of it all. She could ask him to brush her hair...or if she was feeling particularly bold, ask him to wash her back. If her spear sisters had been around, they would have arranged for the man to come across her when she was not dressed.

That reminder was like a slap to the face. Alindrah was no longer a Maiden of the Spear. While she was still acting as a Wise One she could not forget she was Aes Sedai and one who's first-sister was in grave danger. Rather than admiring a man, she should be carrying out her own mission. Fiercely scolding herself, Alindrah reached into the dream and snatched the man she'd come for by the scruff. Giving him one solid tug, she jerked him straight out of his dream and into the _Tel'aran'rhiod_ with her. Normally she would have entered his dream herself, pulling him out was not the most rational of ideas. Even as she yanked him out, she felt a sliver of guilt. She was little rougher than she intended, but it served its purpose nevertheless.

Mouth agape, the red head stared at her incredulously, then at the world around him. When pulling him out of his dream, Alindrah had altered their location to make things easier for him. Being yanked from a dream was upsetting enough and she did not have time to try and explain the shining orbs that had floated all around.

The two of them now stood on solid ground, cracked from heat and the lack of rain. The towering red rocks of her homeland formed an impressive wall around them. She'd brought him to the Three Fold Land, known as the Aiel Waste by outsiders. It was a harsh and nearly barren land where battles were fought over a stream of water small less than a pace across. Water and shade were two very important commodities for any Aiel and they were always in short supply.

"Where the...? What th-?" he began, words stuttering as his mind tried to wrap around what had just occurred.

"Do close your mouth, child. You look much like a...fish." Alindrah said, pausing before the last word.

Fish were still interesting to her. Before leaving her home all those years ago, she'd never seen one of the creatures in her life. The man did resemble one somewhat, eyes wide and mouth hanging open as he gawked.

Fortunately, he was quick to come to his senses. A good quality in a man, though rare. Narrowing his eyes he straightened, folding his arms across a broad chest and doing his best to look imposing. As if such a thing would have any effect on her.

"I'm not a child, _girl._" He shot back, adding emphasis to the word.

Giving a toss of her head, Alindrah grinned mischievously at him. Anyone who knew her would have recognized that quick flash of teeth as a sign of trouble. Rather than take note of her change in expression he continued on, taking a step forward and jabbing one finger in her shoulder.

"Who the hell are you anyway? And where are we? What _is_ this?!"

Grin fading, smoky eyes slid downward, staring at the finger pressed into with disdain. She had no time for this. Not really, anyway. She had expected some difficulties. It was hard enough explaining things to someone in a dream, even if you knew them. Now that she'd pulled him from the dream he was fully aware. There was no chance of him forgetting this experience on waking and no chance of him dismissing it either. That was the point.

"Wetlander --"

"I have a name you know."

Resisting the urge to growl at his rudeness, Alindrah thinned her lips and instructed her body and mind to remain calm. She must have patience, but he did not help her any in getting it. Absently she straightened the green shawl that had appeared over her arms, tugging at it irritably.

"And that name is?"

Pulling his hand back, his demeanor changed ever so slightly. Curiosity still gleamed in rust colored eyes but he almost looked apologetic. Almost.

"Renji Abarai.... You're the woman I dreamed about a few days ago, aren't you?"

Heaving a testy sigh she nodded, preparing to speak again. That is, until he bowled right over her, bringing up the same questions he'd previously tried to ask though with considerable more clarity. Like most men he liked to feel as though he was the one in charge. She would allow him to believe that, for a while at least. Impatiently, she waited for him to pause as if she had all the time in the world, pouncing the moment he stopped to draw breath.

"Now that you are quite finished" she began, knowing he more than likely was _not_ finished speaking. "I will answer the questions that are relevant and in exchange you will keep silent save to answer those questions until I say otherwise. Do I make myself plain?"

Renji's lips parted as if he were about to reply, with an objection or to agree, it didn't really matter to her. She wasn't here to play games with him. If she let him have all of his answers they would very well be spending the entire night here and accomplish nothing.

"Good. My name is Alindrah, I am first-sister to Suiren Bashere. I told you this the last time though it seems your memory has dulled somewhat." Renji shot her a glare at the gibe, folding his arms to further show his disapproval. "Where you are in truth is the World of Dreams, the _Tel'aran'rhiod._ This is very real and you will not forget any of this upon waking. This will be your proof when you wake."

Reaching out, she took his hand and pulled him closer, a belt knife appearing in her free hand. He jerked instantly at the sight of bared steel and would have pulled his hand free had she not moved quickly. In a blinding flash the blade sliced across the heel of his hand, opening a shallow wound. Hissing, Renji's eyes darted from the cut to her face.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

Releasing the knife, it vanished as quickly as it appeared. Placing a finger in front of her lips, Alindrah silently reminded him of his obligation to remain quiet. Still firmly gripping his hand she lifted it to display the wound clearly.

"This little scratch will persist even after you wake, in case you doubt my words. I did not expect such a big man to make a fuss over a tiny cut. You wetlanders are soft."

As expected, he growled at her insult as any man would, but he did hold his tongue. At least he caught on quickly. Continuing on, she proceeded to question him on the days events, eager to hear the details of what happened. Aside from knowing Ariam had failed, she was otherwise ignorant of the situation.

For a moment, she thought he was going to become petulant when she first began to make her inquiry, still soured over the small knick on his palm. The expression on his face suggested as much. The idea must have been rejected quickly, because he was already beginning to recite all of the information he had on the event with the terms and voice of a man who was a seasoned solider. A surprising man, this one. Mirthful but serious, when it came to something of importance at least.

He did not try to deny or hide the fact that he'd actually become easily ensnared by Ariam when he'd first arrived on the scene. Alindrah knew many a man who would have left that bit out to keep their pride. Wetlander men. Aiel do not lie, it would go against their code of honor and shame them_. _She had, in fact, shamed herself in lying earlier. Compared to what she had already endured, it was a drop in the bucket.

In her eyes, this crimson haired shinigami had already earned much honor. He'd saved the life of her sister and for that she owed him her gratitude. A great deal of it. Suiren was precious to her.

"Thank you for protecting my first-sister. My water is yours, Renji Abarai and the shade of my septhold will always welcome you."

"...What?"

Tattooed brow furrowing in confusion, he struggled to contemplate the meaning of her words. Those from the soft lands always did have difficulties in understanding Aiel, although most were too frightened of them to even try to learn. Waving her hand dismissively, she brushed off the question in favor of asking one of her own.

"Aizen will not stop trying to capture Suiren Bashere. Moghedien certainly won't. He'll not allow her to return to our world until she fulfills her end of the bargain they have apparently made. The man is very...formidable. What weakness does he have? Once I learn them, I am certain that I can--"

"No!" Renji burst out, gripping her tightly by the shoulders. "I know what you're thinking and you can forget it. Aizen is too powerful for you, for me...even Captain Kuchiki. The guy stopped Ichigo's blade with one finger! Without even trying he nearly killed me, Ichigo _and_ Captain Komamura! If you even _think_ about attacking him, he'll kill you."

Blinking, Alindrah stared at the man, dumbfounded. She'd not expected such a passionate outburst from him on the subject. It wasn't as though she was going to rush in blindly. He shamed her in thinking that she would, and for thinking she could not hold her own in a battle.

"What comes, comes, Renji Abarai. I am no fool and I am certainly no weakling."

"I never said you were. It doesn't matter how smart you are or how brave. It's going to take the strength of all the Seireitei to pull Aizen down. If you try it on your own, you're going to die. It's as simple as that."

"We must all wake from the dream sometime. I do not fear waking."

"Oh and I'm sure Suiren would be thrilled to know her sister rushed off to a pointless death. What does that have to do with sleeping anyway?"

Doing her best to resist the urge to give him a thorough beating, Alindrah hissed through her teeth. As much as she wished to deny it, there was a grain of truth to his words. Suiren would suffer greatly when she received news of her death. The loss of a Warder was almost incomparable, but the loss of a first-sister would be devastating all the same. The bond between first-sisters was vaguely similar to that of the Gaidin. It was a thing of the Power that bound their souls irrevocably and made it seem as though they truly had been born of the same mother.

Letting go of her abruptly, Renji raised a hand to drag it through his long red locks and froze with a look of horror painted across his face. Lifting the other hand, he gingerly patted at both sides of his head, feeling the tightly braided pigtails and following each one down to the bow that tied the ends. For a moment, Alindrah had managed to forget the little prank she'd played on him earlier. It was difficult to remain so somber now, watching him discover her handiwork. His expression was truly priceless.

"When did you...no, _how_ did you do that? Why? Are you trying to make me look like a girl?!"

"A little girl, to be correct. Only little girls braid their hair in pigtails and carry around dolls."

Right on cue, a rag doll much like the one Alindrah had carried as a child appeared in his hand. Renji let out a shocked gasp, flinging the doll aside hastily as if it were a poisonous snake. She had to bite down on the corner of her lip to stifle the giggles that threatened to spill forth with his reaction. Watching him leap about was nearly too much for her.

"I am _not_ a little girl!"

"Then you should not have behaved as one."

Glaring without truly appearing angry, Renji grumbled to himself as he hastily took apart he braids. For the life of him he could not figure out how the woman had braided his hair. He hadn't felt a thing! Focusing intently on removing them, he nearly jumped when she cleared her throat. That impish grin he'd seen earlier was back in place, one hand pressed to her lips as if to conceal it.

"What?" he asked, adding a little heat to his tone.

Eyes the color of polished silver swept down his body in such an intense stare he could feel his face growing warm before they made a full circuit. They still held a twinkle of humor in them but everything about that look suggested a woman fully appreciating a man. It was almost indecent.

"I believe you have convinced me, Renji Abarai. You are most certainly _not_ a little girl._" _

"Convinced you? What the hell are you talking about?"

Rather than reply, Alindrah held one of her fingers between her teeth, biting lightly at it. Again her eyes scanned him from head to toe, making him curious enough to look down and see what had suddenly attracted her attention. What he found suddenly made pigtails seem much more appealing. His clothing had vanished, completely. He'd been standing there naked and oblivious for who knows how long and she'd just been eating it up. Yelping in alarm, Renji abandoned the braids to provide some cover for himself.

"Give them back!" he demanded. "I don't care how you took them, just put them back already!"

Releasing her finger, the blonde gave him one very pleased smirk. "It was no trick of mine, wetlander. That is part of being in the _Tel'aran'rhiod_. If you do not know how to control your thoughts, you end up reflecting them. You were apparently quite interested in proving to me that you were a man and not a child... You have certainly succeeded in doing just that."

"Can't you do _something?"_

Reaching out and resting her hand on his chest, Alindrah made a slow ambit around him, hand dragging lazily across the tone muscles. He could all but feel her eyes caressing him as she moved. "I could...but you have such a firm bottom, it would be a shame to--"

"Just give me my damn clothes back already woman!"

Clucking her tongue in exaggerated disappointment, Alindrah envisioned him wearing the same shihakusho she'd found him in and made it so. He must wear it almost constantly, because other than this one slip, his clothing had not altered a whit upon entering the Dream World. Typically, someone who was untrained in dream walking would have to first learn to maintain their appearance. Clothing shifted constantly otherwise, depending entirely upon mood and thought. In truth, he should have been able to return them on his own. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't seem to forget that he _was_ naked. Because that is what he held in his mind, it did not change until she changed it for him.

Once he was properly clothed once more, Renji straightened and let out a relived sigh. He had forgotten all about his hair, which had reverted to its usual ponytail on its own. With his cheeks still stained red, he struggled to recover his dignity. That was no easy task considering the situation.

The black clothing pricked at her, reminding her of the attire she worn not long ago. Why was he wearing the same thing? Gin never explained how she came to be dressed that way, she just assumed it was the garb of the dead. But she was not truly dead, was she? That was something else she intended to question her captor on. What in the Light was a shinigami?

"Renji Abarai?"

"You can just call me Renji, you know."

"Why do you wear such unusual clothing?"

Rolling his shoulders, he gave a casual glance at his body to make sure he was still clothed before looking back at her. "It's a shihakusho. Every shinigami wears one, there's nothing odd about it. Well...maybe to you it is but not to us."

"Then you...you are one of the dead?"

Features twisting comically, Renji shook his head at her question. Somehow, he found her naivety amusing. For all the grief she'd given him by not answering his own questions, like how she got him here and what 'here' really was, he thought about leaving her to hang. The sincerity he heard in her voice and genuine interest on her face made him change his mind, feeling slightly guilty despite how she'd had no trouble harassing him. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck, making an absent note of his hair being normal again.

"Yes and no. It's a lot to explain but the short of it is that shinigami are gods of death. Primarily, our duties are to lead souls to the after life and to cleanse the human world of evil spirits known as hollows. Once in the Soul Society, some souls discover they have powers that others do not, reiatsu or spiritual pressure. Most of them go to the Seireitei to train to become a shinigami because it's a much better life."

"How can someone who is dead have a 'life' at all?" Alindrah cut in, one hand cautiously reaching out as though she meant to touch him but changed her mind halfway there. "Life is a dream we must all wake from but this cannot be what awaits us!"

Arching a brow, Renji paused to study the tall woman before him. Judging by her tone, she was truly distraught at hearing his brief explanation though her face gave away nothing. It was puzzling. The woman didn't seem to be fazed by much, she hardly blinked at the threat to herself Aizen would pose. So why would she get so upset to learn something more about them? It didn't make any sense.

"I don't know what to tell you, Alindrah. We are what we are and I am what I am. Why does it bother you so much to know what happens after you die?"

Giving her skirts an unnecessary adjustment, Alindrah straightened her back and firmed her gaze. As if it could get any harder. The intensity of her eyes on him made Renji decide to quickly change the subject, reverting back to what they'd been previously discussing.

"Ahh back to what I was going to say earlier...rather than taking Aizen on all by yourself, why don't you help us help you? Gather as much information on him as you can. Anything you notice that could be of use, no matter how small. Then relay that to me...like this. Whatever 'this' is. Let us handle him."

Much to his relief, she seemed as eager to move away from the topic of shinigami as he. To his dismay, he didn't receive the reply he'd hoped for. Not even close.

"Do you think that because I am a woman, I should not fight? That I cannot?"

Chuckling softly, Renji shook his head in exasperation. The woman seemed to find an insult in everything he said, not to mention the fact that she did not seem to care one bit for her own safety. She acted like a person who had nothing left to lose. What could Aizen have done to her to make her this way? It had to have been him... Somehow, Renji found it hard to believe that she was always this hellbent on flirting with death.

"You're pretty stubborn, aren't you?"

Ignoring his question, Alindrah folded her arms beneath her breasts and let her eyes drive into him like steel spikes. The fool man wanted her to spy! As if any self-respecting Aiel would stoop to such a thing. Bristling like an angry ridge cat, she decided that she'd spent far too much time speaking with him. It was time for her to return to her own body, to try and get _some_ rest.

"When you rise, deliver a message to my sister for me. Ask her to meet me in 'our' place in the _Tel'aran'rhiod _in three days time. It is important that you tell her as soon as possible. Now, sleep well and wake, Renji Abarai."

"Hang on just a second, promise me you'll --"

The man's words simply died out, his voice vanishing just as he had. Allowing her spirit to float back into her body, she returned to her own dreams to find them worrisome. Internally she made note of those that seemed to hold some significance while forgetting those that held none. In more than one dream she found Renji, along with his handsome friend. Their positions varied in them, along with her feelings about each man but she could not deny a strange tie to the two. The appearance of either or both men always brought comfort to her in the dreams, whether they were sharing a drink or simply walking together. No matter what the situation, there was an underlying intimacy between them. She wasn't sure what to make of that at all.

One reoccurring theme that presented itself in nearly all of her dreams was being bitten by a small spider. A very poisonous black spider. No matter what she did differently, somehow she found a thick web entangling her, making her easy prey. There was little doubt as to what _that_ meant.

* * *

**A/N:** I offer a cookie to anyone who can guess what the name of Alindrah's zanpakutō will be. XD I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Once I stopped trying to force myself to write a chapter I didn't plan on, things went pretty smoothly. Thanks again to my Master and Dione for all the help.

Ooh, and thanks to **Solosan** for drawing some gift art for me! -huggles- And **inSAnityfReAk** too!! That was an awesome pic of Suiren, her dress looked fabulous! Thanks **Jenneke88 **and **anti-ignoramus **for the helpful comments too. Ok, I'm hushing now. I could thank people forever I think....I love all my readers and reviewers! -blows kisses- Love my artists too. -nodnod- Especially Archie. XD

Just a note to any artists reading, I am currently hosting a contest on my deviantART page to draw my OC's. The top prize is $80 in cash or subs. Check out my journal for more information on it.

Alright ya'll, review! PM! Do your thing. Go see all the CoT fanart on my dA page. I should be shot for all the money I've spent. ^^;

* * *

**L****agniappe****:** Of the 13 Aiel clans, the Shaido are considered to be untrustworthy and are often the butt of jokes and insults by other clans. Later in the WoT series, you learn just how untrustworthy. Aiel Clans battle frequently over food and water, both precious resources in the wasteland in which they live. Raids on live stock, such as goats, are commonplace. Hopefully this will help explain just what Alindrah meant when she said she'd sooner trust a Shaido to guard a goat. (Those shady bastards would steal it!)

On another note, Aiel men who wish to become a Clan Chief all make a journey to the abandoned city Rhuidean to be tested. There, they step through a stone arch _ter'angreal_ and witness the lives of their ancestors, all the way back to the first of their people, the Jenn Aiel. Because of their beliefs, it's a very traumatizing experience for them and it lasts several days. Not everyone survives the testing, but those who do step back out of the arch marked with an iridescent dragon that loops around their left fore-arm.

**Definitions:**

_Angreal_ - (anh-gree-AHL) They allow the person holding them to channel more of the One Power than they would be able to unaided. They also create a buffer to protect the channeler from burning themselves out. Angreal can come in any shape or size and the strength of each varies just as much as their appearance. Aes Sedai are required to turn in any angreal they find, or face severe punishment.

_Sa'angreal_ - (SAH-ahn-GREE-ahl) Similar to angreal, they allow the channeler to hold more of the Power. However, sa'angreal are much more powerful and exceedingly rare. Most are specific to the male or female half of the One Power, though there are rumors of sa'angreal that can be used by both.

_Ter'angreal_ - (TEER-ahn-GREE-ahl) Tools created during the Age of Legends, they each have a specific purpose. Some could only be used by Aes Sedai via the One Power, others were activated by touch or could be used by anyone. Very few of these remain after the Breaking of the World and of those that are known, most do not know what they were originally used for. Research is limited to none, because of the dangers in doing so. More than one researcher has been killed or burned out in doing so. (Burned out = cut off from Saidar accidentally. If on purpose, it is called Stilling.)

In this story, some _ter'angreal_ you have read about are the Oath Rod, the _a'dam_, and now the stone arches in Rhuidean.

**Pronunciations:** Albeit rather late but better late than never. Whenever I actually get around to updating older chapters I'll add them in as I go.

_A'dam_ - AYE-dam

Aes Sedai - EYEZ seh-DEYE

Aiel - eye-EEL

Atha'an Miere - a-tha-AHN mee-AIR (Also known as Sea Folk)

_Far Dareis Mai_ - FAHR- DAH-rize MY (Maidens of the Spear)

_Gaidin_ - GYE-deen

_Gai'shain_ - GYE-shain

Rhuidean - RHUY-dee-ahn

Saidar - sah-ih-DAHR (Also referred to as the One Power, or the Source)

Saldaea - sahl-DAY-ee-ah

Sa'sara - sah-SAHR-rah

Shayol Ghul - SHAY-ol GHOOL (The location of the Dark One's prison)

_Shoufa_ - SHOO-fah

_Sul'dam_ - SUHL-DAHM

_Tai'shar_ - TIE-SHAHR (True Blood of)

_Ta'maral'ailen_ - tah-MAHR-ahl-EYE-lehn (The Web of Destiny)

_Tel'aran'rhiod_ - tel-AYE-rahn-rhee-ODD (yeah, I snuck it in up there too XD)

Trollocs - TRAHL-lohks

Tuatha'an - too-AH-thah-AHN (also known as Tinkers, the traveling people or in very ancient times, the Jenn Aiel)

* * *

The Twisted Triad   
WannaBeNinja - The Lost One – Master   
Angil - The Mentally Insane One – Mercenary   
SweetYuya - The Perverted One - Minion

* * *

-WannaBeNinja's Evil Minion of Doom-   
-Angil's Partner in Crime-   
-The Neliel Tu's Story Stalker-   
-ArjetLuna's Groupie Fangirl-   
-D.F.G.'s Corrupt Cohort-   
-Jazzmaster's Judgement Junkie-   
-BlueDione's Idea Idolizer-  
-MatsuMama's Saké Sister-

-Sweet Yuya Shiina-


	26. The Fruit of Dreams

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off em. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD

* * *

My apologies for the delay on chapter 26. I went through a brief period of insecurity  
on my writing, which kind of killed my drive to finish what little was left of this chapter.  
Thanks to **Jazzmaster**'s long awaited review, I got that much needed boost of  
confidence and got my ass in gear. ^^

Never fear that I will drop this tale. I have far too  
much time (and money) vested in it. It also helps that the story is constantly floating  
around my head. XD I hope you all continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 26 - The Fruit of Dreams**

After being sent back to his own dreams, Renji Abarai slept the rest of the night away undisturbed and oblivious. Unlike a dream walker, he wasn't consciously–or subconsciously–aware that he was dreaming _while_ he was dreaming. Waking, however, brought it all back to him in a flood. The moment he sat up in bed, his eyes jerked to where his palm had been cut. Because of the accelerated healing all shinigami possessed, the cut was no longer fresh. It was nearly healed entirely in fact, but it was there. The thin red line of dried blood caked around it was hard to miss.

"I can't believe that was real, all of it. It wasn't just some whacky dream."

Mentally he replayed the events, going over each and every detail of it. When he recalled how he'd been somehow stripped of his clothing for a short time, his face grew so crimson that his cheeks were a near match to his hair. Everyone had dreams of going somewhere and realizing you were naked, but how many people had that actually happen to them? What was worse is that she'd enjoyed it! Or was it? Lips twisting into a cocky grin, Renji stretched broadly, preening under an invisible eye. "Course she liked what she saw, what woman wouldn't?"

Halfway through getting dressed, his smugly hummed tune came to a halt, the recollection of her last words to him sparking alight in his mind. He had an urgent message to relay and here he was taking his sweet time getting ready for the day.

"Ah shit..." he grumbled, hastily cinching the obi at his waist. "I need to get going!"

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Grinning like a loobie, though she would never believe it of herself, Suiren tugged at the outer folds of Byakuya's kendogi to pull it free from the hakama and obi that held it down. Never in her life would she have expected to find herself half clothed and alone with a man, much less _this_ man. What amazed her was that she found herself enjoying being so forward. Her insides quivered with a mixture of giddy nerves and sheer excitement and her head still spun from the bevy of kisses he'd placed on her lips only moments before. Those had left her gasping for air and all but writhing in his arms.

The warm breath brushing against her neck only heightened the sensation in the pit of her belly. Byakuya kept his lips poised just so they hovered just beside her ear. Each slow exhale sent a cluster of goosebumps across her left arm, and all the way down to her ankles. It was a silent taunt, making her crave his touch more and more. So much so, that when he faintly skimmed them across her jawline she let out a quiet whimper. The moment the tiny sound made it out she wished she could snatch it back, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Suiren hated the idea of being or appearing weak but she couldn't find it in her to be angry. There was a strange pleasure in the way he could make her breath catch when barely touching her. _'Come to think of it, he makes my breath catch just by bloody _looking_ at me.'_

A series of light nips interspersed with soft kisses at her throat had her panting again, whispering light epithets as he blazed a trail down that pale column. Deftly skipping over the _a'dam_, Byakuya paused at the base of her neck, biting the tender flesh where it connected to her shoulder before retracing his steps.

While Suiren had been fumbling with the tightly tucked hakamashita, Byakuya's hands had certainly not been idle. Even when he'd tilted her head to the side, his free hand had been caressing her hip, kneading it lightly. Now they wandered to her backside together, cupping her bottom through the dampened towel and pressing her tightly against him. Both groaned in unison as their sexes aligned, partly from the pleasure of it all and partly to curse the clothing that separated them.

Finally succeeding in removing the troublesome garment, Suiren pushed both it and the captains haori he wore back, letting them slide down toned arms to catch just at his elbow. It was at that moment that her eyes caught movement from behind the shoji screen. Drawing a sharp breath, Suiren just barely caught hold of her towel as it was sliding downward and not a moment to soon.

"Captain? They said I could find you in here...."

Stepping around the rice paper screen, Renji peered around the room, perplexed. That is, until his eyes landed on Suiren and Byakuya. Spotting them in a half dressed state of disarray, his eyes widened like twin saucers.

"Captain!!"

Rather than stepping behind the screen again or averting his eyes, the red head stared at them both as if poleaxed. Byakuya made no move to conceal himself, though he did made certain Suiren was covered by both the towel and his own body before responding. Turning his head to the side and keeping his voice cool and level, he spoke to the other man as though nothing were amiss, though only a fool would think it to be true. The chill in his voice was enough to have covered the room in ice. Those slate gray eyes could have bored a hole through stone.

"What do you need, Lieutenant Abarai?"

Peeking around Byakuya's arm, Suiren would have wagered that his Lieutenant was in the process of swallowing his tongue. She half expected him to only manage a squeak when he opened his mouth again.

"S-sir...I uh...I have a message for Suiren Sedai..."

Eyes flattening, the look he was giving his subordinate intensified. He did not need to speak the message that look conveyed. With great haste, Renji barreled on ahead, wishing he'd never stepped foot into the room to begin with.

"It's from Alindrah. She said it was important that I tell her immediately."

Now it was Suiren's turn to go wide-eyed. She tried to step out beside Byakuya but the man stretched his arm out to quietly herd her back. Straining to see around him, Suiren could hardly contain her excitement.

"My sister spoke to you?! What did she say? Where is she? Come on then child, don't dawdle! Tell me at once!"

Suiren all but bounced on the balls of her feet, straining to see and eagerly awaiting his reply. Hope filled her to the brim at the prospect of knowing what news he brought. Proprietary could go to the Pit of Doom for all she cared if it meant hearing that report a moment sooner. In front of her, Byakuya angled his head downward, quietly speaking.

"Can it not wait, Suiren?"

Hissing through her teeth, she shot him a pointed look. Opening her mouth to inform him that it would not wait, she squawked when he made the decision for her. Lifting that proud head of his, Byakuya cast one eye back towards the other man, speaking in an authoritative tone that would brook no argument. From either of them.

"You will wait for us with Captain Kyōraku and Captain Ukitake. Once Suiren is properly clothed, she will hear the tidings you bring."

Grateful, Renji made a hasty bow before retreating from the room, not bothering to wait on her opinion. Suiren made certain to listen for the quiet click of the door shutting, one they'd both failed to hear upon Renji's entrance, before jabbing one finger in Byakuya's bare chest. Willing herself to ignore just how exquisitely molded it was and quashing the temptation to scatter a heated array of kisses across it, she glared up at him.

Byakuya was but a few inches taller than her, yet he seemed to use each of those to the fullest. It was daunting, to say the least, to have him towering over her. Even so, wasn't going to stop her from lighting into him.

"How _dare_ you send him away! Did you not hear the boy? It was to be delivered immediately! Clearly that denotes --"

A pair of smooth lips crushed against her own, quelling her words and anger in one swift action. How could she remain angry with him when he was delivering wave after wave of mind numbing kisses? Stumbling back awkwardly, Suiren fell against the wall and he against her. Just when she thought they would end up exactly as they had been before being interrupted, Byakuya pulled back, holding her jaw in a light but firm grip.

"Whatever he has to say, it can wait for you to get dressed. I'll not risk having anyone see what is mine_._"

Brows rising in surprise, Suiren stared at the raven haired noble in awe. For a moment, at least. Then her lips twisted into a wry smile, much like a pleased cat that had caught itself a mouse. The man had no idea just how appealing he was to her. Even with her scolding, she'd secretly reveled in him taking control at that moment. To have done it again _and_ become so possessive? It was clear to her that Byakuya Kuchiki was meant to have a Saldaean wife. Crystal clear.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Shunsui Kyōraku took one look at Renji when the redhead walked into the room he was lounging in and laughed. The harried expression on his face suggested he'd had a little taste of the icy Kuchiki's wrath and perhaps a bit more. Casting a sullen glare at him, Renji stalked over to one of the cushions situated on the floor and flopped down.

"You knew, didn't you?" He mumbled.

Chuckling again, Shunsui tugged at the front of his wide straw hat and smiled innocently. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Abarai-kun."

Renji snorted in disbelief and let his head fall back to rest on the wall behind him. "Like hell you don't. You're the one who told me that Captain Kuchiki was in there with Suiren Sedai. Only you left out a very important part!"

Giving the hat another tug, Kyōraku shielded his eyes from the other man, continuing to watch him from just under the brim. "And what was that?"

Tossing his hands in the air, Renji growled irritably. "Oh I don't know, maybe the whole 'they're both half naked' part? You could have at _least_ warned me! I'm lucky I walked out of their with my head still attached!"

From his position sprawled across the floor, Shunsui let out a low whistle. That was a bit more than he'd expected. A good bit more. It seemed Byakuya was much more interested in the Aes Sedai than he let on. Of course, Shunsui had seen straight through his pretense earlier. After all these years, reading the staid Kuchiki heir had become a bit of game to him. Always interesting to get a rise out of the other man by figuring him out and being one step ahead. It wasn't too hard to determine that he had a bit of a soft spot for the aristocratic woman but this new development truly did shock him. Byakuya was making this little match too easy.

"Is that so? My my, I really had no idea. My apologies, Abarai-kun."

"You're a terrible liar, Captain Kyōraku." Renji replied with a doleful expression. He really was lucky to have made it out of the room in one piece.

"You wound me. Why would I lie to you?" Shunsui replied, holding one hand dramatically to his chest. He always had a flair for theatrics.

For the life of him, Renji could not come up with an answer to that question. He was certain the older man had done it to play a prank on him, and those two as well. There was no way for him to prove it though, all he had was speculation. And that knowing grin the flamboyant Captain had shot him when directing him to the room. Oh yes, Kyōraku knew _something_ alright. Switching subjects, he decided to let it go. There wasn't anything he could do about it anyway.

"Where is Captain Ukitake today? Is he not feeling well?"

Kyōraku hummed a few bars of a nameless tune before pushing his hat back up with one finger. "It's the strangest thing. He was feeling better than usual this morning..." Letting his voice trail, he waited for the other man to speak before continuing.

"And how is that strange?" Renji finally asked, shifting his position to drape one arm over the top of his bent knee.

Pretending as though his mind had wandered, Shunsui gave a little jerk, cutting off the tune he'd begun humming again. "Hmm? Oh, that. As I said, he was fine this morning but around ten minutes ago he suddenly became very flushed. Said he needed to go lay down for a little while."

"Huh. Well, hopefully he'll feel better soon then."

"Oh, I'm sure he's feeling better already, Abarai-kun."

"How can you be so certain?"

Letting his eyes slide shut, Shunsui used his elbow to prop his head up comfortably. "Call it a hunch." He replied before allowing the rest of his body to relax so that he could enjoy a nice little cat nap.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Suiren somehow extracted herself to return to the shower, hastily finishing what she'd started. While she would have loved to remain entangled in the smoothly muscled arms of the typically reserved Captain, news of her sister had her moving faster than she thought possible. Once she'd gotten over her shock at his last statement, she'd scurried back into the wide stall and scrubbed almost viciously at her hair and body. Part of her expected him to follow her in, though she knew he would not. It was shaming to realize that she honestly held a faint hope that he would, despite knowing how it would delay hearing her sisters urgent message. It was for that reason she scoured her skin, quietly cursing herself for such thoughts.

By the time she was finished and had a yukata safely wrapped around her, Byakuya was neatly dressed once more. Every hair was in place and his clothing looked as though it had been freshly pressed. There was no hint of their earlier passion in his appearance. Even his eyes had returned to that blank stare she'd become so accustomed to seeing. They said nothing and gave away nothing.

It was just as well, for Suiren had already willed herself to do the same. She couldn't very well go about acting like some love-struck ninny, falling over herself for a man. The Light knows she wasn't the type for that sort of nonsense. Still, she couldn't help but feel a slight shiver of delight on the way back to the room, knowing just how firmly his eyes were locked on her. She didn't need to see that to know it for true.

It took a great deal of restraint to keep from running or skipping down the long wooden corridor – the rouka as Ukitake named it – but she did manage. Not an easy task with her all but overflowing with a myriad of powerful emotions running rampant. The high Byakuya had left her running on kept creating a broad smile, making her continuously thin her lips to smooth them back out. News of her first-sister had her feet itching to move faster than she already was. As it were, she was quickly covering the ground between the bathing room and the bedroom.

When she finally reached her destination, Byakuya close at her heels, she breathed a tiny sigh of relief that his servants had brought her some fresh clothing. Selecting a simple dress made of the purest green and gold silk, Suiren stepped behind an extravagantly painted shoji screen to slip it over her head, neatly folding and setting aside her yukata. Just because she'd been pampered most of her life didn't mean she was sloppy, leaving such things for the servants to tend to.

Since there was a slight chill in the early morning air, she made certain to pull on a thin coat with a fur-lined collar over her dress. Being Aes Sedai meant that neither cold nor heat truly touched her but she was not entirely immune to it. It was much simpler to just don the garment than answer any questions as to why the cold seemed to have no effect, in any case. She would not tell them any more than necessary and she was quite certain they were doing the same.

Mulling over all the events that had occurred in such a short span of time, Suiren felt a chill that was not a result of a draft. In everything that had been going on, she'd let several crucial thoughts fall to the back of her mind. The ache left by Roarke's severing was still there, throbbing painfully no matter how hard she shoved it back. When left to her own devices, it was difficult to ignore. There was also the man Moghedien worked for, who she knew painfully little about. Perhaps she would use her time with Ukitake today to gather what information she could on the man she only knew as Aizen.

That wasn't what troubled her now though. It was the dream she'd been having. Assuming it was a dream at all. Byakuya had been forced to strike her and none too gently to get her to rouse from that deep slumber. From what she saw in his eyes, as well as Jūshirō's, they feared they would not succeed. To her, it felt as though she'd been trapped inside the dream of another, for surely that dream could not have been hers.

The man was unfamiliar, one she'd never seen before. It seemed highly unlikely that such a life would come to pass, yet it had felt so real. Was it his dream she'd stumbled into, unawares? That wasn't much of an explanation either. She could recall being in the _Tel'aran'rhiod_, on her way to the private gardens with the faint hope of finding her sister there. It was the place they'd first begun her training in walking the Dream World. It would have been a logical place for them to meet again. _'Fah! Logical...now I sound like a White! Such a fools notion it was anyway. If Alindrah could get to the garden, why has she not come to me in my own dreams by now?'_

That was equally as troubling to her but she could not let her mind wander. Not now. She needed to figure out why that man, Sōsuke, had appeared. She was certain that he had been just as firmly in the World of Dreams as she but that was impossible. No man walked the Dream World, none had the gift. It wasn't a part of the One Power, but an ability that could be learned through very hard training under the watchful eye of a Wise One.

The appearance of a stranger had thrown her off course, perhaps weakening her mind and making her susceptible to the pull of his dreams. That didn't sound right either. _'Nothing sounds right about it. One moment I was in the _Tel'aran'rhiod_, and the next I'm pulled into the dreams of another. What if those dreams are a glimpse of my future? No. __I cannot believe that__. Light. I don't want to believe it but what if it is true? Could that man really be my...my husband? What about Byakuya? They say that no eye can see the Pattern until it is woven, but surely it will not weave him out of my life.'_

It was enough to give her a headache, for none of it made one lick of sense to her. No more than her handsome shadow suddenly being able to speak and understand the Old Tongue. That was another issue that needed to be dealt with. He'd taken her mind off of it earlier, distracting her to no end. It wasn't something she would soon forget, despite his rather skilled sidestep. He _would_ answer her question, one way or another. _'Men! They never fail to be troublesome. As my mother used to say, the best of men aren't much better than housebroken. But then, the best of them were worth the trouble of house-breaking.' _

Pulling back a portion of her ebony locks, Suiren used one of the simple hair ties that a servant had provided her to hold it in place rather than one of her usual golden pins and ornaments. Those took time and today time was of the essence. Giving herself a once over in the mirror, Suiren nodded at the reflection in approval before stepping out of the dressing area. A flutter of black wings caught her eye just as it descended on Byakuya.

Sitting with his legs folded underneath him atop a thick pillow, he looked to be the very definition of serenity. Lifting one finger slowly, he studied the butterfly as it approached, landing on his fingertip without hesitation. Keeping his attention focused on the insect, he paid no mind to her approach, turning to her only after it took flight once more.

"A lovely creature, that. I've never seen one with such unusual coloring before. It must be unique to your world." Suiren commented, waiting for him to rise.

Pushing himself gracefully off the floor, the Kuchiki heir inclined his head towards her. "They are the jigokuchō, Hell Butterflies. We use them to relay missives to one another. That one just informed me that I have some business to attend to, unfortunately."

For a moment, Suiren just stared at him, dumbstruck. Butterflies relaying messages? A pigeon was one thing, but an _insect_? And where was its message? He had not removed anything from its body, nor did he seem to have anything in his hands that would reveal the news it brought. The man must have read her like an open book, lifting his hand again to tap the side of his head lightly.

"Only the person who is to receive its message may hear it. You were expecting something more tangible, were you not?"

Sniffing skeptically, she said decided to accept his word on it. There was no reason for him to lie to her but it truly did seem to be an impossibility. Then again, much she had seen since arriving in this world was out of the ordinary. Unrealistic and unbelievable; had she not seen it with her own eyes she would not have believed any of it. Even bearing witness to it she still doubted.

"Are you leaving?" She asked instead, changing the subject.

There was a slight crease that appeared beside his eyes for a moment, telling her that the business he must see to was not entirely pleasant. Or perhaps it was just that he had no desire to leave. He had promised to remain by her side, redoubling his efforts to protect her, as he'd put it.

"For a time, I must. I will make certain that Lieutenant Abarai remains here with you in my stead. With luck, I will be back in time for lunch."

Turning her head to the side, Suiren stared absently at one of the simple calligraphy scrolls on the wall to avoid his gaze. It pained her to admit to herself that she did not want him to leave. Not because she feared Kyōraku's advances or mistrusted Byakuya's adjutant. Shunsui she could handle and Renji had certainly proved himself to her. For all her internal grumblings about a lack of privacy, she'd become accustomed to Byakuya's constant presence. It was reassuring. Comforting, even.

In her short time here, he'd acted as her Warder in nearly every sense. All but the last and most important one. Though her dream had been troublesome and her soul still ached from Roarke's death, her mind was made. She would take that last step, bind their souls and be complete at last. There was no doubt in her mind that bonding him would do just that. The Wheel weaves as it will and it had not spun her out and into his life for no reason. The man was everything she could possibly seek in a Warder and as a husband, though the latter was not something she intended to think on for some time.

"Byakuya," Suiren began, her voice suffused with a confidence she wished she felt. "I must ask something of you."

Pausing before replying to her, he guided her chin back around so that she was facing him again. Satisfied that he could now look her straight in the eye, he spoke. "What is your wish, Aes Sedai?"

Quirking a brow, Suiren studied him a moment. While that regal face of his gave no hint of his thoughts, his voice had sounded light. Humorous. Was he mocking her? Brushing his hand away from her cheek, Suiren's eyes hardened to resemble two exquisitely cut emeralds. The light reflected off those gems, making them flash with the irritation she felt.

"My wish," she replied in a cool, clipped tone "is to bond you as my Warder, Byakuya Kuchiki. You already act as a Gaidin, save for this one thing."

"Your Warder?" Byakuya repeated her words, any prior traces of humor leaving his voice entirely. "I thought you said that you had no desire to bond another, after being betrayed by the last."

Twisting her head away once more, Suiren tried to conceal a wince at such a casual mention of Roarke's duplicity but was thwarted when he took hold of her jaw once again. That made it quite difficult for her to avoid such a piercing gaze, though it did not stop her from trying. The man lacked a true grasp on just what it was she was asking. There was no amusement in his tone but it was still light, as if he were not taking her seriously.

Suiren had her reasons for deciding to bond him, having firmed her resolve to shortly before that incident in the shower. He did not need to know what they were, not all of them at least. Somehow she did not expect he would be best pleased if he heard her say that bonding a new Warder would help ease the pain of losing the last. It wasn't the most attractive rationale but it _was_ a valid reason. One of many.

The unusual experience she'd had in the _Tel'aran'rhiod_ irked her still but not enough to alter her path. She could not schedule her life around the possibility of finding truth or reality in that...dream. If it even was a dream. At this moment, she was more certain than ever and that certainty would not waver. Byakuya Kuchiki would be her Gaidin, her brother to battles, one way or another. It was possible to force a bond on another; it had once been a common practice in the Age of Legends. However, it was now viewed as a despicable act, akin to rape. If an Aes Sedai wanted to bond a man, he could offer up no more resistance than a child. She suspected Byakuya would accept the offer eventually and she had no intention of taking that particular route. But she would if she must. _'The Light willing, it will never come to that.'_

"I spoke in haste. My thoughts on the matter have been altered since that day, significantly."

Byakuya arched one fine brow in response, closely scrutinizing her face in search of additional information. There was something she was not telling him, but what? Without the _a'dam_, he had no idea of what emotions might be hidden behind that sharp gaze. Aside from her wish to look away, nothing else indicated her state of mind. No matter what her mood or motive, the question bore serious thought. What he knew of a Warder and their relationship to Aes Sedai was little.

Their souls would be bound and that was more than enough to unsettle him, but what else? If he died, she would suffer physically and mentally, more so than any other would at a loved ones death. What more could such a thing entail? Keeping her safe was something he was already quite accustomed to worrying over. His inability to protect her and to have so easily fallen prey to the enemy still chafed at him, chipping methodically away at his pride. After that failure, why would she still consider such a request?

Even now, he was concerned with leaving her to attend to his own business. He'd pushed aside quite a bit of work in order to remain by her side and he was loathe to return to it, no matter how pressing. While he may not know many of the responsibilities of a Warder, he assumed that in guarding their Aes Sedai, they rarely left their side.

"I imagine a man of your stature would be concerned about your many duties and how it might interfere with them."

Suiren's intuitive question cut through the silence that had begun to hang. It was uncanny just how accurate her assumption was. When had she learned to read him so well?

"Among many things, yes. I would be a fool to not take that into consideration."

Folding her arms beneath her bosom, Suiren lifted her chin stubbornly, self possession returned. "You must understand the benefits it grants before you place too much emphasis of what it may or may not alter in your life. I assure you, they will outweigh your concerns by far."

Byakuya let his hand fall from her face, sliding it down to her shoulder and taking the other in hand. Keeping a light hold on her, he stared down at her curiously. "And what might those be?"

Affecting not to notice the tender grip he had on her, Suiren began to systematically describe to him the gifts, she called them, that only a Warder had. Heightened senses and reflexes, increased strength and endurance and the ability to sense creatures of the Dark. What she mentioned last though, truly caught his attention.

"Both Aes Sedai and Gaidin gain the ability to locate one another, no matter what the distance. The bond creates a firm tie between the two, making it almost impossible to be unable to find one another. There is also another side to it, which can be considered a bit intrusive to some but it serves a very good purpose."

For a moment she seemed uncertain, as if suddenly becoming too bashful to explain the last part. Rather than speaking, Byakuya gave her shoulders a squeeze of encouragement. Running her tongue across her lips, Suiren straightened her neck and looked him squarely in the eye, all traces of her prior uncertainty gone.

"The bond creates an awareness between both parties of one another, making health and mental state well known to the other. Even to the extent of emotional wellbeing. It's not as though I would be able to read your mind or you mine, but we would both be...conscious of each others feelings."

He could have laughed at the irony. Something which he had indeed first thought of as intrusive was now something he desired. It could be granted so easily now, _a'dam_ or no. There was a drawback though, as she would be aware of him on the opposite side of that bond. The woman picked him apart enough as is, he wasn't sure he could handle giving her the same advantage it would give him. Lips pursed, they slowly drew down in a frown.

"I will require some time to think this over, Aes Sedai." He finally stated in a detached and decidedly chilly tone.

Though he still held her, the embrace no longer held the same warmth it had before. Suiren could understand the effect. Save for those men trained in the White Tower specifically to become Gaidin, it was a difficult task for a man to easily accept all of the aspects of the Warder bond. For a man with as tight a rein on his emotions as Byakuya, it was no surprise for her to see him react so. Still, he had not outright rejected the offer.

"I expected as much, _Dai Shan_." Suiren kept her tone just as crisp as his, referring to him just as formally as he had to her. "However, do keep in mind that time is not exactly something either of us is gifted with."

Byakuya's face hardened, though she was not certain as to which of her words caused it. Either way, she was not done prodding him. Once she had set her mind to something, she did not give over. Certainly not on this. Normally she would have not objected to allowing him the time to truly mull it over but she had a feeling that with this man, the more time allowed the less the chance of him accepting. Best to strike while it was fresh on his mind, before too much thought had been applied.

"You did mention that you would be departing a moment ago, leaving me here with the others to guard me. Does it not bother you that it will not be you here, assuring my safety? I believe you said your efforts to protect me from Aizen and the Forsaken would be redoubled, did you not?"

There was a brief pause, intentionally placed to allow him enough time to digest the words but not enough to formulate a reply. "Consider this if you will, _Dai Shan_. Were you bonded to me, you would know at all times both my location and my wellbeing. No matter how far from me you go, that knowledge would not waver, though the detail of it would wane. That is, if you travelled too far outside the city. Would it not set your mind at ease? You move like the wind, I've no doubt that you would come flying to my aid the moment any distress was even hinted at in the bond."

As much as he'd like to think otherwise, she had the right of it. It would comfort him, in many ways, to have that knowledge of her in the back of his mind at all times. It irked him that she'd targeted his pride, calling his duty to her into question. A shrewd move. Plucking his hands free of her shoulders, he moved around her and towards the door.

"You will have your answer, soon enough."

Suiren opened her mouth to say more but closed it again with a snap. With him clearly ending the conversation, it would only make her seem desperate if she continued to press him. While she did feel it was a rather urgent matter, desperate was not something she wished to appear. She was not some empty-headed little bint, relying strictly on the protection a man could offer her to make it through life. No Aes Sedai would dare be placed in that category.

However, the _a'dam_ certainly changed matters and not for the better. Being unable to touch Saidar at will made her incredibly vulnerable to attack. That did not sit well with her, not one bit. As it were, she could do little more than flail helplessly should a man decide to toss her over his shoulder and cart her off. Accepting her own weakness stung. She _needed_ his help and he was going to give it, burn him.

Lifting her skirts, she followed after him, making a conscious effort to remove her face of all traces of emotion. There were other matters that needed to be seen to.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

After a night of fitful dreams and a morning of being the sexual plaything of her captor, Alindrah felt bone tired. Gin had been rather energetic this morning and strangely generous. As generous as a man can be who is bedding a woman who has no desire to lie with him, that is.

The stubborn Aiel had given up trying to fight him on that long ago, preferring to retain control over her mind than to act out the throes of passion like some mindless doll. She had also decided that there was an advantage to be had there. A man's guard was down, quite obviously, while in bed. Perhaps she would find something, some weakness in him that would be of use. In her current situation, every little bit counted. It wasn't the same as what Renji had suggested, she wasn't going to _spy_, but she would take advantage of whatever she could when she could. Perhaps seeming a willing bed partner would reveal that opening she longed to find.

It helped that she'd envisioned the raven haired man with the scars as the one who's hands gripped her hips so tightly. It was his breathy moans that filled her ears, and his well timed thrusts that had her nails gouging his back. There was nothing forced about the frantic cries that passed her lips as a prelude to that pleasurable peak. The guilt and shame that usually arose afterwards was significantly lessened by simply imagining the handsome man from her dreams as the one tangling the sheets with her instead of Ichimaru Gin.

If only it erased it entirely. If only she could be free of this wretched collar. Her blade would find Gin's heart with astounding speed. Or perhaps his throat. He would suffer more that way. Alindrah's gray eyes bored a hole in the man's back while she watched him dress, plotting out just how she would end his miserable existence. So intent in her thoughts, she actually jumped when a sharp pain in her thumb alerted her to her teeth clamping down on it.

Gin merely angled his head towards her and smiled. That same, enigmatic smile he always wore. The one that fueled her anger all the more. It was followed by a soft chuckle this time, the mirthful sound reminding her that he could actually _feel_ her hatred towards him. Or something like it. Though she didn't know just how accurate it was, she was certain the _a'dam_ was allowing him some knowledge of her thoughts and emotions. As if the man was not violating her enough.

"Smile, Kicho-han. Ya don' want yer face to stick like that, do ya?"

The light jest made her scowl deepen for a moment before she bared her teeth in a forced grin. Likely it made her expression seem more murderous than it had been but he seemed to find it acceptable.

"Tha's better," he said, sliding into his white overcoat and tucking his sword into place. "Try ta work on touchin' yer zanpakutō while I'm gone t'day. Jes' remember what I told ya. You'll get th' hang of it soon 'nough."

Snapping open the clasp of the bracelet half of the _a'dam_, he tossed it casually in the air a few times before setting it down on a table near the door. Whenever he didn't want to drag her along behind him, he often left the bracelet, and Alindrah, in his room. She couldn't pick it up without experiencing a violent jolt and stomach churning nausea, but it did not hinder her from roaming the rooms in his spacious apartment freely. Without someone wearing it, she was limited on just how far she could go from the bracelet, to which she learned the hard way.

At least the other inhabitants of Las Noches had learned to leave her be after a few examples were made. Gin's little pet was off limits to them. Alindrah had to admit that she was grudgingly appreciative of the protection he'd given her. Very grudging.

When the door shut behind him, she let out a tiny sigh. It wasn't quite relief but neither was it in dismay. Being alone was one of the few things she had to keep her sane. Her thoughts were her own and her body was blessedly free from mistreatment of any sort. However, there was always the underlying fear that despite the 'examples', one of Aizen's twisted men would try to have a little fun. The fear was sickening, she despised the fact that she felt it at all. Not for the first time, she cursed the silvery band that lay snugly around her throat. Moghedien's name was cursed just as soundly, and perhaps with a bit more vehemence.

Alindrah was still muttering epithets when the door opened again. Dressing in the bedroom as she was, it took her a moment to stalk back out to the foyer, expecting to see Gin. It wouldn't be the first time that he'd left, only to return in less than half an hour. She suspected that he was hoping to catch her doing something she should not, looking for a reason to distribute another round of abuse.

"Shadowfox, do not tell me you forgot something. I refuse to believe that--"

The lecturing she'd been about to dole out shriveled on her tongue, along with all the air in her lungs. Her eyes locked onto the bit of shine being lifted from the table and the hands that caressed it, tracing the patternless design at a deliberate pace. Her body gave an unconscious jerk when the bracelet snapped open, visible only as an abrupt blink. As it closed around their wrist, she instinctively braced herself, preparing for the inevitable. Her dreams had warned her of this but she had not expected it to come so soon. A smug, malevolent smile wreathed her new _sul'dam'_s face. That smile promised nothing but pain. Endless pain.

"I'm sorry, were you expecting someone else?"

The saccharine tones made her lips twist in disgust. She would not allow herself to feel one ounce of fear, though she likely should have. If her dreams had told her anything, it was that the next appearance of the spider would not augur well for her. Rather than fear what would come, she made herself accept it. She would embrace whatever may come. They would _not_ break her!

"Actually, I'd _expected_ to see you sooner, little spider. I suppose you had to wait until you knew I was alone. That too, I _expect_ from you."

It surprised her that the woman allowed her to finish speaking before lashing out, striking her with a fist of air that bloodied her lip. Really, the woman made it child's play to push her buttons. It was small comfort but it made taking what was to come a little easier. The woman was afraid of her. A Shadowsouled, one of Sightblinder's strongest soldiers, feared _her_.

Spitting blood at the woman's feet, Alindrah stood a little taller and grinned back. "The _a'dam_ may keep you safe from the Power, but it will not protect you fr--"

"From who?" Moghedien cut in, "Ichimaru isn't here to shield his little whore."

An invisible hand took a fistful of Alindrah's hair, wrenching her head back at an awkward angle. Another twisted her arms behind her back, legs lifting and bending to meet them. Certain of her safety from a physical assault, Moghedien confidently moved in closer, savoring the spike of anger that arose from her words and pain from her actions.

"I should probably mention that the great _Aizen_ knows I'm here too, so don't think of crying to him for help. No, I'm afraid there will be no aid for you, savage. Today will be just the two of us, and we have _so_ much to catch up on. Wouldn't you say?"

* * *

**A/N: **How did you like that switch towards the end? I know I don't normally tie in their chapters like this, but I wanted to flash over to what was happening in HM at the same time. Hope ya'll didn't mind that sudden change of pace.

As always, feel free to leave me your thoughts and opinions via review or PM. I'm always open to critiques and suggestions. Thanks for reading and thank you so much for your support.


	27. Concessions to Make

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off them. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD

* * *

A thousand, humble apologies for staying away for so long. I could give reasons,  
but it would sound more like excuses, so I'll spare you. I do, however, intend to make it  
up to ya'll, or try to, by posting two chapters today. I'm already working on chapter 29,  
but I won't make any promises on it's arrival, since I've not been the best at keeping  
those.

Thank you, as always, to **WannaBeNinja** for helping me with proofreading  
each chapter, rooting out the flaws and correcting the errors. I know you said to stop  
thanking you, but you don't really expect me to give up that easily? Eh? XD

Special thanks to **JazzMaster **and **CJNyfalt** for your helpful critiques. I need those  
desperately, or I will never improve, so thank you.

I hope everyone enjoys the following chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Concessions to Make**

After a morning filled with a myriad of questions, followed by lengthy explanations, the small group settled down for their afternoon meal. It was eaten in near silence, with Suiren only picking at her food. Her thoughts were running amok, jumbled with information as they were.

Jūshirō had spent the time educating her on both the residents of this world, called shinigami, and the man he only referred to as Aizen. It had all been a stunning revelation to her, so far fetched that had any other person explained it, she would have called them a fool. There was no doubting Jūshirō Ukitake, unfortunately. The man was discerning and sincere, traits she had picked up immediately when she'd first met him.

It was still a difficult thing to swallow. How could a person readily accept that every man and woman they'd come into contact with was nothing more than a spirit? She'd spoken to them, touched them. '_Burn me, I can see them!'_ They were very real and very much alive. How then could they be guardians of the dead, nothing more than psychopomps? If that were true, then where were the heros of old? Should they not be here, awaiting the Wheel of Time to spin them back out again?

Her very presence in this world was an aberration. Suiren was fairly certain that she was not one of the dead. Thus far, she could only assume that it was the One Power that seemed to grant her amnesty from the rules that governed this realm. Perhaps it was also the reason she was able to see and interact with these people, since spirit is one of the five elements at any Aes Sedai's disposal. There was also the traitor of this world she had to fret over, Aizen. What could she have to offer that would possibly benefit him? Initially, she had surmised it was her nobility that would make her a valuable hostage, but the One Power was too much of a part of her life to be dismissed as the primary reason. But then, there were Aes Sedai everywhere, so why her? Why in the Light had the man picked out both Alindrah and herself? Or was that Moghedien's doing? Yet they spoke as though she'd been chosen for a reason.

In fact, Ariam had gone so far as to call her _Elisande_, a reference to Eldrene of Manetheran. Piecing that information together with her foretelling and Byakuya's sudden lingual diversity, Suiren could only surmise that they believed her to be Eldrene reborn. Another preposterous idea, but one she was forced to consider. Her training in the White Tower told her that it was a very real possibility but she had no wish to believe it. _'Would that make Byakuya the reincarnation of Aemon, then? Or is that the man who appeared in my dreams? Light. Please let it be Byakuya, if it must be so.'_

Inwardly she chided herself for such thoughts, for she knew that whatever the Wheel weaved for her life, it would be as _it_ willed, not as she did. Even so, her stomach fluttered at the possibility. Despite their rough start, she knew that she was completely smitten with the man. There was no denying it; not now. But what would become of it? Reality itself seemed turned on its head. Not only at the possibility of him being Aemon reborn but at the fact that they were two completely different beings. It would take some doing before Suiren could wrap her mind around that one.

_'Will I be able to look at him the same, now that I know what he is? Light, is it even _possible_ to bond him?? What will happen if I try? He looks like a man, feels and smells like one. Burn my soul, he certainly tastes real enough!'_ A flush lit her cheeks at those memories, embarrassed to take such pleasure in them as she was. It was improper.

Kyōraku's head lifted in curiosity, his unshaven face splitting into a very knowing grin when he looked her way. Suiren tried desperately to stamp down the ever increasing blush she knew colored her features but that unusual look Shunsui cast her only made matters worse. He could not possibly know what had occurred between them, could he? Green eyes flickered over to where Renji was shoveling rice into his mouth, her expression shifting from embarrassment to close scrutiny. Sensing either the change in the air or the weight of her gaze, the redhead's chopsticks froze. Cautiously, he peered over the rim of his bowl and with a jerky hesitance, turned his head warily in her direction. It was obvious that he was torn between happily continuing his meal and facing the dark glower that was fixated upon him.

Ever so slowly he lowered the bowl, offering a tentative wave in her direction. She could practically read his mind, judging by those widened eyes. It was that innocent guise of confusion men are so prone to using; hoping that perhaps that their sweet, lost expressions will lull the target into thinking they could not possibly be guilty of any wrong doing. _'Fah! Do not think I am one to fall for such things. If you did not tell Shunsui what you saw, then why does he have such a perspicacious aura? The man knows _something._' _

For a brief moment, Suiren cast her mind back to when she met Renji after dressing this morning. It had taken some time to get him to look her in the eye, and even that was done with considerable blushing. Kyōraku had been feigning a cat nap in the corner, to listen in without seeming to be. She'd seen right through that but hearing her first-sister's message was her top priority, not chasing off a nosy man. She doubted he would have left in any case, muttering something about following orders, or the like.

Come to think of it, Renji's blushes had only increased as he relayed Alindrah's message to her. Strange, that. She'd been so caught up in learning of her sister's well being and what she said, that she missed something important. What about meeting with her sister would have the exuberant Lieutenant acting as jumpy as a cat in a dogyard? _'Knowing Alindrah? Oh Light, likely she played some Aiel trick on him. I do wonder if that is what he's keeping from me, or is it perhaps something more?'_

Inquisitive nature piqued, Suiren began to rise from the table to make her way over to the boy. It was difficult not to laugh at the nervous gulp he took, Adam's apple bobbing up and down. Any moment now, she was sure he was going to break out in a cold sweat. Oh yes, he was keeping something from her alright. Whatever it was, she was going to have it, even if she had to wrench it from him.

"Lieutenant Abarai," she began, saccharine tones too sweet to be genuine. A dead give away for any man that he was in for some trouble.

Fortune shone on Renji Abarai this day, however, for no sooner did Suiren utter his name did another voice fill the room with bubbly cheer. A surefire distraction and the way out he so desperately prayed for. That came in the form of none other than Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of Squad Ten and now Renji's savior. He could have kissed her.

"Sui-ren," she sang, happily making her way over to the other woman. "I had to come by a little earlier today, I hope you don't mind!"

Casting Renji a look that told him she wasn't going to forget that she had business with him, Suiren turned to the other woman and smiled brightly, a complete about face. "Of course not, Rangiku. Did you wish to join us, or would you rather get started? I do not have much of an appetite today."

Behind her, Shunsui's dark eyes brightened considerably, mischief alighting in them. "Why, that sounds like a lovely idea! Allow me to accompany you, my fair ladies."

Twisting her head back to take him in, Suiren's eyes flattened in disapproval. "I think not, _Dai Shan_ Kyōraku."

Hanging his head in defeat, Shunsui let out a heavy, melodramatic sigh to express his disappointment. He didn't have a chance in hell, which he knew, but that didn't stop him from acting as though the rejection had truly wounded him. Jūshirō chuckled lightly at his friend's predictable behavior. Shunsui rarely accepted being snubbed as a reason to stop trying. The man was persistent, when he wanted to be. Rangiku giggled, politely trying to hide it behind her hand. She would not have cared either way. Men staring at her was something she was both used to and expected. Suiren, however, was adamant that no one else be allowed in the room with them, becoming more secretive as time went on. It was clear that she regretted making the decision to teach her the mysterious dance but there was no turning back now.

Marching along to the room that Ukitake had generously provided and cleared out for them, Suiren arched a brow at the man who had apparently been following behind Rangiku the entire time, lugging a strange metal box of some sort. Reading her expression, the busty blonde gestured to the man to place the box down while she explained his presence.

"This is a CD player that I had Rukia bring me from her last visit to Karakura Town. It plays music, isn't that neat? You just pop in these shiny discs, hit this button and voilà! Music!"

Eyes nearly crossing at such an outlandish description, Suiren shifted her study from the man who was now leaving the room and smiling like a lovesick puppy at Rangiku, to examining the strange contraption. How anyone could imprison a small band of musicians in this tiny box was beyond her. Intently staring at the unusual knobs and buttons, Suiren nearly jumped out of her skin when her companion reached over and pressed a button marked by a small, green triangle. Foreign music blared around them almost instantaneously, emanating from the box itself.

Pressing one hand to her heart, Suiren had to take a few breaths to steady herself. However they managed to create such a thing was baffling, but it was truly an ingenious device. It wasn't long before she was skipping through the songs it stored, smiling and tapping her foot to a few. The selections seemed just right for her needs, which meant Rangiku had taken extra care when choosing them.

It seemed that was not the only surprise her buxom friend had in store for her. Pulling a small package from, of all places, her generous bosom, Matsumoto handed it to her excitedly. "Open it," she urged.

Feeling a little eager herself, Suiren tore away the simple, brown wrapping and carefully uncovered the contents within. Inside was a delicately beaded and sewn costume, created specifically for dancing the S_a'sara_. She knew it in a glance, and it was hard to contain her delight at seeing such a beautiful piece of craftsmanship. Flinging her arms wide, she pulled the other woman into a happy embrace, bouncing on her toes with glee.

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Rangiku. This means a lot to me; it's beautiful. I simply cannot thank you enough."

"I knew you'd love it; I had it specially made, just for you. Go ahead, try it on!"

Eager to see how well it fit and just how it looked on her, Suiren immediately began undoing the buttons on her own dress. With a little help, she was wearing it in moments, admiring herself in the mirror. Thin golden discs were strung together just below the waistline in several layers, flashing in the light every time she moved. The way it rested on her hips made them appear larger, more emphasized and definitely the focal point. The hem of the skirt itself was ornately embroidered as well, with a scattering of beads here and there. It went nicely with the dark green shade of cloth Rangiku had chosen, contrasting against the gold but without being too extravagant. The top actually covered her quite considerably, much to her satisfaction, allowing her to maintain some modesty despite how revealing it was.

Taking a spin, she gasped as she watched the wide skirt lift up to reveal a good portion of her legs. Even above her knees! She'd neglected to mention, when discussing the costumes occasionally worn for dancing, that a pair of loose, often silk, pants that cuffed at the ankles were worn underneath the skirts, to prevent such an embarrassment. Aside from that small problem, the skirt had excellent movement, spinning along with her freely.

"Where is yours, Rangiku? Does it match mine?" Despite how it bared her legs, Suiren was still pivoting around the room, laughing gaily. Catching the rather worried look on her friends face, however, made her come to a sudden halt. "Rangiku, what's the matter? What troubles you?"

Chewing at her lower lip, the blonde's shoulders tensed for a moment, as if physically bracing herself for the news she was about to deliver.

"I'm afraid I won't be dancing at the festival after all, Suiren."

"Why ever not?"

"My Captain and I are being sent to scout out several anomalies that are occurring inside of Karakura. We leave tomorrow morning. Depending on what we find, we may not be the only ones deployed and I don't know how long we'll be gone."

Suiren's face fell, though not because Rangiku would no longer be dancing at the festival for which they had been preparing. It was because that in this bright and cheerful woman, she'd found a wonderful friendship. It was all but impossible to be unhappy with Matsumoto around. She was the life of the party, as they say. Because of that first night with her, spirits loosening her tongue, Suiren felt much more at ease around her. She could be a simple, Saldaean woman, and not play the role of cold, reserved Aes Sedai and noblewoman.

"I am so sorry, Rangiku. I will miss you terribly."

"It's alright, don't you worry about us! I just didn't want to let you down. You probably aren't going to perform on your own, are you?"

In truth, Suiren had no intentions of dancing herself, revealing the _Sa'sara_ to all the festival goers. She had intended upon finding a way out, and with Byakuya's recent possessive behavior, she thought she had finally found a way to help free her of that obligation. This, however, provided her the means to escape it without involving him, or anyone else. Without Rangiku around, no one would press her to do it and no one would fault her for it either. Not that many others knew to begin with.

Keeping her smile restrained was a small task but she managed. "No, I'm afraid not. You have been a wonderful student; it's a pity I'll not have any use for this beautiful garment now."

"You could always dance for Captain Kuchiki," Rangiku chimed in with that sing-song voice of hers, giving Suiren a friendly nudge with her elbow. "I'm sure _he_ would appreciate it!"

While it didn't seem possible, Suiren's face both paled and blushed at the suggestion. The idea of him seeing her dance the _Sa'sara_ made her stomach do back flips, while at the same time she would secretly love to see how it affected him. Though she had never seen it performed for a crowd, she'd heard plenty of rumors about it. Enough to form a general idea of just how men tended to react to a woman dancing the _Sa'sara_. If the rumors were to be believed, he would as malleable as warm clay after witnessing her dance. Assuming, of course, she could keep him from dragging her to bed first. Perhaps even then.

Now it was Rangiku's laughter that filled the wide expanse of the room. Clutching at her stomach, the busty blonde doubled over while pointing at her friend and struggling to form a sentence between fits of mirth.

"Your......face! You...should see....yourself!"

Feigning anger, Suiren tried to glare at the other woman, but found her scowl quickly breaking into a wide grin. It was moments like this that made her think of Alindrah. The two women were markedly similar. Her first-sister certainly would not have hesitated to pull a similar stunt, howling in laughter once she achieved the desired results. Perhaps one day she would be able to introduce the two. She had a feeling they would get on famously.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Outside the room currently occupied by the two women, Shunsui was peering through a small hole he'd poked in the rice paper wall, leering at both of them. A broad smile wreathed his unshaven face, pleased as he was with himself. He was finally going to get to see this mysterious dance those two had been so secretive about. Arriving to find Suiren in the process of changing clothes had been an added bonus. While he felt no real attraction to her, he was not one to turn away from _any_ woman in a state of undress. What man in his right mind would do _that_?

Though he was caught up in his peeping, he wasn't oblivious enough to fail in noticing the presence of one Byakuya Kuchiki, drawing ever closer. He'd made sure to have the servants direct the boy to him upon his return but he had hoped for him to arrive just a little bit later than this. Inside the room, he heard Rangiku pleading ever so adorably with Suiren to dance for her, so she could see it for herself. Apparently she had yet to witness the dance as whole, despite being taught it's moves.

Kyōraku repressed a groan, knowing that the Kuchiki heir was going to arrive just in time for him to completely miss the show. All his hard work and cleverness and he wouldn't get a thing out of it. _'Damn you, Kuchiki. You're going to spoil my fun.'_ He knew full well that Byakuya would reprimand him for spying on the women, spouting his usual rhetoric. '_Really, the boy can be such a buzz kill. If only he would lighten up.'_ Shunsui was still holding out hope that Suiren would be the cure for that, brightening the younger man's life and teaching him to relax. It was past due.

As he predicted, Byakuya rounded the corner to spot him just as Suiren acquiesced to the busty Lieutenant's request. Shunsui kept his eyes glued on the women, pretending as though he did not realize he was no longer alone. The room filled with music, and just in the nick of time. It was just what he needed to help cover the sound of the lecture he was about to receive.

"And just _what_ do you think you are doing?"

Turning away reluctantly, Shunsui did his best to appear both surprised and abashed, rubbing the back of his head and grinning awkwardly.

"Bya-kun, when did you get here? Well, ah. You see, um. The ladies are in there dancing and I just had to know what the big hush hush was all about. I haven't seen it yet, though I did get to see Suiren naked for a moment. That was–"

Grabbing him by the collar, Byakuya jerked the other man forward before he could finish his sentence. Kyōraku raised his hands in defense, wincing as though he expected to be struck.

"You did **what**?"

The venom lacing the younger man's voice was so thick, that for a moment, Shunsui thought that perhaps he had gone too far in mentioning that last little tidbit. Even with music blaring inside, the women would definitely be alerted if the Kuchiki heir decided to start yelling. He hadn't raised his voice by much but it was plain to see that Byakuya's typically endless supply of patience was nowhere to be found today. For a moment, he considered pointing out that it had only been her backside, which was mostly covered by that great length of hair she had reaching all the way down to her hips, but decided against it. Grinning sheepishly, he instead pointed at the small hole he'd created to shift the man's focus.

"Why don't you have a look for yourself?"

"Was this all you wanted? The servants seemed to be under the impression that you had business with me."

"Oh, that. It wasn't much, really." Kyōraku stuttered and stumbled over his words, playing the fool expertly. "Since you were taking care of matters with the Kuchiki elders, I thought you might not have heard."

"Heard what, old man? Do not bandy words with me; I have no time for your foolishness."

'_Sheesh, what's eating him?'_ he muttered inwardly, maintaining a plastered grin without a hitch. "Yama-ji, he's sending a few scouts out to the real world. Captain Hitsugaya is leading it and they are looking for other officers to join. I believe your Lieutenant offered to go with them. That's all it was, nothing special really."

"And you think he would not have informed me himself, Kyōraku?" Scowling darkly, Byakuya spun the man around and gave him a rough shove just as he released him. "Stop wasting my time and get out of my sight."

Keeping his hands raised, Shunsui walked away slowly, offering apologies over his shoulder before quickly darting around the corner. Flattening himself against the wall, he counted to ten before squatting down and cautiously peering around the edge. One quick peek was enough to confirm his suspicions and beam with pride. Just as planned, sheer curiosity mixed with his passionate feelings about the girl were enough to have even a stolid man such as Byakuya stealing a peek of his own through the tiny hole that Shunsui had so graciously provided, no matter how grumpy he was.

Chuckling quietly, he gave a short tug to his hat and made his way back through the wide corridors in search of Jūshirō.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

It really had not required much pleading on Rangiku's part to convince her. The costume alone was enough to make Suiren want to dance and she _had_ been teaching the other woman the very steps that made up the _Sa'sara_. So why should she balk at performing it now? Habit alone was all that made her hesitate, since it was still so strictly prohibited in her homeland. But this was not Saldaea. Far from it. _'What Tenobia does not know, will not hurt her,'_ she reminded herself yet again.

Once she finally acquiesced, Matsumoto had bounced up happily, clapping her hands and cheering. Since they had already listened to all the songs the magical box had to offer, Suiren selected the one that she thought best suited her needs, though she still required her friend's assistance in order to make it work. With that matter was settled, Rangiku took a seat in front of one of the walls, tucking her feet underneath her and bubbling with excitement.

When the music began to fill the room, Suiren was already in place, her mind like a drawn arrow, aimed and ready to fire. It didn't matter if she'd heard the music once, or a thousand times. It would be her guide, overtaking her and pulling her body on strings of its own so smoothly that anyone watching would believe it was the rhythm that made her body move, rather than her own commands. With arms outstretched, Suiren's wrists rolled gracefully in one serpentine movement, hips sinuously in time with the music as if it flowed through her.

Though she started out with her back was to to her audience, it provided no less of a show as she slowly moved down to her knees, hips rolling back and forth all the while. When she finally reached the floor, she flung herself back in one fluid movement, laying with knees bent and shoulders pressed to the cool wooden floor. Those dulcet tones chimed and the strings pulled her hips to rise and fall with them, the rest of her torso following suit. It created one sensual wave of motion, beautiful and yet nearly erotic.

Rangiku could certainly see why this dance had become illegal in Suiren's homeland. A man witnessing such a scene would very likely have his thoughts wandering to the darker crevasses of his mind. Not as though she could blame them. Even as a woman it was nearly impossible for her to watch without thinking of the sexual connotation it bore.

It was right about then that she noticed the sudden lack of reiatsu coming from the wall behind her. When she'd first sat down, she had felt both Captain Kyōraku and Kuchiki's spiritual pressure rolling off in waves. One humorous and the other clearly agitated. It didn't take a genius to figure out which was which. Smiling, she'd said nothing at all to warn her friend. Somehow, she knew that Shunsui would manage to throw those two together, and she was not going to hinder him. It was, after all, a mutual goal.

Realizing that both men were no longer there, her spirits fell. Kyōraku's plan apparently had not worked, whatever it was. Likely the dirty old man was trying to convince Captain Kuchiki to peep at them, which would explain his utter failure. Byakuya Kuchiki was much too prudish, too rigid to resort to spying like some pervert. _'So where did he go then?'_ Grinning at Suiren and clapping her encouragement, Rangiku silently felt out, searching for the straitlaced Captain's reiatsu to pinpoint his location. Nearly gasping when she found it, she covered her slip with a sudden cheer, which turned out to be quite well timed.

Bending over backwards, her friend's long, dark hair brushed the polished wood across the floor as her neck slid left and right, the light glinting off the silver _a'dam_. Beaming at the outburst of praise, Suiren clasped both hands to her lips and blew a kiss to her single spectator. Laughing at the gesture, Rangiku waited until the woman was upright again before allowing her head to turn ever so subtly to her left. As accurate as ever, her senses had not lied when they detected the raven haired nobleman's presence in the room with them. Standing perfectly still, the Kuchiki heir stood in the far corner with his lips parted in what she assumed was awe. His cool, slate gaze was as unreadable as ever, but his eyes seemed noticeably softened.

It was a small wonder that Suiren had not felt them on her, so intently were they focused. He did not even seem to notice the blonde, or rather, he simply did not care. Only one woman held his attention fast and it was certainly not Rangiku Matsumoto.

Taking care to make sure Suiren's back was still to her, Rangiku stood swiftly, using shunpo to take herself to his side. Giving the Captain a conspiratorial wink, she jerked her thumb back, noiselessly indicating that he should take her place on the plump pillow in which she'd been seated. Not waiting to see if he took up her offer, she spirited out of the room, sliding the door shut quietly behind her.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Caught up in the music, Suiren spun across the room, heedless of her audience. She and the rhythm were as one, moving so seamlessly together it seemed as if it had never been any other way. They dipped together, rocked and pivoted, golding discs flashing in time. In her exuberance, only her heart failed to keep the pace when she turned to find a different face watching her. Panic gripped her in the space of that missing heartbeat but her feet were still married to the tune. In that brief moment, the surprise etched into her face turned to a deviously pleased grin and the tempo overtook her again.

There was something about his eyes that made her keep going. No longer were they hardened stone, blank and unyielding. If anything, they seemed to burn with intensity as he watched. The man stood there, entranced as she moved, not bothering to take the seat that had formerly been occupied by Rangiku. For some reason, she wasn't the least bit surprised to have found her friend flitting out and leaving her alone with him. If Byakuya had not looked so stunned, she might have thought it was planned.

Still grinning at him, Suiren shifted gears ever so slightly. Gradually, the sweeping grace of her dance took on a more suggestive edge, if that were possible. Her movements seemed slower, more emphasized. Flicking her eyes to his, then to the rolling grind of her hips and back again, she all but commanded his gaze to follow, taking in each dip and roll eagerly. When he wet his lips, she let out an exaggerated sigh, hands pulling back to clutch her hair. That smoky gaze would have led any man to believe that she was dancing solely for him, even if the room had been full of other people. It ensnared him, as if her hips had not already done so. Watching them ripple downward, Byakuya followed her eyes back up to her smooth stomach, watching the increasingly slow roll of its muscles raptly.

Languorously, she lowered herself until her knees thudded lightly against the floor. Taking care to maintain her balance, Suiren's body formed a tight arc as she leaned backwards. Her head rested on one shoulder, the free hand against her face almost carelessly, and that sultry stare never left him. Pulling in and releasing the muscles in her abdomen, she made it seem as though one steady wave had rolled across her stomach and into her hips.

Byakuya's hands had balled into fists, tightly holding his hakama as he stood, completely absorbed in the hypnotic movement. It wouldn't be long now, she knew. Taking that as her cue, she rocked forward again and faced him on her knees. Letting them slide apart across the wooden floor, she flung herself forward histrionically, catching herself just short of the floor. With a another dramatic toss of her head, she sent the length of her ebony locks flying back with it. There was nary a pause in between those movements before Suiren slithered across the floor towards him, eyes beckoning. Oh, she was beginning to enjoy watching him watch her. It was quite a thing to witness the dance unraveling the man before her very eyes.

When she was nearly within reach of him, she lifted her hips and made one slow, rhythmic retreat, treating the floor as if it were a lover on top of which she writhed. Safely out of reach, Suiren pushed herself back to her knees, rising just as gracefully as she fell, a hand pressed to her hip as she continued to move back.

A quiet hiss was all the warning she had, jerking her head up to find Byakuya not against the wall but standing directly in front of her. His hand moved like a striking snake, encircling her neck and pulling her lips to his. Although she had known he would have come for her sooner or later, she had not expected such heated ardor. His movements this morning had been unhurried and gentle. They were still gentle, but there was a ferventness to them now. Those smooth hands of his were not leisurely taking her in but rapidly exploring and discarding. Her hands found his chest bare within moments, and shortly after, so was her own. There was no time to even register it, for even as the cool air of the room warned her of the exposure, his hands were there to warm her.

With her breath coming in short pants, her head began to spin. The man's lips and fingers were everywhere at once, alighting fires all across her body. She barely even realized it when he lowered her to the floor. The pillow Rangiku had been sitting on now served as a cradle for her head, and the pure white haori he'd been wearing now served as a blanket, shielding her body from the chill of the floor beneath them. It was then that time finally returned to its usual course, ticking by slowly.

Craning her neck upwards to take him in, she found him bare to the waist, muscles taut from holding himself aloft. Fear struck her suddenly, clenching her belly tightly. She'd spent her entire life in power, the one in command. That had been taken from her the day she was collared but never before had she felt it as keenly as she did now. That pang of uncertainty must have reflected clearly in her face, for she quickly found a finger to her lips and her ears filled with soothing sounds meant to calm her.

Strangely enough, they did, to an extent. At least long enough for his lips to begin making their way across her hips. Panic intertwined with pleasure and her hands groped to take in a fistful of his hair. She didn't know when he'd taken off that strange porcelain ornament he usually wore, but she was pleased to find those silken strands free of them. Grasping the strands firmly, she meant to derail his mouth of the dangerous track it was on but her tugging only seemed to encourage him. Those seemingly feeble attempts did nothing to slow him, nor stop the beaded skirt from being loosened and dragged downward. For all her planning on penning this man in, she could not bring herself to stop him. Knowing her leverage would be all but cast out the window did nothing more but bring a twinge of regret to her mind, which was quickly cast aside. She would rather give in now and be forced to find another string to tie to him than make him stop.

Another thought occurred to her, reaching through the heat, that in giving in to their own desires, she was replacing that lost string with one stronger than steel.

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:** Yeah, I just couldn't do it. I know I've mentioned it before, but I just could not quite bring myself to write smut for Suiren and Byakuya. It makes me feel like I would ruin something, either with the characters themselves, their relationship, or maybe even the story as a whole. You have my apologies; sorry to disappoint.

I would like to credit the following women who's skills assisted me in writing the portion involving the _Sa'sara_, though I know they'll never read this themselves. My primary references were two AMAZING belly dancers. Virineya's dance to "Nirbandh" (labeled on YouTube as 'Virineya in Blue') and the breathtaking moves of Isidora Bushkovski. Particularly that of her Cane Dance video. Suiren's clothing design was referenced from her performance of Devdas: Suite 1, just minus the pants.

And a little bit was referenced from Shakira, though I'm not sure you could count her as a real belly dancer. She's still got some pretty sultry moves and they fit nicely here. The _Sa'sara_ is meant to boil the blood of men, and I hope to hell I did a decent job of describing it. Ya'll have no idea how much time I spent watching videos, or reading up on the subject. (Though **WannaBe** certainly does, as I inundated her with videos to watch. ^^; Why she puts up with me, I do not know...)

Thank you everyone for your continued support of this story. I'm so glad you stuck with me as long as you have. Lord knows my writing was atrocious in the beginning. :) Feel free to leave your thoughts on this chapter in the form of reviews or PM's. I'm always open to both.

* * *

The Twisted Triad  
WannaBeNinja - The Lost One – Master    
Angil - The Mentally Insane One – Mercenary    
SweetYuya - The Perverted One - Minion

* * *

-WannaBeNinja's Evil Minion of Doom-    
-Angil's Partner in Crime-    
-The Neliel Tu's Story Stalker-    
-ArjetLuna's Groupie Fangirl-    
-D.F.G.'s Corrupt Cohort-    
-Jazzmaster's Judgement Junkie-    
-BlueDione's Idea Idolizer-   
-MatsuMama's Saké Sister-

-Sweet Yuya Shiina-


	28. So True, So False

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off them. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD

* * *

As promised, chapter 28 follows right on the heels of chapter 27. I do hope  
that can at least make up for some of the huge gap I left since the previous chapters.

I have not lost interest in this story in the least. My problem was that I let all my time be  
taken up with other things. Primarily deviantART, but I've been staying away from the site  
for well over a month now and that has given me time to do what I enjoy the most. Writing.

May you all enjoy the fruits of my labor here, and thank you for your support.

* * *

**Chapter 28 – So True, So False**

Another droplet of sweat rolled down a forehead already slick with it and into a pair of pale gray eyes, though the owner hardly noticed the sting. Compared to the hours of torture she'd already withstood, it was nothing. That's certainly what this was; torture. Moghedien was trying to break her, using both the _a'dam_ and the One Power deftly. For all her mutterings that it was Semirhage's area of expertise, Moghedien certainly did not seem any less skilled. _'If Semirhage is truly the better of the two at breaking a person, the Light send I never fall into her hands.'_

Oh, she was not broken. Not yet. But that did not make this agonizing session any less painful. Despite the length of time it had been, it seemed the Forsaken was still searching for a true weakness or fear. With any Aiel, such a task was nigh impossible. Very little frightened them, and their ceaseless training allowed them to endure what others could not. Among her people, it was often said that the Breaking of the World killed the weak, and the Three-Fold Land killed the cowards. A statement of fact, for those traits had most certainly been culled from her people. Only now, she had to remind herself of that, to hold onto the honor of her people, or lose everything.

"I am Aiel," she croaked, "You will not break me, little spider."

Had her mouth not been as dry as her homeland, she would have spit. In truth, she was surprised that her voice came out as more than a hoarse whisper, believing that all her howling might have robbed her of it entirely. Her throat still burned.

Chuckling softly, her captor gave a bemused shake of her head. "Shall I try another method then, hmm? All this work is getting rather tiresome."

Shifting in her chair, Moghedien crossed her legs at the ankles and shifted her skirts around her neatly, not appearing to be the least bit discomforted. The majority of her 'labor' had been using the _a'dam, _and little else. She'd certainly not used enough of the One Power to even break a sweat. Tiresome indeed!

Forcing herself to smirk and ignoring the painful cracking of her lips, Alindrah taunted the other woman still. Whatever punishment she might receive for it, she would accept. She could not allow Moghedien to believe she was winning. Not for a second! "If your backside is beginning to ache I will gladly help you forget about such things, if you release me."

Her reward was seeing a deep scowl twisted the comely woman's features with anger for the briefest of moments. And then came the pain. Moghedien's thoughts hurtled through the _a'dam_ and made into what seemed like reality. This time, it felt as though her skin was being peeled off in strips, layer by agonizing layer. Grunting, Alindrah tried to make herself one with the pain, to accept it as she was taught, but it was no easy task. In seconds her strangled grunts became a reedy whine, before shifting into a full throated scream that would not stop. Even when the assault let up, the effects still lingered. It left her trembling violently with a steady stream of tears running down her cheeks. Death would have been a welcome release but even that was denied to her. In every way, it seemed. Was she not already one of the dead? She must have voiced her thoughts aloud through her fading whimpers without realizing it, for Moghedien spoke as if she had.

"Beg for death if you like but I will never grant it. Until you learn to obey, you are fated to suffer. Forever denied the death you so pray for. If you think to retreat into your own mind, I will pluck you out through the ashes and force you to awareness. This, I promise you."

The weaving that had been twisting Alindrah's body –so awkwardly that only the constant torture had kept her appendages from losing feeling entirely– vanished abruptly with Moghedien's last word, dropping her to the floor in a boneless heap. Had she the strength left, she would have lashed out at the woman now that she was free. As it were, she could not even lift her head from the floor no matter how she tried. Clearly Moghedien knew this, else she would not have let her go. Alindrah wanted to believe that the woman had finally grown tired of dispensing such unrelenting assaults. Were a fool, she would have. No, the spider had something else in store for her.

"You are familiar with Compulsion, are you not?"

Alindrah's wide eyes at mention of the technique was answer enough, and if it wasn't, the edge of fear that the _a'dam_ conducted confirmed that the blonde was more than just familiar. Or, perhaps, she _thought_ she was. "Do not mistake the abilities of the _a'dam_ to be the equivalent of true Compulsion, or even what you pathetic children think it to be. Really, you call yourselves Aes Sedai when you know almost nothing. Untutored children, the lot of you. True Compulsion is much more effective. When I am finished, you will genuinely want to obey and be happy to do so."

"No," Alindrah whispered from the floor, feeling her chest tighten. "No," she began again, halting when she realized just how close to begging she was. "Why would you even bother with...this?" she asked instead, referring to Moghedien's cruel treatment.

Laughing mirthlessly, the other woman shot her a malicious grin. "You had a debt to pay, little sister," she said simply, once her laughter died down. "Now then, I don't suppose you will do me any good as a rag doll, will you?" Leaning down with a slight grimace, the raven haired Forsaken laid one hand atop her head and channeled.

Alindrah sucked in a deep breath, gasping at the shock. Healing, no matter how minute the injury, always felt like being doused with ice water. It also felt like it lasted forever, rather than mere seconds. Her surprise deepened when she realized that her aches and pains still remained. Only her exhaustion had gone, giving her the strength needed to push herself into a sitting position. That was about as much as she could manage, for the moment. As if to answer the many questions she now had, Moghedien spoke, her voice tinged with what sounded like a touch of bitterness.

"Healing was never of any real use to me," she said, with an apathetic wave of her hand. "I only cared to learn things that would be beneficial and Healing the wounds of others was _not_. In this case, what is important is to have you at least capable of sitting up and answering me but not giving you the relief I've no doubt you desire."

The woman sounded as though she was trying to make herself believe her own words, in Alindrah's mind. _'I'll wager the woman just lacked the talent to learn any more than that, and it chafes her.'_ Whatever Moghedien's reasons, she soon had no time to sort them out. A slight chill prickled her skin and suddenly she found only praise and adulation coming to mind when looking at the Forsaken. No, the Chosen. Even in her mind she gave the woman the title she preferred. She would do anything for this wonderful, beautiful woman; anything to please her.

This time, Moghedien's laughter was real, her smile one of satisfaction. "While it looks rather foreign for an Aiel, I do believe servitude is rather becoming on you."

Her smile deepened when Alindrah appeared to take it as a compliment, grinning mindlessly. It really was quite odd, seeing such a fierce and unbreakable woman now all but bouncing in her seat with the desire to please. To her, it was real and true. It literally overjoyed her to serve the very woman she despised.

"Now then," Moghedien began, "You will begin by telling me everything, and I do mean everything, that you have done while in the _Tel'aran'rhiod_ since you've arrived. I know about your Aiel dreamwalking, so stick to the simple facts. There is no need to over explain."

Nodding, the girl barely let her finish speaking before she was describing her every trip to the World of Dreams. What she did, where she went, whose dreams she had watched, whose she had visited. Even when she had pulled a man, Renji Abarai, straight out of his dream and into the _Tel'aran'rhiod_ with her. That surprised Moghedien somewhat. From what she knew of the Aiel Wise Ones who walked the World of Dreams, they considered such a thing evil. The girl must have truly been desperate to try it. No doubt the shield she had placed around Suiren's dreams had pushed her to it. It troubled her that despite not knowing anyone from this world, Alindrah was still able to contact one who knew Suiren. Not one of the woman's caretakers, but one close. Something would have to be done about that. Perhaps if she made an example of the boy, that would not only break off their contact and discourage the girl from even _thinking_ of speaking to any of the others guarding her friend.

Once she'd wrung out everything she could on that topic, she began inquiring about any plans Alindrah may have made in hopes of escape and then finally about the different weaves of the Power she knew. As Moghedien suspected, the women who called themselves Aes Sedai in this day and age could not hold a candle to the _real_ Aes Sedai from her time. However, she still learned a new trick or two from the girl. One she found particularly amusing was the Warder bond.

For all their preaching against Compulsion, forbidding its use and even the knowledge of the weave, these primitive Aes Sedai actually created something of their own that came so very close to implementing just that. It was rather mild, but they could still force suggestions upon the men they were bonded to, just as easily as they could force the bond itself. Other than that aspect, she could see no benefit to it. Not if the Aes Sedai could actually feel the wounds dealt to their Warder, or suffer tremendously when one died. Were they to take that little inconvenience out, it might actually be worthwhile. Tapping one finger on her chin, Moghedien mulled that one over a bit, only half paying attention to the other weaves she was being shown.

It was nearly evening by the time she was done and although the girl was clearly exhausted, it made her no less eager or obedient. She was drained information and prepared to be handed back over to Gin, at least. Moghedien's work was done for now. She tied the weave off carefully but she knew it was only temporary. Of all the Chosen, only Graendal seemed capable of making Compulsion stick to her hapless victims permanently. It was the woman's specialty, something she prided herself in. Moghedien preferred to use it only when necessary but it wasn't hard to understand why the other woman favored it so. With an Aiel it would be tricky, there was really no telling how long it would last. Anyone with a strong mind unconsciously fought with Compulsion of any sort, so that it eventually dissipated, if not maintained. Time would tell, but she hoped to be free long before that. The sooner she was back in her own world, the better.

A light scrape on the floor alerted Moghedien to the presence of another, sending her whirling to face them. In that instant she had several weaves prepared, some nastier than others but none pleasant for the fool behind her. The first she sent out immediately, before she even realized just who she was attacking. For the barest of moments, Gin Ichimaru felt an overwhelming urge to serve and obey the woman he'd snuck up on but it vanished before he truly registered it. Almost as quickly as it had been created, she'd let the weave go, freeing his mind and silently cursing him. She could not abide others surprising her like that but this one she could not punish as he so deserved.

Giving a shake of his head, the lanky man rubbed at it idly before speaking. He wasn't entirely sure what had just happened. Regardless, he asked what he had been meaning to, before she spun around.

"What cha doin', Miss Spider?" he queried, with that insufferable smile of his.

Scowling, Moghedien decided that perhaps a lesson was an order after all. That is, until her eyes caught sight of the man leaning casually in the doorway, his auburn eyes boring into her. He'd been so still and so quiet that she had not even realized he was there. The newly reformed weave fell away again, this time before reaching it's intended target. Unconsciously clutching her skirts, she pulled her gaze away and focused them on the kneeling woman beside her.

"I have been teaching this one obedience and humility," she said finally, gesturing towards Alindrah. "I've also learned a thing or two that may come in handy later."

The second part she added with a forced but pointed look at their silent spectator. She wondered if that bemused expression was at what she said, or knowing that he had caught her before she could harm his subordinate. The man couldn't see the weaving but he had to know. He seemed to know a great deal. Too much for her comfort.

"Have ya now?" Gin chuckled, moving around her to the woman he considered his personal plaything. Casting one hand out, he waited for Moghedien to place the bracelet half of the _a'dam_ in it without even looking at her. Glaring at his back, she snapped open the band and dropped it onto his outstretched palm. As soon as he had it on, the man seemed to forget she was even there, setting her blood boiling once again. _'That one will pay for his constant disrespect. I swear it!' _Growling inwardly, but schooling her face to calm, she gave Alindrah a light jab with the toe of her slipper.

"Tell me, girl, who do you serve?" Moghedien asked, voice tightly restrained. She'd not give the man the satisfaction of knowing how he irked her.

A broad smile wreathing her typically stern face, Alindrah sat up a little straighter. "Lord Aizen," she said, gray eyes fervent. With three masters present, she knew it was best to name the highest as Moghedien had instructed, but she still wondered if she should have included the others.

Gin frowned at the uncertainty he felt in her, her fear of disappointing them and her absolute glee at the idea of making all three happy. Connected to her through the _a'dam_ as he was, he knew those feelings were genuine. That both puzzled and troubled him. His frown remained for a moment longer before his lips finally tugged upwards into that familiar smile, however forced. Whatever had been done, he had not yet decided if he liked it or not. He thought perhaps not. Alindrah wouldn't be nearly as much fun if she actually _enjoyed_ obeying all the time.

From the doorway, Aizen's pleased smile suggested a warmth his eyes did not hold. The idea of twisting someone to your will in that manner no doubt amused him but he typically preferred using deception to bring others around to him. It was an enjoyable challenge most of the time, save for the few who made it all too easy. Even then, it still pleased him.

"She has been talking to a boy, Renji, from the World of Dreams. Twice now, she has spoken with him, from what she tells me."

Cocking his head to one side, Gin gave her a quizzical look. "How do ya know she's tellin' th' truth?"

Casting back an arrogant sneer, Moghedien's eyes flogged him for his ignorance. "The girl is under a weave of Compulsion," she said in a lecturing tone fit for a child, "It is not possible for her to lie to me."

To prove her point, she turned to the kneeling form beside her. "Tell me precisely what your feelings have been about Ichimaru since your arrival. Be frank about it." It would, in the very least, provide her with some entertainment. There was no love for that man in Alindrah's heart and Moghedien could not fault her for it. The other woman was still smiling at her like a brainless fool, happy to be of use again.

"I have plotted his death from the beginning but I have not been able to succeed as of yet. The _a'dam_ always stops me. Once I tried to smother him with my pillow while he was sleeping, and as a result, I could not touch my pillow for days without becoming ill. I hate him and I _will_ find a way to kill him, one day. I won't stop until he breathes his last, by my hand."

Surprisingly, Ichimaru laughed at the girls reply, and Aizen chuckled along with him. She supposed it was rather humorous, listening to the girl speak in such a bright and cheerful voice, as if she were happily discussing something other than the death of the man beside her. Her hunch about Alindrah's feelings for the man had proved right, but the telling of it had not satisfied her as she'd hoped it would. The man seemed to think it was funny! Folding her arms underneath her breasts, Moghedien lifted one dark brow at the fox faced man.

"Is that sufficient evidence, Ichimaru?"

If the man noticed how her tone mocked him, he did not seem to care. Tittering still, he bobbed his head. "I s'ppose so, Miss Spider."

Moghedien's patience cracked with his casual address but a question from the other man in the room smothered her anger for the time being.

"Is this Compulsion permanent? How long will she remain like this?"

"The length of time a subject remains in the web of Compulsion varies per person," she answered. "Were I to constantly maintain the weave, it would likely be permanent. Since that is not possible I am forced to tie it off, which weakens it's strength over time. Because the girl has unusually strong willpower, I do not expect it to last long. Even though she is unaware of it, her mind is unconsciously fighting the weave as we speak."

"Interesting," he replied, stroking his chin idly. "That's quite a useful ability you have there. Is it similar to what your companion used on Captain Kuchiki?"

Moghedien sneered at the comparison made. "Similar, yes. The same? Hardly. It seems the Aes Sedai of this era are forbidden the very knowledge of Compulsion, though some manage to uncover bits and pieces on their own. Had I been there in her place, the man would have never known anything was amiss, and Suiren would have been well in hand before she could so much as blink!"

"Is that so? Then perhaps you will be the one to bring her to us yourself, since you are so capable. That sounds like an excellent idea, wouldn't you agree?" Aizen's lips quirked into a smile that sent a chill rippling down her spine. The man was truly unsettling at times.

Swallowing was difficult, she found. The man knew she preferred to work from the safety of the shadows, secretly spinning webs for others to stumble into, unawares. It was her own fault, she supposed, for saying too much. Yet it was possible to maneuver this to her benefit. She was not going to let him know anymore than Gin that working with them made her stomach churn. The Dark One selecting her for this mission should have been an honor, but she could not help but wonder if it had been punishment instead. She would almost rather crawl through the valley of Thakan'dar on her belly, naked, than be in this world, aiding these twisted men and their twisted army.

Their power was similar to hers in use of spirit alone, but it was so much more than anything she had ever seen. While their abilities were limited and unique for each person, the power they each wielded was immense. Even sharing that link of spirit, she did not think she could shield them from their own power, as Aes Sedai could to one another. That alone was enough to make her queasy. She did not like what she could not control. Being out in the open right next to them only seemed to amplify their differences and remind her of her own vulnerabilities.

Stopping just short of nervously licking her lips, she forced a smile back at the man. "I believe I can devise another plan to suit our needs. That is, if you have given up on the first one."

It was strange how much the darkly handsome man had enjoyed her latest plan, using the _Tel'aran'rhiod_ to manipulate Suiren's dreams. No matter how time consuming that route may be, he had favored it over a more straightforward approach, much to her satisfaction. That is how things should be done, in her opinion. She hoped that reminding him of that now would put him back on track and spare her from taking a more direct route. The man seemed determined to give her the greasy end of the stick, however.

"Not at all. In fact, I believe we can do both."

"Of course," she said, flashing him her teeth again in what she hoped he took for a smile, "I know just the thing."

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Gin watched the two exit the room through lidded eyes, seemingly amused as always. No matter how she tried to hide it, he knew the woman held some measure of fear for Aizen. Perhaps for him as well, but he seemed to have that effect on most people. Alindrah had been one of those exceptions but now he wasn't quite sure what to make of her. Through the _a'dam_, he could feel her pain and her utter exhaustion, and yet... All of that was overwhelmed by feelings that he knew were not her own. She was looking up at him, waiting patiently for a command that she would no doubt leap to obey once given.

That should have made him happy. He'd forced her to do his bidding often enough. So why didn't this sit right with him? Why is it he found himself wishing for the effects of Compulsion to wear off? _'It jus' aint any fun, tha's all,'_ he told himself. _'I like her ta have a lil' fight in her, ta feel all th' rage an' shame. Now it jus' feels like....'_

Frowning briefly, he squatted down beside the blonde. "Yer broken, Kicho-han. Don't that make ya angry?"

The asinine expression plastered across her face was beginning to irritate him. He should have been relishing this, taking full advantage but instead he just wanted to shake her back to normal. At least then he could get a rise out of her, more if he was lucky. As it were, he didn't even want to drag her to bed, despite knowing she'd be more than willing for once. There was just nothing appealing about her, right at this moment, even with her nakedness covered only by hair.

Determined to make at least some use of her in her current state, Gin stood and walked over to where her clothes had fallen to the floor earlier that day. Snatching them up, he threw them at her, finding some relief at seeing her at least be capable of catching them in mid-air as opposed to letting them strike her dead in the face as he expected she would.

"Get dressed, ya have some work left ta do."

Her eagerness to complete the small task left a sour taste in his mouth. The real Alindrah would have balked even at that, just to spite him, but now the woman was brainwashed as surely as Momo Hinamori had been; or still was. Even comparing the two women at all made his lips twist in disgust. If the Compulsion didn't wear off on it's own soon, he would consider letting one of the Arrancar have her until she was back to normal. Aizen may enjoy bending people to his will in such a way, but Gin preferred using fear and force to get the job done. At least that way he could enjoy their suffering. In her current state, he didn't want anything to do with her.

Once Alindrah was fully clothed, he told her to close her eyes –which she did with alacrity– placing her zanpakutō in her outstretched hands. Before allowing her to open her eyes again, something it did not seem she would do until commanded, he explained to her that the item in her hands was merely an extension of herself. "Think o' it as a sharp, pointy extension of yer own hand," he told her, hoping that in ordering her to view it as such, it would provide them with the loophole he'd been looking for. Once they were past that little inconvenience, training her in its use would be a breeze. The woman was smart and skilled enough, under normal circumstances, to pick it up quickly. He was certain of that. His little toy would be quite deadly, when he was through with her.

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:** My absolutely wonderful proofreader, **WannaBeNinja**, had a few questions about some of the WoT references mentioned above, so I thought I should describe them for you down here. It's easier than trying to include them in the story itself, which would really just kind of be boring prattle. Especially for those of you who _are_ WoT fans. (We all know RJ had a tendency to over-explain now and then, bless his heart.)

If something you were curious about is not listed down here, feel free to send me a PM. I need to know these things to continue making this storyline an enjoyable read for WoT and non-WoT fans alike. ;)

* * *

**The Breaking of the World**

Since this really requires a lengthy explanation that would probably put most of you to sleep, I'll do my best to sum it up briefly.

In Randland, around three thousand years prior to the storyline, the world was destroyed by a man named Lews Therin. He was a man who could channel and went insane because of it. In his madness, he literally broke the world's surface and changed it into something completely unrecognizable by any who survived the catastrophe. (He is from the same era as Moghedien. She has lived as long as she has, untouched by age at all, primarily because she was sealed away with the Dark One and other Forsaken for most of the three millennia since.)

Prior to the Breaking, that era was known as the Age of Legends.

**The Three Fold Land**

This is the Aiel homeland and what all Aiel refer to it as. Outsiders simply call it the Aiel Waste, although the Trollocs refer to it as _Dejevik K'shar, _the Dying Ground. Yes, even the misshapen monsters of the Dark One fear the Aiel, and rarely step foot (or hoof) in the 3FL unless forced.

Aside from the threat of encountering Aiel, the land itself is a danger to anyone who enters. An arid wasteland, it's filled with a myriad of poisonous and deadly creatures, some whose venom can kill in only seconds. Water is scarce and the intensity of the sun is enough to kill those foolish enough to try and withstand it on their own. Nights are just as dangerous, with temperatures dropping below freezing.

All in all, it is a harsh landscape that molded an even harder people.

**Thakan'dar**

The valley of Thakan'dar is located below the mountains of Shayol Ghul. It is where the shadow-forges are located for the armies of the Dark One, so it is largely populated by Trollocs, Myrddraal and humans that will eventually be served as food to the Trollocs, or their souls used to forge tainted weapons. Women are often given to the Myrddraal, to 'play' with, before being handed over to the Trollocs. It's as dry as a desert but frigid as the coldest winter. Even the Forsaken do not enjoy visiting this place, and I can't say I blame them.

* * *

The Twisted Triad  
WannaBeNinja - The Lost One – Master    
Angil - The Mentally Insane One – Mercenary    
SweetYuya - The Perverted One - Minion

* * *

-WannaBeNinja's Evil Minion of Doom-    
-Angil's Partner in Crime-    
-The Neliel Tu's Story Stalker-    
-ArjetLuna's Groupie Fangirl-    
-D.F.G.'s Corrupt Cohort-    
-Jazzmaster's Judgement Junkie-    
-BlueDione's Idea Idolizer-   
-MatsuMama's Saké Sister-

-Sweet Yuya Shiina-


	29. Imaginary

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off them. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD

* * *

"_Well, it's no wonder she doesn't know her own mind half the time;  
you men snarl up a woman's wits so she can hardly think,  
then you pretend you've done nothing at all.  
The lot of you ought to have your ears boxed on general principle."_

_- Lini_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 29 - Imaginary**

The night Alindrah had scheduled for their meeting came at long last, much to Suiren's relief. Aside from Byakuya, it was all that had filled her mind in the past days. She had little doubt that both were the reason as to why those days moved by so slowly.

Byakuya had yet to give her an answer, despite their actions three days earlier. She had to keep her teeth clenched to keep from bringing it up again, and he certainly did not appear as though he would on his own. It was near enough to make her apoplexy. Instead, she tried to keep her focus on Alindrah and their meeting tonight. She was almost too apprehensive to sleep. Ukitake's two subordinates, of whose rank she was uncertain, provided her with a special tea that would aid her, just in case. With that she should have no trouble at all falling asleep.

Now, if only she could keep him from trying to talk her out of going. The man seemed fit to be tied with the idea of her going some place he had no hope of protecting her in. He actually demanded that she bring him with her, as if she could do such a thing! As it were, her ability in the _tel'aran'rhiod_ was painfully small when compared to that of her first-sister. She knew only what Alindrah had taught her and was not precisely adept at that much. Of course, if she told him that, the man would likely force her to stay awake just to keep her from going.

Although he had been around less, Byakuya seemed to be taking his promise very seriously. When he was there, his efforts most certainly redoubled as he promised. However, those hours were not always spent guarding her, per se. He could be quite convincing about locating secluded spaces together; not that she let him take things as far as he'd like. For the most part, Ukitake seemed to go along with it; despite his orders to keep her in sight at all times. Kyōraku was a different story altogether.

The Kuchiki heir was as distant as ever if anyone else was around, save Captain Kyōraku. For some reason, he actually seemed to _want_ the older man to know about them, which didn't sit well with her. It was embarrassing enough as is, so it practically singed her ears at the idea of Shunsui knowing where and when she could be found snuggling up to Byakuya. Perhaps another woman would have not minded being kissed while in the presence of a third party but Suiren was not that kind of woman! For that matter, Byakuya didn't seem to be that kind of man. So why was he so dead set on rubbing Shunsui's nose in it?

A small voice in her mind pointed out that it had not been so long ago that she had done much the same, specifically to snub a painted up trull who'd been trying to poach _her_ man. _'That was an exception and a completely different situation. Nothing like this at all.'_ Or was it? That could very well be it, now that she put some thought to it. But why would Byakuya want to make Shunsui jealous? Aside from it not being his nature, the older man had never been a threat to him. Shunsui might have flirted but Suiren suspected it was more out of habit than actual attraction.

_'Aside from which, the man may as well date back to the Breaking of the World,'_ she thought, though not without licking her lips. That age did not touch these people as it did humans was not unsettling, since it was much the same for Aes Sedai. It was that age barely so much as _brushed_ them. Kyōraku looked to be about her true age, perhaps a little younger, and Byakuya looked of age with her now, so far as physical appearance counted. In truth, Byakuya was old enough to be her great-grand father! Maybe great-great-grandfather, at that. And Shunsui... Well, it was just not possible in her world, which made swallowing the enormous age difference quite difficult.

Then again, much of what she was forced to swallow was hard going down. She still did not know what effect bonding might have, if it even worked at all. Pausing to glance at Byakuya, she repressed a sigh. Even with his expression marred ever so slightly with what she was certain was frustration, the man was quite pretty. She found herself resisting the urge to reach up and brush the hair away from his eyes. Something of her thoughts must have crept through and revealed itself, for his look shifted from frustration to confusion and then into a tiny but pleased smirk in a matter of seconds.

Hastily clearing her throat and praying to the Light that she was not blushing like some calf-eyed girl, Suiren struggled to get back into the conversation. Before her mind had wandered, she had been assuring him –and not for the first time– of her safety. "Did I ever mention that both Aes Sedai and their Gaidin's dreams are protected?" She posed the question casually, carefully placing no emphasis at all but subtly raising the subject of bonding him. She also did not point out that while the Warder's dreams were protected automatically by the bond, an Aes Sedai had to create special wards to protect her own. If she mentioned that, he might learn that she had not warded her dreams once since arriving here.

Blinking was about as much reaction the man ever revealed but it was enough to tell of her success. It was on his mind now, but would he speak of it? Really, she wanted him thinking on anything _but_ her upcoming visit to the Unseen World of Dreams. That subject could keep him occupied while she slept and perhaps she would finally have her answer upon waking.

"I do not think you have," he began slowly. "Are you implying that an Aes Sedai with a Warder is safer in this _tel'aran'rhiod_ than one without?"

"An Aes Sedai _with_ a Warder is always safer than one _without,_" she replied simply. Let him chew on that. "Now, I can feel the tea Mistress Kiyone and Master Sentarō gave me beginning to take hold. Unless you allow me to lay down, I fear you will be forced to...hold me upright."

Her voice broke as she caught herself before saying that he would be forced to carry her to bed. It sounded all too much like a suggestion he would be rather pleased to hear. She cursed him in her head for the slip, and again for making her think of it as one. Once more for the blush that she knew colored her cheeks this time. _'Fool men and the fool thoughts they put into womens minds!' _Pushing past him, she made her way to the bed, settling in before he could voice a complaint. He might argue against it but she highly doubted the man would actually pull her out of her blankets once she was in them. At least, she hoped he would not.

"Unless you plan on climbing in there with her, I don't think you're going to be able to change her mind, Bya-kun," Shunsui murmured, his words slurring together. He sounded like a man with a belly full of wine, to her.

For once, she found herself grateful to have Kyōraku in the room with them. He was helpful for keeping Byakuya off balance, now and then. The man was lounging as he usually did, calmly sipping warmed saké. The younger Captain bit off a sharp retort, but she was already drifting towards sleep. Whatever was in the tea they'd given her, it was quite potent. Her last thoughts were of the Kuchiki heir actually taking up Shunsui's suggestion, which made her want to giggle and blush at the same time. As sleep overtook her, she wasn't quite sure if she actually did or not.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOo**

**

* * *

**

The beautiful walled garden of her home in Maradon appeared around her the instant she slipped from her sleeping form and into the World of Dreams, as it was her default location of choice. Anytime she came into this world, she first appeared somewhere in her former home. The garden was fresh in her memory, for obvious reasons. Alindrah would be joining her soon. The thought of being reunited at last made her want to dance a merry jig. They had been apart too long. Or so it felt.

Glancing down she found herself wearing, of all things, the dancers garments Rangiku had gifted her with several days prior. With a startled gasp followed by a self-depreciating laugh, she watched them shift into a Saldaean dress with a neckline that went all the way up to her chin. It was made of a wool so thick, she could have rushed out into a blizzard and not felt the chill; suitable for the fierce winters of her homeland. Muttering to herself about the effects of men –one in particular– in the _t__el'aran'rhiod, _she collected her thoughts. If she did not stop letting her mind flit all over the place, she might well find herself naked. Changing the wool to silk and lowering the neckline just a hair, she gave herself a brief nod of approval. It was not as though she was overly concerned with her appearance for the meeting, but she knew all too well the variance of clothing here. She had to set it firmly in her mind or it would change with every stray thought.

Satisfied with her outward appearance and certain it would stay, she began making her way deeper into the garden before remembering that thought alone would move her further and faster than her own two feet could. She had a habit of forgetting that. Smiling, she envisioned herself beside the small pond located in the center and the world shifted until she was there. For a moment, she scanned the area around her, eyes sweeping over the flowers and shrubbery; searching vainly for what she knew would not be there. It took her a second to realize just what, or rather who, she had been looking for.

"Goose-brained woman, just because the man appeared here once does not mean he will again."

"Talking to yourself, sister? I did not realize you had grown so lonely without my company."

Suiren nearly leapt out of her skin before she recognized the owner of that voice. All thoughts flew from her mind then, and all propriety with it. Spinning on her heel, she found herself face to face with Alindrah and immediately threw herself into the woman's arms. Aiel were not ones for such displays of emotion but judging by the equally fierce hug she was given in return, she thought her friend might make an exception this time. Just being able to see, to touch her friend and confirm that she was alive and well, was enough to make Suiren's heart burst with joy. Tension that had built up for days in both women released all at once in laughter and tears. She hadn't even realized she had been crying herself until Alindrah wiped away her tears with a tremulous smile of her own.

For a while, they said nothing at all, laughing and looking over one another for hurts and smiling when they found none. No obvious ones, at least. In reality, both women could have been broken and bloody in the waking world. Such things were easy to hide, here. Alindrah's eyes had faint circles beneath them but otherwise she seemed to be well. Thank the Light for that; if it was truly all that ailed her friend.

It was Alindrah who finally spoke, her eyes brightening with humor and eyeing the neckline of Suiren's dress. "I see you have been thinking of a man. Is that why you were talking to yourself?"

Suiren looked down to find that the neck of her dress had dropped so low that she wasn't far from coming right out of it! Blushing furiously, she tried to explain, but Alindrah just kept on going.

"Is it the one with raven hair and a regal face that's almost too pretty to belong to a man? The one who attacked the Spider? That must be him, your face is nearing the color of a kingspenny! I have seen his dreams once and I'll wager you would do more than just redden had you seen it. Let me just say, he was kissing more than your–"

"Alindrah!" Suiren yelped, purely scandalized. The other woman knew full well what she was doing and yet she had the gall to feign confusion.

"What? I always did say your hips were perfect for making babes; it's about time you found a suitable man for the job. From what I recall seeing, he found those hips much to his liking. I should be able to do a fine job of describing his to you as well, since he wasn't wearing a scrap of–"

"That is quite unnecessary," she managed to squeeze in before the woman could go on. Really, if a woman could die from blushing, Suiren was one foot in the grave.

"Oh? You have seen him bathing already?" Squinting at her friend, a wicked smile alit on Alindrah's face. "No, that's not it. Suiren sur Bashere, have you taken to the man's blankets?"

A sputter and a squeak was all Suiren managed for reply, both equally ignored. The blonde was already trying to fill her head with some rather lewd suggestions. She had forgotten how Aiel could be when it came to such things. Some of the woman's suggestions would have made an Ebou Dari tavern maid blush! Every last one of them made her want to crawl under the nearest rock. So great was her desire to hide, that she actually found herself blanketed by an oversized cloak, its cowl hiding her face entirely. It was then that her first-sister's salacious tirade finally tapered off, though the woman did not have to look so smug.

"Are you quite finished?" Suiren snapped, more embarrassed than angry. The cloak vanished as she spoke. "I'm fairly certain you did not arrange this meeting to discuss the...firmness...of his bottom!" She refused to repeat any of the other things Alindrah had said. She wasn't even sure she wanted to _think_ them.

Still grinning and not quite ready to drop the subject yet, Alindrah could not resist adding a few more things. "Well, he does seem to suit you, sister. I prefer a man with a wider frame and more muscle but that is not to say your man is lacking. For such a slim man, he looks quite capable of holding his own."

Frustrated and hoping to give the blonde a taste of her own medicine, Suiren took a stab in the dark with her retort. "Am I to assume then, that you would be interested in catching Lieutenant Abarai in his skin?"

The startled look she received in turn was rather satisfying. Alindrah tightened the green shawl she wore around her shoulders and looked decidedly uncomfortable for a moment. But only a moment. Suiren's victory was short lived, as Alindrah's devious grin returned just as quickly as it had vanished.

"Perhaps I have already had the pleasure?"

Throwing up her hands, Suiren gave over. There was no winning with her sister. The woman was incorrigible. Clearing her throat, she tried once more to change the subject and this time was finally met with success.

"Be that as it may," she began, wondering idly if it were true or not. It would explain the boy's unusual behavior, which she had never been able to puzzle out. A conveniently timed mission had sent him away, denying her the chance to question him as she would have liked. "We have other, more pressing matters to attend to than standing here wasting time chattering like novices over men."

There was no telling how much time had passed in the waking world. A minute or two here could be hours there, or the other way around. It was for that reason Alindrah bowed her head in acquiescence. She knew clear reason when she saw it. For that matter, she never knew if she would awake to find Gin's sickening smile hovering above her, since the man had a penchant for waking her whenever he decided to do more than just warm the bed. That reminder added a harder edge to her voice than she intended but she kept it there in her mind. Even here, she knew she was not safe and she could not afford to forget it.

"Moghedien walks the World of Dreams, sister. It is not safe here."

"The _tel'aran'rhiod_ rarely is," Suiren replied dryly. It was difficult to forget how many times she had heard Alindrah say that, throughout her teachings. The World of Dreams was always dangerous, even to a skilled Dream Walker like her sister, who never once let her forget it. It was drummed into her head as firmly as it ever was, but the reminder that things darker than nightmares roamed freely did twist her stomach a bit. Her sister's tone did not help ease that discomfort, either.

"You must be on your guard," Alindrah began haltingly, finding herself at an unexpected mental wall. She had meant to warn Suiren of something involving the Shadowsouled, Moghedien, but she couldn't seem to remember what it was now. The harder she tried to recall, the further away it seemed to get until she could not remember what she had said before. Giving herself a shake, she went on in a different vein.

"As handsome as your guardian may be, you must remember to keep him at arms length. The men of this realm are dangerous."

Where had that come from? It was true. The men she had encountered, save Renji, had all proven to be quite vile. But why would she say such a thing about Suiren's man? She knew nothing of him, truly. Gin had once suggested that whomever held Suiren's leash would take the same advantages as he was, but if Suiren was tied to the raven-haired man whom she was obviously fond of, it was likely not the case. Her sister's judgement of him alone should have been enough to quell any doubts she held. Something was not right with her mind today; all of her thoughts seemed shrouded in a thick fog. It was beginning to make her head ache.

"I will keep that in mind... Are you alright, Alindrah?" Suiren's head angled to the side, searching her first-sister's face for answers. She took the other woman's silence for one, ushering her to sit on the stone bench beside the water. "Something is amiss. Tell me, sister, what have they done to you?"She reached over to hold the other woman's head in her hands, to delve her for ailments, but was brushed away.

"I am fine, sister. All that ails me is a lack of true sleep."

While she did not particularly agree, Suiren's hands fell. The chance of getting an accurate reading while delving someone in the Dream World was slim, in any case. Alindrah promptly went on to give her news of their enemy, describing the strange white desert castle and the denizens of that plane. They sounded worse than trollocs, to Suiren. More on par with a Myrddraal, as these Arrancar seemed to have both cunning and battle prowess of their own. Like the shinigami here, they moved at an impossible speed and worse still, they fed on souls; stealing them from the living or robbing them in death. Perhaps that was better than the trollocs manner of literally feasting on humans, live or dead, but not by much.

It dawned on her then, why Moghedien had wanted to trade them off; two Aes Sedai for two Arrancar. The Dark One accounted it quite the bargain, no doubt. With those two demonic creatures in his control, the Dark One could tear her world asunder. His own twisted creations were bad enough but at least they could be fought off by men or the One Power. These Arrancar creatures had skin stronger than steel, according to Alindrah. The swords of men would bounce right off of them, if they did not simply shatter on contact. If they had warning, the Aes Sedai in the White Tower might stand a chance against one, but if not... Suiren could not repress a shudder. More was at stake here than her life, or her sister's. Moghedien's return to their world would likely herald _Tarmon Gai'don_, Dragon reborn or no!

She was still no closer to learning what their presence in this world would bring about, but she could not imagine this Aizen fellow using them for more wholesome ends. Not if he was tied in with the Dark One. "We've got to learn more," she muttered, half to herself.

"Have you questioned the Shadowrunner again?" Alindrah asked, picking up on her softly spoken words. "With the proper encouragement, I've no doubt you could make Ariam sing prettily for you."

Alindrah's grin was present again but it had an altogether different twist to it. Because Aiel were so difficult to break, or even interrogate, they acquired special skills for the purpose of doing just that. They had to, if they ever expected an enemy to so much as as crack his teeth when captured. Suiren had a feeling that merely the _idea_ of her sister being allowed in the same room as Ariam, alone, would be enough to make the woman start babbling. She found herself wishing she really could hand the traitorous wretch over to Alindrah. It might not be as satisfying as doing it herself but it would be much more effective. Then again, knowing Alindrah, it could well be both.

"I have not yet. They have denied my requests to do so."

It galled that she had to ask for permission at all. Being forbidden only salted the wound. From what she could tell, the Captain-Commander either did not want her to be as well informed as they were, or he simply did not trust her alone with the captive. Perhaps it was both. She did not place the blame _entirely_ at any of her current guardian's feet for keeping her away, but they were still culpable for following the orders they were given. Those that would bar her access to the traitor, or withhold information on her sister's whereabouts, at least. Now she knew where to find Alindrah, without their help. It was only a matter of getting there to retrieve her.

They must put a stop to Moghedien's plans as well. She could not be allowed to bring those monsters back into their world to hasten its destruction.

"Suiren Bashere?"

"Yes?"

"I do not know how to say this, for I hardly understand it myself, but...I am no longer alive."

Her mind reeling, Suiren stared at the blonde as though poleaxed. No longer alive? What could she possibly mean? If she were dead, she would not be here. Did she mean...?

"Burn my bones to ash! Have you become one of these...shinigami? Have they made you into a god?"

Nodding somberly, Alindrah's eyes drifted downwards to rest at her feet. In relaying the story of her rebirth, she grew increasingly withdrawn; Suiren could certainly see why. It was amazing and frightening all at once. Terrifying, really. She doubted she could survive such a thing, herself. Not with her mind in tact. The knowledge was so stunning, it left her completely speechless. With one hand covering her mouth, she stared wide-eyed at her first-sister throughout the telling. Never before had she seen Alindrah so shaken. The woman was stronger than steel and about as stubborn as it too. To see so much as a tiny crack in that strength made tendrils of fear coil around her belly. Even after Alindrah finished speaking, Suiren had difficulty finding her tongue.

"Do not look at me as though you think I have been taken by the Dragon! I–," Alindrah bit down on her lip suddenly. Her own words had reminded her again of the creature that claimed to reside within her soul and now within her blade. Perhaps she was taken by the Dragon, after all. "I speak the truth," she finished sullenly.

"I believe you, sister. The Light preserve our souls; I believe you."

* * *

**oOoOoOoOo**

**

* * *

**

Suiren was reluctant to part ways, when the time came. They had been apart so long, it seemed. Much had been endured, in that short time. Alindrah had been through more than any normal woman could handle. Yet even with the strength of her people to harden her, Suiren was concerned the woman had reached her limit. There was a dark cast to her eyes that flickered when Suiren inquired about her _sul'dam_. A glimmer of what looked all too much like fear. As much as she despised using that word, _sul'dam_, speaking it in the Old Tongue took a little of the sting out of admitting they were no more than collared dogs waiting at the end of their master's leash.

The man who served as Alindrah's leash-holder was called Gin Ichimaru, she learned. That was as much as she managed to squeeze out. Her sister said nothing ill of him, yet her eyes suggested something else entirely. The fact that she seemed so reluctant to speak of the man set Suiren's mind wandering. She considered the possibility that it was Moghedien eavesdropping Alindrah feared but that did not fit. Aiel feared nothing. Alindrah may have been long from home but she was still Aiel. That couldn't have really been fear in her eyes, could it? Still gnawing her lip in contemplation, Suiren jumped when her friend laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I must go now, sister. It is not safe but I will try to return to this place one week from now. Return on that night, if you are able."

Nodding, Suiren returned the gesture, grasping Alindrah's shoulder affectionately. Tears welled in her eyes again but she did not try to fight them. There were no secrets between first-sisters. No need for her to bottle up her emotions around the one woman she trusted completely.

"I will be here, sister. I swear it upon my hope of salvation and rebirth!"

Alindrah offered her a weak smile before giving her a parting piece of advice. "I do not know the whole of it, but I have heard of a man from these realms... His name is Sōsuke. Some say he is the god-king but he appears in the body of a man. Just like the rest of these so-called gods. Seek out this man, if you can. Perhaps he will aid us in our time of need."

That simple statement made Suiren feel as though she'd had the wind forced right out of her lungs. Sōsuke. Could this be the same man from her dream? She reached out to her friend to question her, only to find herself alone once more; her hand hanging in the air. Air that shimmered, flickering inexplicably. _'Light, not this again.' _Refusing to allow herself to become caught up a second time, Suiren closed her eyes and hastily willed herself to leave this place. Seconds drifted by yet she felt nothing. No subtle shift from Dreaming to waking, or even to true sleep. Before she opened her eyes again, she knew that she would still be in the World of Dreams.

Her gut feeling proved to be accurate. While she may not recognize the rolling hills and forested land that now surrounded her, she knew she had not left the _tel'aran'rhiod_. Uncertainty tugged at her heart, masking the trill of excitement that she felt. Not being able to leave of her own free will was cause for concern. Particularly since the last time this happened, she had to be woken forcibly. That did not stop her mind from leaping at the possibility of seeing that man again. If she could not ask Alindrah, she could always ask him for the answer. Was this Sōsuke really a god? _The_ God, at that. In a realm filled with gods, what had distinguished him from the rest to be considered so highly? To be called their king?

Torn between needing to leave and wanting to stay, Suiren fidgeted in place, scanning the area fervently. If this really was the same as before, any moment now, _he_ would appear. She just knew it.

In the distance, a howl ripped through the silence of the night, shattering the peace it previously held. It held such an unearthly quality to it, she shivered. It sounded like the wails of a thousand tortured souls, screaming into oblivion. Not far from the direction the noise originated, another terrifying roar filled the air. Then another. And another. The cacophony of howls made her think of a horde of trollocs descending upon their prey. Wherever she was now, there would be no surprise visit from a handsome stranger. Whatever created those sounds was not friendly; standing here frozen in fear as she was would only mean death.

Suiren did what any sensible woman would do, Aes Sedai or not. If she couldn't will herself away, she could certainly carry herself away. Lifting her skirts, she turned and ran the only direction that had remained silent. It was foolish to assume that the path she chose would be a safer one, but at this point she could not help but see it as the most logical choice, given her options. As she ran, a flurry of haunting whispers echoed through the woods along side her. Unseen hands reached out; brushing against her, tugging at her clothes, her hair. The cries that had her fleeing in the first place never grew any dimmer. If anything, they grew louder, as if coming closer. Panting from a blend of exhaustion and unease, Suiren pushed herself to run faster.

No excitement or anticipation remained in her mind. Only fear. She knew what this was, now. Alindrah had oft warned her of the possibility but she had never once witnessed such a thing. Somehow, she'd stepped into a nightmare. The trick to getting free of one was to set your surroundings and environment firmly in your mind. To literally will the nightmare away, much like you could everything else here. That sounded simple enough, yet raw fear made it difficult to tell yourself what you saw and felt wasn't real. It was not and yet it was. If she failed, then she could very well die here. She had the power to make it disappear, she knew that as surely as she knew her own name. She was trying. Light, she was trying. So why was nothing changing?

The ground to her left shook, groaning from the weight of a creature the shadows and trees kept hidden. That bone-chilling howl came again, so close. Limbs and leaves fell all around her, blocking her path. Her feet skidded to a halt, narrowly avoiding being buried beneath a massive branch. Again she tried and again she failed to will herself away from this place. So, this was it. There was no where to go, now. When that next mournful wail exploded through the forest, she wailed right along with it. It wouldn't do her a lick of good to cry for help but that did not stop her tongue from speaking his name.

"Sōsuke!"

If it were possible, she would will Byakuya here now to shield her from whatever creatures lurked in the shadows. Because it was not, her mind leaned towards the one man who had appeared in the World of Dreams once before. In sheer desperation, she cried out to him for help. Even that was difficult to do. Few women were eager to let a man realize they needed him, particularly those that were Aes Sedai.

"If you can hear me, please...I... Oh, for the love of Light, help!"

Whether or not he appeared, she had to make a stand here. If she could not will these creatures away, she had to fight them off somehow. The Light only knew how she'd succeed at that, but blood-be-damned if she wasn't going to try. Splitting off multiple flows of fire and air to craft a byzantine weave, she stood ready for an attack. Now, if only she could actually see what she was supposed to hit. If she struck out blindly, she'd burn the entire forest down and herself right along with it.

When the very man she'd been calling for stepped out of the thin air before her moments later, she nearly fainted. That was after she nearly let lose the weave on him, catching herself before the flames sprang to life in her hands. Just as handsome as she remembered him, he appeared perplexed; completely oblivious to the danger that surrounded them. Despite his confusion, the joy and sheer relief in her voice when she spoke next rang clear as a bell. He'd heard her pathetic pleas and he had come.

"Sōsuke, thank the Light!"

His head turned towards her, as if noticing her for the first time. The puzzlement on that comely face deepened. He did not recognize her. Foolish as she knew it was, she was stung by that. It had been a dream, but obviously one he knew nothing about. Perhaps that was just as well. She'd never wanted to give her heart to him, as the dream foretold, but Light if he wasn't a sight for sore eyes.

"You are the one who called to me," he said. "How do you know who I am? Or do you?"

"I dreamed of you once," she said hastily. "I will explain, later. First, we need to be away from here and quickly. These woods are teeming with–"

A deafening roar blasted away what remained of her words and made her flinch. Sōsuke didn't even blink. In one smooth motion, he drew the sword at his side from its sheath and held the blade out in front of him.

"Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu."

From her observations and teachings, Suiren recognized his words to be the release command and name of Sōsuke's zanpakutō. Yet, the release command usually was visibly demonstrated, from what she had seen. With Byakuya, his blade would glow brightly before scattering into hundreds of pink, petal-like blades at the mere utterance of "Scatter". The beautiful sight never failed to make her breath catch. The man had a habit of doing that to her, making her breath catch. However, when Sōsuke released the power of his sword, nothing happened. At least, nothing that she could see. Could it be that she was mistaken?

Opening her mouth to inquire, Suiren's question shifted into a sharp gasp when two enormous creatures with unusual white masks burst into her field of vision. The giants appeared to be viciously attacking one another, biting and clawing mercilessly. Neither so much as glanced in their direction. All around, the sounds of fighting began to erupt, one monster trying to kill another.

"You said you dreamed of me?"

Daring to take her eyes off of the chaotic battle, Suiren turned to find him standing calmly with the tiniest of smiles gracing his features. _'Such pulchritude should not be possible in a man_,' she thought with an inward sigh. _'Then again, he is no ordinary man.' _The Light preserve her. Between Byakuya and Sōsuke, she might never be able to find her tongue again. Aes Sedai were not supposed to moon over anyone, but could she really be faulted for admiring what appeared to be a perfect creation? _'Yes, you wool-headed ninny! Now breathe before you really _do _faint!'_

"Yes," she finally managed. "We can speak of it at length if you wish, once we are safely away from these...monsters."

How could he stand so calm amidst this storm of madness? Did the man know no fear? If he was truly the god-king of this realm, as Alindrah had suggested, then perhaps he did not. He'd even sheathed his sword again, as if he expected no further threat. Yet even as she stood baffled by his behavior, a stray monster came charging straight at the pair of them. Suiren called out in alarm, bringing into creation the weaves she'd prepared earlier and hurling them towards the demonic creature with every ounce of strength she could muster.

Engulfed in flames, the monster flailed wildly for a moment; its agonized cries taking on a more frantic pitch. Seconds later, the creature simply dissolved before her very eyes. Still digesting the shock, she failed to react in time to stop another creature from crashing down on their heads. Fortunately, Sōsuke remained unfazed and in complete control, merely raising one hand up to block a monster ten-times his own size. That he succeeded was enough to dry her mouth. That he also destroyed the creature in that same moment, with no visible effort, had her legs buckling.

As she struck the ground, a tiny voice from the only remaining portion of sanity in her mind castigated her for her own ineptitude. _'The Green is the Battle Ajah, yet you ran like a coward. When you could no longer run, you cried for help like a defenseless babe. When the Light saw fit to bless you with a savior, you could not even stand you were so awe-struck with his power. Have you forgotten your own power? Have you forgotten who and what you are? Worthless child!'_

From above, Suiren could see her own reflection in the coffee-colored eyes that gazed down at her so kindly. She saw her own eyes shift dramatically; from wide and round to flat and cold. She was Suiren sur Bashere, Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah and she would not sit here and cower. Not for a monster. Not for a man; god or king. Ignoring Sōsuke's extended hand, she pushed herself up and gazed at him as any Aes Sedai would a king. High, but not so high as they. That look was not lost upon him, either. The warmth in his eyes dimmed for a moment, as if taking on a chill. It was such a rapid change, one that quickly reverted back, that she nearly doubted it had even happened. Whatever his feelings were, he kept them masked.

"Do not be afraid; you can trust me. Tell me, what is your name, child?"

At first, she nodded, something in her mind telling her that he was indeed worthy of her trust. His voice still held that same, soothing timbre as it always had, lulling her for just a moment. However, being addressed so disrespectfully put Suiren's teeth right back on edge in a matter of seconds. She would not forget who or what she was again.

"My name is Suiren sur Bashere Aes Sedai, and I–,"

He was gone. The forest was gone. There was only the blackness of the _tel'aran'rhiod_ surrounding her. Suiren gaped at that until she realized what she was doing. Snapping her mouth shut, she repeated the same mental and physical instructions as she had earlier. It was just to test them, really, but this time she prayed they worked as they were meant to. And work they did, thank the Light. When she opened her eyes, she was awake and back in her room in Ukitake's manor. The sound of Shunsui's playful teasing of Byakuya reached her ears and she found herself sighing in relief. Their silly bickering ended with that ragged exhalation, both men turning to look in her direction.

"Back so soon, Yuri-chan?"

"Suiren, is everything alright? You only laid down a moment ago."

Eyes still heavy from the sleeping tonic she'd been given, Suiren did her best to offer them a reassuring nod before drifting off into real sleep.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOo**

**

* * *

**

Sitting up and opening his eyes, Aizen cast his gaze in Moghedien's direction but said nothing. He did not need to speak. That look alone would loosen her tongue, and it did.

"I– I do not know what happened. Her will strengthened suddenly and allowed her to force past my barriers. I do not know the cause. She should not have been able to do that. The woman can barely control her own clothing in the _tel'aran'rhiod_, much less her surroundings."

Shifting that stare to his right, he received an amused shrug from his subordinate. Gin had been lounging there throughout the mission, his pet's head resting on his lap while the rest of her covered the length of the couch. She still slept, obviously, or she would not be lying so peacefully. Little about that woman was peaceful. Still, she served her purpose.

The Spider had lifted much of the Compulsion from the girl's mind at his command. It would have done them no good if the woman was not herself when she met with Suiren. Of course, her mind was not released in its entirety. What remained was subtle, such a light threading of Compulsion that the girl did not even realize it was there. It prompted her to stay away from certain subjects or speak certain things she would not have said otherwise while allowing her to still appear normal. By the time she awoke, the last vestiges of those weaves would have worn off, according to Moghedien. She would never be aware of their existence.

It was clear to him that Gin much preferred this method over the former. He could understand why. There was little entertainment or challenge in manipulating a mindless puppet.

His own manipulation of Suiren had begun days ago, in that first "dream" but had been significantly solidified tonight. Despite being cut short, he'd still manged to accomplish some of his goals. She knew he was real, now. She also believed him to be the one true god of the two worlds of souls. The king. And now, she was indebted to him for "saving" her. More importantly, she'd witnessed the release of his Kyōka Suigetsu. That had been their primary goal tonight. That, and a light brush of Compulsion Moghedien placed on Suiren. One that would always remain, once it took hold. One that would make Suiren trust him even if she knew she should not. Moghedien said she'd have to _want_ to trust him, for it to work. It was different from the other forms of Compulsion she'd displayed. If Suiren wanted to trust him, that weave would make it so from now on. After tonight, it was obvious that was what she wanted, even with her abrupt departure.

All other goals, save those two, were minor by comparison as far as tonight's mission was concerned. There was no need to tell Moghedien that, though. The woman shifted between cowering and standing defiant enough as is.

"Leave us," he said quietly, not bothering to look in her direction.

The quick shuffle of feet that followed his command made him smile, though not for her obedience. The woman really did skitter like the spider she was named for.

Gin had begun idly stroking Alindrah's hair, grinning all the while. Perhaps a stranger would have mistaken his actions for that of affection, but Aizen knew him better than that. There wasn't an affectionate bone in the man's slender body. That smile he wore was ever-present and said nothing about what lurked within the man's mind. He was petting the girl to wake her, then to infuriate her once she realized he was treating her much as one would their favorite mutt. It worked like a charm.

Eyes fluttering open, she appeared confused and disoriented at first. Then she sat bolt-upright, pushing herself away from Gin as quickly as she could manage.

"Why have you brought me here, Shadowfox? Why am I not in my blankets?"

"Hmm?" Gin cocked his head as he replied, managing to put on quite a convincing expression of innocence. "I jes' didn' feel like leavin' ya all by yer lonesome. After what happen'd th' las' time I left ya alone, ya'd think ya'd be a li'l more grateful, ne?"

"Save your lies for someone foolish enough to believe them, _da'stang_."

Aizen nearly chuckled aloud at the pair. Particularly when the woman's body jerked from invisible blows felt through the collar surrounding her throat. That invention was a true marvel. It was a real pity that it could only be used on women with their abilities. Aes Sedai. He would have enjoyed snapping an _a'dam_ around the necks of several members of the Gotei Thirteen.

"Now yer jes' bein' ugly, Kicho-han. An' jes' when I was thinkin' about givin' ya a treat fer bein' such a good girl."

Brows furrowing, the tall woman's expression shifted from pained disgust to confusion. "What under the Light are you talking about, Shadowfox?"

Placing thin, reedy fingers over his mouth, Gin tittered softly. It made those furrows deepen and a scowl slash across her face, which only prompted more laughter. "Ya know what? I think I still might give ya tha' treat. If 's alright with ya, Captain Aizen."

Those heavily lidded eyes slid back to face Sōsuke, laughter all but dancing in them. A malicious, cruel laughter. The look reminded him of the night they'd first met, when Gin was practically a child. How he'd smiled and laughed while taking the life and then the seat of one of their fellow squad members. He knew then that Gin Ichimaru would serve him until his dying breath, his usefulness outlasting all others.

"Of course, Gin. The arrangements have already been made."

"Arrangements? What is he talking about, Gi– Shadowfox?"

A slip-up. Such a rare thing, with this woman. As rare as the uncertainty that flickered in her eyes and the flecks of fear that joined it. The last "treat" she'd been given was one she had not wanted, although she should have been grateful to him for being allowed such a thing. In time, she would come to understand. Just as she would come to obey him without balking. He and Gin both were taking great pleasure in breaking her; it delighted them to see progress.

When she'd first been released from the weave of Compulsion – the weave she knew about, at least – she had actually looked to Ichimaru for help. Briefly, but long enough for Aizen to catch it. Gin later reported to him of the emotions that had been rushing through the girl at that moment, all of which confirmed their suspicions. Alindrah's iron-clad resolve and seki-seki strength defiance were beginning to crumble. Given her conditions, that should have happened already, but she was an exception. There was little ordinary about this former human. It hardly surprised him that progress had been slow. He was curious to see just how her new "treat" would affect her.

"Take Ulquiorra with you, Gin."

There was no need to explain why. Both men were well aware of the fourth Espada's abilities to record and replay anything he saw. That would provide him with some amusement upon their return, allowing him to witness what transpired without being there himself. Yes, it would be most entertaining.

As his subordinate led away the sputtering savage, Aizen sipped his tea and smiled. He was going to enjoy watching things play out.

* * *

**A/N:** Well hello there strangers! :) A thousand apologies for keeping everyone waiting for an update for over half a year. And a thousand thanks to those of you who kept sending me PM's and the like to get my ass into gear. You are the reason I did. Thanks ya'll. I hope everyone enjoyed this installment.

WannaBe (LadyLuck) has chapter 30 in her inbox, awaiting her proofreading, so in the least, you won't be waiting another nine months for the next chapter.

As for my reasons for not writing this story in months, well, let's just say some people's attempt to "help" only made me want to stop writing. I'm always up for tips and suggestions to improve my abilities, but one thing I never want to hear is how anyone else wants me to write future chapters of this story. It's my story and my ideas. I don't want any ideas other than my own polluting it, save for the two men who's work I've based this tale on.

One person's "suggestion" actually was something I'd planned on including in a future chapter. But, because they "suggested" it, it felt like if I actually wrote it they would only think I was taking their idea and that it was never my own. I got frustrated and then sick of writing this story as a result. I shifted all my attention to writing another FF, Twist of Fate, and my own book. If I hadn't been receiving a steady trickle of PM's or reviews bugging me to write this story again, I probably would still be ignoring it.

Bottom line, I'm glad people like the story, but leave the future of it up to me. I already know how I want things to play out.

* * *

**Lagniappe (lan-YAP):**

**Lews Therin Telamon, Lord of the Morning, Prince of the Dawn, The Dragon, Kinslayer -**

One of my readers (Rosenroten) made a good point to me a while back that I should have been a little more clear when describing the Breaking of the World for those non-WoT readers. So, allow me to clarify a few points on the one who started it all.

Lews Therin is the man who began the destruction that would later be referred to as the Breaking, but he was not an insane or evil man in the beginning. He was a hero. His great and vast accomplishments are what earned him the honor of a third name, his being Telamon.

The Dark One, in his fury at being sealed away – by the hand of Lews Therin and his Hundred Companions (other men/soldiers who could channel) – lashed out as the seal was put in place, placing a taint on the male half of the One Power, sadin. (The female half being saidar) The only men spared from this are those among the Chosen. They have the protection of the Dark One.

This taint is what caused all male channelers to be gripped with an incurable madness, though for Lews Therin and the surviving members of the Hundred Companions, the effect was instant. Lews Therin was most notable of those men, as he was the most powerful man of his time. In his madness, he destroyed everyone and everything he ever cared about. His wife. His children. Everyone. It is why he came to be known as Kinslayer.

To add one final stroke of cruelty, the Forsaken known as Ishamael came to Lews Therin as he aimlessly wandered the rubble of what remained of his home, calling out for a wife who lay dead at his feet. Ishamael Healed him just enough to grant Lews Therin a moment of clarity. A moment to realize that his precious Ilyena was dead, because of him. That his world was in ruins, by his own hand. That the only man who'd ever rivaled him in strength of the Power now stood over him as the victor. Now knowing these things, Lews Therin drew into himself more of the Power than he could hold, using it to obliterate himself and the land around him for miles on end. The area where he stood became the massive mountain known as Dragonmount.

The remaining Hundred Companions continued to destroy at random, until they killed themselves or were killed/gentled. The same was said for those men who could channel but were not responsible for sealing the Dark One away. Their insanity came on gradually, but it came all the same. In the end, male channelers were hunted down and severed from the Source (gentled) to prevent them from wreaking further havoc on an already destroyed world. That practice continues to the present day, nearly three-thousand years after the Breaking. (present day being based on Suiren and Alindrah's timeline)

It is said that Lews Therin will be reborn on the slopes of Dragonmount when the Dark One threatens the world again, to win _Tarmon Gai'don_, the Last Battle. If the Dragon is not reborn to save them, their world will perish.

**Taken by the Dragon - ** A way of saying someone has gone mad; crazy

**Ishamael -** Formerly Elan Morin Tedronai, he was a great philosopher and theologian during his time, his talent and benefits to society earning him the coveted third name. He was the only man in the Age of Legends to be considered an equal to Lews Therin, in strength of the One Power.

When his study of the Dark One revealed a continuous cycle of good versus evil that would continue until the Wheel was stopped by the Dark One winning, he found it to be most logical to join the winning side. In his opinion, that was the side of the Dark. He became the first of the Chosen, and was the most powerful of them.

He announced his decision publicly, declaring the Light was sure to fail. It was the masses that then named him Ishamael, the Betrayer of Hope. He was also called the Soul of the Shadow, going on to become the Dark One's leading general during the War of Power and eventually, Nae'blis, the Dark One's second in command. (A position highly coveted and fought over by all the Chosen)

Like the other Chosen, he was sealed into the Bore with the Dark One at the end of the War of Power. However, it is believed he was only partially sealed away. This allowed him to periodically step into the world once more, which is likely why he was able to torment Lews Therin even after being defeated by him.


	30. Treats and Tricks

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off them. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD

* * *

Recommended Listening (in no particular order):

'Path (Vol. 1)', Apocalyptica

'It's the Fear', Within Temptation

'Child of Burning Time', Slipknot

'Returner - Yami no Shuen', GACKT

_'_Enough', & 'Torn', Disturbed

'Without You', 'What Lies Beneath' & 'Breath', Breaking Benjamin

And of course, 'Haunted' by Disturbed might as well be Alindrah's theme song.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Treats and Tricks**

Since struggling was pointless, Alindrah stalked alongside Ichimaru, scowling in lieu of dragging her heels. Telling him she had no desire to be given another one of his "treats" was equally pointless, as he ignored her protests entirely. Her attempts had been as effective as whistling into a high wind; which was to say, not at all. The lanky man just hummed a jaunty tune and continued on, searching for the Espada called Ulquiorra. After yet another turn down the ever winding corridors of Las Noches, Alindrah tried again to draw out _some_ information.

"Will you at least tell me where we are going?"

"Here an' there, Kicho-han. Don' worry, it'll be fun!"

"You and I have two drastically different opinions on what is and isn't fun, Shadowfox," she muttered, tugging at the length of white cloth that served as her _shoufa_. It was hardly warm enough in Hueco Mundo for her to need its protection, as there was no real sun to speak of, yet she felt it was a necessary element. It was quite similar to what she had worn when she was a Maiden, after all. Perhaps it was not so much a necessity as it was nostalgic, letting her hang on to the comfort of the past. In the least, it allowed her to hide her face as she wished. Odd as it may seem, with as much skin as her pitiful clothing left bare, the _shoufa_ wrapped around her head and neck felt as though it provided more cover.

Gin only giggled, stoking the flames of her ire with his insufferable laughter. How she despised it; despised him. To his very bones, even to the marrow, she hated him. Thanks to the _a'dam_, he was more than informed of that fact, but it only seemed to further amuse him. Which, in turn, infuriated her. A vicious cycle, it was. One that would not end until she watched the light in his eyes die. Until he breathed his very last, by her hand. Only then would she truly be free.

Clinging to those blood-soaked thoughts of freedom and savagery, Alindrah belatedly noticed the arrival of the taciturn arrancar, Ulquiorra. '_For a wetlander... No, these are not wet lands. For one not Aiel, this Ulquiorra walks softer than a cat stalking prey.' _Curious as to why his presence was required piqued her interest enough to draw her thoughts away, once she realized he was there. She had half a mind to ask Gin, despite knowing she'd only receive a puzzling reply delivered in that annoyingly rhythmical cadence she so loathed. She would have asked anyway, had her attempt not been interrupted by the sharp crack of snapped fingers.

The very fabric of the Pattern ripped apart beside them as that crepitating noise prompted it, groaning as it opened to create a pathway. A blackness was revealed within, stretching a great length, but she could just see what looked like blue sky at the end. Was it the real sky? She had to wonder. It had been so long since she'd last seen true daylight. The fortress of Las Noches had a dome that covered much of it, providing a false sky with false clouds and false sunlight. There was no sun in the skies above Hueco Mundo, outside of that massive dome. Only a deceptive and invariable crescent moon. For a moment, her heart lifted at the thought of bathing in the light of a genuine sun. That would be a brief respite from the darkness she was constantly surrounded by. Literal and metaphorical.

Sensing this rise of her spirits, Ichimaru poked one long finger into her ribs. "See, Kicho-han? I told ya it'll be fun."

Alindrah slapped his hand away, shooting him a glare for good measure. She wanted so badly to believe it was true. Joy was something she no longer felt. It was also something she knew Gin Ichimaru could never bring her. Oh, he might try to fool her now and again by pretending to have a heart. Pretending to care about her. But just like the sunlight in Las Noches, it was false. The only reality in Alindrah's world was pain. The only surety was suffering. Those reminders sapped away even the tiny bit of pleasure she felt when the warmth of daylight fell across her skin.

They stood on the sky as they stepped out of that gloomy tunnel. _In_ the sky. She was still growing used to that. Being able to stand on what looked like nothing at all was disrupting to the senses. It was particles of spiritual energy they stood on, concentrated at their feet to provide a stable surface, but it still looked and felt like standing on air. Like at any moment, she would plunge to the earth and to her death. Only...she was already dead. The Light only knew what happened to the dead when _they_ died. Again. As much as she was tempted to find out, the _a'dam_ was always one step ahead. It would force her to maintain her concentration even when she did not want to. One simply could not take their own life when collared by an _a'dam._ Not without permission, at least, which she was not liable to receive anytime soon. That was a bitter truth she'd come to accept, like it or not. However much she wished for it, a true death was beyond her grasp.

Lifting her gaze from their feet, Alindrah took a moment to study their new surroundings. Towers of steel and stone ran in all directions, taking her breath away. It was a city unlike any she had ever seen. Even when Gin laughed mockingly at her wide-eyed and slack-jawed reaction, she could not stop herself from gaping. It was amazing. For all the Aiel's disdain of cities, she felt as though she could stare at this one for years and never grow tired of it. There was just so much to take in, so many things being done that were impossible in her own world.

"Ulquiorra-kun, would ya mind settin' up th' distraction we talked 'bout b'fore?"

"As you wish."

"R'member ta keep yer reiatsu masked. No sense in ruinin' th' surprise."

"Of course."

Gin's words hardly filtered through to her, so lost in this strange world as she was. Ulquiorra's soft, laconic replies were more like a hum. The two of them could slap her silly and she would likely remain entranced. Even the demonic howls that drifted on the winds shortly thereafter only brought about a blink. Those unearthly screeches she had grown accustomed to long ago. Living in Hueco Mundo left her with little choice.

Content to let her gaze at Karakura Town as if spellbound, Ichimaru leapt down to earth and took a seat beneath a shade tree to wait.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOo**

**

* * *

**

Pressing the back of his hand against his mouth, Renji tried and failed to suppress a yawn. Thus far, the scouting mission he'd joined in Karakura had turned up nothing. It was boring him to tears. When he wasn't being worked to the bone, that is. Kisuke Urahara never failed to take advantage of him whenever he needed a place to stay. The former captain was always finding chores for him to do, or errands for him to run. And no matter how hard he worked, they still called him a free-loader.

"Ungrateful little shits," he muttered, kicking at a lone pebble as he walked along the streets of Karakura.

In hopes of avoiding another one of those pesky chores, Renji had been wandering the town aimlessly, his gigai tucked away in his room at Urahara's place. That way he couldn't be bothered by any of the human's milling about either. When his communicator beeped, alerting him to the presence of nearby hollows, he crowed in excitement.

"Hell yes! Finally, something interesting to do!" Flipping open the phone, he checked the coordinates before notifying Rukia and Ichigo. "You guys take the ones in Minamikawase district and I'll handle the ones in Gakuenchou, 'kay? No need for you two to come all the way across town when I'm closer. I can handle these guys, no problem."

Had it been a school day, those two would have been in Gakuenchou already, the district just above Mitsumiya, where Urahara's Shop was located. Since it wasn't, they were on the opposite end of Karakura, at the Kurosaki residence. Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto were staying with Orihime Inoue, which wasn't far from Ichigo's house. He wasn't really all that sure where Yumichika and Ikkaku were but it wasn't anywhere nearby. That just left him, which couldn't have made him happier. Nothing like breaking the endless monotony than a little hollow cleansing. He was already leaping through the sky in that direction before hanging up with Rukia. His body flooding with adrenaline, Renji rushed towards the howls that welcomed him with sword drawn.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOo**

**

* * *

**

Just when she thought nothing could break her away from the sights and sounds that had captivated her, a flash of red and a familiar voice shattered that mesmerizing trance.

"Alindrah? Am I seeing shit?"

Jerked back to reality, she blinked in confusion. Once her eyes settled on Renji, it felt like she'd slipped right back into a stupor. What could he possibly be doing here, in this city? Wasn't he supposed to be with Suiren? And where had Gin disappeared to? He couldn't be far, or the _a'dam_ would have begun twisting her stomach into knots. The pale Espada with sad, emerald eyes was nowhere to be found as well. Was she dreaming? As Renji had so crudely put it, she began to wonder if she was seeing...shit. –The unusual epithets and curses of this world were another thing she wasn't quite used to.– It wasn't until he was standing directly before her, his hands clasping her arms, that she realized he was no trick of the mind.

"I see you, Renji Abarai. What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here? How did you get free? Is this some kind of trick? Is it really even you? You're dressed kinda...uh... Different." He coughed halfway through his sentence, clearing his throat loudly. When she gave him a questioning look, he hurried on. "Quick, tell me something only the real Alindrah would know."

Lifting a brow, she paused a moment before smiling wickedly at him. "You are not fond of pigtails or dolls. And you are most certainly a man. One with an impressive bottom. A pity you'll not be baring it for me here."

The sudden flush that colored his face was most satisfying. Really, the modesty of wetlanders was a constant source of entertainment for her. She could not help but laugh at him, finding that joy was not so foreign or false to her after all. At least, not around him. Reality was always lurking, though. That he suspected trickery reminded her once more that Gin could not be far. He was likely watching them with that twisted grin of his. That dried her laughter up as quickly as the sun dried up water in the Three-Fold Land.

"It must be a trap," she said, finding herself gripped by what could have only been panic. "The Shadow take my soul, it has to be. You must leave, now, Renji Abarai! Go!"

She tried to shake him off, to push him away and send him running, but the stubborn man refused to budge. The fool! This had to be Gin's little treat, as he called it. He'd left her sitting here as bait after having the porcelain Espada draw Renji out with hollows. So many scenarios ran through her mind at that moment, drying her mouth and then drowning her in what she had to admit was raw fear. Not fear for herself, of course, but for Renji. She did not know how Gin found out about her relationship with the redhead – although she'd place all her gold on Moghedien – but she knew he would use that against her. He was going to kill the man. That had to be it. He was going to kill the poor man simply to torture her. Her mother once told her that if you plan for the worst, all surprises were pleasant, but nothing could have prepared her for this. Nothing.

"Do you not understand? Gin will destroy you if you do not leave! Let go of me and run, you blind fool!"

"Are you kidding? I'm not leaving without you, Alindrah. Do you realize how close you are to being free? Come with me now, before he comes back for you."

"No," she wailed, removing her _shoufa_ to reveal the silvery band of the _a'dam _at her throat. "I cannot run, but you can. Now, go!"

If there was even the slightest chance of winning, she would have not been so eager to see the back of him. She knew all too well the strength of Gin Ichimaru. Even if the two men had been evenly matched, there was the Espada to worry about. There wasn't going to be an honorable battle. Just a senseless slaughter. The deepest fear within her heart, however, was that Gin would use the _a'dam_ and force her to kill him. Renji would not fight against her and he would die for it.

Tears threatened to burn her eyes as she witnessed the blindingly fast slash of Gin's zanpakutō, cutting free the white band tied around Renji's head and bloodying his brow. It was too late. Too late for him to run or her to save him. Too late for her honor too, as she was about to sacrifice what was left of it in the vain hope of sparing his life. Bound by the _a'dam_ as she was, it was the only option left to her. For herself, she would have never done such a thing. It would have never found a place in her mind, as it had now. An Aiel would never back away from a fight, or abase another by trying to prevent one, as she was now. These men were not Aiel, though, and they did not play by the same rules. She would ask Renji to either beat her for dishonoring him or forgive her, later.

Although he could not know it, Renji had become a beacon of light within her tenebrous prison. Whether it was speaking to him directly through the _tel'aran'rhiod,_ observing his dreams or having him appear in her own, he had become her only source of happiness outside of memories. Sometimes, she felt that was all that kept her hope alive, that kept her sane. However foolish it was to place such importance on a man she barely knew, it was simply all that she had. Just one tiny flame to ward off the darkness.

Retracting the expansive length of his zanpakutō in the blink of an eye, Gin leisurely made his way up to them, wagging one finger in admonishment. "Ya should've listen'd, an' run, Abarai-kun. Kicho-han's such a smart girl. If she hadn't been s'caught up in starin' at th' city, she mighta figured it out sooner."

Pulling free of Renji's grasp, Alindrah turned and threw herself at the feet of the man she despised more than the Dark One himself. That act alone debased her more than either man could ever know. _'Death comes for us all,'_ she told herself, _'but death can not have this one.'_ She would not allow his light to be snuffed out. She would not!

"Do not harm him, Shadowfox. I will swear a water oath to obey you, to serve you and your master without fail. I... I will revoke my oaths to the Light if that is what you wish; may I never again know honor or shade for doing so."

Her voice broke halfway through, forcing her to finish in a tremulous whisper. For even suggesting...for even _thinking_ what she just said, she should die a traitors death. Her own mother would declare her a Shadowrunner for those words, then gut her like an honorless dog. If there was anything worse than being _da'stang_, she was now it.

"My, my. Kicho-han, I never knew ya felt s'strongly 'bout anyone. Other than yer sister, I mean. I didn't expect ya ta break over somethin' so small."

"Alindrah, what the hell are you doing? Get up! Don't bow to that traitor and don't you fucking agree to anything he says!"

The laughter that came from the silver-haired man was nothing short of a cackle. A pleased, triumphant cackle that made her shoulders hunch. Whether or not Gin did as she asked, he had won and he knew it. What else could she have done? Stood by and watched the boy be struck down? Being helpless had never disgusted or frustrated her more.

"Ya never were all tha' bright, were ya, Abarai-kun? Ya always did manage ta survive, though. Yer like a li'l roach. Ya won't even get smashed this time, thanks ta her. Fer helpin' me break her, I'll let ya live. I'll even do ya one better. I'll let ya _feel_ her breakin'."

Alindrah's head snapped up at the last bit, those words coating her stomach in a thick layer of ice. As far as she was concerned, there were only two ways to interpret his statement. The first would be for him to hand over the bracelet half of the _a'dam_ to Renji. That would happen the day it snowed in the Three-Fold Land. Gin lifted her off the ground as the second interpretation formed in her mind, and as he flung her towards Renji, she found herself begging him once more.

"No! Do not do this!" Her body fell into Renji's unsuspecting arms, yet she continued to plead. "You have already won, Shadowfox. Must you grind my soul to dust, too?" Against her will, her hands began threading the weave she had been taught the day the Aes Sedai accepted her as one of their own. "Stop! You must not do this," she screamed, finally using the word she'd been trying to avoid. "Please!" Gin merely smiled. Those same, traitorous hands of hers began moving to make contact with Renji's exposed arm, shaking from the effort of trying not to. When that contact was made and the weave began to sink in, she threw back her head and howled.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOo**

**

* * *

**

Alindrah's scream left his ears ringing. By the time he figured out just what had her so upset, ringing ears had become the least of his concerns. What he felt could hardly be summed up by words alone. The rush of sensations and emotions that came at him all at once were enough to drown a man.

At first, his entire body felt as though it had caught fire. He couldn't breathe; it sucked the air right out of his lungs. Then the overwhelming heat was gone, replaced by a multitude of equally overwhelming things. His eyesight sharpened clearly, right along with his hearing. Strangely enough, he even felt stronger. Then there was something else overpowering those, something that nearly made his eyes glaze over with its intensity. It was...impossible. What he felt could only be her, and that was impossible!

Yet it was real, he could feel it. Her. The collective of her every feeling, both mental and physical. There were some aches she felt, pains that he was suddenly able to sense and define. He knew what caused them and when. The same went for the mental trauma. He understood now what Gin had meant by _feeling_ her break. This was a woman who had been utterly destroyed from the inside out. Shame and despair's rule within her seemed absolute. It had been a long time coming, he could tell, but he had been the catalyst. To spare his life, she had given up the last vestiges of hope that had remained. She had given over her soul.

When he had quietly prayed for some excitement to come along, this wasn't what he had in mind. He could hardly call this exciting. He didn't know what to call it, really. It was somewhere between baffling and terrifying.

"Why?" It was all he could think to ask, and that much came out in a whisper. Cradling her in his arms, his eyes searched her face for the answer. "I'm not worth all that. Nobody is. Why...?"

"He has taken everything from me," she replied bitterly. "Everything! My sister. My freedom. My body. My mind. My _honor_. All that was left for me in this Light forsaken world was you, and my soul, which has been deteriorating each and every day because of _him_. Those meetings in the Dream World we had were the only joy I have known since arriving here, outside of seeing Suiren. Visions of you have pervaded my own dreams, telling me of your importance and of how our futures might run together. That gave me strength. A reason to persevere. I could not allow him to destroy the only light of hope that remained, even if I must destroy what is left of me to prevent it. You must live, Renji Abarai. Live, and be my honor."

He didn't know what to say to that. Especially not when she shoved a small gold ring into his hand. It was shaped like a golden snake, looping around to swallow its own tail. A familiar design. Suiren had one just like it and from what he understood, it meant a great deal to her. That Alindrah was giving hers up...

"I have not been fit to wear it for some time. It mocks me, now. Do with it as you wish. Keep it. Sell it. Melt it down. I do not care."

"Awww... Ain't tha' sweet. Kicho-han, ya never told me ya were th' gift givin' type."

Renji jerked back, nearly falling over from the surprise of having Gin appear in front of them so suddenly. One second he was fifteen yards out, the next he was three feet away. Instinct alone kept Renji from landing flat on his butt or dropping Alindrah. He recovered quickly enough, squeezing her so tightly to him that his mind actually registered the pain it caused her, however slight. She tried to break free but her attempts were feeble, lacking her usual force.

"No use tryin' ta wiggle out, Kicho-han. Abarai-kun has a habit of hangin' on ta women even when his life depen's on lettin' 'em go."

"And I won't, either! Do you think I'd just hand her back over to a sick bastard like you?"

"Sticks an' stones, Abarai-kun. Sticks an' stones. Besides, ya ain't gotta choice in th' matter."

"Like hell I don't. I don't know what the fuck you just did to me, but all that did was strengthen my resolve. I'm _not_ letting go of her."

Ichimaru's giddy laughter made him queasy. The man was positively delighted with himself. With what he had done to Alindrah, and was continuing to do. The twisted snake greedily fed off her misery, showing no signs of being sated. Every barb that could be planted was. Anything to milk out every drop of agony possible. And he lapped it right up. It didn't just make Renji queasy, it had his stomach roiling with nausea.

"Let go of me."

The voice that spoke those words belonged to Alindrah, and yet it did not. Like her eyes, it had become strangely hollow. Dead. And somehow, compelling. Without ever intending to do so, he found himself releasing her. She fell to the ground like a stone, breaking whatever spell had been cast. Renji gaped at himself, unable to comprehend why his body just obeyed a command he had not given. From her, he felt self-loathing, anger – although not directed at him – and a sense of violation. In front of them, Gin clapped his hands together happily.

"See how easy tha' was? I told ya this was gonna be fun, Kicho-han. This's better than fun. Don't ya think so?"

"I think you have a perverse definition of entertainment, Shadowfox."

"Now, now. Tha' don't sound very complaisant, Kicho-han."

"I said I would obey you and I will," she replied wearily. "That does not mean I am happy to serve."

"So unappreciative, Kicho-han. Didn't ya like yer treat? Don't ya feel happier, now tha' ya have 'im?"

The pair started to make a lazy circle in front of Renji, eyeing each other. Him lazily, her as if preparing for an attack. The way Alindrah's hands clenched and unclenched, she looked more like she'd rather be on the attack than fending one off. She felt the part, too. It was an icy hatred, dulled by exhaustion and hopelessness, but he could tell she'd love nothing more than to rip out Ichimaru's throat with her bare hands. He couldn't help but agree with her; he was more than ready and able to act on it. The trouble was, if he laid a hand on Ichimaru, he would be hurting her even worse. The thin band of translucent silver wrapped around Gin's wrist flashed as sunlight struck it, reminding and taunting him all at once.

"Did you intend for this all along?" Pure horror laced the woman's voice, adding to that self-loathing he'd felt only moments before. Her hatred flared once that incredulity passed, fueling his own. Whatever she felt, whatever she thought, it just trickled right through to him. No, a trickle was putting it mildly. It was more like a torrential downpour.

"Mmm, Kicho-han. I love it when ya get tha' look on yer face."

Whether she realized it or not, her hatred was providing a replacement for the backbone he'd swear she'd just lost. It was hardly a reliable or permanent one, but it brought back that fire he'd once seen in her eyes. There was hope for her yet. Hope for them both.

A memory popped up fresh in his mind as he stared at the bracelet adorning Gin's wrist. The only reason Byakuya had been able to take away the one that controlled Suiren was a wise but gruesome use of force. If he was quick and careful, he might be able to manage the same. Yet, as fast as he had become, he still wasn't faster than Squad Three's former captain. Gin must have anticipated it, somehow. Before Renji's zanpakutō was fully drawn from its sheath, Ichimaru thwarted him by offering a brief display of his kidō prowess that nipped Renji's plan right in the bud.

"Hadō one, Shō."

It was the lowest level of the destruction spells, one even Renji could do without his usual mishaps, but Gin wasn't done there. As Renji was sent flying back, he'd already begun the next spell.

"Bakudō ninety-nine, Kin."

Still trying to stop himself from rolling, Renji's eyes grew wide upon hearing a level ninety-nine kidō spell used without the incantation. He had only seconds to be surprised, before he found himself bound by spiritual fabric held fast with iron shafts of immense strength. It not only tied his arms firmly to his back, wrapping around them and the rest of his body, but the fabric extended to pin him down; to the earth. Not the solidified reiatsu he had been standing on. Which meant a swift and painful collision with the ground below.

The crunch of flesh and bone striking earth and his own groan masked the sounds from above, but he knew Alindrah had yelled something in that moment. To Gin, most likely. He could feel the scratch in her throat, the stab of betrayal in her heart and the pure fury that followed; all of which confirmed his suspicions. In craning his neck to try and catch a glimpse of her, he found himself staring at a familiar uniform. The lower half of it, at least. White, with compliments of black. The polar opposite of a shinigami shihakusho, so far as coloring was concerned. It was much the same as what Gin currently wore.

"Shall I dispose of this trash?"

Straining harder, Renji tried to put a face to that dispassionate voice but failed. _'Who is this guy and who the hell is he talking to?'_ From his blind side came the answer he was looking for; one of them, at least.

"No," Ichimaru replied, with what sounded like a truly disappointed sigh. "Tha' would be defeatin' th' purpose, ne? S'long as he's alive, I get a two-fer-one. Jus' watch, you'll see." His voice rose in pitch, changed direction. "Oi, Kicho-han! Are ya comin' down t'day?" To his nameless companion, he went on a softer voice. "She jus' learned how ta use shunpo, but she ain't very good at it."

Renji could feel Alindrah approaching, strangely enough, although not at the speed of a shunpo. _'How the hell could she have learned that anyway? Humans can't even begin to learn. Well, most humans. Ichigo Kurosaki is an exception to that rule. Then again, I did find her standing in the middle of the sky...'_

Beside him, another sigh was heaved, this one of mock annoyance. "So slow, Kicho-han, but at least th' view was nice."

The barest twinge of disgust trickled through that unearthly connection Renji now shared with the blonde, before it was cast aside. Either to prevent Ichimaru from gaining any pleasure from it, or simply because it did not matter that much to her. The woman was apparently used to such lewd behavior, coming from Gin. She almost felt numb to it.

"You are a lying snake, as ever, Shadowfox. Be thankful that I can tell he has not truly been harmed, or I would–"

"Ya would...what?"

The silence that followed spoke volumes, but not half as much as the avalanche of emotions that bombarded him. _'Gods, no one should be able to know another's feelings _this_ well'_ It felt so much like what had been described to him about the _a'dam, _only worse. If this is what his captain had been enduring, he was surprised the man was still sane.

Chuckling, Ichimaru spoke again. "Tha's what I thought. An' since he ain't really hurt, ya still have ta keep yer promise. Now be a good li'l girl an' obey yer master."

While he couldn't see it, Renji was almost certain the woman jutted her chin out for a moment. There was just a certain flicker of pride and stubbornness still present within her. It deflated as soon as it appeared, unfortunately. She would keep her word, even it was to a snake. Even if it killed her. He knew she would speak those words, yet Renji's heart still plummeted at hearing the defeat in them.

"I won't let you hurt him," she repeated, although it sounded as though she was trying to convince herself. Not Gin. In a quieter, painfully meek voice, she asked. "What is it you want?"

The grass whispered softly as someone moved beside him a moment later. It was faint, but after a moment, he realized that he could somehow _feel_ Ichimaru's hand on her from the second it made contact, lightly cupping her chin. That small, possessive gesture was as good as rubbing salt in fresh wounds, for her. Without saying a word, he reminded her that she was his. But he didn't stop there. Renji may not have been able to _see_ what Gin was doing to her, but the sudden spike of emotions that erupted within Alindrah certainly allowed him to _feel _it. The revulsion, the degradation. They were so prevalent in her mind, he almost didn't sense those gaunt fingertips sliding across her skin.

Until that moment, Renji had been quietly testing the spiritual fabric for weaknesses, not openly appearing to struggle. Feeling that bastard's unwelcome hands caressing her, however, was cause enough to show a more visible struggle. He wasn't going to just sit there while she endured Ichimaru's groping. Allowing the reiatsu that had been building up in him to flare, he tested those weak points for all he was worth.

"Keep your hands off of her, you bastard!"

The spiritual fabric hardly budged. He remembered too late that he was currently branded with a limiter, drastically restricting his powers. Even if he had released bankai levels of reiatsu, the binding kidō would have held him fast. Someone placed a foot calmly atop his head to hold him still, while Ichimaru giggled softly. He was really getting sick of that laughter. It wore on him even more than that permanently affixed smile the silver-haired shinigami had. At least it had drawn the man's attentions from her. His efforts had not entirely been in vain.

"Yer under Gentei Reiin, aren't ya, Abarai-kun? Tha' explains why ya got as much strength as a fly." He tittered again, walking around to crouch in front of him and look him in the eye. "It really is temptin' ta squash ya."

"Gin–!" Alindrah began, her words cutting off with a strangled hiss.

Ichimaru didn't lift a finger, but somehow, she was writhing in agony. Agony she shared with Renji, to an extent. Earlier, he'd felt like he was on fire, but that was nothing in comparison to _this_. She felt as though she had been literally doused in oil and set aflame. Every inch of her body was screaming from wounds that could not possibly be real. He would have heard the crackle of flames, felt their heat, smelled the stench of burning flesh. _'It has to be coming from that stupid collar!'_ Suiren had once said it could be used to control all aspects of the woman wearing it. Did that mean it could also trick the mind into thinking the body was under attack? Or was it something else? It felt so real, like she truly was being burned alive.

"What did I say 'bout bein' respectful, Kicho-han? This ain't th' first time we had ta talk 'bout it. What do ya say...?"

He waited a beat for an answer but he'd not be getting one just yet. Alindrah was too busy grinding her teeth together to fight the pain. At least, that's what Renji initially thought. It was strange, though. It almost felt like she was trying to acclimate herself to it, to accept it. Now _that_ was impossible. Who would welcome pain as a means to endure it? When she did not reply, the flames were stoked. Another thing he would have deemed impossible. Just when he thought it couldn't hurt any worse, those invisible fires roared even hotter. And yet, she did not give. Did not even scream. What was wrong with this woman? What he felt was muted by comparison and even that was enough to have him thrashing vainly against his bonds.

"You are hurting him," she hissed. "I will not obey you if you hurt him."

"No, no, this is yer own doin', my li'l Kicho-han. He's only hurtin' b'cause ya don' wanna bend tha' stubborn neck o' yers. Th' one he jes' helped ta break, I thought."

"Oh f-fuck that," Renji growled, gritting his own teeth. Gods, it hurt. "It's not your fault, Alindrah. And stop calling her your _precious_, Ichimaru! She ain't yours and that ain't her name!"

"Kicho-han's her new name, an' she's all mine, Abarai-kun. Body, mind an' soul. Does it make ya angry? Jealous? Bet ya wish ya could have 'er to yerself. Don' ya? T'make her scream yer name like she does mine."

The pain let up so suddenly, Renji wasn't sure if he dreamed it or not. It was replaced almost immediately by its opposite, which was just as surprising as the sudden end to the last. In mere seconds, the echoes within their bond had his eyes rolling back, his toes curling involuntarily. If what he felt was only an echo, Alindrah had to be riding on pure ecstasy.

"Stop," she whimpered, though how she was able to master her tongue in her current state was beyond him. The best he could offer were grunts or moans, and that was only if he dared to open his mouth. It was downright embarrassing, for him. More than humiliating, for her. "Please, _der'sul'dam_!" With those words, that pleasurable assault ended abruptly, leaving him with only shivers as a reminder. He was almost sorry it was over. Almost.

"See, tha' wasn't s'hard, was it? 'S funny how shame works s'much better on ya than pain. Anyone else would've been beggin' fer more. But now tha' we got ya straightened out, what do ya say, Kicho-han?"

She hesitated. That was all. Even after all that had happened, it still killed her to willfully obey Ichimaru. It was more than pride, he could tell. It was something that lay deeply ingrained in the woman, something that said obeying a man like Ichimaru was tantamount to giving your soul to the devil. Worse than that, really, since she'd already resigned her soul to him. Considering just who Gin Ichimaru was, it wasn't difficult to picture him as the devil himself. He wasn't quite that, but the devil's second in command. Whatever the case was, Alindrah's hesitation managed to test Gin's seemingly infinite patience.

The all too familiar leash formed from the bracelet Gin wore, connecting itself to Alindrah, no doubt. He couldn't see much, but it was hard to miss what was planted right in front of his face. Using that cord, Ichimaru jerked the blonde over, throwing her to the ground near Renji so that their faces lay side by side. To be certain that his words had the full effect, he twisted her head around so that she was staring Renji in the eye while he spoke.

"Answer me, Kicho-han. Answer, or I'll get right ta shamin' ya in front of yer li'l friend. An' I won' stop till yer screamin'."

Twin shudders passed through both of them in response to that threat. He meant it. Renji might have doubted it, but Alindrah certainly didn't and she clearly knew the man more intimately than he. With her eyes firmly locked on his face, she spoke the words demanded of her, but Renji knew the apology was meant for him.

"I am sorry."

"Yer sorry, what?"

"I am sorry, _der'sul'dam_.'

Her eyes never left his, and her voice sounded stronger for it.

"The others have broken through the barrier I placed," the third member of their party said, abruptly breaking the tension that had been all but crackling in the air around them. Renji still hadn't figured out who he was. It didn't sound like Tōsen or Aizen, although he hadn't really expected either man. He hadn't seen so much as a glimpse of anything but the mystery man's shoes, so all he could do was guess.

"'S tha' so, Ulquiorra-kun? Do we have time ta play with 'em? Kicho-han still hasn't gotten past asauchi, yet. She could use th' practice."

Alindrah's mouth opened, then closed. By the feel of her, she had a withering remark to make but decided to keep it to herself. A wise decision, unfortunately. He hated to even admit that, to accept or condone submission to the enemy, but by the gods it was better than the alternative Gin had proposed.

A second thought occurred to him, after a moment. Earlier, Ichimaru mentioned that Alindrah had learned shunpo. Now he was speaking of asauchi, meaning she had a zanpakutō whose name she did not know yet. He hadn't noticed her wearing one, but several days prior, in the Dream World, Alindrah had been extremely inquisitive on the topic of shinigami and death. Could it really be that she had somehow become one of them? It seemed like the only logical conclusion, while still being completely illogical. Was it possible that Ichimaru was letting those facts slip on purpose? Either because it was a lie, or because it wasn't. That would be just like him. Just like Aizen, too.

"No. It would be best if we returned to Hueco Mundo."

"Whatta shame. I was havin' such a good time, too," Gin said wistfully.

One of them snapped their fingers, triggering a garganta that created a pathway between the real world and what he assumed was Hueco Mundo. The foot – Ulquiorra's or whatever his name was – removed itself from his head at last. The pressure had remained steady throughout, giving Renji the feeling that the man could and would have crushed his skull in at Ichimaru's command without feeling a speck of remorse.

"Say g'bye ta Abarai-kun, Kicho-han."

Sliding one arm forward, Alindrah quickly pressed two fingertips to her lips, then kissed them before running them down Renji's cheek. It was an unusual gesture. Harmless, really. Yet, for some reason, it felt extremely intimate when coming from her. It gave him chills.

"May you always find water and shade, Renji Abarai. Do not come after me."

* * *

**oOoOoOoOo**

**

* * *

**

After the garganta snapped shut, Renji let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. From the way his lungs burned, it had been more than just a few seconds. Now that they were gone, he was no longer in any danger – although he was starting to believe he'd never been in any to begin with – but he would have given anything to get her back. Anything to get her out of that collar and free of Ichimaru's sadistic tortures. Had she been enduring that all along? Since that first night, when Captain Kuchiki rescued Suiren? Gods... Were he in her shoes, he'd have chewed off his own tongue by now.

"Renji!"

"Renji, what the hell happened? Urahara called, said you might be in trouble but I never expected this!"

Hearing those familiar voices should have allowed him to relax but he just couldn't stop thinking about Alindrah and the situation she'd been thrown into. Though the flow of emotions had all but vanished when the garganta closed, he could still feel her in the back of his mind. She was still there. Still suffering.

"Hello! Earth to Renji...," Ichigo Kurosaki squatted down beside him, waving a hand in front of his face to try and capture his attention.

"Are you alright, Renji? Who did this to you? I've never seen anything like it."

Rukia had already begun inspecting the powerful kidō that had entrapped him. Before now, he hadn't seen it either. Kidō wasn't exactly his strong suit, and this wasn't one he'd learned or seen performed. At level ninety-nine, that was no surprise. Only a captain could pull it off, more likely than not.

"It's a long story. Can you get me outta this first?"

"I dunno. Guess I could try," Ichigo replied, standing up and taking a few steps back. He withdrew the massive zanpakutō strapped to his back, lining it up.

"Maybe I should go get Urahara...," Rukia said hesitantly.

"Lemme try first. Getsuga–"

"Are you fuckin' nuts?" Renji roared, suddenly in fear for his life. Leave it to Ichigo to think with his zanpakutō and not his head.

"Ichigo, don't!" Rukia yelled, not that it did any good.

"–Tenshō!"

The two of them screamed in unison as the crescent wave ripped up the ground on its path to Renji. Neither of them heard the softly spoken words of the new arrival, or realized what diverted Ichigo's attack until a few moments after. Both of them had squeezed their eyes shut and prepared for the worst.

"Chikasumi no Tate, Benihime."

A red shield, mist-like in appearance, leapt up between Ichigo and Renji at those words, sparing him from what could have been a fatal blow. After the dust settled and he realized he was still alive, in one piece and not any closer to being free, Renji exhaled in relief. Then sucked in a deep breath and lit right into Ichigo.

"Are you trying to kill me, Kurosaki? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Rukia chimed right in with him, practically echoing those same words. All Ichigo did was scratch his head and shrug before offering a bashful wave to the man whose technique saved the day, so to speak.

"Hey, Mr. Hat-n-Clogs. How's it goin'?"

"Hello there Ichigo; Kuchiki-san. Is that you down there, freeloader?"

Veins popped to the surface of Renji's forehead at the jibe, prompting him to utter a few unsavory things about the so-called-shopkeeper.

"What, no 'Thank you, Urahara-sama. Whatever would we do without you?' So ungrateful."

Renji grumbled a few more things, stuffing a 'thank you' in somewhere to placate the former captain of Squad Twelve. If anyone could get him out of this jam, it was Kisuke. Which he did, in a few, pain and danger free seconds. Renji still didn't know the whole story behind the mysterious exile. The man typically remained on the sidelines, but when he did reveal something of his strength or abilities, it was usually impressive. With as swiftly as he disposed of the binding kidō, he had to have intimate knowledge of the spell and it was highly likely that he was able to perform it himself. Probably just as easily as Ichimaru did.

"Now then, would you care to fill us in on what happened here? I felt a familiar spiritual pressure in the area for just a moment, which is why I contacted these two. I decided afterwards that it would be best for me to come myself, considering who we're dealing with. Tell me, was this Gin Ichimaru's doing?"

Giving the man a jerky nod, Renji's eyes fell on a white strip of cloth on the ground some feet from where he was standing. It had to be the cloth Alindrah had wrapped around her head and neck like a cowl. She'd pulled it off to reveal the _a'dam_, but he hadn't realized she'd dropped it. Taking it off the ground, he dusted it off and began to carefully fold it before tucking it into the breast pocket that held her ring. As he did so, he relayed the significant points to Kisuke, Ichigo and Rukia.

"All of this, just to get your attention? That was a high level barrier they had placed around this area to slow us down. They must have scouted this area once already too, to know that only you would be close enough to respond. Since your obviously still alive, what was their purpose?"

"To hurt her. I can come up with a few other reasons but that was the main one, I think." Although he'd just been given a brief glimpse into the relationship between Ichimaru and Alindrah, it hadn't taken much to come to the conclusion that it was now Gin's sole motivation in life to make Alindrah's a living hell. _'Definitely would have chewed my tongue off by now, if I were her,'_ he thought once more. Better to bleed to death than to live one more day as Ichimaru's favorite toy. How did she do it?

"That hardly seems feasible. Why go to the trouble when there are other, easier ways to accomplish that goal? Are you _sure_ this girl isn't a rebel shinigami?"

"Positive! She was human just a few weeks ago. Besides, she would never have gone willingly to that bastard. I knew that even before..._this_ happened." He gestured helplessly at himself, unsure of what to call the unsettling connection he had to her. Even Urahara had seemed skeptical about that.

"Binding souls together, how intriguing. Now that is something I'd like to study. It shouldn't be possible, though. Did you see how he did it?"

"It wasn't him doing it. Well, it was, but it wasn't. It's hard to explain. That collar she's wearing, it's called an _a'dam_, and it can make her do anything he wants, since he's wearing the other half of it."

"The bracelet?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo butted in, speaking up for the first time since greeting Urahara. He and Rukia both had remained silent the entire way back to the candy shop Kisuke ran. "That sounds pretty damn creepy, if you ask me. It would suck to be the one wearin' the necklace thingy. Although, it might be kinda neat to use it on someone else–"

A backhanded slap cut him short; he was lucky that was all he got. Renji felt like punching him for making such an insensitive comment.

"Shut the fuck up, Kurosaki. You have no idea what you're talking about! That woman is being _tortured_ by that thing. EVERY. DAY. You can't even begin to imagine what she goes through. I felt it and I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. I don't even know how she's still alive, or sane! Whenever I finally get the _a'dam_ off Alindrah, I'm going to destroy it. It should never have been made in the first place." Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself before continuing. Just _thinking_ about it was enough to rile him. "Wearing the bracelet isn't all fun and games, in any case. Just ask Captain Kuchiki. He was in charge of wearing the one that controls Suiren Sedai. I think it screwed with his head pretty bad."

"Nii-sama?" Rukia whispered, getting a brief nod from Renji. It had been a while since she'd seen her brother, and she had yet to meet the woman he had grown so attached to. She hadn't even known about Suiren's arrival. Boy was she ever in for an earful.

"Geez, I'm sorry...," Ichigo replied, once he'd recovered from that outburst.

"He's right," Kisuke chimed in, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Something like that shouldn't be allowed to exist. We can already see what's happened now that it's fallen into the wrong hands. Bring it to me once you remove it, Abarai. I'll see to it that it's safely disposed of."

"Yeah right, like you did with the Hōgyoku?"

The shopkeeper blanched, pulling the rim of his green and white striped bucket hat down to cover his eyes. It already kept most of his face deeply shaded. Now, nothing above the tip of his nose was visible. Renji had delivered a low blow, one he regretted the moment the words were out of his mouth, though not for Kisuke's sake. Rukia's eyes began an intense study of the ground and even Ichigo withdrew into himself. Urahara's invention had been what started this whole war, ever since he hid the Hōgyoku deep within Rukia's soul. Because of that, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji and several others had nearly been killed trying to protect her from Aizen's machinations. In the end, Aizen got what he wanted, removing the Hōgyoku from Rukia and making a clean getaway, but they had all suffered greatly for it.

"Sorry. It's just... It's been... Shit. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Urahara replied, though his cheery tone sounded forced.

No one spoke the rest of the trip, not until they had been seated for tea and joined by Tessai and Yoruichi. Tessai's interest was piqued both at hearing about the high level Bakudō spell and in learning who used it, which meant Renji had to repeat some details more than once. Somehow, Gin and Aizen were part of the reason why Urahara and his friends had been exiled to the real world to begin with, and they had a bone to pick with the diabolical duo as a result. One of these days, he was going to have to get the whole story from them. From what he'd heard, Tessai had been the captain of the Kidō Corps at the time of their exile. That would explain his curiosity. After being grilled over and over on that particular kidō spell used, he was actually relieved when they were interrupted by new arrivals. Once the members of Squad Ten and Eleven that were part of Renji's scouting party joined them, he was almost happy to start over again.

Everyone at the table listened closely, even those who'd heard the story already. It wasn't every day things like this happened. Most of what he told them was met with disbelief, which he could hardly blame them for. Well, the disbelief came mostly from the three exiles, Ichigo and Rukia, as the rest of them had all been present in the Soul Society when Suiren had been taken, and had seen her in action. However, even Captain Hitsugaya scoffed at the idea of Alindrah becoming a shinigami. That is, until Kisuke pointed out the all-too-real possibility of Aizen's manipulation of the Hōgyoku making it so. Its name literally meant the breakdown sphere, as it could dissolve the barriers between shinigami and hollow. It made sense that it had been used to dissolve the barrier between a human and a shinigami.

"She would have to be incredibly strong-willed, along with having some innate reiryoku, to have survived such a thing," Yoruichi noted. "The shock alone would be enough to kill most humans. If they survived the actual procedure."

"She is. I heard Suiren say that Alindrah could chew iron, spit out nails and hammer them in with one look. After meeting her, I believe it. She's tough, especially to have hung on this long. I just don't know how much longer she can take it. With what Ichimaru is doing to her..."

The table shook, tea cups rattling and threatening to tip over as Renji's fist pounded against the surface. Just knowing half of the things Alindrah had gone through was enough to make him see red. He wouldn't have wished them on his greatest enemy, until now. Gin had just become the first person in all the worlds that he decided actually deserved such treatment. If the opportunity every presented itself, which he prayed it would, he'd see to it that Ichimaru had a healthy dose of his own medicine. Rukia laid a comforting hand atop his own, squeezing it lightly. She sympathized, but she could never really know what he was going through. What Alindrah was going through.

"The irony is, before today, I think she wanted to die almost as badly as she wanted to kill Ichimaru. She's in a living nightmare, after all. And now... Now she can't. She gave up on the idea completely and I don't know why, I could just feel it. I think it has something to do with the connection we've got."Heaving a deep sigh, Renji drug his hand over the top of his head. Out of his control or not, he was partially to blame for her suffering no matter how you looked at it. She couldn't even die now, because of him. Not that he wanted her to go; he just couldn't blame her for thinking like that.

"Well," Kisuke spoke up. "I believe her death would most certainly sever the connection between you, so it's possible. If your souls are tied together like I think they are, there is a good chance that her death might bring about your own. Think about it. You felt the same pain she felt, albeit a muted version. Don't you think the same would go for death and dying?"

"That's why he did it, I think. That bastard is obsessed with making her miserable. This whole thing played out just like he wanted. She was scared for my life, so she gave up what was left of her soul to try and spare mine. But that was just the icing on the cake. I think Ichimaru would have gotten her to that point eventually anyway. That woman was hanging on by threads to begin with. It was all just a power play. Everything he did or said was to subjugate her then grind her nose in it. Tying our souls together just made certain she wouldn't get off the hook by way of suicide. He doesn't want her to escape him. Ever."

"And now," Yoruichi pointed out. "He's earned another puppet whose strings he can pull."

Crimson eyes slid over to take in the dark-skinned woman, wide and incredulous. The thought hadn't occurred to him before. Even when his body had disobeyed him, releasing Alindrah after she ordered him to do so.

"Fuck."

It may not have been an eloquent response, but it was all that came to mind. How could he ever free her when her captor could just as easily manipulate him through her? It was bad enough that he couldn't hurt Ichimaru without making her suffer even more. Now he had to worry about Ichimaru's plans for him, too. And now, he knew what the man meant when he called it a 'two-for-one'.

"This is going to be impossible," he groaned, laying his forehead against the table. "How am I ever gonna get her away from him?"

Ichigo's strong arm brought a hand slapping down against Renji's back so hard he nearly choked. "With our help, dumbass!"

* * *

**oOoOoOoOo**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Yep. It's official. We're all going to hell for enjoying the Gin/Alindrah action. There's just no use in fighting it. MatsuMama, WannaBe and myself will save you a seat on our couch in hell. XD

Many thanks, as always, to my dear friend and Master, WannaBeNinja/oOLadyLuckOo in helping me edit and proofread all of my stories. I'd really be up shit-creek without a paddle if I didn't have her help. This chapter was fun to write, yet difficult at the same time because it involved Alindrah doing something OOC. Dear WannaBe is an aspiring Psych major, so her input was a tremendous help in determining what would and wouldn't work. (She is amazingly gifted at putting herself in the shoes of another and seeing things through their eyes.) She actually had to proof this chapter twice, because I went on an editing storm after the first proofing was done. ^^; Thank goodness she's so patient with me!

Also, thanks go out to my friend Lucia (Elafros)! She got to read part of this chapter in advance, because she's currently drawing one of the scenes you just read. The line art alone looks fabulous. I can't wait to see it colored! Once she's finished, we'll both be posting the image in our deviantART galleries. It will be featured in the Suiren-Alindrah-Club of dA, also. Thanks again to Cécile (HisanaKuchiki) for creating a club for them! Also, iPoppet of dA just completed an AMAZINGLY awesome picture of Alindrah and Gin as my kiriban prize and it is friggin' fabulous. It's now my favorite picture of them. (You can find it using the links on my profile; it's in my current journal, the Suiren-Alindrah-Club gallery and my "Gift Art" gallery on dA)

On a sad note... OneManga is closing down! And on my friggin' birthday, no less. One more reason to make that day more depressing. -cries-

* * *

**Lagniappe****:**

Some of the definitions/descriptions in the Lagniappe sections may be a repeats from earlier, but I felt like a refresh would be helpful _or_ the information was updated. I also included some Bleach definitions for the WoT fans that are unfamiliar with Bleach. Sorry for neglecting you guys. ^^; I honestly didn't expect to have any WoT readers when I started this story.

If there was a word or phrase I did not include in the lagniappe that you felt should have been, you're welcome to PM me for a definition. Or use Google, because it's made of win. (I love Google. Srsly.) Note that I did not include some things in the lagniappe because I felt they were described thoroughly enough within the chapter itself.

**Aiel Culture**

- They do not care for public displays of affection, they find it scandalous. Even lovers will not kiss one another where anyone can see

- Pressing fingers to lips and/or touching another's cheek is considered the same as a hug and/or a kiss. Even something as seemingly innocuous as this is considered PDA and therefore, rarely seen

- They believe that a forced apology is no apology at all

- Aiel suffer more from shame than physical pain

- Taunting is almost an art form

- "I see you" is a welcome/greeting

- A water oath is an exceedingly strong oath

- In the Aiel Waste, water, shade and honor are considered incredibly important; if not _the_ most important aspects of their lives

**Bakudō** – _Way of Binding_; wide array of defensive spells that can block/repel attacks, paralyze/immobilize enemies, etc

**- #99 Kin**: _Seal_; Ties the target's arms on the back in addition to wrapping the spiritual fabric around the entire body, and continues to pin the target with spiritual fabric stacked to the ground around the target with several iron shafts in an "X" shape. This technique can be used to a lesser degree, as Tessai used it on Ichigo to not pin him down on the ground, but simply bind his arms to his back with the spiritual fabric and iron shafts. (_taken from Bleach Wiki_)

_**Da'stang –**_ Despised One; Those who have demonstrated that they have no honor.

Among the Aiel, they are forced to wear black (when they are finally allowed to wear anything at all) and their days are filled with pointless chores, such as searching piles of sand for one red grain, digging holes only to fill them in, etc. For the Aiel, tasks that serve no purpose are greatly shaming. _Da'stang_ are made to work like this until it is decided that they have regained their honor.

_**Der'sul'dam**_ – Master leash holder

**Gakuenchou** – One of the twelve districts that make up Karakura Town, Gakuenchou is located in the north-east corner of town. Karakura High School can be found on the eastern portion of this district.

**Gentei Reiin** - When in the real world (the world of the living), all shinigami captains and lieutenants are required to have their spiritual energy restricted by a seal known as Gentei Reiin (soul-limiting symbol). It reduces their power by around 80% in order to prevent unnecessary damage to the world as a result of a battle. This seal appears automatically, after they step through the gates leading from the Soul Society to the real world. It appears on the subjects body in the form of their squad symbol, typically located on their chest. In extremely rare cases, when the need is great enough, they can request approval from the Soul Society to release the limiter, using the command "Gentei Kaijo".

******Gigai **– False body; Shinigami wear a gigai when visiting the real world if they wish to interact with the living. Otherwise, they cannot be seen by most people. They are made to function like a normal body, and are an exact replica of the shinigami using it.

**Hadō** – _Way of Destruction_; offensive spells that can damage enemies or targets

- **# 1 Shō:** _Thrust; _pushes target away from caster

**Kidō** – _Demon Way; _Shinigami technique that utilizes spiritual energy as spells. One of the four basic shinigami combat forms.

**Minamikawase** - One of the twelve districts that make up Karakura Town, Minamikawase is located in the south-west corner of town and is where the Kurosaki's, Sado Yasutora and Tatsuki Arisawa reside.

**Mitsumiya** - One of the twelve districts that make up Karakura Town, Mitsumiya is located directly south of Gakuenchou, on the eastern border of Karakura. Kisuke Urahara's infamous candy shop is located in this district.

For a detailed map of Karakura Town and its districts, please visit Bleach Wiki or Wikipedia.

**Reiryoku**_ – Spiritual Energy_

**Shadowrunner** – Darkfriend / Friend of the Dark / Servants of the Dark One

Among the Aiel, if someone is found to be allied with the Dark One, they are immediately put to death. No one from their kin, clan, sept or society, will raise a hand to stop it.

With the Aiel's set of beliefs, it is extremely rare to find a Shadowrunner amongst them. As far as the WoT readers know, there has only been one confirmed case*.

* Correct me if I'm wrong here. I mean confirmed by name. Otherwise, I'd have included that group of Aiel that attacked Mat.


End file.
